The Best Job In The World
by xLifeFullOfLaughterx
Summary: Amber gets a job with the WWE that takes her to amazing places. What happens when she falls for the front-man of the Corre and finds out there's more to life on the road than she thought? Wade Barrett/OC features Cena,Miz,Punk and many more.
1. Introductions

**This is a new story for me. It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. If you like it, please review :) I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars employed by it. I only own Amber. Thank you for reading.**

As I walked tentatively down the ramp into the empty arena, I surveyed my surroundings. My long blonde hair brushed softly over my face, my eyes wide with awe. It was strange, seeing a WWE arena so empty, no cameras, no screaming fans, no lights, and no superstars crashing to the matt from the top rope. I climbed the steps, holding the corner post to steady myself. This was the first time I had ever stepped into a WWE ring having spent years dreaming about it. I pulled my black dress down a little and crouched under the second rope; symbolically wiping my feet on the mat before doing so, respecting the men and women who had paved the way for the business all those years ago. I stood a statuesque 5ft 9 in my heels, allowing me to clearly see the stage from the middle of the ring. I clutched the microphone and traced the large 'W' symbol with my finger, savouring the moment. I barely noticed a smartly dressed Shane McMahon on the entrance ramp.

"The tech guys will be down in a sec, it's just a simple sound check, no need to wear yourself out just yet okay?" he explained.

I nodded nervously. A few months ago I had been a normal student dreaming big and loving wrestling. I never dared to hope I would get the job, especially with the numbers of applicants and the premise of a final interview with Vince McMahon himself. Good job they interviewed in London too I thought. Before now, I had been living at Uni in Wales studying Biology. I loved it, but this is what I really wanted. As I stood in the RAW ring in the O2 Arena London, I reeled at the enormity of what I was doing.

Just then two men in black polo shirts and holding cables and audio equipment appeared. "Okay Miss Coles, we're ready for you now" the taller of the two shouted.

"Erm, don't I get any backing track?" I said timidly into the mic.

"Sorry, we don't have the time, it's only a sound check" they replied.

Oh god, I thought. Singing acapella in this huge empty arena on my first day. I took a deep breath and brought the mic to my lips. "Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can, to make them realise this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance" I belted out the lyrics to the Shinedown song as bravely as I could. I thought it was a good choice, rocky enough to please a crowd of wrestling fans but meaningful too.

The ad had first asked for a singer or performer to assist on the European Tour. They would sing two or three songs a night to warm the crowd up and fill space. I had no formal training and never believed I had a chance. But I got the job and travelled to London this morning on the train. It was surreal. My amber-coloured eyes glistened with emotion when I performed. This was a moment I wanted to remember forever.

"Okay that was fine, you're done now, and I think Shane wants to see you" they said as I snapped back to reality. I exited the ring and made my way back up the ramp, heels clacking against the floor. Later, I'd be making my way back down this ramp, but with 50,000 + fans watching. I trembled at the thought.

I bumped into Shane backstage, talking hurriedly on his cell. He put his hand over it

"I'm so sorry Amber but I have to take this. I was planning on showing you round but is it okay if I pass you onto John? He'll look after you" he told me.

"Yeah of course, thank you for all your help" I replied. Shane nodded in response and walked quickly away into his office. I nearly jumped out of my skin as John Cena popped up behind me holding out a hand.

"John…and you must be Amber" he said with a big, welcoming smile. Before I even had a chance to answer he continued "you're gonna love it here, I hear you're very talented" I smiled at him, he was just like I imagined. "Oh God I'm doing it again aren't I? I'll shut up now" he apologised. I told him about my life back home as he walked me to the locker rooms.

He stopped by one of the doors. "This one's mine" he said as he pushed the door ajar a little allowing me to see inside. It was dark wood benches and lockers with posters and shirts. Colourful, as I had always pictured. The smell of cologne filled my nostrils, it was sweet and manly. "And this one ..." he said as he walked on "is Randy's" as he knocked on the door.

"Oh you don't have to disturb him" I started worriedly.

"Don't be scared, he might act like a venomous snake but he's a teddy bear really" John joked as Randy opened the door in a towel. I blushed a deep shade of purple as he looked me up and down. "Randy, this is Amber. She's going to be working with us for a while" John explained.

Randy extended a hand and I hesitated, worried his towel was going to fall off. "It's okay, Randy often walks around naked, you get used to it" John laughed as Randy glared at him.

"I like to give the girls what they want" Randy played along. I smiled and shook his hand. He had a firm handshake. "Come in" Randy said as he took a step back to reveal a steamy locker room.

"Sorry man but we've got a lot of places to visit, another time though" John winked and hugged him.

We made our way up a flight of stairs to the communal locker room shared by most of the superstars. I ran my fingers through my hair, wanting to look my best. As if reading my mind, John said "you look beautiful". I tilted my head to one side and smiled at him. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he knocked on the door and shouted "is everyone decent?"

A voice shouted back "Yeah … oh wait Heath's just putting his gear on". The voice seemed familiar to me, it reminded me of home. I realised it was the Preston accent of Wade Barrett. "All good" he shouted after a few moments. John confidently pushed the door open and strode in, dragging me behind him. I flushed a deep shade of red once again at the sight of at least thirty pairs of eyes staring at me.

"This timid creature is Amber, she's the new entertainment girl" John explained. Most of the guys said hi from their lockers or amid conversations with others. Heath Slater, Rey Mysterio, Sheamus and The Miz wandered over and shook my hand, making me feel welcome. John spotted Wade across the room and wandered over to him, hugging him before striking up conversation. Without him at my side, I suddenly felt exposed and self-conscious. Heath noticed and took me by the hand, leading me over to the rest of The Corre.

We talked for a while, they asked me questions about my past and I asked them about the WWE. "Heath…" I started. "John said new entertainment person, does that mean there was someone before me?" I asked.

**Please review :)**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**If you like it, please review :) The story contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars employed by it. I only own Amber. Thank you for reading.**

"Yeah, her name was Lizzie, I never really knew her but she left because they wanted someone willing to be broadcast on the televised shows and she never wanted that. Plus she was getting tired of being away from home, she only just got married and got homesick I guess" Heath explained. I made a mental note to ask about her later on. Speaking to her would be nice, to get an idea of what it's like. I wasn't permanent staff though, as far as I was aware.

"Right, time to visit the Diva's I think" John said with a wink at the other guys.

"Hey, maybe I should come with, you know…for protection" Jack Swagger added, knowing John was pretty much the only guy that the Divas would let into their locker room.

"I think we'll be okay Jack, it's a chore but someone has to do it" he chuckled.

"Bye" I shouted, waving at everyone as we left.

"Cya" I heard lots of guys shout in unison. I'm going to like it here, I thought. We wound our way through the various corridors to the diva's locker room.

"This is where you'll be changing before shows I expect" he told me. "Ladies, it's John, I have a new member of staff here to meet you. Is it okay to come in?" he asked. The Bella Twins peered around the door smiling seductively at John.

"Of course it is, you know you're welcome here any time" they giggled. I gave John a knowing look and opened the door.

"This is Amber" he told them. I spent the rest of the afternoon with them, chatting about life in on the road. Beth Phoenix was lovely; I saw her becoming a close friend.

As they began to file out for their warm-ups, I checked my watch. What time was I on? I had no idea. I left the room looking for Shane and bumped into John again. "Sorry! I forgot to give you your schedule. You're on in half an hour, is that okay? I'm really sorry" he told me.

"It's okay ha ha, I was worried then for a second, can you show me where I need to be?" He took me to hair and make-up who touched up my eyes a little and then to the backstage area.

"I have to go get ready for my match now but good luck" he said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush once again. I could hear the arena filling up with excited chatter. The stage manager signalled that it was my turn to go on and the RAW theme started playing. I walked out of the curtain, trying not to look like a rabbit in headlights. I smiled at the crowd, silently glad that the cameras weren't filming yet. This was my one night where I didn't have to be televised. Almost like a dress rehearsal. Except this dress rehearsal was in front of thousands of people.

Tony Chimmel announced my arrival "WWE Universe, please welcome, from England, Amber Coles". Oh God, I thought. Will they boo me? What if they start chanting horrible things at me? I'll die.

A few cheers followed my name. Not many, but no boos. I was happy with that. The music started and I sang the song. Not my best performance but I tried my best under the circumstances. The crowd applauded and I thanked them, leaving quickly up the ramp. My heart was beating so fast, my head was spinning. The adrenaline rush was phenomenal. As I made my way back behind the curtain, The Corre was standing ready for their match.

Heath gave me a hug "wow you were great, I love that song too" he smiled.

"Thanks, I'm still shaking" I told him. He gave my arm a reassuring squeeze as I caught Wade looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He looked great in his wrestling gear. He was huge, at least 6ft 6 with dark slicked back hair and a rugged face.

"Hey, I didn't have the chance to properly introduce myself" he said in that sexy British accent. "I'm Wade, it's nice to meet you Amber" I smiled, he remembered my name.

"Hi, it's amazing to meet all of you, I'm a big fan" I told them.

"Ah, not another Brit, they're starting an invasion" Justin joked in his cute South-African accent. Wade pushed him, rolling his eyes. His arm brushed against mine and my heart fluttered, I laughed at how childish I was being as their entrance music started. As he left, he turned and winked at me. At least I think he did. His muscular thighs rippled as he walked.

"You can stop drooling now" John said as he crept up on me and grabbed me from behind.

"Stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" I squealed.

"I saw you checking him out, don't deny it" he winked.

"I was not" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"He's avaiiillabblle…" he said and with that his entrance music struck and the crowd went wild. I couldn't believe how calm he was; he clearly loved every second of what he did. I hoped I would be here for a long time.

"Hey, you were brilliant tonight, really got the crowd in the mood for some action" Shane said grinning as he strode over. "Sorry I had to leave you earlier. I assume you have your schedule and you've been introduced to everyone?" he asked.

"Yes thanks, I've met most of the superstars and divas now. According to my schedule I'm doing one house show this week and then a televised performance on Smackdown next week" I told him.

"That sounds about right. Excited?" he said reassuringly.

"Yes actually, very". He took me into his office to sign some paperwork. I looked around, it was nice enough, clearly only temporary though as the WWE moved arena's each week. He seemed stressed, though anyone would be running a show of this size and organising such a big number of people.

"This show works like a well-oiled machine. We all work together to put on the best show for the fans okay. If you need any help at all let me know. It's daunting at first but we're a family here. You're responsible for knowing where you need to be at all times. Find out ASAP if you don't know" he explained shuffling papers on his desk.

"Oh right, nearly forgot. Have you discussed any travel arrangements yet?" he enquired. I shook my head, travel had completely slipped my mind. "Is there anyone in particular you'd like to travel with? I'd rather you didn't travel alone at least at first".

"Erm, I don't mind too much. John is lovely, so is Beth" I said nervously.

"Well I'm afraid you won't be able to travel with John because he travels with his wife" he laughed "and that might be a little uncomfortable for all involved". "Beth doesn't travel to both shows and often has weeks off so I don't think that would be the best arrangement for a newcomer" he thought carefully. "How about The Corre? I realise it's four guys who are a little intimidating but I saw you seemed to be getting on well with Heath earlier and they have to be at every show so that would work. Thinking about it, Wade's from Britain too, so you'd have something in common. What do you think?" he pondered.

I mulled it over a little, imagining life with them on the road. I was scared but decided to go for it, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

**Please review :)**


	3. Things Heat Up

**If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars employed by it. I only own Amber. Thank you for reading.**

I walked out of the back doors of the arena shivering from the cold as I entered the multi-storey car park. I gave John a hug "see you really soon" he said. "Enjoy your new housemates" and gave me a cheeky nudge. He kissed my cheek and dragged his suitcase to his SUV. I folded my arms across my chest in an attempt to stay warm, and pulled my suitcase along heading for the black Mercedes that belonged to The Corre. Ezekiel walked over and took my suitcase, loading it into the trunk. Wade noticed the goose bumps on my arms.

"Here" he said, handing me his suit jacket.

"Are you sure? It's my fault for packing all my warm clothes" I laughed. He smiled and opened the car door for me. I got in and made myself comfortable on the soft leather seats. Ezekiel climbed into the passenger seat, I wondered how on earth he had enough leg room. Justin and Heath climbed in next to me and Wade lowered himself into the drivers' seat. I felt myself drifting off soon after the car pulled out of the arena car park and into the night. The jacket smelled just like Wade.

When I awoke, we were parked at a gas station. Wade was still sat in the drivers' seat and I could just make out Heath, Justin and Ezekiel at the kiosk.

"Morning sunshine" he said to me, turning around as I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked wearily.

"3am" he replied "but we'll be at the hotel in about ten minutes. The guys just wanted to pick some food up before we got there" he smiled at me.

"What? You drove all night?" I questioned.

"Well yeah…" he said "you kind of have to if you want to get anywhere on time. It's okay though, when we get there we'll probably sleep until ten. There's no point in getting up really early when we've been on the road all night" he mused.

"Thanks for the jacket by the way, you can have it back if you want" I told him.

"Nah it's okay, looks good on you" he winked.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty has arisen" Heath commented as the three returned to the car.

"Oi you" I replied. "I'm not the one with the long golden hair" I teased.

"Ginger you mean" Wade chucked sexily.

"Actually, I think you'll find its strawberry blonde" Heath pouted in response.

I hugged his arm lovingly and he pulled it away "I'm not talking to you guys any more" then kissed my forehead to show he was kidding.

We reached the hotel quickly. "We're staying here for about three days for the house shows in Liverpool" Wade explained "Normally Zeik and Justin share, and me and Heath share but Shane didn't give us enough notice so I don't know if we're gonna be able to get another room. Don't worry though we'll sort something out" he said putting his arm around me. I still had his jacket on. I felt a bit silly now, walking into a posh hotel with an obviously oversized jacket on but I decided not to care. His arm felt nice around me, comforting. I sat on the plush sofas with Heath while Wade, Justin and Zeik went to check us in. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying hard not to fall asleep. He brushed some hair off my face. I caught Wade glaring at him as he returned to us.

I put it out of my mind as he started "they can't get us another room but they said its okay for three of us to share one of them, there's a sofa. It's not ideal by any means but it'll do".

"Well if I wasn't here disrupting your plans then it would all be fine so I volunteer to take the sofa" I chimed in. Simultaneously they argued.

"No way, we can't let a lady take the sofa!" Justin exclaimed.

"Okay okay I get it" I said to stop the fighting. "How about this? Wade and Zeik are the biggest so they should really get beds. That eliminates two. I honestly don't mind.".

"Rock, paper, scissors for it" Heath said to Justin. "Winner gets a bed". Heath won, which left Justin on the sofa.

"Now we just need to decide who goes in what room" Zeik added, reminding us the problem still wasn't solved.

"I'll share with Amber" Heath said winking at me.

"I don't think so" Wade growled.

Trying to be the voice of reason, Justin started "Well Wade drove all night, so he shouldn't have to share with Heath tonight because Heath snores like a Bison" he chuckled. "And we don't want two people disturbed by the snoring so I think it would be best if Heath shared with Zeik and I slept on the sofa with Amber and Wade. How's that sound?" Good, we all replied before Zeik had the chance to protest.

The rooms were beautiful; marble floors with lots of open space. I dropped my suitcase on the bed and flopped onto it, suddenly registering that it was a double. Wow, I didn't expect the guys to share a bed, I grinned to myself.

"What are you grinning about missy" Wade asked as he strode in dropping down next to me. The force made me bounce towards him. "Woah, I'm used to women falling all over me but this is a bit much" he teased. I shoved him down holding his arms. He grinned up at me. Justin walked in, reminding me that we weren't alone. I let go of Wade and changed the subject, embarrassed all of a sudden.

"So who's showering first?" I asked.

"I'll go first if that's okay, I'm keen to get to sleep as soon as possible" Wade explained. Justin and I nodded our approval and set about changing for bed. Justin made himself at home on the couch in the lounge area.

"I think I'm gonna get up early and shower then" he said "I can't be bothered to wait". I said goodnight to him and entered the bedroom again.

I slipped my dress off and quickly pulled on my white lace tank top and zebra print pyjama shorts. My feet were cold against the marble so I pulled on my ugg slippers too and lay on the bed reading a magazine I found in one of the draws. After half an hour, a damp Wade emerged from the bathroom dripping with water wearing only a towel. I blushed for what felt like the fiftieth time this trip and averted my gaze.

"Sorry haha, kinda used to it just being the guys. In all honesty though, you're gonna have to get used to a bit of male nudity, I'm wearing as much as I wear to the ring you know" he laughed.

"I know I know" I said turning to face him again. His smooth tanned skin rippled over his muscular frame.

"Can you do that thing?" I asked him.

"What thing?" he said frowning.

"You know…where you move your pecs up and down, like Chris Masters used to" I grinned cheekily.

"You mean like this" he said as he tensed his chest and his pecs rippled. I giggled in response rolling onto my front, my legs crossed behind me and my head resting on my hands.

"This isn't a freak show you know, you're making me uncomfortable" he laughed as he moved over to find his clothes.

I showered, dried my hair and changed back into my pyjamas. I tiptoed out of the bathroom into the bedroom, trying not to wake Justin and expecting Wade to be asleep. I was surprised to find the lights still on and Wade propped up under the covers, his bare chest in full view, making my temperature rise.

**Please review :)**


	4. A Close Encounter

**A/N - Admittedly, I had some trouble with English/American terminology. Not sure whether 'sofa' or 'lounge' are used much outside of Britain. Once again, this is an experimental piece for me. If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars employed by it. I only own Amber. Thank you for reading.**

"I thought you'd be asleep" I said, making my way around the bed taking care not to trip over anything. "You said you were tired" I told him as I peeled back the covers and kneeled on the mattress.

"You know you're really cute when you nag me" he grinned. A shy smile crept across my face, my attempts to hold it back failing. I shook my head and climbed in taking care to stay on my side.

As I turned over to switch off the bedside lamp, I felt him shuffle up behind me. I froze as his hands moved to my waist and his lips brushed my neck gently. My mind raced. I wanted so badly to snuggle in next to him, to feel his arms around me but what I definitely didn't want was more. I was afraid he'd think I was leading him on. I wasn't the sort of girl who slept in a bed with strangers; the situation became more and more real to me as he sat up and caressed my face with his hand.

He nuzzled my neck and I felt his breath on my face as he whispered "you're so beautiful". I think he must have seen the scared look on my face because he pulled away. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to force myself on you, I couldn't help it; you're such a lovely girl. Night Amber" he said as he kissed my head and rolled back to his side of the bed.

I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I knew his body felt good against mine. I saw him shuffle nervously in the bed. I moved over to him and lay my head on his chest, nestling affectionately under his arm. He smiled down at me with his sweet face as I traced his chest with my finger. With the warmth of his body and the soothing rise and fall of his chest, I quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to the sounds of the shower running. I surveyed the bedroom through my light-sensitive eyes. Wade was across the room running gel through his hair. He spotted me in the reflection of the mirror and smiled "morning Bambi". I tilted my head to one side and looked at him. "What? Has no one ever called you that before?" he asked. I shook my head. "The little girl who used to live next door to me was called Amber. Everyone called her Bambi. Plus, you look a little fragile this morning" he laughed.

"Aww that's sweet" I said. I yawned and reached for my watch. "Woah its 11 already! What time did you get up?" I exclaimed.

"Only about half an hour ago, we got in late so we'll have an easy day today" he answered. I wandered into the bathroom, Justin was in there shaving.

"I'll be done in a minute, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes thanks" I answered smiling.

I moved over to the mirror and ran a brush through my hair. "We're going to the gym in a bit, so I wouldn't bother with a shower until afterwards" he explained. I nodded and began putting my make-up on. Not too much if we were going to be sweating it out for a few hours but enough to make me feel pretty. I quickly brushed my lashes with some mascara and threw my hair into a loose ponytail.

"Come on princess we don't have all day" Wade teased from the lounge. Him and Justin were sat on the sofa in their gym-gear ready to go. I quickly changed into a black vest top and some long shorts. I grabbed some things to go in my bag, deodorant, a hair brush and some clean clothes and we made our way out.

We stopped outside Heath and Zeik's room and knocked on the door. "Oi are you two ready yet?" Wade shouted in.

A few seconds later Heath popped his head around the door. "He won't be a second, he's a bit grouchy this morning, I warn you" Heath explained and rolled his eyes. I gave him a hug, happy to see him and saw Wade staring again from the corner of my eye.

Zeik staggered out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Never, EVER, make me sleep in the same room as him again" he complained. Wade laughed. "It's not fucking funny" Zeik growled shoving Wade hard in the chest. Anger raged through his body as Wade slammed him against the wall, their faces inches apart.

"Stop it!" I shouted in horror as Heath moved between them to diffuse the situation.

"It's alright, they're guys, and they like to throw a fit every now and again. Makes them feel like the alpha male" Justin told me, laughing.

"Yeah well now you fucking know what it's like to go without sleep because I always have to deal with it. I don't go throwing tantrums" Wade snorted at Zeik. Zeik pushed Heath off him and walked off angrily.

"Where's he going?" I asked quietly.

"Don't be so worried, he'll end up going to the gym, working off some steam and then he'll be fine in a few hours. You get used to it" Justin sighed.

With that the four of us made our way down to breakfast. We got our food from the buffet and sat down. I spotted The Miz across from us and waved at him. He waved back, deep in conversation with CM Punk. "So what's the plan for today then guys" I asked.

"I think we'll go down to the gym for three hours or so, and then we'll come back here, chill for a bit and then hit the town tonight. We don't have a show until Thursday and we need to be at the arena for briefing tomorrow night. How does that sound?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, good" I said excited. I really needed a good party, just to let go for a bit. "Where are we going then?" I asked.

"I'll text John and Randy to see where they want to go" he mused.

"John and Randy are coming?" I asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, we normally go out together when we're all in Europe" he answered.

We finished breakfast and loaded back into the car. Wade drove us to the nearest gym.

"It's nice here" he said.

"I used to train here when I was a bare-knuckle boxer, before I started wrestling. Broke my nose about four times, fond memories" he chuckled. Heath noticed my nose crinkle in confusion.

"A broken nose is like a war trophy" he laughed. "Makes you look tough…and reminds you to duck next time" he joked.

**Please review :)**


	5. Party Girl

**If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars employed by it. I only own Amber. Thank you for reading.**

Inside was basic; a large room with hundreds of machines, no doubt for working different parts of the body. To the left was a desk and behind it a trophy cabinet. To the right was the showers and changing area. I suddenly felt very out of place as I spotted several sweaty and muscular men grunting away on weight benches.

"Erm…guys? What am I supposed to do?" I frowned glancing nervously around. Heath, Wade and Justin looked at each other and started laughing.

"Work out would be the normal thing to do Amber" Heath answered causing the others to laugh maniacally once more.

"I know but I don't know what to do, should I just go on the running machine?" I asked blushing. Heath wrapped his arm around me, ruffling my hair.

"The gym isn't compulsory, but we have to stay in shape to keep up with the other guys in the ring. Plus we want to look good for TV" he winked. "So it's up to you what you want to do".

Determined to prove I could be as dedicated as them, I spent two hours running and walking on the treadmill, singing along to the music on the headphones. I could see them snickering at times behind me, but I didn't care. I was having a good time. I was starting to ache a bit, so I wandered over to Heath who was doing sit ups in the corner.

"Wanna join me?" he asked.

"Okay I guess" I answered. I gave up after a while and lay there talking.

"Okay ladies. Some of us actually want to work out" Wade asserted as he strode over to the mats.

"Hey, you make us sound like we're not dedicated athletes" I joked in response.

"Let's see what you've got then Miss 'dedicated athlete'" he jibed. As Heath held my feet and Justin came over to motivate me, Wade began counting how many I could do before I gave in.

Within a few minutes I realised this was a bad idea. I didn't want to stop and look pathetic in front of them, but my abs ached so bad it took all my control not to cry out each time. My teeth clenched with the effort and sweat formed on my brow. After a while, Justin and Heath looked at each other. "109…110" Wade counted.

"Amber stop now, don't hurt yourself" Heath said worriedly as I strained to sit up again and again.

"Five more and I'll let you stop" Wade winked "Impressive though". Just to spite him, I struggled for fifteen more and flopped back down.

"Where'd you get the strength to do that?" Heath asked. "I honestly didn't think you'd get to 75!" he said wide-eyed.

"I was a gymnast when I was little" I explained between breaths. "We used to do a hundred every day. Looks like I still got it" I laughed. "Ow" I said as my stomach muscles resisted.

I watched the guys work out for a while longer. Keen to see Wade do some thigh crunches, I wandered over and sat on the floor next to him. His thighs were huge; I always had a thing about guys with nice thighs. Randy Orton always had amazing thighs. Next I watched him lift weights with Heath. I'd never been this close-up to guys who could lift so much. I felt lucky. Wade benched 390lbs with ease.

"Have a feel of that" he said to me. I lay down on the bench and pushed at it, careful not to hurt my back. I couldn't even move it. I looked up to see his smug face smiling down at me; suddenly realising he had a nice view of my cleavage from where he was standing. I stood up quickly and we headed to the showers. It looked like very few women ever came to this gym. The showers looked like no one had used them in years.

We got back to the hotel and I collapsed on the bed. "No time for rest, it's nearly five" Justin shouted "better get ready soon, we're going for dinner with everyone and then to a nice club John found". I rummaged through my suitcase and found my favourite dress. It was fairly short, floaty and white. I picked out my strappy white heels and carried them into the bathroom. I put loose curls in my long hair and opted for smoky eyes with red lips. I slipped the dress on with the shoes and sprayed my favourite perfume on.

I peered around the door to see Justin and Wade chatting as Wade fastened his gold watch around his wrist. They both looked very smart, in black suits; Justin opting for a pale blue shirt and Wade for a black one, unbuttoned enough to show a little of his smooth chest. I grabbed my silver earrings, necklace and bracelet, fastening them before picking up my sequined bag. I pushed open the door "okay, I'm ready now". They turned to face me, eyes wide.

"Wow you look amazing Amber" Justin told me.

"Thank you, you two look very smart" I winked.

"Seems like you've shut Wade up, that's a rare occurrence" Justin joked.

Wade snapped back to reality and smiled, taking his keys out of his pocket. "Okay let's go, I need a drink" he smiled.

We made our way downstairs and met Heath and Zeik in the lobby. Heath wore an un-tucked white shirt with smart black jeans. Zeik dressed all in black, like Wade. "Sorry man" Zeik said to Wade as they clasped hands and touched shoulders in what I always called a 'man embrace'.

"You look gorgeous" Heath beamed as he grabbed my hand and twirled me round. I blushed and kissed his cheek as Wade moved to my side, putting his hand on my arm. I noticed he was wearing new cologne. He smelled so good. We waited for a few more of the guys staying at our hotel to arrive before making our way out to the car. I heard a wolf whistle behind me and turned around. CM Punk winked and ducked inside his car. I blushed as Wade opened my door, glaring in his direction.

The restaurant was situated on a bustling street in the middle of Liverpool. It seemed pretty exclusive. A large man stood on the door with a clipboard. "John Cena's party, Wade Barrett and company" Wade told him.

"Okay go through, have a good night" the man answered. Wade took me by the hand and led me in. It was dimly lit with booths and candles. One room contained separate tables but the 'maitre d' led us into the second with only one table which stretched the entire length of the building. John and Randy were sat at one end chatting with Jack Swagger, Sheamus, Triple H, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

I ran up to John and hugged him "I missed you" I told him as he lifted me off the floor.

"You look…wow" he told me "and you smell wow too" he winked. Randy stood up and I kissed him on the cheek, both he and John were in smart suits too. I greeted the others and sat down between John and Wade. Heath and Justin sat opposite with Zeik on Wade's right. Everyone began chatting animatedly, several conversations going on at once, while the others arrived.

John made a point of asking "so how's it going, travelling with them?" talking quietly.

"I like it yeah, they're lovely" I answered, knowing what was coming next.

"Have you made your move on Prince Charming yet?" he teased.

"John!" I said blushing again "I have not!" I laughed.

"Aww, has he not even had a grope?" John burst out laughing. I stared at him, mouth agape until I too started giggling, the tears rolling down my face.

"What's so funny?" Heath asked as I realised the whole table was staring at me.

"Nothing" I said, trying not to smudge my make up.

The awkward conversation continued after dinner. "So, are you single?" CM Punk asked from down the table. Everyone was quiet, waiting for my answer.

"Well…err…yeah" I laughed uncomfortably.

"What type of guy do you normally go for? Straight-edge right?" he asked winking at me. I felt Wade shift uncomfortably next to me. I smiled trying to choose my words carefully.

"I guess I like taller guys, with nice arms. Tattoos are okay most of the time. I don't really know what to say to be honest. Facial hair is okay on the right guy, I don't have a preference with eye or hair colour so I guess just tall and well built" I stopped, reasonably happy with my response.

"Okay so be at my hotel room at 9 then?" he winked again. I heard Wade growl a little under his breath. I placed my hand on his thigh reassuringly. I knew Punk was joking but it still made me a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I think I'm washing my hair then" I laughed brushing my hair back.

"Oooh, rejected again, too bad…there's always your cousin" John chided causing the whole table to laugh.

When we finished, we made our way down the road to one of the best bars in Liverpool - the exclusive Newz Bar. We easily passed through the red rope, past the queue and into the VIP area. It was buzzing with people and the music was blaring. The lights were tinged red, bathing the room in their glow.

"I'll go get the drinks; you go sit at the table. What do you want?" Wade asked pulling out his black leather wallet.

"Erm, can I just have a glass of white wine? I don't mind what" I smiled "Thank you" as I made my way over to the table and sat down.

**Please review :)**


	6. An Eventful Evening

**If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars employed by it. I only own Amber. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

Wade returned with the drinks and sat down next to me. I sipped my wine, resolving not to get too drunk tonight; I wanted to be in control.

"Hey Amber?" Wade said into my ear. "You probably know by now, I really like you. I wanted to say something, because all these other guys are giving you attention and I thought you should know how I felt" he told me, looking into my eyes.

"I like you too" I said smiling as I stood up. "Who wants to dance?" I shouted receiving cries of "woop woop" from the others. I made my way into the middle of the floor joined by Randy, John, The Miz and The Bella's. "I love this song" I told John as Edward Maya's Stereo Love started playing. We danced together, my arms in the air, rotating my hips to the music. I grabbed John's hands as we moved, he was good for such a big guy.

Hey Nah Neh Nah started playing and all the girls joined us, singing loudly and dancing together. This was the most fun I'd had in ages. "I'll just be a second" I whispered to them as I pushed my way through the crowd. Wade was still sitting at the table drinking beer with Jack. "Hey, why don't you come and dance?" I asked Wade with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll have to be pretty drunk for that" he laughed.

"Pretty please" I pouted. He started to say something but before he could, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Oh if I have to" he complained. I pulled him into the middle of the floor just as the most amazing song ever started playing - Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce. The whole club erupted as everyone sang along. Even Wade began to enjoy himself.

I held his hands as we moved, not even caring that there were so many people that you couldn't help but brush up against other people. Then Mirrors by Natalya Kills started playing, setting a sexier tone. I moved closer to Wade, pushing up against him. I turned around so my back was facing him, holding his arms around me as I moved up and down dancing sexily. He spun me around, his hands on my face and kissed me, his tongue entwining with mine. I smiled and he pulled away

"I'm just gonna go get another drink, want anything?" he asked.

"No thank you" I told him as I moved back to where John and Randy were.

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me, pushing up against me. I turned, expecting to see Wade but he wasn't there. Instead, it was a man I'd never seen before. He must have been about 6ft, fairly well-built, sneering down at me. He started touching me. I pushed him away shouting "leave me alone". He smirked and walked off. I looked around for Wade, suddenly feeling vulnerable. I saw the top of his head over the other people and relaxed a little.

Just then, I felt breath on the back of my neck and a hand grab my backside. I jumped a tried to push him away, it was the same man. He grabbed my wrist, tight, digging his nails into the flesh. I screamed at him to let me go, terrified. In my desperation, I looked around for John, Randy, anyone. With his free hand, he grabbed my neck and pushed me forwards.

Wade approached through the crowd, beer in hand and saw what was happening. He launched himself at the man, wrapping his fists around his neck and collar. The man let go of me as Wade smashed him against the wall and I fell to the floor sobbing. The whole room froze, noticing a fight break out. A few guys went to get involved until they saw Randy and John rush over.

Randy joined Wade, holding the man against the wall, making sure he didn't escape but at the same time, making sure Wade didn't get himself arrested by assaulting him. John crouched down beside me and picked me up, carrying me outside. I held on tight to his neck as he sat me down on the step outside.

He held my head on his shoulder "shh, it's okay, it's fine" trying to calm me down. I tried to talk but I couldn't, still trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes, the police arrived and arrested the man. I had to give a statement which was incredibly difficult considering I could barely tell them my name. Instead John explained as much as he could and I wrote the rest down.

Randy and Wade walked out of the club and sat down next to us. I could see Wade was still visibly fuming, he was red-faced and his knuckles were white.

"Amber" he started and I burst out in tears again as he put his arm around me and cradled me to his chest.

"Is she okay?" I heard Randy whisper to John.

"I think so" he said "her wrist looks a bit bruised and there's some scratches on her neck but I think it's mostly shock at the moment" he explained concerned.

"I wouldn't leave Wade alone, he's seriously riled. He nearly killed him" Randy advised to John. John nodded. Randy touched my arm reassuringly and went back inside. "Are you gonna take her back to the hotel?" John asked Wade. Wade nodded, looking off into the distance. "Do you wanna go blow off some steam, I don't think you should go back like this. I'll stay here" John suggested. Wade nodded and I moved my head from his chest, his shirt soaked with tears and make-up. He stood up and walked around the side of the building.

John took my hand, noticing that I was still trembling. "I'm…really…sorry" I stammered.

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"For…causing so much…trouble…because I'm…such a wimp" I whimpered.

"You're not a wimp, that man was a creep. He was stronger than any of the girls in there. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" he told me.

"But everyone's upset now and it's my fault" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, that's ridiculous. And no ones' upset, I know you're worried about lover boy but he'll be fine, he's just got a lot of aggression in him that he needs to get rid of" he winked. I smiled a little as Wade came back; his knuckles bleeding where he'd clearly punched a wall. They helped me up as Heath, Justin, Zeik and Beth came out to see if I was okay. I assured them I would be fine and gave them a hug; they would get a taxi back to the hotel.

John and Wade walked me to the car. I went to speak and John put his hand on my mouth "don't even think about apologising" he told me "see you tomorrow okay?" and with that, Wade drove me back to the hotel. There was an awkward silence, only broken by my occasional sniffs as I tried not to cry again.

When we got back to the room, I lay down on the bed and tried to relax. Wade came in, clutching a wash cloth and a bottle. He sat down on the bed next to me and pressed the cloth to my neck. I yelped in pain as he held it there, the burning sensation eventually subsiding. He picked up another bottle from his suitcase and rubbed some lotion onto my wrist. He barely said a word. When he had finished, I picked up the cloth and ran it over his knuckles, cleaning the blood from them. He brought his hand up to my face and ran his thumb over my cheeks, wiping away the black tears that absorbed my make-up and formed a trail down my face.

**Please review :)**


	7. A Heated Argument

**If you like it, please review and I will write more :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

He stared deep into my eyes with his own, a piercing green deep into my soul. He looked away and his hand fell from my face. I lifted his chin and looked at him again; a small tear ran down his cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked him, holding back my own tears. He shook his head and turned his body away from me, resting his head in his hands. I moved over to him and lay on my back, hanging my head over the edge of the bed upside down so I could see his face. He smiled at me, lifting me up again.

"I should never have let that happen" he whispered.

"How could you have stopped it any sooner? You're the one who got rid of him, if it wasn't for you god knows what might have happened" I reasoned.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, I know what the area's like sometimes, I used to live here for fucks sake" he said getting angry again.

"Stop it, it could happen anywhere, there's people like that wherever you go, there's hundreds of girls on their own in there" I said trying to calm him down.

"And where the fuck were John and Randy? They were supposed to be looking after you too, how did no one notice before he grabbed you?" he said raising his voice again.

"They were talking, they didn't even notice you go, I moved closer to them but he was just there and I didn't have time to find them" I explained hurriedly.

"I mean, he could have dragged you out of there and loaded you into a van or something! No one would have known! He could have raped and fucking murdered you Amber!" he shouted angrily. I began sobbing uncontrollably at that thought, as if I wasn't scared enough; I didn't need to be reminded about how I could be dead right now. I didn't like being shouted at either, even if he wasn't mad at me specifically. I got up and ran out of the room.

"Amber…I'm really sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Wade shouted after me.

I climbed onto the sofa under the blankets Justin slept under. I pulled them over my head, blocking out the world for a while, feeling safer. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Heath lifting the blankets, sitting beside me.

"Are you okay sweetie? Why are you under here?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just upset" I sat up brushing my hair out of my face. He hugged me, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Where's Wade?" he asked.

"I don't know, he was in the bedroom before I fell asleep. What time is it?" I asked.

"Oh…" he said "…yeah it's just gone 3am" he answered. Heath walked over to the bedroom door and knocked "Hey Wade, are you awake?" No one answered. "I think it's best to leave him be, you sure the sofa's okay? Justin can stay in our room" he asked. I nodded and kissed him goodnight.

Sleep just wouldn't come. I switched on the TV and watched a film for a while. I heard the bedroom door creak open behind me. Wade sheepishly edged out and stood there, as if waiting for approval. When none came, he said "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I responded "I'm done with crying okay, so make it quick". He nodded.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I need to sort that out, how I go off on one, I know. It's a horrible situation but it's over now. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

I needed to get it off my chest. "You know, you can be a real chauvinistic pig sometimes. I'm no different to all the other girls who go out. It could have been any one of them; they don't have men guarding them all the time. Don't act like I'm a child and you're some kind of guardian angel okay? I appreciate that you care, but don't shout at me and don't suggest John and the others don't care. And don't remind me of what could have happened, I know, but it didn't, did it? So let's just be thankful okay?" I lectured, standing up half way through and getting in his face to make my point. He nodded.

"You're so sexy when you're mad at me" he added.

"What the fuck? Do you take nothing I say seriously? Is this a joke to you?" I shouted.

"Of course I take you seriously" he said pulling me onto his lap. He grabbed my arms. I tried to pull them away, and failing that I tried to hit him. "Oh…oh…she's getting violent now" he jibed. I reached for any part of him I could get to, biting his ear.

"Owww!" he recoiled. I laughed falling onto him, finally giving in. He tickled me, rolling me onto the sofa.

"What do you say to make-up sex?" he winked, studying my face for a reaction. "What do you say to 'go fuck yourself'?" I responded tilting my head to one side, a smug expression on my face. "Okay that's it missy, I've had enough of your abuse" and with that, he picked me up and carried me, thrashing around on his shoulder, into the bedroom.

"Show me some moves" I said grinning. Suddenly, he power-slammed me onto the bed.

"Again!" I told him laughing.

"Okay one more" he said amused. He picked me up again but this time I wrapped my legs around his waist. As he brought me down onto the bed, I pulled him down with me. He fell, laughing. Our faces were inches apart. I stared into his big green eyes for what seemed a lifetime until he leaned in and gently brushed my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in more forcefully this time.

His chest pressed against me as his breathing became heavier. I ran my hands along his hips and up under his shirt, touching his solid stomach. I lifted the shirt over his head and began running my fingers through his sleek hair. He put his hands around my back, pulling me close and undid my bra. He pulled it off along with my dress. He tossed them aside and began kissing me everywhere.

He glanced up every now and then, looking incredibly sexy, to check if I wanted him to continue. I sat up, grabbing his hand, kissing him passionately. I undid his pants and he slipped them off to reveal navy blue boxer-briefs. I could see he was aroused and I began moving my hips gently against him causing him to sigh contently. He removed my underwear as I pulled his down seductively. He laid me down on the bed and moved over me, propping himself up on his hands.

He kissed me again and looked deeply into my eyes and whispered to me "you sure you're good to carry on baby, cause it's gonna be hard to stop myself in a bit?" "You're amazing" I whispered in response and nodded, urging him to continue. He moved his hand down and massaged me and then carefully thrust into me. Our bodies moved together, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

He thrust deeper and deeper. I groaned every time he hit that point that made everything go weak. "I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you" Wade said between grunts.

"God, you're sexy" I replied "don't stop…that's it… that feels so good!" I screamed.

"I'm not far off baby" he told me breathing heavily.

"Please…keep going…I don't wanna stop" I begged. He clenched his thighs in an effort to hold back the climax he knew was fast approaching and concentrated on pleasing me, my curly blonde hair bouncing gently against the pillow. He moaned loudly and ached with the effort of controlling himself. He felt my hips bucking to meet his as he felt me tense and sigh into ecstasy. He released the tension and came with huge force grunting uncontrollably. He pulled out and collapsed beside me, panting heavily.

He wrapped his arms around me and I turned to kiss him. "We should fight more often" I whispered biting my lip. We feel asleep quickly, naked and wrapped around one another.

**Please review :)**


	8. Strictly Business

**If you like it, please review and I will write more :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I awoke the next morning to a loud thumping on the door. "Wade, Amber, are you in there? We're gonna be so late!" I heard Heath shout. I moved to get out but changed my mind, realising I had no clothes on. "Wade" I hissed, shaking him awake "Heath's outside the door, he said we're gonna be late". Wade groaned and pulled himself out of bed. I got a nice view as he stood up and pulled his boxers on.

"Alright Alright I'm coming!" he yelled towards the door. He opened it and Heath stormed in.

"They've moved the briefing forward, it's at 1pm now! We've only got 40 minutes and it takes 25 to get there!" he said pacing frantically.

"Right" Wade answered, trying to think sensibly through his sleepy haze. "You, Zeik and Justin go, take the car and we'll meet you there, tell them we got stuck in traffic because we went to the gym this morning, we'll get there ASAP okay?" he told Heath.

"Well I'm just warning you, Shane will not be pleased if you're late. Speaking of which, where's trouble?" Heath asked glancing over at the empty sofa.

Known for my perfect timing, I peered around the door, covering my modesty, holding my dress in front of me. Wade winced behind Heath - the face that says 'ooh, we're in for it now'. I blushed and smiled at Heath.

"Morning" I said through gritted teeth. Heath flushed a deep shade of purple and replied without looking at me. He seemed upset, clearly having realised what went on last night.

"See you later" he said as he left quickly. Wade looked at me and for a second, I couldn't tell whether he was mad at me. Then he burst out laughing.

"Expert timing" he said, shaking his head. We rushed to get ready and left, jumping into a taxi and making our way to the briefing.

"How long do we have?" I asked him as we rushed into the offices.

"Four minutes and counting" he said smiling. He grabbed my hand to hurry me up as we ran down the corridor, his tie swinging and my hair flying all over the place. We made it with a minute to spare, stopping outside the door to catch our breath. I pulled his tie straight and he flattened my hair down. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Shane opened the door "Just in time, we were waiting" he said looking at his watch.

"Sorry" Wade told him as he nodded towards the two empty seats. There must have been about sixty superstars and divas, sat in rows in front of stressed-looking Shane McMahon. We took our seats, Justin and the others were sat in front of us. Heath still looked out of it as Justin and Zeik smiled at us.

"Okay everyone, there's not a lot we need to run over this afternoon. I have all of your scripts and schedules in this box here" he said patting a large box to his left. He talked for a while about the company and its sponsors. Next he introduced me "we have a new member of staff with us; you may have met her already. I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome. This is Amber, she's going to be entertaining the crowd with her vocal talents for the next few weeks" he added. The room applauded as I stood up to say hi, embarrassed. I spotted John and Randy in the front, John winked at me. I smiled back and took my seat again.

"Now onto the main agenda…we've decided to use this coming week to conduct full physicals on every superstar or diva currently competing with us" Shane added which was met with groans from all around the room. Ignoring them, he carried on "I've checked the forms and most of you haven't had one with us since you joined. It needs to be kept on top of, it's for your safety and it's a process that has saved lives before. Here at the WWE, we take care of our employees, especially those of you at risk. You'll be called in order of priority okay? No moaning or complaining, no exceptions" he said finally. "Don't forget your schedules on the way out, meeting adjourned" he concluded.

As everyone stood up, I found my way over to John and hugged him. "How are you this morning princess?" he asked genuinely, a serious look plaguing his face.

"I'm fine honestly, nothing a good hug won't fix" I smiled as he hugged me again. "Thanks for last night, both of you" I nodded in Randy's direction.

"No problem" Randy winked, hugging me too.

"What's all this about physicals anyway?" I asked them.

"Well we get tested for drugs randomly about three times a year but physicals aren't compulsory. They've clearly decided to bring them in" he sighed.

"Oh…but why is everyone dreading it so much?" I asked confused.

"Because…it's not nice stripping off in front of a doctor and being prodded repeatedly" John laughed.

"And a lot of these guys don't like doctors, full of bad news those places" Randy shivered. Wade wondered over, handing me my schedule and passing John and Randy theirs.

"Thanks man" they responded.

"Oh shit" John said after glancing down at his.

"What?" we all replied in unison.

"I'm number two on the physical list" he laughed.

"Oh God" Randy replied searching for his name. We looked at him expectantly. "Number seven" he said, brows furrowed.

"Hey, that's no too bad, could be worse" I said, glancing at John. He laughed and nudged me.

"What about you Wade?" John asked him. I glanced up at him and realised his face had turned a pale grey colour.

"Oh…erm…number forty nine" he answered absent-mindedly.

"Pfft, lucky bastard" Randy laughed.

"Do you think its priority based on who's been here longest, age, place in the company and medical history?" I asked.

"Oi missy, are you saying we're old?" John chuckled.

"No…not at all" I grinned. "That's probably how they did it" Randy mused.

In the car with Heath, Justin and Zeik again, I felt compelled to ask "Wade, is something wrong?" He shook his head, forcing a smile. I tried to put it out of my head, if he wanted to talk about it, he'd tell me. Maybe he was just tired or in bad mood. We were on the way to the arena for the Liverpool house show. The guys had to rehearse for their match and I had to decide my set list and talk to the costume lady.

"See you later" I shouted to them as I made my way through the halls to her office. Inside, she asked me what sort of outfit I wanted. "I'm not sure, how many will I get for performances?" I asked.

"You'll have a new one every live performance and four to rotate between house shows" she smiled. I chose a pretty lemon yellow baby doll dress, a pink ruffled one, a white sequin number and a floral maxi dress as my four house show dresses. She adjusted them for me while I waited. We chatted for a while, turns out she's married to Shannon Moore, ex-WWE now TNA wrestler.

"All done; now you need to pick one for the live show, or, if you like I can make you one" she told me.

"It's okay, I've seen that black bubble-hem one, could I have that one?" I asked.

"Course you can" she answered and packed them all into boxes for me. I would have to bring each live performance dress back though, but I got to keep the four house show ones.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I made my way to the office of the producer and sound people. I sat with them for half an hour, choosing what would be my first live song. I opted for a classic - Paramore's misery business - a definite crowd pleaser. "And you'll be doing one more before we go on air okay?" they told me. I picked Bring It by Jodie Connor, one of my favourites, very catchy. I thanked them and left, finding my way to the locker rooms.

I spotted the door of the shared one ajar and knocked, more confident than my first visit. "It's Amber, can I come in?" I asked. CM Punk came to the door, still in his casual clothes and smiled when he saw me, opening the door fully and gesturing for me to come inside.

The Miz looked up as I approached and smiled at me "the guys are still in the ring, they should be up in a little while though" he added. I saw him staring at the scratches on my neck but he chose not to say anything. We chatted for a while as he prepared to go down to the practice ring.

John came through the door, looking a little less bubbly than before as he slumped onto the bench next to me. "I thought I'd find you in here" he said.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Oh…nothing" he answered unconvincingly.

"Hey can I have one of your shirts?" I asked as he looked puzzled. He went to take off the one he was wearing.

I stopped him "no…a new one please, to send to my brother back home".

"They're in my locker room though, I'll get one tomorrow" he told me.

"I want one now though, let's go now" I pushed him, trying to get him alone. He sighed and agreed.

**Please review :)**


	9. Let's Get Physical

**If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

We arrived at his locker room and he moved towards his bag to find a shirt. "I don't really want a shirt" I told him as I sat down on the sofa. He looked at me, getting frustrated. I tapped the seat next to me and he sat down. "Tell me what's wrong. There's no one here now" I told him.

"Its fine honestly, I'm just overworked that's all" he said. I didn't believe him, but from his body language, I didn't think it wise to continue interrogating him.

"You know, you can tell me anything John, I've only known you a little while, but you're like my best friend. I can tell something's up but I trust that you would tell me if I should know" I told him, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at me with his blue eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, but honestly, I'm okay" he said. I had a feeling though, that he wasn't being 'honest'. There was something he wanted to tell me, but for some reason he'd decided against it.

I waited in the communal locker room for the boys, spending some time with Jack Swagger, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus in the mean time. They walked in chattering and sweaty. Justin sat next to me. I moved away slightly, not wanting to be covered in sweat. He noticed and held his arm up, giving me a good whiff. I pulled a face and pushed him jokingly. Wade still seemed subdued as he walked into the showers. Heath was standing by the lockers, retrieving his stuff. I moved over to him, waiting for him to look up. He barely registered my presence.

"What's going on?" I asked him, sick of the asking people the same thing. "Is it about this morning? Because I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't fix it if you don't tell me" I begged. Seemingly snapping out of his moodiness, he hugged me tight.

"It's okay. I guess it was just a shock" he laughed. "I knew he liked you, I just didn't expect that" he explained light-heartedly.

"I'm sorry" I said looking up at him "I never meant for it to happen".

"Hey don't apologise, it's your life!" he laughed, making me feel worse.

When everyone had showered and changed, we made our way back to the hotel. Justin went to follow me and Wade up to our room when Heath pulled him back and whispered something. He went bright red and changed course, heading for Zeik and Heath's room instead. I smiled and shook my head, getting the gist of what he must have told him. Wade was ahead, walking quickly. By the time I caught up, he'd disappeared inside and I had to use my own room card. I found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I lay down next to him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" I asked. He started to talk and I stopped him "don't even try to say nothing, don't lie to me". He sighed and the room went silent once more. I rolled over and studied his face, worry etched on it. I looked into his eyes and held his face. "I gave up every part of me to you last night and I would do it all again. Don't tell me you won't do the same…" I trailed off.

He breathed deeply and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed with his back to me. "I'm not going for that physical" he asserted.

"That is all this is about? Some stupid physical?" I asked astounded.

"I don't care if you think it's stupid, I'm not going" he said firmly.

"Why not?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"I'm just not, okay? they can't force me to" he said again, his back to me, hiding his face. Before I had a chance to respond, he walked out of the room and out of the door.

I ran into the corridor, "where are you going?" I yelled to him.

"For a walk" he responded without looking back. I saw his outline slump into the distance and around a corner.

I sat back down on the bed, rubbing my forehead. Two of the most important guys in my life, John and Wade were baffling me. I tried to forget about it as I changed for bed. I lay in bed, trying to sleep for what felt like an eternity until I heard the door close quietly. I pretended to be asleep as Wade crept in and carefully climbed into bed. He turned out the bedside lamp and tried to sleep. I could feel his eyes boring into me, clearly suffering from insomnia like me. I felt his hand touch my hair as he moved closer, pressing his nose to it and breathing deeply. I couldn't handle this anymore.

I turned over quickly, causing him to jump. "Can't sleep either huh?" I whispered. He shook his head, taking me in his arms. All I wanted was for him to feel better, but how could I if I didn't understand the problem?

We stayed like that for a while until we decided to give up on sleep. "Do you want to snuggle on the sofa for a bit? Watch a film?" I asked him. He nodded and we made our way into the lounge. It felt nice, nestled up to him under the blankets and I momentarily forgot there was even a problem.

"Amber?" he said, barely audible. I looked up at him, waiting. "I…I…" he started, struggling with his words. He tried again "…promise you won't start yelling at me?" I studied his face again.

"I can't promise that, it depends what you're about to say, you might be about to tell me you filmed us last night and posted it online; in which case I would definitely yell at you!" I laughed but suddenly noticed the serious look on his face. "Oh God you didn't did you?" starting to worry.

"Of course I didn't, I just don't want another lecture okay?" he explained. I gestured for him to go on.

"I don't want to go to the physical. I never had one when I joined. I wouldn't even go to the doctors when I was younger. I hate them, I can't deal with it Amber" he pleaded. "They're horrible places, full of bad news, they're bound to find something wrong with me, I don't want to know, I don't want them to stop me wrestling" he said as his eyes filled up. I hugged him, relieved a little.

"It's okay, they won't stop you wrestling! Are you sure that's all? I mean, you're young, there won't be anything wrong with you silly" I reassured him. He looked at the floor, a tear rolling down his cheek. "What are you so scared of Wade? This is ridiculous" I pressured.

"I found something…a lump…on my neck" he started, voice cracking. I sat back, shock rushing through me. I held him in my arms, no longer sure what to say or do.

**Please review :)**


	10. A Dream Come True

**If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I awoke the next morning, hot and uncomfortable. I looked down to see that we'd fallen asleep on the sofa and in the night, Wade had rolled onto me. I edged out from underneath him and stood over him a while, watching him sleep. He looked so sweet. I kneeled down next to him and kissed his head. I quickly showered and got ready for the day, throwing on my old blue skinny jeans and a pink sweatshirt. I grabbed my dress for tonight and set it down by the door. I left Wade to sleep as long as I could. I checked the schedules; we needed to be at the arena for 11am for final preparations for the show. I grabbed a pair of clean sweatpants and a Corre T shirt and left them folded on the coffee table. I fixed my make-up and threw my hair back before checking the time, it was nearly ten. I better wake him now I thought.

"Wade" I said gently squeezing his arm. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. A familiar look washed over his face as he recalled the stress he was feeling last night.

"What time is it?" he said starting to panic.

"It's okay; we have an hour, go shower. Your clothes are here, I'm ready and the stuff is all by the door" I told him. He relaxed a little and kissed me. We left the room shortly afterwards, collecting the others on the way out. We piled into the car once more and I had a laugh with the other boys for a while. It was nice to see their smiling faces; I was beginning to feel isolated from them.

We got to the arena and I stayed in their locker room for a while. At first, the others seemed annoyed, not wanting to change for their matches in front of a girl but I eventually won them round and only a few chose to go into the showers to change. I mean, if they changed in front of each other, what difference did it make if I was there? I tried hard not to get caught checking them out from time to time. It was innocent.

I sat with Wade a while, trying not to act differently. The room eventually emptied as guys made their way to the practice ring, gym or to the costume department.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked Wade.

"We're going down now Wade" Justin called to him.

"I'll be down in a bit then" he replied.

I paused, not sure how to start. "I'm not really great at this, but I'll try" I started. "Thank you for confiding in me firstly" I told him, holding his hand. He smiled at me a little before his gaze returned to the floor. "I'm not telling you what to do, and I can appreciate how you're feeling. But I really think you need to go for that physical, especially now…" I told him.

He started to interrupt and I placed a finger on his lips. "I know you're scared they'll stop you wrestling, but you need to have it checked. And they won't stop you wrestling until they've done tests and they find out what it is. Surely it's worth it, to know, and maybe put your mind at rest?" I asked him, the atmosphere tense. "I care about you, and you really need to get checked. I'll come with you…please" I said, begging him.

He sat, completely still for a second, thinking. I was beginning to hope, when he said "…I'm sorry" and let go of my hand. He left, glancing back before he went.

I walked slowly to the Divas locker room to change. I saw Beth inside, lacing her boots. I smiled at her, trying not to seem upset. I started to undress before turning around, feeling her gaze on me. "Something's wrong isn't it?" she asked. I sighed, damn her woman's instinct. It annoyed me, having to do to her what angered me about other people.

"I'm okay honestly, maybe it's just nerves" I laughed it off. I pulled on the black dress and adjusted it in the mirror. I pulled on my heels and ran a brush through my hair. "I'm gonna go to hair and make-up now" I smiled gently at her as she hugged me tightly.

"If you need to talk, then I'm here" she winked.

I made my way into the corridor and down to hair and make-up. When I arrived, the man in charge of hair tutted and gestured towards the chair.

"That bad is it?" I asked laughing. "Can I have it backcombed please?" I asked. "I need big rock chick hair tonight" I smiled. He obliged and I was very happy with the results. However I must have inhaled about three cans worth of hairspray in the process. Next I moved over to make-up. The lady applied a thick layer of stage foundation, covering my many annoying blemishes. To compliment the look I was going for, she lined my eyes with a thick black pencil, smudging it to create a strong smoky effect. She added big false lashes and a pale peach lip gloss to finish the look. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me, but I was elated with it. It was perfect for tonight. You need a bit of rock style when you're covering Paramore.

I headed over to the pyro department. I asked them to black out the arena at the start of both songs. For my first song - Bring it On, I wanted flashing lights. For my second, I wanted a bit of pyrotechnics. Just some sparks every now and again, to add to the effect. When I was done, I checked my watch. The show didn't start for another hour. I completed the sound check and wandered around the arena for a while; conveniently bumping into John.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he answered, still not his usual bubbly self.

"You're not though" I added.

"Listen, we'll talk after the show okay, you should go make sure everything's set up" he told me.

"Okay, but you better meet me in your locker room at the end of the show okay?" I nagged. He nodded and disappeared.

Time flew and before I knew it, it was ten minutes till RAW went live. I got into position, nervously shuffling around. A few deep breaths and I heard the announcer's voice boom "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, from England, Amber Coles".

Blackout in the arena. Here we go, I thought. I moved onto the stage, seeing cameras flashing, the only lighting. The song started and I steadied myself. I started singing, nervously at first. "Turn the lights down, bring the house down, everybody here to party do your thing now, your not no newbie, headline your movie, before the cops come out and people try to sue ya". I was rocking now. I couldn't even see the crowd through the flashing lights; it calmed my nerves a little.

I looked up and saw myself on the big screen. This was amazing. "See the lights in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it, don't let them bring bring you down, bring bring you down cause you're bringing it down, ooohh you're bringing it down". The song ended to plenty of applause. I loved every second of it, and the adrenaline rush was phenomenal. The crowd was warmed up for the show as the RAW theme hit and we were on air.

There was a distinct buzz around the arena. It was today that this whole experience became real to me. I watched the show from the TVs in the back. The crowd was deafening at times. Soon, I got my call to go out again. This time I was live…on air. But the crowd already new who I was, so I guess it wasn't that bad. No introduction this time. RAW came back on air after a commercial break; blackout in the arena once more.

The crowd went wild when they heard the song. "I'm in the business of misery lets take it from the top she's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock…" I sang rocking out from the stage. I decided that I didn't care if the people watching at home thought it was an unnecessary addition to the show. I was loving it. I finished to massive applause as the lights came up and the cameras zoomed in on me, displaying my name on a banner across the screen. A dream come true.

I remembered that I had to go see John soon, and made my way to his locker room.

**Please review :)**


	11. InRing Action

**If you like it, please review :) It contains many characters including John Cena, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and the rest of The Corre. I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I sat waiting in John's locker room for the show to finish. My feet were hurting from walking around in the three inch heels all day so I pulled them off. After about twenty minutes of staring at the walls, John arrived.

"Hi" he said rushing past me to grab a towel. "Looks like someone's made themselves at home" he joked staring at my now bare feet. "Just gonna shower okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

He returned from the showers in just his underwear, still dripping with water. He sat down on the bench and began pulling his jean-shorts on. I grabbed a clean towel and started drying him. I couldn't help but stare at his defined abs, shining with moisture. I rubbed his hair until it was dry, wrapping the towel around his face when he was done and pretending to suffocate him. I sat on the sofa again and he came to sit next to me.

"So what's been bothering you" I asked him. He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I went for my physical yesterday…" he started quietly. I waited, growing more and more nervous. "They…you know…" he tried again. I squeezed his hand back. "Remember when I had that operation, on my shoulder? Well they've found that some of the nerves are damaged, because it hasn't healed the way it should have" he looked down at the floor. "And they've told me that I have to have it operated on again, to fix it. If I don't I could lose all feeling and movement in it within two years" he explained, trembling slightly. "And if they operate, I could be out for up to a year" he finished. I felt tears well up in my eyes; I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Aw, Amber please don't cry, you'll start me off" he said, pulling me onto his lap and hugging me. "It could be worse, it's not life threatening or anything" he said, not sure who he was reassuring anymore, himself or me. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"You look seriously hot by the way" he added as I started giggling through the tears. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "Honest Amber, I'm okay, I've been through the denial, the anger, the sadness. I think I can accept it. It's horrible, I'm not gonna lie, it nearly killed me, being away last time, sitting at home and watching on TV. I nearly went mad. But I hope I'm strong enough to deal with it, and if I think long-term, I need to have it sorted, because if I don't, my wrestling days are numbered" he pondered.

"You're so brave" I mumbled into his chest. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met" I told him, meaning every word.

"Okay, you're actually gonna set me off now. Let's go do something huh?" he said, standing.

"Who else knows?" I asked before standing up and grabbing his arm again.

"Just you, my parents and Randy…I don't really want to tell anyone else just yet…"he trailed off.

"Thank you for telling me" I kissed his cheek.

We went for a walk around the arena and eventually ended up in the ring. The stage people were starting to pack everything into the trucks before we headed off to Germany. John did his signature run as he slid under the bottom rope. I walked up the steps and sat on the edge, my legs dangling over. John joined me. I took it all in, how amazing it must feel to come down here every night and fight. John noticed the look on my face.

"Wanna try some moves?" he asked grinning. "And don't take that the wrong way" he winked. I laughed and agreed, excited. I stood in the middle, squealing as he raced from side to side, bouncing off the ropes, narrowly missing me each time.

"How about giving me a clothesline?" he asked. I tried not to look as worried as I felt and ran at him, my arm outstretched. I paused a little, worrying he would just stand there. I felt my arm connect with his chest and he crashed to the mat, holding his neck. I stopped, not sure if I'd really hurt him. Suddenly he grabbed my legs from under me and rolled me into a pin. I squirmed to get out of it, giggling. He allowed me to kick out and picked me up, rolling me onto his shoulders.

"Nooo" I screamed at him as he prepared for an Attitude Adjustment. I wriggled around and managed to get free, though he probably let me go on purpose.

I grabbed his arm and Irish-whipped him into the turnbuckle. I walked over to him with my mean face on. I looked into the 'crowd' and put my finger to my lips "shh". With my right hand I slapped his chest hard as he cried "wooooo". I laughed, enjoying myself beyond belief.

"Which finishers hurt the most?" I asked him, curious.

"Wanna find out?" he joked, lifting me over his head. "Which one do you think this is?" he asked me.

From the position I was in I guessed "Batista Bomb?"

"It is" he told me, setting me back down. "That one hurts like hell, knocks all the wind out of you. Punk's is nasty if he catches you in the face with it" he added. "Oh and Justin's is terrible, just waiting for it to hit you is torture and then if he gets you with his knees…" he cringed at the thought.

"Which ones aren't too bad? That I can try?" I asked him, excited again. He thought for a moment.

"The spear is okay if you do it right, so is the 619 but there's no way I could pull that off" he laughed. "Wanna try a spear?" he asked.

"Okay" I nodded. "Just go with it, don't fight it okay?" he instructed before moving over to the other side of the ring and imitating Edge. I turned around and walked towards him a little. He ran at me, I braced myself for the impact. I felt his shoulder make contact with my ribs and I fell backwards, crashing onto the mat. I cried out, holding my stomach and writhing around.

He knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Got ya" I winked standing up and pushing him over. He laughed and shook his head.

"You're good" he said. We made our way out of the ring and back up the ramp. "Oh, you remember Jeff Hardy? The Swanton was awful. That hurt so much, looked great…but wow. They nicknamed it the rib-cracker" he laughed at the memory.

**Please review :)**


	12. Betrayal

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far :) Hoping to write a lot more soon. Feel free to discuss what you want or think might happen, your opinions on the characters etc, I'd love to hear what you think. Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

As I walked back through the curtain, John next to me, Shane McMahon came rushing up. "You were fantastic tonight Amber, truly brilliant" he beamed. "Not that you weren't too John, as you always are" he added.

"Nah, it's okay, I get it. I've been replaced by a younger, prettier model" John pouted jokingly.

"In fact, Vince is on the phone, he wants to speak to you" Shane added with a wink. I took the phone from him in disbelief and held it to my ear.

"Hello Sir…" I said timidly.

"Amber, excellent show tonight, you did well, the crowd loved you. Ratings were good. You should be pleased" his voice boomed down the line.

"Thank you Sir, I am pleased, thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of the show" I said sincerely, trying not to giggle as John pulled faces in front of me.

We wound our way through the maze of corridors to the locker rooms once more, for the last time in this arena before moving on. We collected our belongings, taking one last look before heading for the exit. As we approached the thick bolted doors that led to the car park, I stopped realising I had no idea where the guys were. John spun around, reading my mind again.

"Hey, you can ride with me, just tell me which hotel you guys are staying at" he smiled. I was surprised no one had come to find me, or even left a message on my phone. The arena was empty, why had they just left? The empty parking lot confirmed it to me and as we loaded our belongings into the back of John's SUV, I called Wade. No answer.

Next I tried Heath, hoping he'd pick up. Sure enough, after a few rings, he did. "Heeello?" I heard him answer.

"Heath, it's Amber" I said, trying not to sound worried or annoyed, even though deep down, I was.

"Oh hey Amber, what's up?" I furrowed my brow at the casual tone.

"Erm, I was just wondering where you guys were?" I asked him.

"We're at the hotel, where are you?" he replied, sounding as confused as I was.

"I'm with John, he's giving me a lift back from the arena. Why did you guys just leave? I wouldn't have minded if someone had just called to tell me…" I started, frustrated.

"…but Wade said you told him you were staying late and you were making your own way back" he explained.

"I haven't spoken to Wade since we were in the locker room earlier…I didn't tell him anything…" I said, becoming angry.

"Are you serious? Why did he say that? Did you two have a fight? Hang on, we'll talk when you get back okay, it's a bit public here…" he trailed off. I hung up, temperature rising.

John looked at me before turning back to watch the road. "Everything okay Amb?" he asked.

"He told them I said to just fucking leave" I fumed.

"Wade?" he said gently. I didn't answer, continuing

"What an arrogant dickhead" as I rubbed my forehead in frustration. John listened, choosing not to interrupt my tirade. "Why did he do that? What if I had no way to get back, he knows I'm away from home for the first time in my entire fucking life, why would he tell them to just leave me?" I carried on.

As we pulled up to the hotel, I moved to get out of the car. John grabbed my arm. "Hey, just sit here and calm down a bit okay? You're getting upset, and that's not how you want to be right now. You have my number, if it gets too much just call and I'll come pick you up, Lizzie won't mind honestly. She'd get on well with you" he smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you" I said sincerely before adding "…but I have to learn to handle my own shit".

"Spoken like a true member of the Cenation" he winked. "But I've never heard you swear like that, man, you're starting to sound like Randy" he laughed. I acted insulted and shoved him in the chest.

"Don't mess with me, or I'll kick your ass" I grinned cheekily, swinging the door open and climbing out. I grabbed my bags from the back and returned to the passenger door. I hopped in and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you" I told him and waved as I walked towards the revolving doors of the hotel.

When I reached our floor, I saw Heath hanging around outside his room waiting for me. He went to talk to me, expecting me to stop. I stormed straight past him, ignoring his words and shaking off his hand as he went to grab my arm. "Amber! I wanted to talk to you!" he shouted after me.

"And I wanted a lift home!" I yelled back without turning around. He tried to run after me, trying to stop me before I reached my room.

"Amber, don't!" he yelled, too late as I pulled out my room card and opened the door. The sight that met my eyes made my blood boil more than anything else had that night. I stood, frozen to the spot as Nikki Bella peeled herself off of Wade and smirked at me. Her red lipstick was smeared all over his face. Suddenly appreciative of the time John had given me to cool off, I laughed and walked into the bedroom, collecting my things and stuffing them into my suitcase. I was shocked at how I kept it together. When I was sure I'd collected everything, I headed for the door, Wade still glued to the spot, mouth agape and Nikki, casually watching the scene unfold. Heath had clearly alerted Zeik and Justin to the situation, who were now standing outside the door, looking embarrassed.

I walked towards them, glancing over my shoulder once more; half hoping I had imagined it all. Nope, there she was, the whore, sat on the sofa, and him, him. My blood boiled again. I pushed past Heath and the rest as they tried to stop me.

"Leave me alone….let go of me!" I screamed at Zeik who released immediately, startled at my reaction. As I walked away, the first of many tears ran down my face. I didn't look back; I didn't want them to see. I had no idea where I was going; I just needed to get away. Tears streamed down my face as I headed for the elevator, praying I wouldn't see anyone I knew. Fortune was on my side…well…not really but this time I was lucky and I managed to escape the hotel unnoticed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and say Heath's name flash up on caller ID. I rejected the call and put it away, caring about nothing and no one.

I walked for what felt like hours, through the dark streets of Liverpool. I checked my watch, it was nearly 2am.

The cold wind thrashed at my face as the rain began to fall. The immense wave of sadness I thought was mostly done, hit me again, hard in the chest. I sobbed, angry, hurt, angry, angry. At least I was alone now. Or at least I thought I was. A group of boys walked past, sneering at me.

My breath caught in my throat. I stood rooted to the spot as they stopped and turned.

"Lost are you love?" they asked, the others jeered. I trembled slightly, still sobbing.

"He asked you a question" the other one stated, approaching me threateningly. I backed off, not sure what to do.

Then I ran; ran, as fast as I could; away. Several of them followed before the 'ring leader' called to them "guys, she aint worth it, she's pathetic, walking round here feeling bad for herself, probably cause no one wants her" the others jeered at that and returned to the group.

I turned a corner under the cover of a shop front and sat on the ground, clutching my suitcase, still shaking and crying. I should have just let them attack me, I thought. I was pathetic, no one wanted me, it was true. I was freezing, soaked to the skin and I had no idea where I was.

I pulled out my phone again, searching my contact list. I reluctantly called John, snapping to my senses, this was a dangerous situation. No answer. Voicemail.

"John…" I said timidly down the line, barely able to talk through the tears. I hung up, trying to clear my head. I couldn't stay out here all night; the guys would be back on the road early tomorrow.

I searched my contacts again, tears clouding my vision anytime a certain person's name flicked past. I couldn't call Beth, she wasn't coming to Germany, she'd be on a flight back to the US by now. I didn't want to call any of these people; I was in such a state. I stayed there, on the ground, desperate for some kind of supernatural being to come and help me, but nothing happened.

I finally gave in, and called The Miz, ashamed but desperate. He picked up.

"Hello? Is that Amber?" he answered.

"Mike…." I managed before bursting into tears once more.

**Please review :)**


	13. Scream

**Unlucky number 13 ;) Hope you enjoyed the latest addition, let me know what you think :) Feedback helps me know what you like and don't about the story! Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

"Amber? What's wrong? Where are you?" he asked worriedly. I sniffed, trying to compose myself for five minutes.

"I don't really know, I'm sorry for bothering you at this time…" I trailed off, sobbing again.

"Forget that, I'm awake anyway, what's going on?" he said hurriedly.

"I'm lost, its dark and I'm scared" I whimpered. "I'm outside a shop called…" I turned to look at the name, praying it was something he'd know. I sighed. "It's called Spar, some kind of corner shop" I added.

"Find a street sign okay?" he said, coaxing me for more information. "There's a sign here, it says Henry Street" I told him.

"Okay, I'll find it, I'm coming now okay?" I managed to say thank you before he hung up. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders in a combined effort to comfort myself and stay warm. A few drunken party-goers stumbled past, barely noticing me if not to laugh.

After half an hour, I was beginning to lose hope. Then I saw a silver SUV pull down the road. It stopped sharply by the pavement and Mike jumped out, the car still running. He ran over and kneeled beside me, studying my face. I wiped my hand across my cheek as excessive amounts of black eye make-up covered it. He checked that I wasn't hurt and picked me up. He walked me to the car and helped me in. He climbed into the drivers' seat and studied my face again with his piercing blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, distressed.

"Thank you for coming…" was all I managed before I burst into tears for the hundredth time that night. He drove me back to the hotel.

As we got there he asked "did you want to come up to mine and get cleaned up first?" I nodded and followed him. Once there, he gave me some warm towels, some sweat pants and an old t shirt to put on.

As we entered the room, CM Punk was lying stretched out on the sofa watching TV. His eyes widened when he saw me, Mike gesturing wildly behind me to stop him from commenting. I heard them talking from the bathroom.

"What happened to her?" I heard Punk ask.

"I don't know" Mike answered quietly. I removed as much make-up as I could in the sink, roughly drying my hair and folding my dress on the radiator. My phone vibrated in the pocket and I saw John's name flashing on the screen. I answered it as John's panicked voice blasted down the line.

"Amber? Are you okay? Where are you?" he cried.

"It's okay John" I sniffed. "I'm with Mike; I'll call you in the morning okay? I'm fine now" I tried to reassure him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer Amber, my phone was in my jacket" he told me guiltily.

"It's okay, I'll be fine, Mike's looking after me" I told him. I left the bathroom and walked over to Mike, hugging him.

"Hey, did you want me to call Wade or the guys?" he asked. I burst into tears again, my eyes red and puffy.

"I'd take that as a no" Punk added. Mike shushed him and sat me down.

"Tell me what happened honey" he said sitting down next to me and handing me a tissue.

"Erm, did you want me to go?" Punk asked, shifting in his seat. I shook my head and smiled a little.

I explained to them what happened. "I was at the arena with John, and I found that they left without me….and when I got back to the room, I found Wade….with Nikki" I sobbed into Mike's chest. "And Heath…and Justin…and Zeik…they must have known about it….she must have gone back with them in the car…" I cried. "So I just left, I took all my stuff and I left. I didn't know where to go, I just didn't want to be near them anymore…but then I didn't know where I was and it was raining and there were these guys…" I said, unable to finish.

Mike held me, not sure what to say. Punk, the brasher of the two, began "So you and Wade were…together…then?" I lifted my head a little.

"Well yeah…we travelled together, we slept in the same bed, we were always together. The others were supposed to be my friends" I said, tears streaming down my face again. "He left me at the arena, he told the others I'd told him to leave me, and he brought…her…back to our room" I sobbed.

"I can't believe he did that" Mike started, trailing off. After agreeing to let me sleep in their room and travel with them the following day, I cried myself to sleep on the sofa, wondering how on earth I was going to face them on the plane later.

Punk woke me early so we could get on the road. I rummaged through my suitcase and went into the bathroom. Even though I felt like someone had punched me repeatedly and looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, I made an effort, wanting to show him what he had thrown away. I tousled my hair into beach waves; easy considering it was already a wavy mess. I applied silver eye make-up, waterproof just in case, and pink lip gloss. I slipped on my favourite black skinny jeans and gladiator sandals with a white corset-style top with ribbons to fasten it across the back. I grabbed my pink cardigan as I left and sat on the sofa waiting for the guys to get ready.

"Smart, getting into the bathroom before Mike stinks the place out" Punk joked as I laughed for the first time in a while. Mike left the room and changed while Punk took his turn.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mike answered. "Is Amber there?" I heard a voice ask, in a distinctly English accent. My heart sank and the colour drained from my face.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Mike told him, conviction in his voice.

"I want to hear it from her, thank you very much" I heard him answer cockily. He pushed past Mike and into the room.

"Amber…" he started.

"Just fuck off" I told him. Hearing the noise, Punk emerged from the bathroom in just his jeans.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What's with the fucking audience? This isn't Oprah" Wade chided. Mike and Punk looked at me, wanting further instructions. I sighed.

"Say what you came to say, but they're staying here okay?" I told him impatiently. He inhaled deeply and walked towards me. "Don't come near me, don't fucking touch me" I instructed angrily, the tears from last night replaced with utter disgust at him.

"Look, what you saw, it wasn't as bad as you think…" he tried to explain.

"How the fuck do you know what I was thinking? Huh?" I yelled at him, Mike and Punk shifted uncomfortably but didn't leave me alone with him.

"I left the arena because I just wanted to be on my own for a bit, it was pissing me off okay, all the questions…" he added.

"The questions?" I asked him. "You mean my genuine concern? Worrying about you because I cared? That what you mean is it?" I was screaming now. "So you went and took that whore home, cause you knew she wouldn't ask questions, cause she doesn't give two shits about you? Makes your life easy, a one night stand?" I yelled across the room.

"Well you're always fucking around with John" he yelled back. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted back at him. "Hugging him, confiding in him, John this and John that. Its god damn annoying" he clenched his fists.

"John is my best friend! John is married! John isn't a complete and utter asshole!" I screamed at him, gesturing to Mike to get rid of him. I turned away from him, scowling. "Just get lost, just your presence makes me sick" I spat.

"Yeah well that makes two of us" he replied. Punk and Mike ushered him out.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine, let's go" I said as we left the hotel for the final time, climbing into the car, heading for the airport.

**Please review :)**


	14. The Joker

**More updates soon! Let me know what you think :) Feedback helps me know what you like and don't about the story! Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. A few of the jokes in this chapter are also not mine, they belong to their respective owners on the site sickipedia. Thank you for reading.**

We arrived at the airport just after 9am and checked in. There was a crowd forming around the waiting area as people began to realise there were celebrities in the house. I stayed close to Punk and Mike as the signed a few autographs. Soon after, I heard screaming. I turned around, knowing exactly who they were screaming for.

John approached and winked at me before posing for photos with the fans that had gathered there. I noticed The Corre entering through the doors and held onto Mike's arm as we made our way to the terminal.

"How long will we be waiting?" I asked him, anxious to get away from Wade as soon as possible.

"Not long, they let us check in later because of the chaos we create wherever we go" he laughed.

"And why is that?" I smiled up at him, hoping he'd say what I wanted him to.

"Because I'm The Miz and I'm ….. AWESOMMMMMMME!" he replied.

Punk laughed.

"What?" Mike started, "it's better than that straight-edge shit" he quipped as I collapsed with laughter.

We boarded within half an hour, the guys leading me through to first class. It was everything I imagined it to be. Loads more leg room, soft reclining seats, wine and plush carpets. Mike whispered to the air stewardess who blushed then grinned, nodding. I have no idea what he said but it's not difficult to guess the gist of it.

"Okay, I've used my powers of persuasion so you can sit with us" he winked.

"Thank you" I said incredulously. "No end to your talents is there?" I laughed. Mike sat on the end and Punk went to sit next to him.

"Erm, would you mind if I sat in the middle of you guys?" I asked noticing Wade board in the corner of my eye. Punk moved over one and allowed me to sit between them.

"Ah, so you want to be sandwiched between greatness then?" Punk grinned cheekily.

"Oi you" I pushed him, mouth agape. I watched as the other superstars and some other smartly dressed businessmen filed in. On the three seats in front of us sat Randy, John and Sheamus; on the right were Wade and Zeik; on the left were Heath and Justin. Suddenly very glad I was sat between Mike and Punk, I turned on the small TV in the back of the headrest.

John spun around and looked at me through the gap in the seats. "You okay Amber?" he asked reaching forward to squeeze my hand. I looked at him, trying to say something but nothing would come out. He got up and gestured for me to follow. I smiled at Mike, telling him I'd be back in a second.

John took me to the middle section of the aircraft, we could see the standard class passengers beginning to file in. "What happened last night? I was worried" he started. I composed myself, not wanting to get upset again. He studied my face, noticing that I was breathing faster. "Listen, its okay if you don't want to talk about it now" he said, still trying to judge my reaction.

"Its okay" I told him as I began to explain last night. As I said Wade's name, the feeling of dread returned and my eyes welled up. John just stood there, rooted to the spot as I finished.

He took me in his arms and kissed my head. "I can't even believe he would do that to you. I knew him, I never ever thought he was the kind of guy to do that…and to you…" he shook his head, angry.

"Just please don't say anything to him okay? I'm done with him. Plus it's not all his fault; I stupidly decided to wander off into the night. I had a good chance to scream at him this morning when he came knocking on our door" I sighed, looking up at John.

"Come here" he said leading me to the toilets where he got me some tissue.

"Waterproof make-up still intact?" I asked him. He smiled and winked.

"So you two were together then? He did have a grope after all" he joked.

"I slept with him John" I sad seriously. The smile fell from John's face as he clenched his fists in anger.

"That bastard!" he shouted getting to his feet. I held his arm back

"John, please…promise me you won't do anything?" I told him.

"I promise" he sighed reluctantly.

We returned to our seats. I noticed Wade and Heath staring at me as I sat down, turning away quickly when I met their eyes with a glare. I was determined to have a nice flight. I felt a pang of regret in my stomach as I saw Wade rub his neck, worrying about him for a second. Snap out of it, I told myself. He clearly doesn't care about me.

"I warn you, he's started with the bad jokes" Mike told me, gesturing towards Punk. I laughed.

"I could use some cheering up right now so fire away" I told him, hoping my eyes weren't still red. "How about a British joke?" I winked at him. He thought for a moment.

"To clarify- the "Royal Rumble" is a WWE pay per view event and not an upcoming sex tape of William and Kate's Honeymoon" he said matter of factly. I laughed hysterically, slapping his shoulder. Mike laughed gently, slapping his palm to his head.

"God, he'll be onto the Bieber jokes in a minute" he sighed. Punk's face lit up, "oh god" Mike responded.

"So I've heard some rumours of Justin Bieber performing at WWE's Wrestlemania 28…Well I'm sure that he won't turn down a load of half naked men, oiled and touching one another!" he proclaimed loudly. That was it; I was doubled over, the tears streaming down my face. I rested my head on his shoulder, my ribs hurting from the laughter. I caught Wade looking over, scowling. I didn't care, Punk was hilarious.

He continued. "I got thrown out of the local zoo last week for repeatedly beating their endangered Panda cubs with a metal chair…. They said I misinterpreted the sign next to the enclosure saying, 'support the WWF'... apparently it's the WWE now" I laughed hysterically again, the people sat around us beginning to join in. Even Mike chuckled at that one.

"Hey, how about a location-relevant one?" he winked. I braced myself, loving it. "Being a Paedophile living in Liverpool, I try to attract girls aged 13 to 14….As these are usually the ones with the youngest kids" he said as my mouth fell open. I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Oi you, don't make me start on the American jokes" I teased.

"I wouldn't, there's 40 plus Americans here who could kick your ass" Mike chided, nudging me.

"Once you start making jokes about wrestling, you know you've hit Rock Bottom" Mike added as laughter erupted from everyone around us once more.

"Okay guys that's enough with the entertainment" John laughed. I fell asleep, and when I awoke, we had arrived in Germany. We hopped on the coaches that met us, one marked RAW, the other Smackdown. I wasn't sure which one I should get on so I hopped on the RAW bus with Mike and Punk, they were both going to the same place anyway. The buses arrived at the arena; it was huge, bigger than the one in Liverpool. Mike and Punk waved to me as they made their way down to the ring for the RAW superstar briefing.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I spun around to see Wade, towering over me. "What do you want?" I quipped.

"To talk to you…alone" he said quietly.

"I said everything I had to say this morning" I told him defiantly.

"Well I didn't" he continued. "Five minutes, in there" he pointed to the locker room on his right.

"Okay, but if I want to leave, you don't stop me" I asserted making my way in and sitting down on a bench.

"Don't do this Amber" he said sitting opposite me, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands.

"Do what?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Write it off, write us off" he said quietly. I laughed loudly.

"Me?" I started as he stopped me.

"Don't yell okay? I get it, you hate my fucking guts right now, but can we just be civilised for five minutes?" he complained. Ignoring him, I continued.

"If what WE have is so special, if you didn't want me to 'write us off' then why the fuck did you do that?" I asked looking forward to the excuses he was going to come up with next. He moved closer, so that I could feel his breath on my face.

"I'm sorry Amber, I know that doesn't even begin to make it any better, but I want you to know that I regretted it from the second I saw your face at the door" he looked away.

"Yeah, I bet you regretted it until I left and you spent the night with her" I scoffed. He looked up quickly, shaking his head.

"I didn't Amber! I promise you. As soon as you left I got rid of her, when I realised what I'd done, I didn't want anyone around. Ask the guys, they'll tell you!" he pleaded.

"Ask the guys? I don't trust them as much as I don't trust you. They travelled back to the hotel with the two of you. Plus, I'm pretty sure they'd lie for you if you asked them to. The lap-dogs they are" I sighed, anger and frustration washing over me.

He reached for my hand and I pulled away. "Amber, please…" he tried again. "I'm so sorry…I was a mess, with the whole….well…you know…and I knew you were right about going to get checked…I was in denial…I didn't know what to do…my head was all over the place…I was scared" he whispered, moving closer still. "I still am…" he said, his hand moving up to brush my face. I turned away, tears falling down my face again. I didn't know what to do, my head said get out of there now, my heart just wanted things to be the way they were before.

"I can't do this Wade…" I whispered, pulling away from his grasp and leaving the room, leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

**Please review :)**


	15. The Only Exception

**Reviews please! Let me know what you think :) Feedback helps me know what you like and don't about the story! I can't make it better if I don't know what is and isn't working ;) Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

I walked away, trying to compose myself, hoping to find Beth or Mike, anyone who would help to calm me down. But the person I found wasn't Beth or Mike, or anyone who would calm me down…it was Heath.

"Amber" he called me looking concerned. He stopped me as I looked away, distant. "Are you okay?" he started, trying to put his arm around me.

"Stop it" I managed to cry.

"Listen, I know you're mad, and you think we had something to do with what happened but we didn't! He told us you and him were done and that you were leaving with John" he tried to explain. I burst into tears again, trying to comprehend why Wade had acted that way. I realised it wasn't Heath's fault, or any of the boys, they didn't know what was going on, they were as confused as I was. He pulled me into the nearest locker room, cradling me, trying to make me feel better. He fetched me some water and apologised for everything that had happened.

"It wasn't your fault" I told him, a little more composed.

I rested my head between his shoulder and chin. We sat in a peaceful silence for a while; the only sound was our breathing. He stroked my hair comfortingly and I looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned in, his hand on my neck, and kissed me. It was slow and soft. We pulled away and I stared into his eyes for a while. I thought I saw someone by the door, I must have imagined it. The awkward silence was broken as we burst into fits of laughter.

"That was a bit weird wasn't it?" Heath said cringing.

"Just a weeny bit" I said, still laughing.

"Stay best friends?" he asked.

"I think that's best" I said, hugging him.

"You cheered me up though" I winked.

Suddenly, Wade burst into the room, veins protruding from his head, fists clenched. "What the fuck?" he yelled as he grabbed heath's shirt and slammed him against the locker.

"Wade, stop it!" I screamed at him, pulling at his arms.

"What the fuck is he doing kissing you?" he growled.

"Number one, we established that we're just friends and number two, what the hell does it have to do with you if he did anyway?" I fumed. Wade still refused to release him; Heath was struggling for breath now. I scratched at Wade's arm, trying to get him to release as he brought his hand up. I flinched and put my arm over my face.

I heard Heath drop to the floor as Wade released him. I opened my eyes. Wade was just standing there.

"You just flinched" he said quietly. I backed off a little, scared. "You thought I was gonna hit you?" he said, a tremble in his voice. He sat down, his head in his hands. Heath stood up, still against the lockers. "Amber what happened to us?" he said quietly. "How did you become scared of me?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

I nodded at Heath, letting him know he should leave. He smiled at me, edging around the room. I sat down next to Wade.

"Maybe it was the combination of a lack of trust, and the fact you just strangled Heath half to death" I said, my temperature rising again. I saw a tear run down his cheek and my anger dissipated. I put a hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry Amber. I've started getting really paranoid, I need help" he sobbed.

"Paranoid about what?" I coaxed.

"Everything…this thing" he said touching his neck gently "people, everyone….my head's such a mess…I'm so stressed…I'm not acting like me" he whispered. "I want to go Amber, to get checked, now…not alone though…please come with me" he looked at me, his eyes pleading. I hugged him, conflicted feelings whirring around and around in my head.

"Have they called you for your physical yet?" I asked gently. He shook his head. "I'll go see them and ask them to move it forward, you should be high priority" I rubbed his arm. "See if I can sort it for after the house show tomorrow night" I reassured him. He nodded and held me tightly. He took a deep breath and stood up, putting on his tough guy face once more.

"Are you coming back to the hotel with us tonight?" he asked gently.

"I guess so" I sighed. We left the room and headed for the communal locker room, where all the other guys would be. We made our way inside, finding most of the Smackdown roster.

"RAW still down at the ring?" Wade asked Zeik as we walked in. He nodded as I realised the whole room was staring silently at us.

"I'm gonna go watch" I said breaking the silence and leaving. I heard them asking Wade questions as I left and distinctly heard him yell "shut up". I laughed to myself.

I saw the RAW guys tearing it up the ring as I walked out from the curtain. The stage was still being assembled, I watched, interested. Randy was in the ring, practicing some moves with Punk. I saw Mike sitting at the side and he gestured for me to come down. I walked down the temporary ramp and sat next to him. "You alright?" he asked, noticing I'd been crying AGAIN. I explained to him what had happened, trying to prepare him for the next part.

"And…erm…I'm gonna go back and stay with them tonight" I added biting my lip.

I was worried about how he'd react until he said "okay, as long as your sure that's what you want to do…but you know we'll have you back if you ever want to come stay with us again" he smiled. I hugged him.

"Thank you so much for being such an awesome friend" I winked.

We sat and cheered when the guys pulled off some clever moves. "RKO" everyone chanted as Randy prepared, slapping the mat. He hit it with perfect precision and pinned for the three count. Next up were Mike and John. I saw John whisper something to Shane and the team.

"Okay Mike, can we just do a run through of the scripting in my office first?" he asked, Mike looked puzzled but agreed. John shifted uncomfortably. "You two go up there, I'll be there when I've sorted out Sheamus and Ziggler" he yelled over the chatter. I grabbed John's arm as he passed me and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry about it" I whispered.

"They've booked the op for two weeks tomorrow" he said worriedly.

"You'll be okay, you're strong, and you know it" I smiled at him. "You make Wade seem ridiculous" I laughed. He looked back confused.

"Don't say anything to anyone, but he didn't want to go for his physical, he was scared…he found a lump in his neck" I explained as I told John that we worked it out too.

"Wow" he said.

"You're so brave, and he's hiding away" I mused. "But he's going tomorrow I think, to have it sorted" I told him.

"I hope it goes okay, and if he messes you about again, you can tell him I'll kick his face in" he said sternly. I hugged him again as he left to talk with Shane and Mike about how they could work the injury into their storyline.

I made my way into the back again, searching for the medics. I asked the arena planners who directed me to the back of the arena. I found them setting up in a small room. "Hey, I was wondering if you were conducting physicals while we're here?" I said. A man in with a stethoscope and rubber gloves answered me.

"Yes, we're still working our way through the list" he smiled.

"Do you know when it's Wade's turn?" I asked them, playing with my necklace.

"Why?" he asked. I gulped.

"Erm…he found a lump…on his neck and we both agree he needs it checking ASAP" I explained. The medic checked his schedule.

"Okay, I agree. We have all of the highest priority guys out of the way now, so we'll fit him in tomorrow. It was planned on here for a week from now but I think it's important, especially if he's concerned" he said.

"Would you be able to fit him in after the show tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and pencilled him in. I thanked them and left.

Shane caught me as I made my way out. "Chosen your next song yet?" he asked.

"I think so" I told him as he explained we needed to do a sound check in half an hour because the new equipment was playing up. I nodded and went to find Wade. "I've got you in for tomorrow after the show" I explained as I found him in the locker room alone. He nodded a silent thanks, clearly still worried about it. I squeezed his hand. "They want me to do a sound check now" I told him. "Can you come with me? I want you to hear, I'm singing this one for you" I explained gently. He smiled at me and agreed. He sat beside the ring, flicking through the script as I pulled up a stool inside it. I grabbed the guitar and began playing. He looked up, watching.

I strummed and sang "when I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind…he broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it…and my mama swore that she'd never, let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist…darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception…" tears formed in my eyes as I watched his eyes well up too. I smiled. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception…and I'm on my way to believing…oh and I'm on my way to believing"

**Please review :)**


	16. Taking The Plunge

**Please people, I need some reviews! I have thousands of hits, but how am I supposed to know if you like what you're reading? Thank you to those who already reviewed, much appreciated :) Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

As I finished, Wade took my hand and led me back up the ramp, I felt a silent thanks in his touch, that he couldn't seem to put into words. "That was beautiful, everything was fine, and that will be perfect for the show, good job" Shane winked as I passed him. I felt close to Wade again, though his betrayal still floated around in the back of my mind.

We made our way back to the locker room and upon finding another unused one, filled it with our things, wanting a little more privacy. I found my dress for tonight, a lemon yellow baby doll dress, scrunched up at the bottom of my suitcase after I'd thrown it in angrily a few nights ago. I pulled it out and hung it up, hoping the creases would drop out. As I undressed, I felt Wade's eyes on me. I hurried, feeling self-conscious. My hands shook as I turned to look at him over my shoulder and undid my bra, shielding my chest from view. I pulled the dress over my head, confused by my sudden trembling. I ran my palms over it, suddenly paranoid about the wrinkles in it again.

I felt his arms around me. He spun me around and ran his hands over the dress, smoothing it. He moved his hands up to my neck and looked into my eyes. Seeing the fear imprinted in them, he sat on the bench, pulling me onto his lap and held me.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked caressing my shoulders. "You're normally the strong one" he said resting his head on mine.

"That's just it though…" I started, expecting tears but none came. I was all cried out. "I don't feel strong inside, I don't feel like I can put my faith in you anymore. That's the problem, I want to…so badly…I want it to be the way it was before….but I cant stop those thoughts…that tell me that everyone wants to hurt me…I'm scared to trust you again" I whispered. He held me away from him slightly, so I was looking into his eyes.

"You know I have a hard time expressing my feelings, I'm useless with words. But I want you to know that you're the most special person I've ever met…I'm not the kind of guy who goes after a girl, I let them come to me…and I was never interested in being with just one person, I never felt the need to commit, but it feels different with you. I'm protective, I want to spend all my time with you…" he told me.

"But why…" I started.

"I did what I did because I wasn't thinking straight, it's no excuse, I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am…I was a mess, clearly…I accused you of being with John…that tells you what state I was in…" he tried to explain.

He hugged me close to his chest and I felt his heart beat a little faster than normal. I craned my neck and kissed his cheek. Enjoying the contact, I continued kissing him, moving down his neck and over his shoulders, giving in to temptation, deciding to ignore my fears. He groaned a little as I nibbled at his collar bone. He turned me round, so my legs were around his waist.

He kissed me, putting all of his emotions and all the words he struggled to say into it. I felt him shift underneath me as his underwear grew tighter. We stood up and he pushed me against the lockers, forcing me into a long breath-taking kiss. His teeth grazed my bottom lip as his tongue slipped into my mouth. We broke the kiss, panting for air as he placed his palms either side of my head, his face tantalizingly close to mine.

I moved in, trying to kiss him again as he turned his head to the side, still gasping for air. I looked at him, desperate to feel his touch again. I saw the regret in his eyes as he pulled away. "I'm sorry…we can't…I have a match…in less that half an hour" he breathed, clearly as reluctant to leave as I was. We stood, rooted to the spot for a while, recovering.

Regaining my sense of humour "what are you gonna do about that though?" I remarked pointing to the noticeable bulge in his trousers. "Your very, very tiny trunks aren't going to hide that" I smirked.

He sighed, still attempting to regain the ability to speak. "I think I'm gonna shower" he replied. "Can you pass me a towel when I'm done?" and with that, he disappeared off into the showers.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun, deciding to do my make-up myself tonight. I applied some gold eye shadow and pale pink lipstick and sat waiting for Wade. Hearing him leaving the shower, I grabbed a towel. Feeling mischievous, I folded it and sat on it, waiting for him. He popped his head around the corner.

"Amber, where's my towel?" he asked, not realising my trick. Noticing my guilty expression he shook his head, moisture dripping down his face. "Give it here" he said, trying not to laugh.

"You'll have to come and get it" I grinned. He edged around the door frame, hands covering his modesty. The water made his tanned body shine. I admired his muscles rippling gently under his skin as he walked quickly towards me. He reached out for me, trying to pull me into a bear hug.

Not wanting to get soaked, I squealed and ran, knocking the towel off the bench in the process. "Pick it up" he said, turning pink. I shook my head, giggling. He tried to turn around to pick it up but I moved with him as he bent down, getting a lovely view of his rear end. He returned to a standing position like a flash when I pinched him and ran off again. He smiled at how childish I was being.

"You're so cute…" he started. "Annoying…but so cute" he said as he leaned down and kissed me before pinching me too. I squealed in pain, still laughing at him.

He changed into his wrestling gear, having calmed down from earlier, and I helped him run gel through his normally curly hair.

"I wish I could come down to the ring with you" I mused.

"Maybe you could, if you want to obviously, we could ask Shane, see if you could become part of the storyline with us?" he said excitedly.

"I'd love to wrestle matches with you guys…John showed me some stuff in the ring, said I was good, that would be amazing" I said, hoping Wade would ignore my reference to John.

"I'm not sure about wrestling, I don't want you to get hurt" he said gently.

"I'm not a child Wade, and if Shane would let me, I'd love to wrestle, don't be a hypocrite" I told him.

"Go talk to him then" he winked as he kissed me and stood up. I walked him down, seeing the other boys waiting there. I hugged heath and Justin, smiling at Zeik. I'd never been as close to him as I was with the others. Wade eyed Heath suspiciously before apologising. Heath nodded and they 'man-embraced'.

"Hey, where did you guys change? We didn't see you in the locker room" Justin said.

"We found an empty locker room and wanted some privacy" Wade explained, realising his mistake too late.

"Some privacy huh?" Heath winked and nudged me.

"Haven't worn him out before the match have ya?" he added, cheekily.

"Guys, we were talking! Get your minds out of the gutter!" I yelled at them, noticing wade give them an icy glare.

Their entrance music struck and they made their way out to the ring, to a chorus of boos as usual. I decided to find Shane; after all I wouldn't have much time after the show if I was going to the medic with Wade. I stood outside his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard from the other side. As always, Shane looked busy, organising paperwork, post-it notes covering the desk. I was nervous as I sat down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Erm…it's only an idea…and I'm sorry if you don't like it…" I started. He laughed.

"Don't be scared to tell me things, my ears are open" he smiled.

"Well…I was talking to Wade about how amazing it would be to go down to the ring with him, and he said I could ask about being involved in a storyline, and maybe becoming part of the Corre…I wouldn't even have to wrestle…" I said timidly. He wrote something down and pondered it for a while.

"I think they'd benefit from a female member, and I have a great idea. I'll get back to you on that okay?" he said.

"Thank you" I smiled at him. I went to shake his hand and he kissed me on the cheek. I left and made my way back behind the curtain, collecting my mic on the way. I was on after The Corre's match with Santino Marella, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne and Daniel Bryan - The 'Apple'.

The Corre came back through the curtain after winning, tired but in high spirits. Wade whispered good luck to me as I was introduced and made my way onto the stage. I set up the mic and grabbed the guitar from one of the guys sitting by the ring. I sang the song, still emotional to me as the crowd applauded at the end. I smiled and thanked them as I left, adrenaline pulsing through me again. I got back to the locker room Wade and I had shared, seeing Wade sat quietly in jeans and a t-shirt. I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a pale pink vest and we made our way down to the medics' office.

I squeezed his hand supportively as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Please review :)**


	17. Doctors and Nurses

**I'm actually begging now, reviews please! Good or bad! I don't mind, I just want some more opinions. Is it any good? Someone tell me! :) I feel like I'm writing for two people! Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

Wade pushed the door, determined not to let the fear gripping him win. The medic I talked to earlier looked up and smiled. "Hello Mr Barrett, how are you doing this evening?" he said pleasantly. I stayed close to his side as he composed himself.

"I'm not bad thank you" he said more confidently than I knew he felt. The medic gestured for him to take a seat on the table before examining his neck.

"Where was it that you found something unusual?" he asked gently. Wade ran his fingers over his neck, locating the problem and pointing it out, looking at me nervously. I gave him a reassuring smile as the medic ran his gloved hand over the spot, pushing on it.

"Does it hurt at all?" he asked Wade who was looking distressed. Wade shook his head. "Okay, I'm going to conduct the rest of the physical first, then we'll decide what to do" he decided. I watched Wade shuffle nervously as his heart rate increased. Sweat formed on his brow.

The medic checked his eyes, ears, nose and mouth before checking his heart rate and breathing. He attached him to a machine to check his blood pressure and took a blood sample for cholesterol and other analyses. He ran his hands over his body, checking for abnormalities and checked his joints.

"Okay, we're going to need a urine and semen sample which you should bring us before you leave the arena tonight okay?" the medic told him. "With regards to the lump, have you noticed it change in shape or size at all?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, I just felt it one day, I don't think it's grown or anything" Wade answered.

"Okay, well we're going to send you for a scan on it anyway, to be on the safe side but I don't think it's anything to be concerned about" the medic reassured. I heard Wade let out a breath he'd been holding for quite some time, relieved a little.

"Oh and there's one last area we need to check" the medic said, smiling slightly. "You probably want your lady friend to leave for this bit" he laughed a little. "We'll need to check your prostate and testicles" he explained. At this, Wade blushed a beetroot red colour as I tried my best not to burst into fits of giggles. I duly obliged, leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

After about ten minutes, Wade left the room still looking flushed. "Don't you dare say a word" he asserted before storming off up the corridor. I caught up with him and stopped him.

"Stop being such a drama queen" I said hugging him. "I'm so proud of you for going" I beamed. "Was everything okay with…you know…down there?" I asked again trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yes, it was, thank you very much" he said, his mood lighter now. I noticed he was holding a bag with two pots in it. This time I couldn't help myself, the laughter began and I had to hold onto him to stay upright. "Glad you find the whole thing hilarious" he quipped before returning to the locker room. I followed him in, closing the door behind me.

"Want me to help you?" I said in my sultry voice, running my hands over his chest. "We could finish what we started earlier" I grinned at his expression. He was taken aback by my forwardness, but lust clouded over his eyes.

"Well, I guess if it's for health reasons then it's okay" he winked.

He kissed me, longing for more. I ran my hands along his waist, feeling the muscles underneath. I felt him unzip my dress and I lifted my arms, allowing him to break the kiss as he pulled it over my head. I pushed him against the lockers, using my full body weight in the process and dropped to my knees, teasing the waistband of his trunks. I heard him release a contented sigh. I pulled them down, gazing at the glory in front of me.

I kissed around his thighs and hips as he moaned gently in anticipation. I heard his breath shorten as I moved closer before taking him in my mouth and gently swirling my tongue around the tip. I bobbed my head slowly, hearing him mutter incoherently. I loved that sound, the sound of the one I loved in ecstasy. I moved faster, working him harder until I felt him tense. I pulled him back from the brink, stopping my movements and glancing up at his face as he groaned at the feeling of the come down. His eyes pleaded for me to continue.

Wanting to hear those sounds again, I returned to my duty, enjoying every sound that escaped his lips. I gently allowed my teeth to brush the surface as I moved up, hearing him gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I went deeper, faster and felt his hands grip the locker behind him in an attempt to stay standing.

"Oh god Amber, I'm gonna…." I heard him cry as I stopped dead once more. He grunted in response, frustration building inside him. "Please Amber, for god's sake I can't take it any more!" he begged. I led him over to the bench, realising it was best he was sitting down. I grabbed the pot next to me and unscrewed the lid. I returned once more, attacking with more fervour than before.

He moaned, closing his eyes. I watched as his fingers curled around the bench. His muscles tensed. "Fuck, I'm so close" he yelled as I grabbed the pot and replaced my mouth with my hand. I gripped him tightly, moving my hand as fast as was possible. A low groan escaped his lips as he came hard, never ending streams erupting from him. I managed to catch most of it in the pot as his body trembled. I licked the remainder from his thigh and screwed the lid back on the pot. Pleased with my work, I kissed him, knowing he could taste himself in my mouth.

When we pulled away, he fell back and lay on the bench, breathing heavily. "Damn" was all he managed.

"You still have another one to fill" I said reaching for the second pot. "And I'm not helping you with this one" I said giggling. He hauled himself up and showered quickly, collecting the necessary sample. I pulled my dress back on, checking myself in the mirror, making sure our activities were not obvious to everyone. He came out of the showers looking much calmer and kissed me again.

"That was amazing…thank you" he said, kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry either, I assure you I'll be repaying the favour when we get back to the hotel" he winked. I smiled; the wait would be worth it.

We made our way back down to the medic's office and dropped off the samples, I decided against making any more sarcastic comments. We returned to the locker room and packed up the stuff we needed to take back to the hotel. The boys had already left so we called a cab. Standing outside the arena, the German scenery around us, we stood silently, staring up at the stars. I shivered a little as the cold wind nipped at my arms. Wade took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I smiled at the déjà vu, maybe I could learn to trust him completely again.

"Do you not own a jacket?" he laughed, breaking my train of thought. I laughed.

"I do, I just like yours better" I replied, snuggling under his arm. The cab arrived and Wade struggled to tell the driver where we were going, his German wasn't great. The name of the hotel seemed to do the trick though and we were soon checking in. Of the three rooms booked, I was supposed to have my own but Heath had already presumed Wade and I would want to share and had taken the opportunity to take residence in a room of his own, possibly because he was sick of people complaining about his snoring. I said goodnight to the boys and we retired to the room.

Pretty much the second we got in the door, Wade's hands were all over me. I reciprocated, holding his neck in a firm grip, kissing him passionately. He took my hand impatiently, leading me into the bedroom. He laid me down onto the bed, running his hands up and down my legs.

I was lost in the moment….then there was a knock at the door.

**Please review :)**


	18. Fight Club

**Thank you to those who reviewed so far, it helps more than you know :) All advice taken on board ;) Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

"Just leave it" Wade breathed into my neck. "They'll go away" he whispered. Another knock. He sighed angrily and pulled back. "I'll get it" I soothed. I adjusted my dress and walked over to the door as Wade peered around the door of the bedroom. Curious as to who would be knocking at nearly 9pm at night, I opened it. I was met with a pearly white grin and a cute set of dimples. "Oh God, sorry, was I disturbing something?" John said, clocking the shoes strewn about the floor. I blushed realising we'd been rumbled. "Its okay" I laughed, standing aside to let him in. "Wade, we have a visitor" I called to him, hoping he was clothed. "Sorry, I'll go if you want" John said loudly. "No, no it's fine, what's up?" I assured him, not allowing Wade to voice his opinion on the situation.

"Vince just called me, and I thought I'd share the exciting news with you" he beamed. "You two about to become proud parents?" Wade asked with his trademark dry humour, walking into the room in pyjama pants and a t-shirt. "Aha not quite" John laughed, seemingly failing to notice the irritation in Wade's voice. "Would you mind making this quick?" Wade said impatiently. I shot him an annoyed look and smiled at John to continue. "They've decided on the storyline to explain why I won't be wrestling for a while, and it's amazing" he grinned trying to ignore Wade's presence as he tapped his foot. "Ooh do tell" I said, leaning forwards. "Firstly, we get to do a song together" he said excitedly. My face lit up as Wade sighed and yawned loudly. John turned to face him. "How much longer is this going to take?" Wade enquired. "What is your problem?" John asked, trying not to get angry. "My problem? My problem is that you're hanging round here like a bad smell when I was enjoying some time alone in the bedroom with Amber" Wade growled. "Well I'm sorry if that's the most important thing to you right now" John retaliated. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Wade said, fists clenching as he stood up.

John joined Wade, standing up so they were chest to chest. "What that means is its clear what's on your mind; getting into her fucking underwear!" John shouted at him. "How fucking dare you say that you…!" Wade screamed. I missed the last word; it was muffled in the pained grunt escaping John's mouth as Wade slammed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. "Wade stop!" I screamed at him, moving to try to pull him off before John struck back, forcing me to retreat. John fought back, landing a fist to Wade's jaw, catching him off-guard. Wade fell back, stunned for a second, holding his face. I stood, back to the wall, shocked at what was happening, growing more and more upset by the second. Wade hit back with a shot to John's chest. John yelled in pain, doubled over. Wade pulled his wrist back, aiming for John's face. I ran at him, desperate to stop him, with his background, who knows what damage a punch to the face could cause. I used all my weight to push him away. He barely moved, only staggering back a few inches. I stood in front of John, even though both of them were still trying to get at each other around me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, texting the word 'HELP' as quickly as I could and sending it to Heath, praying he would hurry before they killed each other.

"How fucking dare you say that! Ignorance! You know NOTHING about us!" Wade screamed at John. John pushed me gently out of the way before squaring up to Wade once more. "I've heard enough to work you out! You're self-centred, arrogant and controlling!" John yelled in response. Just as Wade made a grab for John's head, aiming to smash it against the wall, Heath burst in followed by Justin. They quickly realised what was happening and tried to break them apart, Heath going for Wade, Justin for John. Their size made it hard, as they struggled against the power of the two men, veins bulging on their foreheads, anger refusing to subside. Justin managed to drag John out as I followed, closing the door behind me, praying Heath would be able to calm Wade rather than become the next target.

John leaned against the wall, breathing hard, calming down. Justin checked I was okay as I explained what had happened. "I'm sorry Amber…" I heard John sigh. I nodded to Justin, telling him to go inside to help Heath. The door slammed behind him. "…I just couldn't help it, he's just so god damn irritating" John growled. "I know" I agreed. "But…what you said…about him…us" I looked away, upset. His anger disappeared, seeing me hurt by his comments. "I'm so sorry Amber, I didn't really mean that, I was just mad…and after what he did before…and the way he was talking…I'm sorry" he said wrapping his arm around me. "He was rude, interrupting you, that was unnecessary, I hope it's just because he's had a stressful day, what with the physical and us only just being 'us' again…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry I lost it, it won't ever happen again" he reassured me. "How did it go? Is he okay?" John asked. "They think it's nothing to worry about, but they're sending him for tests. And it wasn't just your fault, its okay, I accept your apology" I smiled at him. "That's good" John smiled. "What were you trying to tell me anyway?" I asked.

"Well, my storyline for leaving is gonna be involving me, you and The Corre" he smiled. "It's gonna be a series of backstage segments where we see Wade talking to you, it's all going from there, wait and see, but the best bit?" he continued as my excitement built. "Vince asked me to train you to wrestle in my absence! At the moment he only plans one match but who knows where it could lead?" he told me as I squealed and hugged him. This was amazing, it couldn't get any better, I couldn't wait to tell Wade. Hmm, I froze again wondering how Heath and Justin were doing. I put my ear to the door, trying to hear what they were saying. I heard the muffled voice of Heath, lecturing Wade. "Listen, you need to learn to control your temper man, I know you say John provoked you but either way, she adores you man, and you cannot keep putting her through this" Heath reasoned. I smiled, making a mental note to give him a big hug later.

I knocked on the door, edging inside timidly. Wade looked up and started trying to apologise. "It's okay, just leave it, we'll talk about it later" I told him as he sighed. I opened the door, telling John it was safe to come in. I saw Justin and Heath brace themselves as John came in. The atmosphere was tense as he approached Wade. He extended a hand. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it…yeah and sorry for the whole fist and jaw collision I caused" he said, trying to make light of the situation. Wade winced when John mentioned his jaw, it was clearly painful. He stood up and shook John's hand. "Sorry for being impatient and trying to smash your head in…and the nasty shot to the ribs" Wade added, chuckling slightly. I could tell there was still tension, but it had improved drastically from earlier so I ignored it. "Well, I guess you guys are involved too, so I should fill you in" John said in Heath and Justin's direction. "During the physicals, they found that my shoulder didn't properly heal after my last op, so I have to have it operated on again because if I don't, the nerves are gonna start dying and I won't be able to feel it…" he explained. I put my hand on his arm as the others gasped. "So I'm gonna be out for up to a year, which fucking sucks if I'm honest…but it has to happen and it's the best thing long-term" he carried on.

"I'm really sorry about earlier…" Wade said starting to feel ashamed. "But that injury hasn't hurt your right-hook" he exclaimed as everyone burst into fits of laughter, noticing the nasty bruise blossoming on Wade's jaw. After a while, John continued. "Well for the storyline, explaining why I'm going, Amber's going to be singing with me, and joining in the storyline with you guys" he said excitedly. "My op is in two weeks, so Vince wants us to leave the tour a week early and get down to Florida to start sorting it all out. We're leaving early Friday morning okay?" John said as I checked my watch, realising it was Wednesday today. "Sounds great" Wade said. "Sorry about the injury" Justin said quietly. "It's okay, I'm coming to terms with it, and it won't be as bad as last time" John answered. "And while I'm recovering, I'm still going to be touring with you guys, I'll be doing promos, commentating and helping train Amber" he winked at me. Wade gave me a confused look to which I replied "Vince wants me to learn to wrestle". He grinned and hugged me supportively. "It's thanks to you too, you told me to talk to Shane" I kissed him.

"Vince wants you to work with me, Wade and Beth to give you a good grasp on it" John went on to explain. "I'll mostly just be instructing you, especially when I'm out of action, Beth is going to help you with the female stuff, about being a diva and help with some one on one coaching and then Wade can work as a sparring partner. It should be a lot of fun" he smiled. "Wow that's amazing" Heath said. "Well done Amber, you excited?" Justin asked. "Definitely" I exclaimed, hugging John and Wade again. Justin and Heath left, I thanked them for helping me. "Any time" Heath said before kissing my cheek. Before leaving, Wade hugged John as they both apologised again. I could tell they were never going to be the best of friends, but it was nice that they were getting along again. As soon as Wade closed the door, I grabbed him and kissed him passionately, dragging him towards the bedroom. He stopped, gathering his thoughts. "Amber, hang on…" he looked concerned. "You don't think it's true do you? What he said? That I only want you for sex? Because it's absolutely not true" he reasoned, holding my hand. I laughed a little. "I don't. But you must admit, it is really great" I giggled, kissing him again. "That's true" he said with a wicked grin before following me to the bedroom and shutting the door firmly behind him.


	19. Fun In The Sun

**Happy Easter everyone :) Still asking for more reviews, I need you to help me improve! Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

I woke up without the sound of the alarm blaring for once. But it seems to have had a permanent effect on me; my body would no longer allow me to sleep past 10. I squinted at the clock on the bedside table of the hotel as the light shining through the curtains threatened to blind me. It was just after 9.30am. I felt Wade's body pressed against mine, his soft breathing and his arm draped over me. I could have stayed like that forever.

I carefully rolled over so I was facing him and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent that I missed so much when I wasn't near him. I looked up at his peaceful face, noticing the very nasty bruise that had developed overnight. It sat on the left side of his jaw line, a deep purple colour.

I suddenly felt bad for him, his sweet face, snoring gently beside me. I gently brushed it with my fingers. "You know that really hurts" he said quietly without even opening his eyes. I jumped slightly, not expecting him to be awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up; you looked so sweet" I explained.

"Its okay baby, I was already awake, I could feel your eyes on me" he laughed a little. "Sweet isn't really the look I go for either, but if you like it I guess its okay" he said, pulling me in closer.

"I don't want to get up" I told him, resting my head against his bare chest again.

"Me either" he said, stroking my hair. Seemingly remembering something, he sat up. I looked at him, curious.

"We have a free day today" he said after a while. "We leave for Florida tomorrow, there's no show today which means we can do whatever we want" he grinned.

I smiled at him, wondering what he had in mind. "Let's do something fun" he said with an air of excitement I had never seen in him before.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Something different" he said still grinning. I was starting to worry now. He rolled over and kissed me. "Why don't we go to the beach?" he said.

"Okay" I said, excited. "You know me too well" I told him. Having lived in Britain my entire life, the beach wasn't a place I got to see very often, once a year if I was lucky. He moved over me, kissing my neck before picking me up and carrying me across the room into the bathroom. We showered together and got dressed.

I wore a pair of denim shorts and a floral vest top. I made sure to grab my sunglasses, flip flops and bikini for the beach as well as two towels. I had no idea where the nearest beach was, but I was seriously excited none the less. A whole day to do whatever we wanted was a rarity in the WWE.

On the way out, we stopped at Justin, Heath and Zeik's room to let them know where we were going to be all day. I dropped John a text too.

_Hey John, just so you know we're headed to the beach today, hope you have a nice day, catch you later before we leave for the land of opportunity ;) A x_

_Hey sweetie. Sounds like a fun day. I'd join u but I like to sunbathe nude, stops that annoying problem of tan lines and though u'd b getting a treat, I don't think a certain Englishman wud b best pleased. Have an awesome day though ;) J x_

_Ever the exhibitionist eh John? Imagine that image on the front of the German newspapers landing on Vince's desk, what a cheek! ;) - see what I did there? A x_

_U no me 2 well ;) He'd love it really, every1 is well aware I hav the best ass in the WWE thank u very much, don't even deny sneakin a glance ;) J x_

_It's not the best, it's just huge! ;) Bigger isn't always better John :P A x_

_Of course it is ;) and u no it ;) J x_

By this point, my phone was getting annoyed with all the winking faces so I decided to stop. Wade and I headed down to the rental car place at the back of the hotel. Wade asked for a convertible. He did however specify that he wanted a 'manly convertible' whatever that means. I laughed at him.

"Hey, I was just making sure I didn't have to drive some pink mini cooper okay?" he explained, joining in the laughter. A Lexus SC430 pulled up and Wade's eyes widened.

"That is one sexy car" I wolf whistled.

"That is true…" he said, admiring it. "However, you my dear, are much sexier" he said kissing the top of my head.

We drove for around an hour, top down, music blaring, to a beach near the town of Rügen. It was beautiful, limestone cliffs and coves with near deserted beaches and blue waters. "I never ever associated Germany with beaches like this" I said, noticing Wade watching my face. There was awe in my eyes.

"Well when you travel so much, you get to learn little secrets like this one" he smiled. He pulled into a small road nearby and we got out. I was surprised at how deserted it was. The sun was beating down on us, at it drew closer to midday. I took my flip flops off as the grass became sand; beautiful white sand. It was stunning, almost a little private beach, enclosed in high cliffs and waves lapping at the shore.

I put my bags down and felt the need to sit and run the sand through my fingers. Wade laughed at me.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You look like you've never seen sand before" he continued to chuckle at me. I got up and chased after him. He ran, albeit slowly due to the sand, sinking with every step. I dived for his leg, pulling him down. I climbed on top of him, threatening to touch his slightly swollen jaw.

"Okay, okay I give up!" he shouted as I kissed him.

"You need to avert your eyes now, I'm changing" I winked at him and I pulled my vest over my head, revealing a bright pink bra.

"Ohhh" he said pouting. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass" I said menacingly. He laughed.

"As long as you wear that bra with those tiny shorts, you can kick my ass anytime" he winked cheekily, finally turning around. I wriggled out of my shorts, pulling on my red and white polka dot bikini skirt. I quickly slipped off my bra and pulled on the matching halter neck top.

"Okay, all done" I smiled.

"Wow" he said, admiring my wardrobe change. He changed into a pair of blue and white floral board shorts and lay down on the sand next to me. We sunbathed for an hour or two, relaxing when I got another text.

_Hope ur enjoying ur day with prince charming ;) I'm out with a couple of my peeps tonight before we fly to florida. So far its Randy, Justin, Heath, Mike, Zeik, Punk, Maryse, Kelly, Sheamus and Jack. R u and lover boy up for it? J x_

_Aha very funny, I am enjoying my day thank you, catching some rays, what are you up to? Yeah that sounds like fun, Wade says why not so I guess I'll see you tonight party boy ;) A x_

_Glad ur enjoying urself, not 2 much I hope ;) I managed to get in a killer workout and now I'm chilling with Mike and Punk watching some good old football. That's awesome as Mike would say ;) c u 2 l8ers then. J x_

"You gonna behave yourself tonight then?" I asked Wade seriously. He sat up slightly, brushing sand from his shoulders.

"I promise" he said before pressing his lips to mine.

"Think I need to cool off" he smiled. "Wanna join me?" he asked. I nodded and pulled myself up. "Race you" he said as we ran into the water. My breath caught as the cold water hit my legs. I saw Wade dive under the water. I looked around, waiting for him to come up before feeling him pull my legs from under me, completely submerging me in the water. I screamed at him before splashing him in the face. I swam towards him and he picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, the sun glinting off his moist skin. He kissed me and we played around in the water for a while. He dragged me out, laying me down on the beach, fingers tousling my damp hair. He lay on top of me, hands supporting his weight and kissed my down my neck. I kissed his chest, tasting the salt on his skin. He ran a hand up my thigh.

"Fuck" he said, rolling off me.

"What?" I said confused, skin burning at the lack of contact. He moved his head in the direction of an elderly couple approaching the beach.

"Damn it" I said realising we were no longer alone and were certainly not free to frolic as planned.

"es gibt keine Notwendigkeit zu gehen, nicht um uns kümmern" I heard the lady shout to us. I looked at Wade blankly, aware he couldn't speak German but hoping somehow he would know what that meant. We just didn't respond to whatever they had said.

"Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir nackt sind?" the man said this time.

"I'm sorry we don't speak German" I decided to shout, worried about them thinking we were just being rude.

"Erm…Amber…" Wade started as the elderly couple looked confused, clearly not English-speaking. "I don't remember much German…but I'm pretty sure one of the words in there meant naked" he looked worried. I burst out laughing, praying to God he was wrong.

Sure enough, clearly choosing to ignore the language barrier, they began stripping down. Wade joined in laughing, my sides aching, tears rolling down my face. We took that as our cue to leave. We ran off the beach and back to the car, still in our swimsuits. "That was actually a perfect day…" I hugged him tightly.

"Nearly a perfect day" he corrected me. "Would have been perfect if we could have finished the day alone on the beach" he laughed slightly, though I could tell he was a little disappointed at the lack of a romantic end.

"Now, I would say we could do the nasty in the back of the car but that isn't romantic at all" I grinned. "So how about we go out with the guys and have fun, end the day with our friends partying huh?" I asked.

"Okay, that sounds fun…" he laughed. "But I did quite like the car idea actually…" he said giving me a cheeky smile.

**Please review :)**


	20. Truth or Dare

**Happy Easter everyone :) Don't eat too much chocolate! ;) Longest chapter yet so review! Still asking for more reviews, I need you to help me improve! Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

Upon arriving back a little late, having been lost for twenty minutes because Wade forgot the way to the hotel, we quickly headed back to the room to change.

_What time are we meeting and where? A x_

_We're all staying in the same hotel this time so in the lobby is fine :) we'll meet about 9 if that's ok with u, c u then. J x_

_That sounds good, see you in an hour then :) A x_

"We're meeting in an hour in the lobby" I told Wade as we ditched our bags on the bed and flopped onto the small sofa in the corner of the room. "How about you pick my dress for tonight?" I smiled at him. "Go on, they're all in my suitcase" I encouraged, knowing I had hundreds and interested to see which one he would pick.

He grabbed my suitcase and lifted it onto the bed with his strong arms. He flipped it open and carefully rifled through the contents. I saw him pull three out and chose not to give him any clues as to whether I liked them. The first one was black with a fitted material band around the bottom and a very deep plunging neckline. The second was a black strapless dress with a fitted corset style top and a tutu style skirt with silver sparkles. The third was a red mesh style dress with cut-out sections on each side of the torso.

He discarded the first one, packing it back into my suitcase. "I like both of these ones" he smiled. "I can't choose. Which one do you like?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's your choice, I'm not saying anything" I laughed.

"Okay, this one then" he said picking up the third, red dress. I smiled.

"You have good taste" I told him, standing on my tip toes to plant an affectionate kiss on his soft lips.

"I never thought I'd fall this hard for someone…" he said turning pink and rubbing the back of his head.

"Is someone turning soft?" I winked at him before pinching his behind and running into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and showered before changing into the dress and putting gentle waves in my hair. I chose bright red lips and shimmery bronze eye shadows. I tracked down my red peep toe heels and painted my toes red too. I sprayed on some perfume and scrunched my hair some more before emerging from the bathroom.

I found Wade watching TV. I walked over and sat down on his lap. I heard his breath catch. "You look unbelievable" he said. "And you smell even better" he said as he kissed my cheek, avoiding the red lipstick.

"It's okay" I whispered. "It's non-transfer, so I can kiss you whenever I want" I winked. I winced a little, recalling the last time I saw him with lipstick on his face. I pushed the thought out of my head; luckily Wade hadn't noticed my sudden change in expression.

"Guess I have to go get ready now right?" he smiled, clearly disappointed at having to get up. I got up off his lap a surveyed my reflection.

"Are you sure this dress doesn't reveal too much love handle?" I asked him, running my hands over the skin that was on show. I heard him laugh as he put his hands on my hips.

"You look perfect" he said testing out my lipstick. "Impressive" he commented as none of it ended up on his face. I was still a little self-conscious, knowing a few years ago that I would never have worn something this risqué. I only really lost weight when I moved out of my parents' house and into Uni. I was happy, just not used to revealing this much.

Wade emerged after about twenty minutes in a loose-fitting white shirt, black waistcoat and smart black jeans. I hugged him, breathing deeply, his sexy smell filling my nostrils. I moved to grab a cardigan before he pulled me back.

"I'm taking a jacket, so you don't need a cardigan" he grinned. I smiled up at him, realising at that moment that I was feeling something different for this man. He was special and I cared about him more than anyone else I'd ever met. I wrapped my arms around him again, refusing to let go. Wade was a little confused at this spontaneous display of affection but he hugged me tightly in response, resting his chin on the top of my head.

We made our way down to the lobby. A big group was waiting and I spotted John. I raced over and hugged him. "You look stunning m'lady" he chuckled, hugging me back. "Loving the dress sweetie" he said, tickling my sides where there was no material.

"Stop it John!" I squealed, not wanting my make-up ruined. I saw Heath and hugged him too.

"You look pretty" he said smiling fondly. I kissed his cheek and noticed Mike and Punk. I wrapped my arms around both of them, surprising them.

"Boo" I grinned.

"Phwoar" Punk said, eyebrows raising.

"You like?" I asked, curtseying.

"Me love" Mike answered as I grabbed their hands and pulled them over to where Wade, John, Randy and the rest of The Corre were waiting. Punk stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, smirking at Wade. Knowing what he was doing, and desperate not to have a repeat of last night, I smiled at Wade who was looking annoyed.

"I'm cold, can I borrow your jacket" I winked. He started laughing and took it off. I gently prised Punk's arms from me and draped it around my shoulders. I kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary and moving to whisper into his ear "thank you baby". Happy that I'd reassured him that I was his and only his; I snuggled in under his arm.

Spotting the girls in the corner, I gave his hand a squeeze and slipped away. "Beth! I didn't know you were coming" I said excitedly, hugging her.

"How could I miss seeing you guys?" she winked in response. I chatted with her, Maryse and Kelly until I noticed The Bella twins heading across the lobby. I noticed Wade flinch and shuffle nervously. I felt John grab my hand and pull me to one side, seeing the look on my face.

"I promise you Amber, I did not ask either of them to come with us tonight" he tried to explain.

"I know" I said trying to stay calm. Wade came over, looking extremely agitated.

"I'm not coming, I'm just gonna go back to the room…" he started.

"Why?" John asked.

"You know why, this is an excruciating situation that I don't think I can deal with okay?" he said, tense. John noticed the tears in my eyes and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll leave you two to sort it out and decide what you want to do" he said and moved back to talk to the others.

"Look at us…" I said looking up at him. "Letting that bitch ruin our night" I shook my head.

"I hate this whole situation, I know it's my fucking fault, I hate that you have to deal with this" he said, staring at the floor. I lifted his chin.

"I trust you. It's gonna be hard now, with her around…but I forgive you. And I know you're aware that if you ever did it again, that would be the end of us…" I told him.

"I wouldn't…" he tried to explain.

"I know. As I said, I trust you, so there's no problem okay?" I responded flatly. He nodded and we moved to stand with the group again.

"Who are we still waiting for?" Justin asked John.

"Just Lizzie, she'll be down in a second" John smiled at the mention of his wife's name. I watched as she made her way out of the elevator into the lobby. She was beautiful, as I imagined she would be. She wore an elegant black dress with three corsages across the waist and a chiffon skirt. Her mousy-brown hair pulled back. John beamed at her and pulled her into his arms. They were so sweet together. Wade noticed the soppy expression on my face and pulled me into him.

"This is Lizzie, those of you who haven't met my wonderful wife yet" John grinned. "Lizzie this is Amber" he said as she smiled and we kissed cheeks. "And this is Wade, Heath, Justin and Zeik who I don't think you've met before" he introduced.

Wade and I rode in a taxi with John and Lizzie. I spent most of the time chatting with her; she was one of the loveliest people I'd ever met. She was bubbly and funny, just like John.

"Wade honey, how did you get that nasty bruise on your jaw, was it in the ring?" Lizzie asked, making everyone feel awkward. Wade was quickly trying to formulate a lie but before he could, John piped up.

"Yeah…that was me…sorry man" he laughed. "It's healing nicely though, and you pull it off well" he joked. Wade grinned a little.

"Thanks…how are the ribs holding up?" he asked. Lizzie gasped.

"You're serious? I thought you were joking! That's where the bruise on your ribs came from! You punched him?" she said, asking a million questions at once.

"It was a little scrap, that's all" I said trying not to laugh. "It wasn't funny at all at the time…but they kissed and made up after, so it's all good" I told her.

"What were they fighting over?" she asked me, ignoring the fact that they were both sitting there uncomfortably as we talked about a night they'd both rather have forgotten.

"Wade was being an ass and pissing John off and then John said something he shouldn't have" I laughed.

Lizzie and I spent the rest of the journey complaining about the boys while they shifted around uncomfortably. Wade helped me out of the taxi and led me in. They were playing Sweat by Snoop Dogg I immediately pulled Lizzie from John's grasp and we danced.

"I'm gonna get a round in, will you help me carry them?" John shouted to Wade.

"Erm…I…" he answered looking over at us. John moved to Wade's side.

"I know you're worried about what happened last time, but you can't wrap her in cotton wool" John told him as they watched us shake our hips on the dance floor. "She won't appreciate it. That doesn't mean don't protect her, but you can't watch her 24/7. Just keep an eye on her, don't let it ruin your night, she's a tough cookie" he winked. "Plus, Lizzie kicks ass" he nudged Wade.

With that they made their way to the bar. Maryse, Kelly and Beth joined us on the floor. We began to draw looks from other people in the club, the five of us flipping our hair and gyrating around, having an amazing time together. Maryse wore a pair of tiny black sequin hot pants and silver tank top. Beth wore a neon pink wrap dress with gold heels and Kelly wore a pretty baby blue bandeau dress.

We noticed the boys carrying drinks back to the table and sat down. It was a long table, accommodating most of us. "Shots, shots, shots!" we chanted on noticing the apple sourz. John handed them out and we counted down, knocking them back in one. We must have had at least another five or six drinks in the next two hours because all the girls were in the middle of the dance floor singing loudly and dancing around like there was no one else there. The boys joined us and we continued the most fun night since I joined the tour. Let's be friends by Emily Osment came on and Wade put his arms around me. "Let's be friends so we can make out, you're so hot let me show you around, I see what I want and I wanna play, everyone knows I'm getting my way" we sang as Wade span me around and kissed me. I bit my lip and threw my hands in the air, forgetting everything around me.

We made our way back to the table and sat down.

"Let's play truth or dare" Kelly said as the girls all voiced their approval. The guys groaned but were secretly excited at the idea.

"I'll start" I volunteered.

"Truth or dare?" Kelly asked.

"Truth" I responded.

"Name the people at this table that you've had sexual fantasies about" she grinned. My mouth fell open. Oh my God. "You have to tell the truth" she jibed. I was quite drunk at this point, so I didn't have much of a filter to stop the truth emerging anyway.

"Okay, but this is just fantasies, they're not even necessarily present, likely they were in the past alright?" I laughed. "Wade obviously" I started as he blushed. "Kelly, Maryse, Mike, Punk, Randy and John" I said as I cringed and bit my lip. The whole table gasped and burst into fits of laughter as Wade shifted uncomfortably. "But there's only one guy who I want to fulfil my fantasies" I said, kissing Wade, hoping that made him feel better and noticing Nikki glare at me from the end of the table. Mike and Randy in particular looked pleased, full of themselves as always.

"My turn" Kelly grinned. "I pick dare" she said excitedly.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with the hottest person in the room" Maryse grinned, knowing this one would be exciting. The guys all shifted in their seats, hoping it was them. Kelly looked around, a glint in her eye. She stood up and shuffled over, sitting down between Justin and me. Justin turned a bright shade of red, looking nervously at her. She leaned in to him before spinning around and holding my neck. She kissed me and the girls cheered as we broke apart laughing. The boys sat there, dumbfounded. Justin looked incredibly disappointed until she pecked him on the cheek. "Wow" I noticed Randy mouth as John and Lizzie giggled next to each other. Wade was still frozen to the spot, smiling slightly. "That was seriously hot" Mike grinned widely. "Again, again, again" they began chanting as Kelly and I obliged, locking lips again, ever the crowd-pleasers. Kelly moved back to her seat as the boys cheered loudly.

"Truth or dare?" Kelly asked Wade.

"Truth" he said quickly.

"Would you ever have a threesome? Or have you ever?" she asked him. He chuckled nervously.

"I haven't before…" he started. "Are we talking female/female or male/female?" he asked.

"Both" Kelly laughed, flicking her hair back.

"Female/female then yes, male/female probably not" he laughed.

"Lizzie, truth or dare?" Maryse asked.

"Dare" she grinned.

"I dare you to lick your favourite part of John's body" she laughed. Everyone giggled, wondering what she'd pick.

"His dimples, easy" she said knowing she was being boring. Everyone laughed none the less as she licked his face like a puppy.

"Randy, truth or dare?" Kelly asked him.

"Truth" he responded as all the guys had so far.

"Who at this table would you choose to have a threesome with?" Kelly asked, maintaining the sexual theme.

"That's easy, reinforced just now, you and Amber" he said as Wade flashed him a look. I giggled, leaning into Wade. "Sorry man, I have to tell the truth" he grinned at Wade.

"John, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth" he said. "How many times have you had sex in a public place?" I smiled deviously. He laughed.

"Erm, probably about five times, all drunk I'll add" he laughed. "Once was in a restroom, romantic I know, once was on a beach, twice in a hot tub and once in the park" he chuckled at the memory.

"Mike, truth or dare" Kelly continued the game.

"Dare" he grinned bravely.

"I dare you to go ask for the bartender's number" Kelly smirked. That wiped the grin off his face. The bartender was a guy.

"Fuck" he said laughing.

We watched as he approached the bar, leaning on his elbow. He leaned in, whispering in his ear. I saw the man pull back and look at Mike confused then shake his head, saying something I couldn't lip read. Mike said something else with his back to us and then returned to the bar red-faced.

"So…?" we all asked. He looked at the floor, before grinning widely and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and throwing it onto the table. We all cheered and clapped him on the back. He looked pleased with himself.

"Punk, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth" he answered.

"Which WWE divas have you slept with?" I asked cheekily.

"Amber, you bitch" he laughed.

"Not enough" was his answer. "Nikki and Brie, Layla, Rosa….and Kelly" he answered, going quiet with the final name. Something had clearly gone on with them and it looked like Punk regretted that it wasn't still going on. Kelly blushed but carried on with the game.

"Nikki, truth or dare?" Kelly asked her.

"Dare" she smirked. I tried to whisper to Kelly, to warn her but it was too late.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to a person of your choice" she smiled. My heart started beating fast in my chest. John looked over at me with the same expression as Mike. Punk noticed and tried to give Nikki a suggestive look so she would pick him. Unfortunately, she ignored him and made her way over to Wade.

The people who weren't aware of the situation looked on, confused. This had been the most amazing night; I couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. She stood in front of him in her tiny skirt and backless top and placed her hands on his shoulders. She gave me a glare before leaning into him, her chest in his face. Kelly saw the look on my face, still not sure what was going on.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" she shouted to her. Nikki ignored the question and turned around, spreading Wade's legs. He looked beyond uncomfortable and tried to push her away. I tried to hide the tears in my eyes, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense, everyone realising what was going on. Nikki bent over, pushing herself into his lap. John stood up and demanded that she stopped. "Nikki get off him now" he commanded her.

"But I was dared" she said in a mock-innocent voice. John grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She looked angry and tried to slap him. He grabbed her arm as Lizzie stood up.

"Wanna fight bitch? Why don't you fight me? I'll kick your teeth in!" she yelled at her. Wade moved away as soon as Nikki was clear of him, making his way outside, away from the embarrassment of it all. I followed, more to avoid breaking down in front of everyone than to talk to him. He was standing against the wall, fists clenched, breathing hard.

I staggered down the steps, nearly falling, clearly having had too much to drink. Wade saw and caught me. We sat on the step. We stayed silent for a while, allowing the cool night air to calm us. I heard Lizzie as she dragged Nikki out of the club, Brie following quietly.

"Just fuck off you home wrecker" she yelled after her as the twins left. Nikki stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to look at Wade.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way I think you need a new one" she smirked at the relevance of the song before Brie dragged her into a taxi.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked after a while.

"I guess so…" I said staring at the floor.

"I should have expected it really, with how much we had to drink, and the game. We should have left" he reflected angrily.

"It was fun, I enjoyed the game. And it had nothing to do with the drink, she wants you…sober or otherwise" I snarled.

"I should have warned Kelly, but it's okay, it just shook me up a bit, I know it was nothing either of us could really have stopped" I said quietly.

"I wanted to punch her in the face Amber, for hurting you and doing…that. But she's still a woman, and a man should never ever hit a woman, whatever the circumstances…" he said. I hugged him, knowing the situation was bound to arise at some point; we just needed to forget about her when we could. We returned inside and danced the night away, knowing we'd have to get up early tomorrow, and expecting splitting headaches.

**Please review :)**


	21. Monkey Business

**Hello everyone :) hope you all had a nice holiday (if you had one). Back to college this week so I need your reviews to motivate me to not do my work and write more ;) Hope you enjoy this latest instalment, plenty of twists and turns to come ;) Gonna dedicate this chapter to 'wadeswife' who's been super supportive of my story, thank you :) special mentions for 'Dio Della Morte' and '1this1is1me1' too :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

As soon as I regained consciousness the next morning, I was blinded by a splitting headache. There was an awful, loud, blaring noise coming from some direction…. I couldn't see…where was it?

"Fuck" I heard the figure next to me grunt as he rolled over clutching his head with one hand and slapping randomly at the bedside table with the other. Missing the alarm every time, he managed to swipe at it and knock it off, hitting the wall and falling silent.

I sat up, breathing heavily, trying to get enough oxygen to my brain to get rid of the haze over my eyes and the sickness in my stomach. "Shit Amber, how much did we drink last night?" Wade asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know" I whined, the pain of sound sending waves through my throbbing head. "I don't really remember how we even got home to be honest…" I said still distressed.

"I remember the taxi ride, you were completely knocked out, I had to carry you in, I don't even remember getting into the room though" he said trying to work out what was going on.

He got up and staggered into the bathroom. "Uh…Wade" I called after him.

"What?" he shouted back, wincing from the pain.

"You have stuff written all over your back" I told him.

"Shit! Like what?" he asked panicking, spinning in circles trying to see it in the mirror.

"Erm…"I said, not wanting to repeat some of it. "This bit says I love cock" I said, stifling a giggle.

"Fuck, who the hell wrote that?" he asked, looking at me.

"Don't look at me you…" I tilted my head, reading the next one… "sex monkey" I said this time failing to hold back the fits of laughter even though they hurt my head in ways I couldn't bear. "It wasn't me, you said yourself I was knocked out, I don't think my hand would have been this steady" I groaned at the effort of forming speech still giggling.

"Cold shower, best way to cure a hangover" Wade yelled as the freezing water bit into his skin. I screamed as I joined him, nearly passing out with the sensation. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, steadying my swaying body. "Lightweight" he laughed, grimacing again at the pain in his head. I helped him clean off the graffiti on his back and we changed for the day, bending down gingerly so the blood wouldn't rush to our heads.

I chose a comfy black and pink sweater-style dress with long socks and converse. I managed to drag a brush through my hair and smudged some black liner around my eyes. Wade wore a blue t shirt and some distressed denim jeans. We packed our things as quickly as we could and were leaving the room when a text arrived.

_Hey darling ;) u comin down 4 sum breakfast in a bit? I no its 5am but we got a plane to catch. Got u 2 a full English breakfast, thought u'd be peckish :D J x_

My stomach churned at the thought of food and I visibly turned a shade of green. Wade read the text over my shoulder, putting his hand over his mouth, clearly feeling the same sensation I was.

_I think you know what the answer to that is! You can shove your breakfast where the sun don't shine. Unless you want me to come down there and throw up all over that pretty face… A x_

I could see John's smug face as he wrote that, he was well aware of how much we'd had to drink last night. This was the worst hangover I'd ever had in my entire life. And not being able to remember what happened for most of it made me extremely anxious.

"Let's go sweetie" Wade said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. He rubbed the bottom of my back soothingly, noticing the mixture of angst and sickness on my face. Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked them back quickly, hoping Wade hadn't noticed. "What's wrong honey?" he asked concerned, dropping his bags and pulling me into him.

"Nothing" I said quietly, "my head just hurts and it's making me all stupid and upset…sorry" I answered, knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"Don't be sorry, I know the feeling…here, I think I must have something in my bag somewhere…" he said searching around for some pain medication. "Shit" he said after finding a bottle. "This stuffs good but it's too strong, and it makes you drowsy…I had it when I tore my lat" he winced at the memory. "So it's no good for a hangover" he said zipping his bag up again. "Bet one of the other guys will have something though" he said reassuring me as we walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Is that where the scar on your back came from then?" I asked him having always wondered how he did it; whenever I saw it in bed, glistening with sweat as I ran my fingers over it.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Worst injury I've ever had, touch wood. Pain was awful when I first did it. Surgery sucked but the worst bit was not wrestling for such a long time. Not even being allowed in the gym, that was torture" he remembered. My eyes filled up again. He felt me sob gently against his chest and snapped out of his memory. "Sweetie what's wrong? You're not normally like this…" he said rubbing my arm. I cursed myself inside, I couldn't answer that, and he was persistent. We reached the floor and stepped out. He noticed I was teary and decided against pressuring me for an answer when we had to meet up with the others. "Hey…" he said quietly before we made it into the lobby. He pulled me to face him and wiped the trail of eyeliner from my cheeks with his thumb. He cradled me to his chest and whispered "its okay if you don't want to say anything now, but if something's up, I'm always here…I love you Amber".

My breath caught in my chest. I stopped crying for a second and stared up at him. Had he really just said it? I opened my mouth, wanting him to know I felt the same, but before I could, bursting into tears again.

"Wade…Wade…I…I lo…" I stammered. "Its okay sweetie calm down" he said, clearly confused at the way I was acting. He led me into the lobby and sat me down on the sofa. He motioned to Heath to sit with me and moved over to talk to John.

"What's wrong with Amber?" John asked quickly, ready to punch Wade in the face again if it had anything to do with him.

"I don't know…she was fine earlier but she's just really teary. I asked her and she said her head hurt and it was making her emotional…I just don't know" he said moving to grab a tissue from the counter.

John sat the other side of me as I tried to tell Heath I was okay. Wade stood in front of me looking concerned and handed me a tissue. John studied my face, his eyes moving down to my neck. He held my arm out and surveyed it, moving quickly onto the next.

"John, what are you doing?" I asked him, a puzzled look on my face. Noticing him stare at Wade's hands, I jumped back. "John…" was all I managed to say before I realised Wade too had caught on. Heath registered my reaction and clicked onto the situation, getting up quickly to stop anything that might be brewing from the tension in the air. Wade's breathing became deeper as his muscles tensed.

John looked away before saying quietly "I'm sorry….but I had to check Amber…" he trailed off.

"You…you…thought he'd hit me?" I questioned, not believing the words coming out of my mouth.

John didn't answer, but I saw Heath put a hand on Wade's shoulder, warning him to let it go. Wade walked away, avoiding the impending confrontation and sitting across the other side of the room, trying to calm down. Heath followed.

"I'm sorry Amber, I just don't like you being upset, and I find it hard to trust him…I didn't really think he was capable of that…I hoped not…but then I hoped he wouldn't cheat on you too…" he said as my eyes filled with tears again.

"Why do I need to be reminded of that every five minutes?" I asked him. "The reason I'm upset is nothing to do with Wade…" I said, knowing that wasn't 100% true.

"I'm sorry" he said, his head in his hands.

"Please can you go apologise to him, he's been nothing but amazing this morning, he's tried so hard to make me feel better…" I told him. John immediately got up and wondered over to where Wade was sitting with Heath trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry man; I know I was out of line. That was out of order…I just care about her you know? And the thought of her being hurt…" John tried to explain.

"It just makes me fucking angry. You know? When someone accuses you of the worst crime anyone could ever commit, it makes me think I must come across as some kind of animal. You don't think much of me do you John?" Wade said, still sitting, trying to keep his cool.

"It's not that Wade, I think you're a nice enough guy…I don't think you'd ever do that…I'm sorry for suggesting I did, I was just worried about her…" John tried again. "And Amber told me, how good you've been to her, trying to make her feel better, I know you must be frustrated, not knowing what's wrong, and me doing that, that was totally out of line…I can only say I'm sorry, and assure you that I don't think you'd be capable of that…" John said. Wade sighed.

"It's okay, I accept your apology. I get that it's only because you care, maybe I'd have reacted the same. But I'd never ever lay a hand on her, you should know that…" Wade told him, shaking John's hand.

"We had fun last night though hey?" John said, face mischievously lighting up. "Do you remember much of it, sex monkey?" he laughed loudly, knowing he was pushing it.

"You're the fucking idiot who did that?" Wade shouted, his mouth falling open.

"Hey calm down man it was a joke…and it wasn't just me, little miss trouble helped" he winked. Wade made a beeline for me across the room.

"You said you had nothing to do with the stuff on my back you liar" he said laughing.

"I don't remember! I didn't think I did, I must have I guess…. I'm sorry….sex monkey" I giggled, forgetting that I was upset for a while.

Wade sighed, bringing his palm to his forehead, knowing this was going to be a long-running joke. "How much of last night do you remember?" he asked me.

"I remember dancing with the girls and you, and playing truth or dare…and that bitch" I said hate filling me once more. I pushed it to the back of my mind. "And I remember going outside and we talked, and then I remember going inside again. After that is blank. I definitely don't remember drawing on you…" I said giggling again.

"I remember us getting back to the hotel, everything in between is blank…" Wade agreed. John laughed to himself.

"There's a lot of stuff you're missing" he grinned. "I'll fill you in on the plane" he winked. "Though half of it, you might not want to hear Wade" John laughed again.

"Oh God" Wade said, worried.

I grabbed his hand and John checked that everyone was here before we made our way out of the hotel and into the waiting minibus. "Cena, group of six" he said to the driver who nodded and opened the doors.

"Guys does anyone have any normal over the counter pain killers I can take?" I asked hopefully.

"I do" Heath shouted and passed them over.

"Monkey, do you have some water?" I asked. "Monkey?" he looked down at me and laughed, handing me some water. "Yeah, it's your new pet name. You like?" I grinned at him.

"Well you're finally smiling, so I guess so yeah" he smiled and kissed my head. Justin put my bag in the trunk and he and Zeik loaded everyone else's in too. We got into the cramped bus and set off for the airport. The boys quickly fell asleep, leaving just myself and John awake. "

I can see it's a ball travelling with these party animals…" he laughed. "I don't know how you do it" he smiled.

"They're lovely boys really" I grinned and fell asleep too, leaning on Wade.

I woke with a start, the feeling of panic still tight in my chest and sweat forming on my face. "What's wrong sweetie?" Wade asked, seeing the look on my face. I'd just woken from a horrible nightmare, the things that were upsetting me in the day, now plaguing my dreams. I'd been watching the scene, I was crying on the floor. Wade had been standing over me, screaming at me, throwing fists at the walls, smashing things. I shivered at the thought; I'd never had such a graphic dream. I couldn't tell him, especially not here.

"It's okay, just a nightmare…" I told him, snuggling back into his shoulder and closing my eyes. He knew it was more than that, but decided against probing for more information again.

We reached the airport and boarded the plane quickly. We sat together, myself, Wade and John on the three middle seats and Zeik, Justin and Heath on the three in front. "So what did we get up to last night? I'm dying to know" I asked John.

"Well I didn't drink that much, Lizzie kept me in check…speaking of which, she's gone home to Boston for a week so she said to say hi" he smiled. "Anyway, when you guys came back in, we were playing drinking games. You both had a lot. Wade tried to take your drink off you at one point Amber, you'd clearly had too much, but you wouldn't let him, and you started screaming at him" he laughed. "So he gave it you back. You've got that one wrapped round your little finger" he said earning a glare from Wade. "But not me, I took it off you and drank it" he laughed. You and the girls were dancing for hours and hours and the guys were all sitting chatting about American football. Wade fell asleep so we started writing things on him. Then you joined in Amber" he chuckled. "Sex monkey was Randy though" John told Wade who was visibly pissed. "Even better though Wade, you woke up and got mad. You managed to engrave 'cocksucker' onto Mike's forehead. I doubt it'll be gone this morning, you pressed so hard I expect the red scratches will be there for weeks" John said as we fell about laughing.

"Nice one" I smiled at Wade, kissing him. He pulled me in, deepening the kiss, holding me to him, seeming to sense that storms were brewing ahead.

"Get a room" John laughed, pretending to gag. I punched his arm. "I'm only joking, you two are sweet" he said rubbing his sore arm. I linked arms with him and Wade and fell asleep, between my two favourite guys.

**Please review :)**


	22. The Mystery

**Hey guys, hope everyone liked the royal wedding if you watched :) Aren't you all lucky? Two chapters in one day! Looking forward to extreme rules this Sunday! And of course Smackdown on Friday so we can see Wade and the rest of the boys ;)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

It was four in the morning and the second the door of Wade's house in Tampa, Florida shut, everything went wrong. We'd been driving for a few hours, and I'd been crying for most of them again. Wade was starting to get agitated at my lack of communication. He was losing patience. And I couldn't keep it from him anymore. It was slowly destroying me inside.

He threw his bags down and sighed loudly. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked him timidly.

"Upstairs, second door on the right" he said without turning around. I made my way upstairs and found the bathroom. I shut the door and glanced in the mirror. I burst into tears once more and slid down the wall, arms wrapped around me, knees up. I couldn't believe Wade hadn't figured it out already. It wasn't rocket science. In the time we'd been together, he should have noticed.

I heard him come upstairs and he knocked on the door. "Amber, what's going on?" he said impatiently. He heard my sobs and pushed the door open. Seeing me curled up on the floor he pulled me up and sat on the edge of the bath, holding me in his lap. He brushed my hair back. "Please tell me what's upsetting you so much, it's killing me Amber" he said gently.

"I can't" I sobbed, trying to pull away from him, terrified. He let me go, his head down. I stood in the hallway, panic filling me. I'd never been so scared in my life. I swayed, losing balance. I felt Wade catch me and take me into the bedroom, sitting me down on the bed. He brought me a glass of water and stood over me.

"Amber, I mean it, tell me what the fuck is going on" he said, louder than before. "What could it possibly be? Are you fucking someone else? Is this what this is?" he shouted. My eyes shot up from the floor.

"No Wade! I'm not cheating on you! Please, that's not what this is about…" my eyes pleaded.

"Well then what is going on with you?" he yelled.

"I can't…" I tried again. "Please stop shouting…please…I'm scared" I sobbed. His face softened as he sat down next to me.

"What could it be that you're so scared to tell me? ..." he started before something dawned on him. "Amber? You're not pregnant are you?" he asked, panic hitting him too. I got up and ran down the hallway. I ran into the bathroom, locking the door this time, praying he wouldn't come screaming at me like in my nightmare.

I cried wishing this wasn't real. He banged on the door. "Amber for fuck's sake let me in" he said. I didn't move. I stopped crying for a second, I could hear him breathing hard leaning against the door. "Please Amber; I don't understand why you won't let me in. Why are you scared?" he pleaded.

"I'm scared of how you're reacting" I sobbed back.

"Why?" he shouted back.

"I don't want you to scream at me" I sniffed.

"I'm not gonna scream at you…it's not your fault, please…I just want to know what's going on….you can't keep me in the dark…" he reasoned, head in his hands. I got up and opened the door slightly, backing up and preparing for him to throw a fit at me.

What I saw took me by surprise. He looked deflated and hurt. "Please, just tell me what's going on Amber" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"We've been sleeping together nearly every night for the best part of a month and a half now Wade…uninterrupted. That's what's going on…" I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that…Mother Nature's monthly gift…should have stopped us at least once" I sighed, trying to explain. His expression became even more panicked.

"How late is it?" he asked as I noticed his hands shake a little.

"About a week" I answered, another tear running down my face.

"Have you taken a test?" he asked quietly.

"No…I couldn't even get up the courage to tell you, let alone go buy a test…I'm always with you aren't I?" I sobbed.

He rubbed his head, stress and tension filling the air. "I'm sorry, for not saying anything…" I told him.

"When did you realise?" he asked, distressed.

"Only when we woke up yesterday morning" I sobbed. "I wanted to say something, I was just so scared that you'd kill me" I whispered.

"Why do you think I would shout at you? …this is why you've been crying? And the nightmare…" he sighed.

"Because I was worried you would say I should have been on birth control or that you'd say it was all my fault and leave me…" I tried to explain as the tears rolled down my face. He reached out and put his hand on my arm. I threw my arms around him, crying into his chest.

"I would never do that Amber. Neither of us thought about protection; that was stupid. And I would never leave you, and I can't believe you were so scared to tell me…" he said resting his chin on the top of my head. "You can and should tell me everything" he whispered.

"Wade…I drank so much last night…what if…" I sobbed, not managing to finish my sentence.

"Shh, it's okay…" he said rocking me. He led me downstairs where he laid me down on the sofa and put a blanket over me. He turned on the TV and handed me the remote. I sat up, motioning for him to sit with me. He sat down and I rested my head in his lap. We watched TV for a few hours, waiting for 8am when Wade could make the call. I heard him call the surgery in the other room.

"Hey, can I speak to Dr Lewis please? It's Wade Barrett…" he asked what I assumed was the receptionist. "Hi, yes, I'm good thank you. I was wondering if you had any appointments available today, it's for my girlfriend, she's on tour with me and the WWE and obviously she doesn't have a doctor round here…" he asked. "Yes, that would be great, we'll see you then" he said hanging up. He came back in. "They have one free at 12" he said sitting down next to me.

I noticed him shift around a little underneath me. I looked up and saw a small tear in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away before it escaped down his cheek. I looked up at him, eyes welling up again. "Don't you dare start again missy" he laughed gently. "Stop it" he laughed hugging me tightly. "I'm just scared I guess, of what this could mean, of what might happen…" he said quietly. I pulled myself onto his lap, one leg either side of his and kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you Wade" I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled a little.

"I love you too Amber" he breathed.

The time came around quickly. Walking to the car, my hands were shaking. I got into the passenger seat of his truck and he squeezed my hand. "Whatever happens, we'll sort it okay? We'll be fine" he said, reassuring himself as well as me.

"Wade, what if I am? What will we do?" I asked, losing my composure again.

"I wish I could give you an easy answer to that…" he started. "But I can't…I don't know how you feel, but abortion isn't something I'm comfortable with…" he sighed.

"Me either…" I whispered through my tears.

"Let's just stop…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, we might never have to think about this" he said, kissing me.

We sat in the waiting room of the local doctor's surgery. There were leaflets spread around and only one other person waiting. I had to fill in some information as I had never been here before. "Would you like to go through?" the receptionist asked sweetly. We got up and Wade squeezed my hand. The doctor greeted us at the door.

"Wade, it's been a long time! How are you? How's work?" he asked.

"I'm good thank you, work is great. How are you?" Wade politely replied.

"Busy as always but good thank you" the doctor replied.

"This is Amber" Wade introduced.

"Nice to meet you Amber, would you like to take a seat, both of you?" he said as we sat down.

"Now what brought you to see me today?" he asked. I looked up at Wade, eyes filling up for the hundredth time today. Wade squeezed my hand again. Wade tried to talk but the doctor cut him off. "Miss, I think you should tell me, it's okay if it's difficult, just try your best" he instructed. I tried to speak, the tears flowing again. Wade put his arm around me and I leaned into him, needing him to protect me.

"I…I'm worried I might…be pregnant" I managed before breaking down again.

"Okay then darling" he said calmly. "If you take this to the toilets, we need a sample, and then we'll do the test okay?" he explained. I nodded and did as he asked. He left the room to do the test. Wade and I sat nervously in silence waiting. The doctor returned, sitting behind his desk, typing on the computer. Wade sat up expectantly.

"Okay, so the test has come back negative" he explained as Wade let out the breath he'd been holding. Relief spread over me. "But if your period doesn't arrive within a week, come back to see us okay?" he said. We left feeling significantly better. As we got into the car, I had a thought.

"Baby, I want to celebrate" I said.

"Celebrate?" he asked.

"Well now I don't have to worry about not being able to wrestle the storyline Vince wants, I don't have to worry about travelling, I don't have to worry about us not being married or being together that long, I don't need to worry about how I'd tell everyone…and I don't have to worry about saggy boobs" I laughed.

"That's true" he smiled. "What were you thinking?" he grinned.

"Hmm…well the problem is, what I want to do to celebrate, involves doing what got us into this mess in the first place…" I smirked. Wade smiled back, kissing me.

"I like the sound of that. Should we go get some birth control? Or would you rather we just used a condom?" he asked. "Let's get both for now" I said, desperate not to repeat this situation again.

We returned home and I noticed a text from John.

_Hey honey, hope ur feeling better now, u seemed upset again b4 we left. U and loverboy need 2 b at the arena at 6 2night to meet with vince. See u soon :) J x_

_I'm okay, thanks though :) Okay, we'll be there, don't worry. Make sure to text the others, I'm staying at Wade's. A x_

_Will do. R u ever gonna tell me wat was up? Its ok if u don't wanna tho. Looking 4ward 2 l8er, storyline seems exciting. J x_

_I will tell you if you want, just not by text. See you later. A x_

"Who's that?" Wade asked, spinning me around and holding me.

"John" I said, kissing him. "We have to be at the arena in three hours" I told him. "

"Well we better get moving then" he said kissing me hard and running his hands over my back. I smiled into the kiss, pinching his backside. He yelped and let go. I winked at him and ran upstairs. He chased me and caught me before we made it into the bedroom. I ran my hands over his stomach and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. He pulled my dress over my head as I kicked off my shoes.

"Do we need these?" he asked, his lips still pressed against mine as he removed the condoms from his pocket. "I took the pill, but it probably won't kick in yet so yes" I said panting already. We finished undressing and fell onto the bed, hands roaming all over. "I love you baby" he said as he kissed my neck affectionately.

"I love you too sex monkey" I giggled. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. He shuffled up towards the headboard, leaning against it to get a better view. I moved gently against him, causing him to moan gently into the kiss. I studied his reactions as I moved around, running my nails down his chest. I moved down, seeing he was already very aroused. I moved my hands over his thighs causing him to gasp.

"Amber…" he panted. "You're driving me crazy" he groaned. I grasped him and moved my hand up and down, feeling him writhe underneath me before grabbing a condom and putting it on him.

I climbed back over him and kissed him. I lined up and slowly sat down on him, pushing him further inside me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. I opened them again, placing my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I lifted myself up and pushed back down, watching the expressions on his face. As I began to move faster, he groaned and I felt his hips move to meet me. I leaned forward even more, so my body was pressed against his, still moving myself up and down. His hands were on my hips, helping lift me. He stopped me and flipped me over, kissing down my neck to my collar bone. I arched my back in anticipation as he thrust gently in holding my legs around him.

The room was silent except for our moans and groans as we moved gently together. The sensation of his movements drove me close to the edge. "Oh God, Wade…faster…please" I begged him. He quickened his movements and captured my moans with his mouth, kissing me hard. I felt the sensation building until breaking point. I dug my nails into his shoulders and arched my back as I cried out. The sudden tension tipped him over the edge too as he filled the condom grunting loudly.

He fell beside me and kissed me. He rolled over as I helped him remove the condom. I noticed blood on the tip. "Looks like we can totally relax about the whole pregnancy thing now" I giggled.

"Aw, does that mean no more sex?" he asked deflated.

"Only for like four days though" I winked. "And we can find other ways to have fun" I grinned, kissing him again. I traced the still visible bruise on his jaw with my finger and kissed it gently.

"You have such a sexy face" I told him, kissing along his jaw, biting it gently.

"Not as sexy as yours" he said caressing my cheek. We showered together, cleaning up and getting dressed to meet Vince. Wade wore black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt. I chose a smart fitted black dress with a belt around the waist and a pair of black heels. I pulled on a cardigan and we left Wade's house.

"Your house is beautiful by the way. I would have said earlier but I was either busy crying or being naughty with you" I said giggling.

"Thank you" he said laughing.

"I never saw you as a dark wood kind of guy" I laughed.

"Well, I'm full of surprises" he winked. We pulled out of his drive and left for the arena where the superstars would perform when they got back from their European tour. Paramore came on the radio with crushcrushcrush. I started nodding my head with the bead and singing along. I saw Wade chuckle from the corner of my eye.

"What? You can't not bop along to this song" I giggled. "Don't be such a grouch" I nudged him.

"I'm not!" he protested. "I was just thinking how cute you are" he grinned.

We made our way to Vince's office finding John, Heath, Justin and Zeik already sat outside. I hugged John whispering in his ear "I'll tell you when Wade's not around". He nodded and sat back down. The door of the office opened and both Shane and Vince emerged. Shane walked towards me.

"Amber, it's been too long since I've had a proper chat with you!" he said kissing my cheek. "How is everything going?" he asked.

"Very well thanks" I smiled. We filed into his office, surprisingly roomy. There were already six chairs laid out. I took one between John and Wade.

"Okay, so I don't want to drag this out too much, sure you're all tired from all this travelling. I assume John already told you about his situation" he looked to John who nodded.

"What I want to do is have a backstage shot where we see Wade having a discussion with Amber. Then we see Amber ask John to perform with her. You two can decide which song. I suggest one of yours John. The crowd would like that. Then The Corre will come out and attack John, leaving him injured and therefore unable to compete. Wade will drag Amber up the ramp and she'll be forced to join The Corre. Going down to ringside with you guys and still providing entertainment as before. Then I hope we can get you trained and in the ring in a few months for some mixed tag and maybe one on one stuff. How does all this sound to you guys?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, as did John and Wade.

"Sounds good boss" Heath said as Justin agreed.

"But what about us as a group, like titles wise? I was hoping for a push, like to go for a title in singles" Zeik added.

"We're working on you guys as a stable at the moment, we're happy developing it this way. We'd rather not have rifts in the group or single titles as a focus right now" Shane responded. Zeik sighed and sat back.

"So is that okay then?" Vince asked.

"I guess it has to be" Zeik answered. I shared a shifty look with Wade, wondering why Zeik was so keen to be in the limelight. The rest of us enjoyed working as a team.

"Okay guys, so Amber and John will perform in four days at the live show. We ought to film the backstage segments the day before, so if John, Wade and Amber could be here the day before to sort that out, that would work. John, your surgery is in a little over a week isn't it?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I go in then and I have a consultation a week after to determine how long I'll be out" he answered.

"Okay, well if you come to the shows as soon as you're cleared to work, we'll start filming segments and putting you on commentary. You can start training Amber whenever suits you. I assume you have Beth's number if you need her" Vince asked. John nodded.

"All good then guys, thank you for coming in, see you in a few days, have a nice rest" Shane smiled.

We said our goodbye's and left. I said goodbye to the boys except for Heath who was coming back to Wade's to stay for the week. Before I left, I pulled John to one side while Wade and Heath brought the car around.

"The reason I was upset yesterday was because I thought I might be pregnant" I said quietly. John gasped.

"You're not though are you?" he said worriedly.

"No…no, I finally told Wade this morning and we went to the doctors. It was negative so it's all okay" I told him.

"Amber, be careful though….as soon as you get pregnant, you can't go near a wrestling ring. Not to mention that you haven't known Wade that long…" John started.

"Don't lecture me John, I know all of that and it's fine, it didn't happen and it's sorted now so calm down" I sighed. I gave him one last hug and we headed home, talking excitedly about the new storyline. Wade's phone rang but he was driving so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is Mr Barrett there please?" a man asked.

"Sorry he's driving, can I take a message?" I told them.

"Could you just tell him that his test results have come in and ask him if he wants to discuss them over the phone or come in to see us?" she asked. I froze, my heart racing.

"Okay" I told the man. "Wade…" I said quietly.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's about the results of the tests you had done…" I said, seeing his breath catch. "He wants to know if you want to discuss it over the phone or go into see them…" I said quietly, knowing Heath was wondering what was going on.

"Tell them I'll call them when I get home…" he said. I did as I was told and hung up the phone. We sat in silence for the rest of the car journey, tension filling the air once more.

**Please review :)**


	23. Sleepover

**Disappointed at the lack of Wade on Smackdown Friday :( Got to see him on RAW though, even if he lost. Watching extreme rules tonight, yay. Had the worst day today :( need some cheering up so thought I'd post a new chapter, reviews…anyone? :(**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

I sat on Wade's sofa with Heath next to me, an uneasy silence as we tried to listen in on the phone call happening in the next room. It was impossible to hear. "What's this about Amber?" Heath whispered to me, looking concerned. "Wade normally tells me everything…" he said quietly.

"I don't think it's my place to say…but I know he was seriously worried about this…I don't think he told anyone except me…." I whispered, looking at the floor.

Just then, the door opened and Wade came in, sitting down on the chair in the corner, looking distant. None of us dared to speak as Heath and I looked up, studying his face for clues. Suddenly he broke the silence.

"The samples they sent off were fine…but the lump…they need to operate…to remove it" he said in a small voice. Tense silence. I got up and moved over to sit by him, snuggling in under his arm supportively.

"What?" Heath said quickly. "Lump? It's not like….you know…cancerous or anything?" he said worriedly.

"No, no they don't think it's that serious. It just needs to come out because it might grow and cause problems later on…." He answered gently.

"Wade…why didn't you say something man? Where?" Heath said moving over to sit on the other side of him.

"I didn't want people fussing around me…it was hard enough for me to have to think about it…let alone have everyone asking. It's on my neck…" he said tilting his head slightly and running his hand over his neck.

"Seriously man, since I've been in the WWE, you've been my closest friend…I've been travelling with you for a whole year now and though there's been times when I've wanted to slap that smug face silly, you're my best friend man, you can tell me anything…" Heath said in a rare display of brotherhood.

"Thanks man" Wade replied hugging Heath.

I smiled at this heart-warming display before they rounded on me, noticing my grin. Wade picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, Heath grabbing my feet. I squealed in surprise. "And don't you ever tell anyone how soft we've gone" Wade growled before slamming me onto the sofa. I giggled maniacally as they prodded and tickled me into submission.

"Okay…okay…please…stop!" I gasped.

"I'm hungry" Heath said, standing upright and rubbing his stomach. He and Wade shared a glance and started laughing. I looked up at them, amused but clueless.

"Pizza bro?" Heath chuckled.

"You know it bro" Wade replied.

"Bro?" I laughed as they high-fived. "

You're gonna have to get used to this, it's our thang" Heath winked.

"Thang?" I said now incredibly amused at this scene.

"I'll go get the pizza, drinks and films. What pizza are we getting?" Heath asked.

"The usual" Wade said with a wink as Heath started laughing.

"Nice" Heath replied.

"Wait…what's the 'usual'?" I asked worried.

"You'll see…" they answered, laughing again.

"What alcohol do you like?" Heath asked me.

"Erm…I don't mind having a little bit of whatever you guys have, but I'm boring, I'm happy with a Pepsi" I smiled.

"Look at her, painting herself as all goody goody! Not what we saw the other night" Heath chided. I punched him in the arm. Heath left in Wade's truck to get dinner and tonight's entertainment.

Reluctant to change the light-hearted mood Heath had set but feeling the need to know more, I asked Wade "so you have to go in for an operation?" He sat down beside me.

"Yeah, apparently it's in an awkward place, so it might leave a nasty scar but it's not a serious op and I should be able to schedule it so I have no time off" he explained. I brought my hand up to his face and gently brushed my hand across the soft skin, kissing his cheek. He ran his fingers through my hair and held the back of my head, pulling me into a loving and passionate kiss. He lowered me until I was lying on the sofa and kissed along my neck and then re-surfacing, smiling down at me. "

I love you Wade" I told him.

"I love you too Amber" he replied before returning to kissing me. I felt myself getting flustered and tried to sit up.

"Wade…stop…don't get me all worked up…Heath will be back soon and I don't think he wants to see me on top of you" I laughed.

"That's true" he grinned, "but I don't know if you're going to be able to stop me" and with a wink, he pulled me onto his lap. He continued to smirk as he kissed around my neck and chest.

"Wade…seriously…I've heard of a quickie but no one works that fast…" I laughed and wriggled from his grip. I ran as he chased me around the house.

I hid underneath the stairs. I heard him open the door to my left and jumped on him causing him to leap up in surprise. I pulled his neck down and kissed him hard. When I pulled away, his eyes were still closed and he was panting. Before he knew what was going on, I ran off again. He chased me down and tackled me to the floor, landing on top of me. We collapsed in fits of laughter as the keys turned in the door and Heath walked in finding us in a compromising position.

"Seriously guys, I leave you for ten minutes and you're on top of each other in the hallway when I get back…you're animals" he laughed. "If I'm gonna be staying here, you need to learn to control yourselves! And I will not be kept awake by the sounds of bed springs and clattering headboards!" he demanded, still laughing. I blushed, getting up and smoothing my dress down.

"Sorry" I said genuinely.

"It's all right honey, I know you're a horny beast" he winked throwing his arm around me and nuzzling my cheek.

Wade was busy hungrily rifling through the bags Heath had left on the mat by the door. "Nice choice!" he exclaimed finding several cans of beer and 'The Terminator' on DVD inside. I groaned at the sight.

"What's up? Hoping for 'He's Just Not That Into You'?" Heath mocked.

"Shut up you, this better not turn into a testosterone fest where you two sit there all night drinking beer, swearing and scratching your junk" I said rolling my eyes. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry, we can have a tea party with manicures tomorrow night" Heath jibed. Wade shoved him playfully and came over, putting his arm around me and kissing my head.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll behave" he assured me.

We sat on the furry rug next to the fireplace in Wade's sitting room, watching the film. Various movie snacks scattered across the floor including the staple munchies - cheetos and popcorn. Empty beer cans strewn across the room and a pizza box containing most of the pizza the boys thought it was humorous to order. It was the hottest and spiciest pizza I'd ever eaten. It had every chilli and pepper known to man on it and it was so hot it practically blew my head off. They of course found it hilarious and watched as my eyes watered and my tongue burned like the pits of hell.

Admittedly, I enjoyed watching them competitively try to eat the most as quickly as possible. Their faces matched the colours of Heath's hair by the end of it. When the movie was over we said goodnight to Heath who made his way to the guest bedroom and passed along the well-lit hallway. I'd never paid much attention to the dark red walls and mahogany wooden floors before but it was homey. I changed into my zebra print pyjama shorts and white vest top as Wade climbed into bed in just a pair of tight black boxer shorts. "Do you remember, how I wore this the first night we slept in the same bed?" I winked.

"I do" he said as I kneeled on the bed playing with his hair. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me on top of him, running his hands up and down my legs.

I lay down on top of his chest, resting my head under his chin, quite happy to fall asleep like this. We stayed this way for a while, just the sounds of light breathing and the soothing rise and fall of his chest under mine. He kissed the top of my head, gently brushing my hair back with his fingertips.

"Baby, I'm really sorry, you look so cute like that but you're gonna have to move off me….having you on top of me is creating a problem that we're not allowed to solve with Heath in the house" he laughed gently. I smiled and sat up, purposely brushing past the growing bulge in his boxers. I felt his breath catch.

"Who says I can't take care of it for you? As long as you're quiet…" I said seductively, winking at him.

His eyes widened as he pulled me in for a kiss, expressing his gratitude. The lust in his eyes was enough encouragement as I slid down his body and kneaded the front of his boxers with my hand. He moaned softly. "I love the sounds you make baby…but you have to be quiet" I grinned at him, biting my lip suggestively. He nodded quickly, desperate for me to continue. I slowly pulled the waistband of his underwear down, seeing his was already fully aroused. I slipped them off and kissed around his thighs, sucking the skin gently. He ground his hips into the bed in anticipation, trying desperately not to moan out his frustrations at the pain in his neglected member. I licked along the bottom of his shaft, sucking gently on the tip causing his to gasp and grab the pillow to stifle his groans. Without warning I took all of him in my mouth, pushing as far down as I could go before pulling back up, adding my teeth gently along the top. I could hear him underneath the pillow as he writhed around underneath me. I moved my mouth up and down slowly getting faster, adding a gentle hum.

I watched as his knuckles turned white, squeezing the pillow tightly. His eyes met mine and I could see the ecstasy on his face. "Please…faster…" he managed between gasps for air. I sped up, massaging his balls in my free hand. I felt him lose complete control as his hips bucked wildly. I gagged on him but continued, loving the sounds he was making. I hadn't the heart to stop and make him shut up. "Oh God Amber…I'm gonna…shit…" he cried as I replaced my mouth with my hand, squeezing tightly and moving my fist rapidly. He yelled out loudly as he came hard, splattering his chest and thighs. It covered my hand as I moved off him and up to his face. I kissed him hard, knowing he could taste himself in my mouth.

He lay there, unable to move as he watched me lick my hand clean. I seductively moved down to his stomach, putting on a show for him. I licked the pools from his torso and swirled my tongue around his thighs, cleaning him completely. "Fuck Amber…that was…wow" he breathed. I smiled at him, pulling his boxers back on and snuggling in under his arm. He still hadn't moved.

"You know, you never kept your promise" I winked. He looked at me questioningly. "You so didn't stay quiet, I bet the house five doors down heard you finish just then" I giggled biting my lip.

"I couldn't help it….God Amber…I've never cum that hard from a blow job before…" he said, his breathing still ragged.

"Glad you enjoyed it" I said kissing the nearest bit of flesh to me. "But Heath will not be happy in the morning" I laughed.

"Heath can go to hell, that was worth it…" he answered.

"And you know how I love to hear you scream" I whispered, biting on his ear gently. I loved the sight before me. He remained in the same position, weak and helpless having used all of his energy. I fell asleep, arm draped over his chest and legs wrapped around his limp body.

Getting up the next morning was hell. I awoke next to Wade, who was holding me tightly in his arms, my face buried into his chest. Our legs entwined and a perfect warmth surrounding me, moving from this position wasn't an enticing proposition. I was soon soothed back into sleep, Wade's scent wafting into my nose.

A knock at the door made me jump. "Are you two up yet?" I heard heath shout. Wade groaned loudly.

"Fuck off Heath" he muttered.

Heath burst through the door and stood at the end of the bed. "Wakey wakey sleepyheads" he smiled, too happy for this early. "Aw you two look so adorable" he said, swatting away a pillow Wade had aimed at his head. He promptly launched himself onto the bed, landing between us. Wade and I moved apart trying to pull our squashed limbs from under Heath.

"Seriously, if you don't get the fuck off my bed I will rip your face off" Wade growled, squinting at the light invading the room.

"Now that's no way to speak to your best friend" Heath mocked. "And you're lucky I'm even willing to come near you after hearing you last night…I don't know what you did Amber but seriously, you must be good at it, you should sell it…" Heath grinned cheekily. I blushed as Wade decided this was the final straw.

He got up and chased Heath out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "I'm gonna fucking kill him when I get downstairs" Wade fumed.

I moved over to him, standing on the bed so I was taller than him. "Calm down, he's just being funny..." I kissed the top of his head, putting my arms around the back of his neck. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"He's jealous because he isn't getting any…" he said as we laughed. He carried me into the bathroom and we showered, getting dressed for the day ahead. We spent the next two days with Heath, enjoying the Florida sunshine, going for picnics and even visiting Universal Studios. It was nice to relax, and be a normal person again for a while, spending some quality time with Wade. Heath was only an occasional annoyance, teasing Wade until I was forced to step in a cool down the situation. You could tell they were messing about though, they made a good team.

Soon it was the morning of filming with John. Wade and I made our way to the arena. Seeing as I was going to be on TV, I chose a pretty pale pink, sheer blouse with a black bow on the neck and a short, pastel-coloured plaid skirt. I pulled on some beige heels and put loose curls in my hair. I grabbed a pair of shorts and vest top as I'd been instructed by John via a text message this morning. I would have to remember to do my hair the same tomorrow so it looked like the segments were filmed in the same night. We met John at the arena. Both he and Wade were in their wrestling gear.

The film crews were waiting as we made our way to the locker rooms. It surprised me how different they were at each arena we had performed at. "Okay guys, we'll start with Amber and Wade…" one man said as he ushered us into position. "You can improvise at first, if need be then we'll get some kind of script done but the gist is that Wade will be telling Amber that she needs to get John to perform with her tonight" he explained. I panicked a little at the thought of improvisation.

Almost immediately, Wade switched to on-screen Wade, even his stance changed as he glared at me. I had to fight the urge to run away. "Action" the man shouted as Wade moved to stand over me menacingly.

"Listen darling….I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you! You might be pretty, but don't push me into doing something you won't like" he sneered.

"But why?" I said looking scared but standing my ground.

"That's none of your business! Just do it! I want to see him out there tonight when you perform…If he's not…well…let's just say I wouldn't want to be you sweetheart" he laughed evilly and blew me a kiss before leaving, the camera panning round to see my scared and confused face.

"PerFECT" Shane exclaimed, appearing from nowhere. "Good job" he winked at me.

"THAT was all Wade" I said having never seen his acting credentials up close.

"He's not bad is he?" Shane laughed.

Wade came back in looking reasonably pleased with himself. "You scared me you meanie" I said pouting.

"Just doing my job baby" he laughed planting a kiss on my forehead. Shane grinned at John clearly having only just worked out the Wade and I are more than just friends. We moved onto another locker room so I could film the scene with John.

"For this one, we're only gonna see the end of a conversation and Amber leave John's locker room okay?" he explained. John sat down on the bench and started adjusting his shoes. I sat opposite him.

"Action" the man shouted.

"You sure that's okay then John?" I asked, maintaining my apprehension from the past scene.

"Course Amber, should be fun. You sure you're okay, you seem a bit…shaken?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine honestly, see you tonight…" I said hugging him before I left, the camera catching the nervousness in my expression before watching John shrug his shoulders and carry on adjusting his shoes.

"Another great scene guys" Shane smiled. "That's it then, just turn up tomorrow and we'll sort it out. Have you chosen your song yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to do Bad Bad Man if that's okay?" I said.

"Nice choice" John replied, high-fiving me. "

Yes that sounds great, just make sure any expletives are replaced or missed out okay? Or the network will fly off the handle…" he warned.

"Of course" I smiled as John nodded. Wade watched as John and I worked on the song for a while, deciding which parts we would each sing. When we finished, we decided to go down to the ring.

"Why do you think I told you to bring shorts and a top?" John winked. I changed and we made our way down. Everything was already in place for the show. Wade and John took their shirts off, ready to wrestle. I wolf whistled at them as they flexed. Wade wiggled his pecs up and down, causing me to giggle and kiss him.

"So THAT's the trick to getting girls" John said laughing.

"I dunno…" Wade chuckled.

"But she seems to find it irresistible" he said returning the kiss

"Okay you two, break it up, time for some action" John winked.

I climbed into the ring alongside John and Wade. We started with lock-ups where I had to pretend to be strong enough to push them back. We did a few turnbuckle throws and I was thrilled to get to do a pedigree on Wade.

"I want to try your finishers" I said excitedly.

"Okay…" John started before Wade interjected.

"No way" he said firmly. I looked at him confused.

"I'm not letting you take an attitude adjustment and there's not way in hell I'm gonna do a wasteland on you" he asserted.

"Wade, I want to, it's my choice okay? I wanna be like Lita used to be, she took guys finishers all the time" I pleaded.

"Yeah, she took a lot of guys finishers in EVERY sense of the word" John winked as I burst out laughing. "Listen man, I'll be careful, she wants to do it, let her have a go" John said seriously, trying to convince Wade.

Wade shook his head and moved to stand by the turnbuckle. "Just make sure you go over how to fucking land it, I don't think I could deal with her breaking her neck okay?" he sighed. John explained that I should let him guide me and move as little as possible. He also told me that I shouldn't tense my body at all and keep my neck floppy. I nodded enthusiastically and prepared myself. I saw Wade grimace as John picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. He flipped me over, leaning lower than usual and keeping hold of me longer onto my back on the mat. It hurt, but not and more than hitting the turnbuckle. I smiled at him, happy to have the experience.

I looked at Wade, hoping he would let me try the wasteland. "Amber… I don't feel comfortable…." He tried.

"How about you give me one and Amber can watch?" John suggested. "What about your shoulder?" Wade asked genuinely.

"If you do it the way you always do, it's the other shoulder anyway" John suggested. Wade agreed and I got to see up-close as Wade pulled John onto his shoulders, grabbed his arm and leg and slammed him onto the mat. John got up, still grinning. "That does hurt to be fair" he laughed, rubbing his back.

"I can take it" I said hopefully.

"I don't think so…" Wade said, pulling me into a hug. "Maybe another time…" he said kissing the top of my head. I knew he would probably never do it, he didn't trust himself enough to put my health in danger.

**Please review :)**


	24. Bad Bad Man

**Extreme Rules was pretty awesome :) loved the Orton/Punk match, best of the night. Super happy John C won the championship :D Thoughts? Next instalment up, headed towards some more juicy drama now :) let me know what you think. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

Showtime. My nerves jangled as I waited backstage for my cue. Wade popped up behind me, causing my heart to skip three beats, racing again when I found words. "Aw, you scared the life out of me!" I said, shaking. He took my hands in his large ones and kissed me.

"Calm down sweetie, you've done this a few times now, you know the drill. Same as always, you're just in a big storyline now, moving up in the world" he winked.

"Nice thighs" I said admiring the exposed flesh between his knee pads and wrestling trunks.

"Why thank you" he laughed.

"Nice ass" he said reaching round to pinch it through the black hot pants I wore with a cream blouse and flat gold sandals. I'd already decided a dress and heels might not be the best idea if I was going to be in the ring when the guys burst in.

I noticed Heath, Justin and Zeik approaching down the hall and ran to them, throwing my arms around Heath. "Someone's pleased to see you" Justin laughed.

"That'll be the only person happy to see him" Wade joked. Heath flipped his hair dramatically and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck…you won't need it though" he winked.

"So what are we doing then?" Justin asked.

"We storm the ring when they finish the song, attacking John and 'injuring' his shoulder. I've already been through that with him, I'm gonna slam his arm off the ring post…" Wade explained. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw Zeik roll his eyes. Then I'm gonna grab hold of Amber, shout at her a bit and then drag her off up the ramp with us…" he continued, flashing me a small smile to reassure me. "And when we get into the ring, give Amber a chance to get out before you start throwing fist okay?" Wade clarified as Justin and Heath nodded and smiled at me.

John rounded the corner in his trademark colourful shirt and jean shorts. He gave me a hug. "Someone is looking fabulous" he smiled. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go because I knew that meant I had to go out there on my own. We could see on the small screen set up backstage what was being broadcast. I noticed the segment Wade and I had filmed the day before pop up. I cringed and looked away, I can't bear watching myself attempt to act. Wade grinned seeing my reaction.

"You're gonna have to get used to seeing that pretty face on TV more often cause you're going far in this company…" he winked, locking his lips with mine. Just when I thought it was safe to turn around, I saw the video of John and me in the locker room playing.

"My legs look so fat" I pouted, feeling strangely anxious and embarrassed at being on TV.

"Don't be ridiculous" Wade smiled putting a supportive arm around my waist.

"Yeah, you have seriously great legs" Heath said, staring at them. He blushed and held his hands up, noticing Wade's less that impressed expression.

"Amber, you're on in ten minutes" the tech guys shouted across. I gave them the thumbs up and looked to John for some supportive words.

"Don't fuck it up" he grinned. My face fell and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm only joking fool, you'll be awesome, they're gonna love it" he grinned.

"How can they not when I'm performing? John and the dimples on full display" he smiled, pointing to his face. I pinched his cheeks.

"They're cute, we get it" I nudged him.

Shane shouted me from across the hallway. "Sorry to bother you when you're on in like five minutes but the guys have put together a vignette for you so you can have your own entrance theme and video" he smiled. This was exciting. "So did you have any songs in mind, we need to know now so we can request permission to use them?" he asked.

"I really like That's What You Get by Paramore" I smiled hopefully. "Or Next Go Round by Nickelback, but the lyrics to that are seriously dirty…it's really catchy though" I laughed.

"I'll let them know and get back to you" he said writing them down on a notepad. "Good luck for tonight, I know you'll kill it" he winked, rushing off again. I heard the call for me, letting me know I only had a minute or so. My legs started shaking as I found John. He winked at me as the RAW music struck. The crowd cheered and Wade squeezed my hand before letting me make my way out onto the stage.

Tampa was crazy. There were so many fans screaming and waving signs. Among the usual "the guy behind me can't see" I spotted a few entertaining ones which distracted me from the mounting fear as I walked down the ramp, waving. I spotted "we've CENA nuff" and "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT MY SIGN SAYS!" which really made me giggle. I made it to the ring without falling over or embarrassing myself too much and collected a mic from the side of the ring.

"Good evening Tampa!" I shouted, praying I hadn't just done an R-Truth and forgotten where we were. The crowd cheered. "As you may know from the past few shows, my name is Amber and I'm here to perform for you guys" I said as confidently as I could manage. "And I have a special treat for you tonight" I shouted over the cheers. "Sing along if you know the words" I said as the music started up.

A few members of the crowd must have known immediately what the song was because they started cheering wildly.

"Aww, you done did it now, Chaos you shoulda put this one in the vault man!

They not ready - they don't know what's comin man!

Oh we gonna drop this on 'em right here, Y'all ain't ready for this,

Y'ALL AIN'T READY FOR NONE OF THIS!"

I launched into the song, a little concerned about my lack of hip hop credentials but enjoying it none the less. The crowd noise steadily increased as the song became familiar.

"Your boy's a bad man, and we invadin the streets  
>Make unclever rappers scurred, they be dropping the heat<br>Shocked the world, now I'm standing alone  
>I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones<br>You can't help but nod your head to the track  
>F the watered down rap, we be taking it back<br>Give it to me straight - ain't no chasing it  
>Check yourself in the mirror - ain't no facing it<br>Cause you, playing the role and you planning to fold  
>This the master plan, we got the planet on hold<br>We all over the streets like your favourite sneaker  
>Breaking up your sound like a drive-through speaker<br>Everything that I be spitting is strong  
>After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song<br>We the monkey wrench, that's gonna ruin your plan…"

I rapped to the best of my ability. On finishing the line, John burst out onto the stage doing a much better job than me.

"And don't F with John Cena - I'm a BAD BAD MAN!"

The crowd went nuts. Seeing John perform live was amazing. He launched into the chorus as he excitedly hyped up the crowd on the stage. He ran down to the ring as I rapped the first half of the next verse. John was a natural performer. He even got me into the spirit, nodding my head and pumping my fist to the song. The crowd were captivated. We finished the song together, with John high-fiving me. The fans were chanting for more. I was thrilled to have had the chance to do something like that with John; I hoped it would build my credibility as someone who had a chance at staying with the company for a long time.

"Now, I'm not one to brag…but that was freaking awesome!" John shouted into the mic causing the crowd to go wild once more. "And isn't Amber amazing? A white girl who can rap?" he grinned, giving me a hug. The crowd cheered again. It was an amazing feeling. Suddenly the crowd started screaming for a different reason. Boos erupted around the arena as The Corre flew into the ring from different directions. I watched Wade fly under the bottom rope with Heath at his side. I backed up as they knocked John down, throwing punches and kicks aimed at his head and stomach. I didn't have to act much, I was genuinely scared. I was still in the ring and quickly made my way towards the ropes nearest to the announce table.

Suddenly I felt a shoulder collide with my back, knocking me down. I gasped for air, the wind being knocked out of me. I saw Wade freeze out of the corner of my eye. He remembered that he had to stay in character and sneered, pretending to enjoy my pain. I saw worry flash across his eyes. I was too stunned to move, feeling like I'd been hit by a train. Josh Matthews noticed something hadn't gone to plan and hurried over, helping me out of the ring and taking me over to the announce table. The camera showed everything on the big screen, I noticed a giant image of me, doubled over.

He switched his mic off and asked if I was okay. I nodded, trying to stop the tear from rolling down my cheek. Was this my fault? Was I in the way? I was just in shock, I was slowly getting my breath back and I wasn't in any excruciating pain. The others carried on, Wade glancing over every now and then. Wade threw John out of the ring and slammed his head onto the steel steps. He grabbed his arm and threw him, wrapping it round the ring post. John cried out and fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder. The medics ran out and began attending to John.

Wade sauntered towards me and I backed off. He shoved Josh out of the way and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. I tried to pull away, screaming at him to let me go. The camera zoomed in as he threatened me. "You're coming with me sweetheart" before dragging me towards the ramp. I begged him to let me go and pulled away, trying to get to John. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder, noticing I was still coughing. I elbowed him in the back a few times before he carried me off up the ramp and backstage to a chorus of boos.

Once backstage he set me back down on my feet. "What the fuck was that?" he screamed in the direction of the guys, more menacing than I'd ever seen him before, angrier and scarier than even his WWE character. I moved away from him, terrified about what he was going to do. "What the fuck was what, boss?" Zeik snarled in a voice of mock innocence. Without warning, Wade grabbed his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. Zeik fought back, punching Wade hard in the face, catching his cheek and drawing blood.

I screamed at them to stop, Justin and Heath not daring to get in the middle of them, considering their size and the nature of this fight. Wade brought his fist around, lightning fast slamming it into Zeik's nose. He yelled out, stunned by the blow as blood poured out. If I wasn't already, I was frantic now. Zeik threw all of his weight at Wade, knocking him down, smashing his head against the cinderblock wall on the way down. I screamed again, in disbelief at what was happening. Mike and Punk heard the commotion, rushing out of the locker room. They took one look at the scene in front of them and called for help.

Zeik stamped hard on Wade's head as Heath rushed over to stop me from throwing myself on top of Wade to protect him. John returned from the ring, supported by two refs. He saw the look on my face and shook the guys off him. Guys poured out of the locker room as Zeik kicked Wade in the stomach. This was the most vicious fight I'd ever had to witness and it was breaking me apart to watch. Sheamus, Mike, Punk and John collectively pulled Zeik away, pushing him against the opposite wall. Wade pulled himself to his feet, throwing himself at Zeik again in a fit of rage. One of the many fists he threw caught Zeik square in the jaw snapping his head back and knocking him down.

He didn't get up. Wade was grunting and panting, blood running down the side of his face. Justin, Randy, Cody, Ted, Kofi and Mark forced Wade back against the wall. "HOLD HIM BACK, FOR FUCK'S SAKE" John screamed across the room, still with the guys surrounding a groggy Zeik. Heath tried to pull me away into one of the locker rooms. "Amber c'mon, there's what, at least twelve guys here, they can handle it, if something breaks out again, you need to get out of here okay?" he said hurriedly. I barely heard him, my head was spinning.

There was still deafening noise, guys shouting to each other, grunts and cries across the room as they tried to talk Wade out of killing anyone and everyone. He still hadn't calmed down, fighting against them, throwing Kofi to the floor as Randy shoved a hand hard into his chest, forcing him back against the wall. Deciding I needed to get out of there, I pulled Heath's ear to my lips.

"Can you get Mike please?" I whispered through shaky breaths. "Can you and him take me somewhere please" I whimpered. He nodded and pulled Mike and John away. John came over.

"Don't worry, I'll sort this" he said moving over to help the others restrain Wade. Heath and Mike came over and pulled me away and down the corridor. As we left, I heard the shouting resume.

"HE'S WAKING UP, JOHN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE" Punk shouted as I heard a thud. Tears ran down my face, terrified not only for the safety of Wade, but also for every other guy there who was now risking their health to stop a fight that I had caused. Had I caused it? I didn't know any more. I just wanted to go home. Home home. Not WWE home.

We passed more guys on the way out, rushing to the scene to help. Big Show and Kane passed, even Shane. Heath stopped, quickly explaining to Shane what was going on. I stood against the wall, completely zoned-out. I barely registered where we were. Mike let go of my arm for a second, trying to tell Shane what had happened. I felt my knees go weak and slumped to the floor, vision still blurry from tears and lack of oxygen. I felt hands lift me and carry me. The next thing I remember was being lowered into the backseat of Mike's car. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them talking outside.

"She's in shock, she'll be okay, she's had a rough night…"

"Yeah but where are you gonna take her?"

"Back to mine I guess…"

"Fuck Mike, this is so fucked up"

Then I heard a different voice, a voice I knew well.

"Mike, Heath, where is she?"

"I'm taking her back to mine Wade…"

"Can I see her…please?"

"No, she's in such a state, and you are…look at your face man, you're only gonna make it worse…just go to the medic and get cleaned up…"

"I want to see her Mike…is she sleeping?"

"Wade…she fucking fainted…she can't handle anymore drama tonight…just go"

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to work out my surroundings. I was spread across the leather seats of Mike's SUV, a blanket draped over me. My face was hot. I saw Wade hang his head and slowly walk back into the building. I threw the door open.

"Wade!" I screamed at him, my voice hoarse from shouting so much. My head was spinning as I tried to stand. Wade ran over to me, holding me in his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder. Mike sighed, allowing our reunion. I looked up at Wade, tears still streaming down my face. Blood was still trickling from a nasty cut on his cheek. I gently wiped it away. He winced at the pain. Mike and Heath looked on, not amused.

"Listen guys…" I sniffed. "He might be a total idiot…but he's my idiot…" I said, burying my face in his chest again.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he muttered over and over, cradling me. I kissed him and wriggled free of his grip.

"Mike, is it still okay for me to stay at yours tonight?" I asked.

"Of course it is Amber…" he started.

"But I want to go with Wade to see the medic, so is it okay if you give him your address so he can drop me off after?" I asked.

"I guess so…but call me okay? If you need anything, or if you get lost or whatever…you could use a night away from all of it" he said as I hugged him tight. I was developing a real soft spot for Mike; he always seemed to be my hero, whenever things went wrong.

"Heath, I think you should stay back at Wade's house tonight, I don't like to think he'll be there on his own" I told him.

"I'll stay at yours then as before if that's okay man?" Heath asked Wade.

"Yeah…but why can't you come back Amber?" Wade asked, looking upset.

"After everything that's happened, I just need a night, to get my head straight…I love you" I told him, kissing him again. "Please don't pick any more fights…stay away from him…please" I begged, my eyes welling up again.

"I will, I think that broken nose and concussion should have got the message across" he said, clearly still angry.

"We'll talk tomorrow, until then, medic…now" I said pushing him inside. I waved to Mike after he gave us his address.

I watched as the older lady poured some kind of liquid onto some cotton wool and cleaned his wounds. He hissed as the medicines burned his skin. I grabbed one and helped out, noticing the nasty gash on the back of his head and cleaning it up. "Does this need stitches?" I asked the nurse.

"I don't think so. We'll just bandage it, it's already healing, stitches are a pain if they're not absolutely essential. She finished wiping the blood from his face and covered the wounds. "Don't worry, you'll be pretty again in no time" the nurse winked at him. "Right that's that then" she smiled as he shuffled off the table. He winced and tried to stifle a yelp as the pain in his ribs flared. "Back on the table cupcake" she smiled at him. He clearly didn't like being treated like a child but he obliged. I moved over to watch as she lifted his shirt and the bruises started to show.

He saw the pained look in my eyes and grabbed my hand. "Wade, look what he's done to you…" I said tears forming again. "It's because of me…" I said looking down at the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've had far worse than this before…he landed a few good kicks but I'll be fine…" he gestured to Heath to take me outside. The nurse finished treating and bandaging his ribs. "We can talk more tomorrow I guess…but none of this is your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything" he reasoned. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? When he knocked you down?" he asked, I saw his knuckles turning white at the memory.

"No, I'm fine, I was just shocked, knocked the breath out of me, I hope it looked okay on camera" I said.

"It all looked fine on camera, I'm surprised I didn't floor him then and there" he growled.

"Stop it" I ordered. "Take me to Mike's now. We can talk tomorrow, but promise me you'll rest tonight…Heath, force him to rest…" I pleaded.

"I will sweetie, I promise" he smiled kissing the top of my head.

Wade drove me to Mike's. I was a cosy-looking Victorian-style house with leaded windows. I rang the doorbell and Mike answered it, his black Labrador attacking me at the door. I love dogs; I miss my dogs so much. I have three at home. I pushed my homesickness to the back of my mind. Mike hugged me.

"This is Bailey" he smiled. He showed me to the spare room; it was average-sized, cream walls and bronze duvet covers and pillows. It had photos in it, of Mike's wrestling career. There was a sweet picture of him with John Morrison, another of him and Punk and one of him and what looked like his mom. I changed and climbed into bed, turning out the lights. I saw Mike's shadow appear at the door. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Night Amber" he whispered, his smile visible in the soft light.

"Thank you, for being my knight in shining armour again" I smiled back at him.

He looked at me for a while. "I'm gonna go now…before I do something I'll regret…" he said kissing my hand. "Night Amber" he whispered.

"Night Mike" I replied, confused at what he meant. My phone buzzed.

_Hey baby, I miss you, hope you're doing okay. Sorry if I woke you, I love you. Wade xxx_

_Hey :) I'm fine, don't worry, hope you're not in too much pain. You didn't wake me, it's okay :) I love you too. A xxx_

_Good. I'm not bad, ribs are sore but they'll be fine by morning. Heath's been fussing round me, on your orders I bet ;) Getting me things, I could get used to having a slave ;) what are you up to? Wade xxx_

_Aww, hope they feel better soon, I'll kiss them better tomorrow ;) Aww, he's a good boy really. I'm just lying in bed, what about you? A xxx_

_Thanks baby, I look forward to it ;) Lying in bed too, thinking about you ;) Wade xxx_

_What exactly were you thinking about? ;) A xxx_

_How much I miss you, wishing you were here next to me…so we could have some fun ;) Wade xxx_

_Well I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, until then, you always have your hand ;) Love you, night cupcake ;) A xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Can't wait :) Night baby, love you too bitch ;) Wade _

**Please review :)**


	25. Beach Party

**Hey guys, hope everyone is well :) RAW didn't record so haven't had the chance to watch it yet :( looking forward to seeing it tomorrow though. As promised, another update ;) I want to dedicate this one to 'The Scurvied One' who not only has been really supportive of the story but also writes AMAZING stories. Highly recommended. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading. **

I tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed, half wishing I'd just gone home with Wade. I should be looking after him. My mind was on overdrive. So many questions; Did Zeik knock me down on purpose? What did Mike mean, 'something he'd regret'? How badly hurt was Zeik? Wade? I pulled out my phone.

_Sorry if I'm waking you up, I just needed to know, is everyone okay? Did any of the guys get hurt? A x_

_It's ok, I'm watching tv :) every1 is fine, stop worrying. No1 got hurt, zeik was fuming wen he woke up but no real damage. Are u ok? Get sum sleep ;) J x_

_I just don't like all those guys risking getting involved in that. I'm totally embarrassed that it even happened :( It was me, I should have moved :( A x_

The phone rang. I answered it. "Amber, you had nothing to do with that…I have no idea what Zeik was doing out there, he could have easily avoided you, I can understand why Wade was mad, but it was their fight…Wade was the one who was mad, you did nothing wrong" his voice soothed.

"It was such a horrible fight…he kicked him so hard…" I said, getting upset again.

"It was one of the nastiest I've seen in a while, they shouldn't have started, not while you were there, a lot of guys here sort their anger out with fights but not like that…but let me assure you, Wade gave as good as he got" John laughed a little. "That punch he landed, world class that one…" he said making me laugh gently.

"I don't know what I'd do without you John" I said, feeling comforted by his words.

"I know this is a lot of drama for you to adjust to, you've been through a lot in the short time you've been here, but I'm gonna warn you now, it won't ever be easy to handle life here, especially travelling with the guys" he warned gently.

"I know…" I whispered, remembering Mike was asleep.

"I'm always here for you sweetie…whatever happens, I know how tough it gets sometimes" he said.

"Thank you…" I breathed.

"Goodnight Amber" he told me.

"Night John…" I said before hanging up and finally getting some sleep.

I awoke with the sun shining brightly through the gap in the curtains, lying in just my shorts and t shirt on top of the bed. I must have thrown the blankets off over night. The door was closed; Mike must have come in and closed it so I would sleep longer. The smell of breakfast drifted in under the gap under the door. I checked my phone.

_Morning beautiful :) Wade xxx_

I smiled; I haven't woken up to a text like that in what…3 years? He could be such a sweetheart when he wanted to be. I typed a response.

_Morning cupcake ;) A xxx_

I pulled on my ugg slippers and a hoody and wandered downstairs. "Morning" I said groggily as I found my way to the kitchen. Mike was cooking something and it smelled amazing.

"Morning, sleep well?" he smiled, turning to face me and almost burning his hand on the pan.

"Hey, let me get that" I laughed, grabbing the pan and moving it to a safe distance. "I slept well thank you, how about you?" I asked.

"Not too bad at all, it's nice to be back home…you know?" he smiled.

"Yeah…" I mused, wondering when I would get the chance to go home for a bit.

I helped him finish breakfast; he was making eggs and bacon. "Thanks for this Mike…you really didn't have to…" I told him as we sat down at the table.

"It's my pleasure…couldn't have done it without you" he winked.

"I know, I'm such a domestic goddess" I joked. We finished and I helped him wash up. There was a knock at the door. Mike went to answer it.

"Ahhh, I was wondering where you were!" Mike greeted Punk, hugging him. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, feeling affectionate and especially appreciative of my close friends.

"Someone's cheered up" he grinned. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Much better" I answered honestly.

"Right Mike, get your shit together, we're partying on the beach today" he winked, playfully punching his arm.

"You serious?" he asked, seeming excited.

"No, I just came the fuck down here to lie to you and leave" he rolled his eyes.

"I thought sarcasm was a British thing…" Mike said unamused.

"My beach parties are renowned for being THE SHIT" Punk winked at me.

"Who's coming?" I asked excitedly.

"Pretty much all the wrestlers and their friends/families. A few of the crew, sometimes the announcers come, few of my buds from college and anyone who happens to be on the beach at the time" he grinned. "So go get some beach clothes on, get some sexy swimwear and let's go bitches" he shouted, slapping my backside. I was shocked but let it go, this was his way of showing he was comfortable with me, his way of being affectionate.

Mike rushed around trying to find his stuff while I quickly ran upstairs to grab my case. I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a vest top with my bikini underneath. I really felt the pressure. All the other divas would be on the beach, I had to look nice. I decided on a cute baby pink one patterned with little white hearts. I grabbed my favourite sunglasses, white with diamante decoration and a pair of pink flip flops. I loaded a towel and some sun lotion into a bag along with my hairbrush and quickly put on some waterproof make-up. I was pretty excited about seeing everyone there. My phone buzzed.

_Hey baby, are you going to the beach? Wade xxx_

_Yeah I am :) See you there? A xxx_

_Definitely ;) Wade xxx_

"You ready yet?" Punk shouted up the stairs.

"Coming" I replied before grabbing my bad and hurrying down.

"That's what she said" Punk replied, laughing at his own joke. I sighed at his immaturity, though secretly loving his sense of humour. "Mike you're such a woman! Stop gelling your hair and get your ass here now!" Punk shouted down the hall. Mike rushed towards us carrying a bag. He was wearing blue and white flower-printed board shorts with a white t shirt. Punk already had on a pair of black and red board shorts with a black t shirt.

"Do you surf Amber?" Mike asked me.

"I've never surfed before, but I really want to try it" I smiled at him.

"Don't go thinking Mike's an expert though, he likes to think he's good, but he's got nothing on me" Punk smirked.

"Bring it bitch" Mike quipped. We loaded everything into Punk's car and headed off.

Punk drove while I sat in the passenger seat. "This is like the best beach in the world…well, I think so" he smiled. He parked and I could already see a lot of people on the beach. "There's like BBQs and limbo competitions and surfing and volleyball, we do everything here, seriously, it's gonna blow your mind British person" he winked. I laughed at him as we got out of the car and collected our bags. We made our way onto the beach towards the spot where a crowd was gathering. I noticed the girls sunbathing and ran over to say hi. I hugged Beth and Michelle who both looked phenomenal in cut-out swimsuits. I found John a little further away with Lizzie who wore a stunning yellow bikini perfectly complementing her bronze skin. I hugged him and talked with Lizzie for a while.

"How about we get this party started?" Punk yelled so everyone could hear. That was met with cheers as he cranked up the stereo blasting out summer party tunes. Bob Sinclair presents Fireball - What I want, came on. Everyone started dancing around on the sand and singing along. I danced with Mike, Punk and Michelle for a while until a circle started forming. "Off! Off! Off!" everyone started chanting as the guys took their shirts off. The girls whooped as the guys did the same. I took my vest top off, opting to keep my shorts on for now.

I spotted Wade and we danced together a while. "Why don't you take your shirt off?" I asked, putting my hands on his hips.

"I can't just in case fans take pictures, Shane said…because of the bruises" he said, sounding deflated. "They're literally black and blue today…" he explained.

"Never mind" I winked, noting how sexy he looked in a pair of khaki board shorts. I heard wolf whistles and turned to see Randy stripping off in a pair of very tiny red Speedos.

"You can close your mouth now" Wade said, looking agitated.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you haven't checked out every girl on this beach! That doesn't mean you want to get with all of them…" I said squeezing his cheeks. "You're such a fool" I said kissing him. "Come on" I said taking him by the hand and dragging him over to the group again who were still dancing around the BBQ and stereo. I saw Nikki and Brie walk up the beach from the corner of my eye. I knew she was going to be here, it was inevitable, but it still bothered me. Brie wore a pretty red bikini while Nikki wore a very tiny white string bikini. She scowled at me dancing with Wade and made her way over to the sun loungers.

"Okay, limbo time!" Punk shouted to a mass cheer again. "Ladies first!" he yelled as he winked at Mike and they grabbed the pole. The girls lined up. Lizzie wasn't keen, hiding behind John but I dragged her out, assuring her it was just a bit of fun. However the girls were much more competitive than I thought they'd be. Considering I'd never been in a limbo contest before, I was doing well. Lizzie, Beth, Nikki and Layla had already been eliminated leaving myself, Brie, Michelle and Eve. I know Punk and Mike were checking out the cleavage when we bent over, but we let them enjoy their party and carried on as if we were oblivious.

Eve fell, eliminating herself. Now it was my turn, I leaned back as far as I could and gently edged under the bar. My body was practically vertical to the ground and I could see Punk staring at me, grinning. He pulled a crazy face and I started laughing, the clenching of my muscles causing me to fall. "You bitch" I said flicking him in the forehead.

"Owww!" he said, jumping back. Mike laughed at him. "You deserved that man" he chuckled. I returned to sit next to Wade on a towel, watching the rest. Michelle won; she was seriously good at it.

Now it was the boys turn. "Go on Wade" I told him. He shook his head, pulling up his shirt to show me some of the bruising. It was awful, all down his side. I kissed him, feeling bad that it was ruining his day. I got up and held the pole with Kelly who had just arrived in a red Baywatch style swimsuit.

"Don't know how we're gonna be able to concentrate with two seriously hot guardians of the pole" Punk remarked as everyone laughed. Kelly giggled cutely, flipping her hair, clearly used to the attention and playing up for Punk. I made it my mission to get those two together. John was up first. He just about managed it but with his top heavy form, I knew he wouldn't last long. Punk was great, even getting in a wink aimed in Kelly's direction in before making it up the other side. Soon, there were only five boys left; Randy, JoMo, Punk, Mike and Justin. Mike went out first, tripping over his own feet. Randy was next, his size working against him. The girls did crowd around, enjoying the view though.

I cheered for Justin as he made it under without even coming close to touching the bar again. JoMo fell, his sunglasses obscuring his view as he hit his head on the pole. Now it was just Punk and Justin. I made a point of leaning suggestively over the pole, exposing a lot of cleavage as Punk made his way under. He tried to disguise a gasp with a cough, the distraction causing him to fall. I winked at him before celebrating with Justin. We ate and danced a bit more, Wade still sulking.

I took my shorts off as Mike and Punk dragged me into the water, handing me a board. I copied them, laying on it and paddling with my arms. Justin followed on his board, Jack and Cody not far behind. I noticed Lizzie paddle up beside me. "Now this is something I can do" she winked as she moved past on her board.

"Just swim into the wave and try to stand up" Mike shouted to me as he spotted a big wave.

"Now" Punk shouted as they both stood on their boards, riding the wave for a few seconds before falling in. I watched a few more times before trying myself, seeing them improve with each attempt. Lizzie however was much better than both of them. She weaved in and out of the waves, surfing like a pro. I saw Wade sitting on the beach with John watching. I gestured for Wade to come join us but he shook his head.

Finally gaining the courage, I followed Lizzie into a wave, trying to stand up but failing miserably. I tried a few more times, making little progress. "Just plant your feet and move with the board, look in front of you, not at your feet" she shouted to me. I tried again, with more success this time. I stayed up for ten seconds or so, I was very pleased with myself. I paddled back to the shore, pulling my board with me.

"That last one was awesome Amber" Mike said hugging me. It was starting to get dark now and everyone sat around a fire as the sun set. I lay on the beach next to Wade, looking up at the sky.

"Baby what's wrong? You've been off with me all day; you seemed fine this morning…" I said, rolling onto my front to look at him.

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed I was even here" he said without looking at me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you spent the night at Mike's, then you're being all flirty with him and Punk, staring at Randy, frolicking in the waves with them, while I'm sat here in pain…" he trailed off.

"You're actually unbelievable. Firstly, you didn't have to come if you're in pain, and the pain your feeling is your fault for starting a fight at the arena. You know Zeik is huge, he can do some damage, you were well aware of that when you picked a fight with him, regardless of the reason. Secondly, I asked you if you wanted to come into the water with me, I wanted you to join in; it's not my fault you're either too hurt or just too miserable. Thirdly, I'm not being flirty; I think you're forgetting something. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME! I would never cheat on you. You're being completely ridiculous. After everything that's happened lately, I can't even believe you're doing this. Every chance I got I came and sat with you today, tried to talk to you, involve you, spend time with you. But whatever Wade, I guess you've made it clear how selfish you can be…" I said angrily, trying not to cause a scene. I got up and made my way over to the logs surrounding the fire.

I sat down between Heath and John. John and Lizzie were talking quietly and giggling, their fingers laced together. I watched as he stroked her hair and held her close to him. I loved it when Wade and I were like that; I wish we were like that all the time, like John and Lizzie were. It killed me inside, but I refused to let it ruin my day. I joked and laughed with Heath and Justin. I winked at Kelly across the fire who was sitting very close to Punk as he whispered in her ear. She grinned at me. At least someone was happy, I thought.

My blood boiled as I saw Nikki head over to Wade and sit down beside him. I was tempted to go throw a rock at her head then tell him he was welcome to her but I resisted, choosing to watch the scene play out. She put a hand on his arm, running her finger up and down it. She leaned over him, whispering in his ear. I nearly fell off the log when I watched her hand run down his leg and back up, crossing dangerously near to his groin.

"Mike, I want to leave now" I said, not wishing to see any more of this scene play out. He glanced over to the scene I had been watching and nodded, leading me towards the car. I kissed Heath's cheek as he quickly realised why I was leaving. He said goodbye as I mouthed thank you and bye to Kelly and Punk. It had been a fantastic day, a shame it had to end the way it had. Mike took me to the car and watched as I got in, a sad, sympathetic expression on his face. A tear ran down my cheek, I tried so hard not to care but I couldn't. I loved him, I couldn't help it. My phone buzzed. It was Heath.

_Amber, I know this probably won't make you feel any better but Wade just told Nikki to "FUCK THE HELL OFF". It was pretty loud, everyone was watching. She slapped him, and that probably will make you feel a bit better :) hope you're not too upset, call me if you need anything :( Thinking of you. H x_

I smiled a little through the tears, partly because I could imagine her slapping the taste out of his stupid mouth, but also because deep down, I was happy he hadn't fallen for her advances. It didn't really change anything, but it was a small comfort.

Mike drove me back to his and tried his best to make me feel better. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, hot chocolate, water?" he asked sweetly.

"Hot chocolate please" I sniffed, lying on the bed watching TV. Sadness enveloped me again and I turned the TV off, curling up into the fetal position, wrapping myself in the blankets, sobbing gently. Mike brought my drink up and, seeing me lying there came over and put the drink down. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair. I sat up, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "No problem" he said quietly, rubbing my arm. I finished the drink and lay back down, curling up into a ball. Mike walked over to the door, turning out the lights.

"Night Amber" I heard him say.

"Mike…" I whispered through my sobs.

"Yeah…" he asked.

"Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep…?" I asked, the thought of crying myself to sleep alone unbearable.

"Of course I will…" he said, the sight of me quivering under the blankets saddening him. I felt him curl up next to me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I felt myself drift off to sleep, his warm body next to mine.

**Please review :)**


	26. The Shield and The Sword

**Bonjour all :) sorry it's a little later than planned! Thank you very much to everyone who takes the time to review, it means a lot and it lets me know what you guys enjoy. Here is instalment no.26, have fun reading!**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I woke up, snuggled into his chest. I stroked it gently, opening my eyes, waiting to ask Wade what he wanted for breakfast. As my vision cleared up, I saw Mike breathing softly next to me. A wave of sadness crashed over me as I remembered what happened, and why it wasn't Wade that I was waking up next to. I looked up at Mike, seeing his sweet face, sound asleep next to me.

I noticed that it was only 6am and gently wriggled away from him, trying not to wake him. I was still wearing my shorts from yesterday so changed into some sweatpants and a jacket. I wondered downstairs, not sure what to do with myself.

I unlocked the back door and made my way into the garden, the sun just peeking over the horizon, birds chirping. I saw Mike's jump rope and grabbed it. I messed around with it for a while, trying some tricks and speed skipping, trying to get rid of my aggression through exercise. I quickly got tired and lay down on the grass, staring up at the now blue sky.

I lay on my back with my knees up and my hands resting on my stomach, just breathing the fresh air, trying to clear my thoughts. So many things were whirring around in my head. Was it my fault? Should I have been more sensitive? Should I have stayed with him on the beach all day? Was I being too friendly with the other guys? Did he really yell at Nikki? Does he hate me? Why did he have to be so grumpy and selfish?

I sighed, trying to push the thoughts to the back of my mind. I barely noticed the door open as Mike stepped out onto the grass in his pyjama bottoms. He lay down next to me, staring up at the sky too. "I can go back inside if you want; I was just worried when I woke up and you were gone…" he said quietly looking into the clouds.

"Sorry…I just needed some air" I sighed. "Stay…" I said as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned. I nodded unconvincingly.

"Mike…" I started as he lay down again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…you know…for you having to deal with all of this again…" I whispered.

"Amber…why are you apologising? You're welcome to stay with me whenever you like…you're a really good friend…I don't like seeing you hurt…I want to help…" he smiled.

"I'm sorry though…for moping around you all the time…I don't want you to feel like I come running whenever stuff goes wrong with…him…" I squinted up at him, the sun blinding me.

"I'm your friend Amber, friends pick up the pieces when stuff goes wrong, you weren't moping yesterday, and we had fun" he said, giving me a hug.

I didn't want to bring it up, but what he said, the other night was playing on my mind. If he did feel something for me, and I wasn't egotistical enough to think he ever would, but if he did, was I leading him on? Was it unfair of me to lean on him when there was the possibility that he was supporting me because he felt something more? Mike's phone buzzed and snapped me out of my thoughts. I peeked over his shoulder. It was a picture message from Punk.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. In the picture, you could see Punk's head, he was grinning like an idiot, giving a thumbs up to the camera with the hand he wasn't using to hold his phone. And in the background, Kelly was sleeping next to him. "Oh my fucking God!" I squealed again, loving Punk's humour as well as the fact that they were kind of together now.

"Kelly's gonna fucking kill him if she sees that isn't she?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I'd have thought so…" I laughed.

"We're doing a house show in Orlando tonight but we don't have to be at the arena until like five, so do you want me to see if I can get Punk and Kelly to come out for lunch or something?" he suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get out with just a few of us" I smiled.

"Can we ask Heath and John if they want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, you text those two and I'll text Punk" he winked. "Say, meet here at twelve okay?" he asked. I nodded and opened up my phone.

"Oh shit" I said. Mike saw my face fall.

"What's up?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"I have a voicemail…" I said slowly. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Well text the guys first, then you can listen to it, if it upsets you, we'll all be here to cheer you up" he smiled.

"But I don't wanna be all upset and ruin the day…" I said worried.

"Stop it! You're not going to ruin anything, we're here to support you, just get on with it" he winked.

"Punk can always crack out the jokes…" he said. I laughed, knowing I could never get through everything, being away from home, all the drama, without these guys.

_Hey Heathy-baby ;) we're going out to lunch, I want you to come :) keep it on the down low. What do you think? A x_

_That's a new one ;) How you feeling this morning missus? Yeah sounds like fun, who's 'we'? H x_

_I'm not too bad, you? That's good. Me, Mike, Punk, Kelly, you, John and possibly Lizzie I guess if everyone wants to go :) A x_

_I'm good :) Yeah, I'll be there. H x_

_Good, meet at Mike's at 12. A x_

"Heath's coming" I told Mike. "Punk is too, he says he'll ask Kelly when she wakes up" he explained. "That's good" I smiled. I set about texting John.

_Johnny, we're going out for lunch today, me, heath, mike, punk and possibly Kelly. Did you and Lizzie want to come? Would be nice to see you. A x_

_Yh I'll b ther, time + place?Did u leave early last nite, didn't c u go? J x_

_Good :) Meet at Mike's at 12. I did, I'll fill you in when you get here if you want. Lizzie coming? A x_

_Ok, sounds gd. Na, she's going bk 2 Boston 2 stay with my parents 4 a bit til I go bk nxt wk. C u l8er then. J x_

"John's coming too, Lizzie's gone to Boston so she's not" I told Mike.

"Good good, sounds like we have a plan then" he smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My favourite restaurant here, it's called Columbia restaurant, they do flamenco shows and everything, it's pretty" he grinned.

"I'm gonna go start getting changed…" he smiled, giving me some privacy. I looked at my phone again. Should I listen to it? Or should I just delete it? I took a few deep breaths, calming myself before pressing the voicemail retrieval button.

"You have one new message" the automated voice said. "First message received at four am this morning…" It read. I braced myself, feeling the tears well up in my eyes when I heard his voice, even though I knew it could only be from him.

"Amber…its erm…Wade. I was worried you would just delete this, but knowing you, you probably thought about it and decided to see what I have to say. Thank you. I love you…I know I never act like it…I know I'm a dickhead…I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, not again. I make your life hell. I do care about you, more than you know…and sometimes the way I act is because I care. I push you away because I know you don't deserve to keep getting hurt…anyway…I am sorry…for what I said and how I acted. And Nikki…let's just say I told her where to go and she responded angrily…I know it doesn't change anything at all. I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again after the way I've treated you…I just didn't want you to think I don't care…okay…bye…I guess" the message ended.

The tears were rolling down my face the second he started speaking. I missed him so much. I knew the arguments were too much, that it wasn't working, but I wanted so desperately for it to be the way it was when we first met; the physical attraction, the emotional connection, the longing to be near each other. I pulled myself up from the grass, even though I wanted nothing more than to lie there all day and hide. I walked in, going upstairs to get changed. I showered and put on a cute floral playsuit with brown sandals and a chunky belt. I styled my hair and put on my waterproof make-up again, trying to hide what I felt on the inside.

I went back downstairs, finding Mike watching TV in the front room, Bailey, his black lab sat on his lap. He wore jeans and a blazer, smart but casual. I smiled a little at the scene in front of me, it was sweet. "You okay?" he asked, seeing my eyes were red.

"I'll survive" I said, stroking Bailey. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

"You look pretty" he smiled.

"Thank you" I said, returning his smile. I checked my watch, it was half past eleven. "What are you watching?" I asked, making sure to distract him from bringing up the voicemail.

"Two and a half men" he grinned. "You like?" he asked.

"Yes" I smiled. "Charlie Sheen is just a GENIUS" I laughed. We watched for a while, I cheered up a little.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang. Mike opened it and John and Heath greeted him at the door. Heath ran over and gave me a huge hug. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine" I smiled. I hugged John. Mike got them some drinks while we waited for Punk and Kelly. Heath wore some tan shorts and a white t shirt while John wore jeans and a black shirt. I heard a car pull up and I ran outside, jumping on Punk before he even made it out of the car.

I pulled Kelly in too, squeezing them to death partly because they were two of my best friends, partly because I was excited about their blossoming relationship. Kelly beamed at me, looking even happier than usual. She wore a neon pink dress, mid-thigh length. Punk wore a black t shirt and a pair of jeans.

Kelly walked in first, giving Punk a chance to wink and ruffle my hair, realising I'd seen this morning's text. "You're so naughty" I laughed, nudging him in the ribs.

"I know…but the women love it" he winked again. We set off for the restaurant. It was beautiful when we arrived. We were able to sit outdoors in the sunshine. Pale stone and plants set a relaxing atmosphere as gentle music played. I needed to go to the bathroom so Kelly joined me, following the unwritten rule whereby girls never go alone.

"So…" I said grinning at her.

"What?" she giggled, pretending to be confused.

"You and Punk?" I said, failing to hide my delight.

"Oh…yeah" she beamed.

"What happened then?" I asked probing for more information.

"Well…last night, he told me that he still cares about me, and that he's never liked another girl in the same way since…the reason we broke up before was because I was moved to Smackdown and we barely saw each other, so now I'm on RAW, there's no reason not to try again" she smiled.

I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you" I smiled genuinely.

"Thank you…how are things with you and Wade?" she asked. I shook my head, not wanting to explain but not wanting to seem rude.

"I don't know…not good if I'm honest" I said quietly.

"Ohhh, babe…" she said sadly, hugging me; her women's intuition sensing I didn't want to go into more detail right now. "I'm here for you" she smiled as we returned to the table.

"So where's Wade?" Punk asked me before Mike had time to stop him. Kelly squeezed my arm supportively.

"At home I expect" I answered.

"Oh…" Punk replied, thinking he should back-track after spotting the looks he was getting from Mike and Kelly. John, totally oblivious, carried on.

"Didn't he want to come?" he questioned.

"I don't know, we didn't ask him" I shrugged. John's eyes widened as he cottoned on that there was a problem.

"Its okay guys, you don't have to treat me all sensitive, I don't want pity. We had yet another argument yesterday where he pretty much accused me of flirting with Mike, Punk and Randy and said I don't care. So I guess I'm not speaking to him right now…" I finished leaving an awkward silence.

"Oh well, it's his loss babe…" Kelly said, wrapping her arm around me. John looked embarrassed for bringing it up. The dull ache in my chest refused to budge; a constant reminder of how much it hurt to be away from him and feel so hurt. I distracted myself with conversation as we ate some of the best food I've ever tasted.

"Shit, you guys missed a lot last night" Heath laughed.

"What do you mean?" John asked him. "Well, Amber and Mike left early, then John and Lizzie disappeared, probably to write poetry together or whatever other soppy shit you two do…" he joked as we all burst out laughing.

"Fuck you Heath, you're just jealous cause no one wants to write poetry with you" John quipped back, causing everyone to erupt into laughter again. Heath pouted before continuing.

"Then Kelly and Punk disappeared…good job you did, it looked like you were just gonna rip each others clothes off and go at it round the campfire…" Heath said, as the tears of laughter rolled down my cheeks.

"I would have too, but she wouldn't let me…" Punk laughed as Kelly gave him a glare, softening her look as he winked at her.

"Get to the point" John laughed.

"Well, when you guys left, Randy got seriously drunk, like worse than I've ever seen him before…" Heath said, trying not to ruin the story by laughing before he finished. "Well, Vince is actually gonna kill him….he was drinking with these other guys who must have lived nearby cause they let him share their beer and they shaved his head, and his eyebrows" Heath said as I doubled over with laughter. "Oh and Justin totally made out with Layla" he said as our mouths fell open.

"Wow" I said. "Little Justin pulled" I remarked as we all laughed again.

We said goodbye for now and went our separate ways. Mike and I went back to his to collect our stuff for the show. "When do we move on?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow morning" he smiled. "To North Carolina" he explained. I made sure everything was in my bag for when we left, I didn't want to leave anything behind. "Mike… is it okay if I stay with you again tonight?" I asked feeling cheeky for asking.

"Amber course you can…I didn't mention it because you should know by now, you're welcome to stay whenever" he smiled. I hugged him.

"You know you're much nicer in real life…" I grinned.

"Not really though" he winked. "Just for you, I'm a total asshole when I want to be" he smiled.

"Good, I kinda like the cocky Miz too" I told him.

As we drove to the arena, something hit me. What was I doing tonight? I knew I'd be singing, as always, but would we continue the storyline even for the house show? Would I have to go out there with him? My breathing sped up at the thought and Mike noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching the road ahead, hands resting casually on the wheel as we sped down the freeway.

"What if I have to work with him tonight?" I said quietly. "What do I do?" I asked; a pleading tone to my voice.

"You're stronger than you think Amber…you go out there and you do your job. Outside of it, you do whatever makes you happy" he smiled.

"But…I don't know if I can look at him….without…" I said, failing to finish my sentence. "You can Amber; you can do anything you put your mind to. Just pretend it's someone else. I know it's easy for me to say…but I know you'll be fine…I promise" he smiled.

I carried my bag across the car park and waved goodbye to Mike for now. I changed in the divas locker room, wearing my floral maxi dress. I quickly did something with my hair and make-up before Beth walked in. She hugged me.

"We need a catch up" she smiled. I checked my watch; I still had an hour before I had to perform. I told her everything; she had a quality about her, which made me open up to her freely. I felt better, being able to express everything to someone, to tell her all the questions I didn't know the answers to. She sat and listened patiently and pondered the situation for a while.

"I can tell you're really hurting…but I think you still love him. I understand why you're confused" she said hugging me and handing me a tissue. "You need to do what's best for you, whatever you choose is going to be hard…I'm here if you want advice, or just a friendly pair of ears" she told me placing her hands either side of my face. "You're special Amber, don't let any man ever make you lose faith", and with that she left for her match.

I made myself look presentable again and went for a walk around the arena. I bumped into Justin who pulled me aside to talk. "Shane told me to tell you that tonight you'll be valet for our match against 'apple'" he said tentatively.

"Shit" I sighed. "I know…" he said looking away. "What do you 'know?'" I asked him confused. "Well you and Wade clearly have something going on right now, he's been moping all day and you haven't been staying at his, Heath told me…" he explained, hoping I wasn't mad at the intrusion.

"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head there" I said quietly. "Don't shoot the messenger…but he has to drag you out to the ring and when you try to leave, he's supposed to throw you on the floor…" he said, bracing himself for possible shouting.

"Fuck" I said, banging my head against the wall.

"Then Randy comes out and beats them up and talks for a bit about how they injured his best friend…" he finished.

"Great" I said sarcastically. "Thanks for telling me anyway" I hugged him. "Heard you got lucky yesterday" I winked at him.

"Shit, did Heath tell everyone?" he sighed angrily.

"Proud of you Justykins" I winked. "Get in there son" I said as we laughed. It was soon time to perform, tonight I was singing Clare Maguire's The Shield and The Sword - little known in the US but a song I hoped would showcase my vocal talents. I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from the emotional pain as I stood on the entrance ramp and sang.

"You have the shield, I'll take the sword, I no longer love you, no longer love you. I'm not afraid of danger in the dark, I no longer love you, no longer love you". It was tough to get through the song, but I hoped my emotions channelled into the song and made it a better performance. The crowd cheered as I left the stage, glad that I'd at least done well in one of my two appearances that night.

I waited around with Kelly until I had to go out with them. She reassured me and by the time it came around, I felt as composed as I'd ever be. I made my way behind the curtain as late as I possibly could, avoiding him for as long as possible. The second I saw him, leaning against the wall waiting for the match, I fell to pieces inside. I refused to make eye contact, standing closely to Heath. I knew I had to do it; it was just tough to force myself.

The entrance music struck and I saw Wade give me a sad, longing look before gently taking hold of my wrist. My skin burned like fire at his touch, the same feeling echoed on his face. We walked out of the curtain, Wade last, dragging me behind him. The crowd booed, especially loudly when they saw Wade pulling me along behind him.

I tried to watch as little of the match as I could, distracting myself with adjusting my dress or watching Evan or Santino hype up the crowd. I decided now was as good a time as any to pretend to make my kayfabed escape. I looked around and jogged towards the ramp. As if he'd been watching me constantly, Wade was on me in seconds, spinning me around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled in character. I screamed as he pulled me back to their corner and threw me to the floor. I had to act well; he didn't push me very hard. Randy's music struck as he flew down the ramp, laying into Wade with punches and kicks. The match ended, The Corre winning by disqualification. Zeik and Wade were clearly still livid at each other but were putting their jobs first and getting on with it. Two security people helped me up the ramp, Wade followed after his beating was done and Randy talked to the crowd about John. The second we were out of sight of the audience, I walked back towards the locker room as fast as I could.

My heart sank as I heard him follow. "Amber! Wait! Did you get my message?" he asked desperately.

"I did" I replied bluntly. "Please go away Wade" I asked him, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Talk to me, even if it's to tell me you hate me…please, just talk to me for five minutes" he begged.

I pulled him into the nearest locker room. I looked at him, a hundred emotions coursing through every cell of my body. "Amber…I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"For what?" I asked emotionlessly.

"For hurting you, for saying stupid things…" he answered carefully.

"Why do you keep doing it then?" I asked, feeling my grasp on my composure slipping.

"I love you…and I don't deserve you…it's eating away at me…what I did…you don't deserve to be cheated on Amber…I push you away because I love you…and sometimes, my disgust at myself, for ever doing that to you…it gets projected onto you. I'm so sorry…I fucked it up…" he said reaching for my arm.

I stepped away, tears dripping from my eyes. "No Wade…I'm sorry…" I whispered as he looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes too. "I love you…I do…but I think we need a break…I need to clear my head…assess whether I really want this. I think you need to assess whether you want this too…" I said, turning away. He grabbed my wrist.

"I'll do whatever it is you want…I love you so much Amber…if you want to take a break…then you should…I only have myself to blame" he said placing a soft, lingering kiss on my hand. He let go and my hand fell to my side.

I left him, head in his hands on the bench as I walked back up the corridor, tears streaming down my face. I'd never felt hurt like this before…was this the end of us?

**Please review :)**


	27. Captive

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys, they really make my day, keep 'em coming :D There's far too many layers to this plot, I'm getting confused aha :) Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I struggled for breath, staggering along the hallway, fighting the desperate urge to run back and fall into his arms. I had to do this, for both of us. We needed to be apart so we could decide if we could get past the fights…and the guilt…and the paranoia.

It took every ounce of energy to pull myself together, trying to make it to somewhere more private, away from Wade and away from staring eyes before I could break down into the millions of tiny pieces my heart had shattered into.

I frantically wiped the tears from my cheeks and looked at the floor every time someone walked by. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking, hoping fate would direct me to somewhere I could hide and be on my own for a while. He might as well have told me I didn't mean anything to him, that he'd been stringing me along for fun and that I was worthless. That would hurt less. At least then I could hate him, be angry at him, want to move on. But right now I didn't know what I wanted…

It was happening again. I couldn't breathe. My head started spinning. I ducked into the nearest locker room and shut the door. Unable to make it to the bench, I sat on the floor, scared at the way I was reacting.

Mike lied, I wasn't strong.

Time passed as I sat curled up on the floor, sobbing my heart out. I heard my phone ring. I checked caller ID. It was Heath. I answered.

"Amber…Amber? Where are you?" he said panicked.

"In a locker room" I said quietly, still sobbing.

"What's wrong? Oh my god, we're all worried sick! No one knew where you were. Mike, John, Me, Justin, Punk….we're frantic here!" he said hurriedly.

"Can you come and find me?" I asked, sniffing.

"Aw…yeah, I'll come get you sweetie…wait…where are you?" he asked, concerned.

"In one of the locker rooms by the stage I think…I'll leave the door open" I whispered.

"Heath…" I said before he hung up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you come on your own please?" I asked him.

"Sure sweetheart…" he said before hanging up.

I was alone again, and boy did I feel alone, more alone than I'd ever felt in my life. My eyes were stinging from all the crying but physical pain didn't bother me any more. Every fibre of my being was screaming at me to find Wade and never let him go ever again. But I knew, deep down that I had to do this, we needed this. We had to find out if what we had was worth saving. Maybe we would never get past the problems, his infidelity had certainly become a huge issue with having Nikki around all the time and Wade beating himself up over it. Deep down, I still felt betrayed. I was stuck in a place where whatever option I took would lead to more hurt. There's a saying. 'Everyone in life is going to hurt you, you just have to find the one's worth hurting for'…

I pulled myself up from the floor, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place; make up melting down my face, my eyes puffy and pink. I opened the door like I promised Heath and heard him coming down the hallway. He stood in the doorway. His face upon seeing me, one of sympathy mixed with worry and affection set me off again. I collapsed onto his chest, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me, unsure of what to say.

"Amber…sweetie…will you come back to locker room with me? Mike and John really want to see you…" he whispered. "And this is John's last commitment before he goes for his op…" Heath said, stroking my hair.

I nodded reluctantly; I couldn't say no to seeing John, not before his op. Heath pulled me upright and tousled my hair into an acceptable style. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped most of the make up from my face.

"Okay" he winked. "You look less like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards now" he smiled.

I laughed a little, pushing him. He held my hand and led me up to the locker room. He knocked before peering inside, checking Wade had left. He gently pushed the door open. As I saw all the sympathetic faces looking at me, I nearly burst into tears again. But then my eyes fell on the final face in the line-up. I burst into fits of giggles, trying so hard to hold them back but failing, even snorting with the effort. It was Randy, completely bald; he didn't have any eyebrows, or even eyelashes. He looked like one of those hairless cats.

He looked back unimpressed. I couldn't stop, I was doubled over laughing. "I'm…sorry…Randy" I managed between breaths, still in hysterics.

"Glad you think its funny" Randy pouted before smiling at John, pleased he'd cheered me up a little.

"Laughter is the best medicine…" Heath smiled. "Especially when it's at Orton's expense…" Punk chimed in as everyone laughed.

"That's not even the best reaction he's gotten either" Heath chuckled. "He walked past Santino this morning and poor Santino fell over, that's how shocked he was…you look like a convict Randy" Heath said as everyone fell about giggling again.

"At least I don't have hair like an ageing school lunch lady…" Randy quipped as we burst into a fresh bout of chuckles. I was laughing so hard by this point that no sound at all came out of my mouth.

"At least I have hair…you look like you've just come out of the womb" Heath replied.

"Oh ha ha…what a comedic genius" Randy rolled his eyes.

I walked over to Randy and gave him a hug. "You know I don't mean it…I love you really" I said, still giggling.

"Glad I cheered you up honey" he laughed. "I'll be back to the best looking guy in the WWE before long, women will be falling at my feet once more…" he said puffing out his chest.

"But for now, you'll have to settle for Santino falling at your feet…" John said as the whole room erupted in laughter, even Randy this time.

I moved over to sit on John's knee. "I'll miss you" I said, suddenly sad again at remembering that John would be away for a while now.

"Aww pumpkin, I'll only be away for like two weeks while I recover, then I can come back and do other stuff. I just can't wrestle…which sucks…but I get to train you…" he smiled, dimples on full show.

I hugged him tightly. "Get well soon, I can't cope without you here so you better get that lazy ass back to work ASAP" I grinned, kissing his head.

Just then, Shane appeared at the door. "Amber, can I have a word?" he asked. My breath caught at his serious tone. I followed him outside, looking at John who looked back at me blankly. Shane flipped through some papers before looking up.

"Firstly, we've got your entrance song and video sorted, it's Nickelback Next Go Round, the other one just wasn't working in terms of getting it to sound like a WWE theme…" he explained. I nodded, worried about the 'secondly'.

"Secondly, we're having some issues with The Corre. I haven't spoken to Heath or Justin about it yet but we've discussed it with Ezekiel and Wade" he said. I felt a lump form in my throat at the mention of his name.

"Like what?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that Ezekiel knocked you down on the last taping of RAW, and I know you definitely saw the fight that broke out afterwards…" he started. "We called them both in, we don't tolerate that kind of behaviour on the premises, and Ezekiel isn't happy about the structure. He wants a leading role or he want to split from The Corre. He told us that he refuses to work with Wade because he gets all the focus and he's not happy to share the limelight with you as well. Wade tried to argue but we're not sure what we're going to do about it. We have to explain these developments to all of you, because depending on what the creative team come up with, one or all of you could lose your jobs…" he said carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Well if The Corre disbands, it puts jobs in jeopardy. We have plenty of superstars; we don't know how everyone will get on as singles competitors. You should be fine, your main role isn't story lined anyway, but we have to let you know that it's a possibility…" he explained.

"So what does this mean then?" I asked him.

"You'll all have a meeting with Vince tomorrow in North Carolina if you can make it?" he asked.

I nodded, suddenly stressed at the prospect of my friends losing their jobs, or even me losing mine. I wanted so badly to wrestle; The Corre was supposed to be the stable that propelled me into it…

"Don't worry too much; I can't imagine your job is in any danger, maybe the storyline though…" he said, patting me on the back. "And don't worry that any of this is your fault; Ezekiel seems to have had a problem with the group for a while. I'll see you tomorrow, can you send Heath out?" he said, shuffling his papers again.

* * *

><p>I sat in the hotel room in Raleigh, North Carolina, waiting for my ride. Mike and I had caught an early flight from Tampa this morning, leaving at 5am. I slept through most of the journey.<p>

I changed into my outfit for the meeting, a navy shift dress with cut-out patterns around the neck. I pulled on a white cardigan and some nude heels. I curled my hair again and did my make-up. My phone buzzed.

_Did you want a lift to the arena? Wade offered, he's taking me and Justin. Its okay if you don't want to…but seeing as we're working together anyway… sending loves your way ;) H x_

I thought about it for a while. Being in the car with him would be a nightmare, but I had to suck it up and get on with it.

_Okay, thanks :) what time? A x_

_We'll meet in the parking lot in twenty mins H x_

I considered changing my mind, but I needed a ride, I didn't want to wake Mike, he was tired from the journey. I wrote a note for Mike and pushed it under his door.

_Mike,_

_Gone to meet with Vince at the arena. Should be back for lunch. Got a ride with Heath. See you later!_

_Amber xxx_

I composed myself and made my way downstairs and out to the parking lot. I spotted the black Mercedes the guys always hired and walked over, opening one of the back doors. Wade was driving and Justin was in the passenger seat. Heath shuffled over to let me in.

"Hello" Heath said winking. Justin turned around to smile. Wade shifted around uncomfortably before speaking.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Heath answered.

"Let's just get this shit over with…" Justin agreed.

I stared out of the tinted window, the atmosphere a little awkward.

"I've missed you travelling with us" Heath smiled, adding to the tension as Wade sighed gently.

"I've missed you too, Heathy-baby" I winked at him.

It only took around ten minutes to drive to the arena. Wade let us out by the back door while he parked.

"What's going on with you two? Are you just not speaking at all?" Heath asked, earning a scowl from Justin.

"It's okay Justy, you get used to the way he just speaks his mind" I smiled to him. "We agreed to take a break…" I said quietly.

Justin wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

"I don't really know if we're speaking…doesn't look like it" I said sadly. "I guess it's awkward…I'm just scared that taking a break is just a nice way of saying broken up…" I said closing my eyes and breathing deeply, trying to regain my composure.

"Let's not talk about this now hey?" Justin suggested, rubbing my arm. "There's bigger fish to fry" he smiled.

We waited inside for Wade to finish parking the car. Everyone was dressed smartly. Wade wore a black suit with a white shirt unbuttoned to show his chest. Even after everything that had happened, I couldn't help thinking about running my hands over his chest, wrapping my hands around his neck and my lips around his. I mentally slapped myself, snapping out of my fantasy. Justin wore a grey suit with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath. He looked very handsome. Heath wore a black suit too, with a pink shirt and a black tie.

We walked nervously to Vince's office and Wade knocked on the door.

"Come in…" his voice boomed from inside.

Wade pushed the door open and held it for us to file in.

"Thank you" I whispered as I passed him.

"You're welcome" I heard him reply.

"Morning Sir" we each greeted him, shaking his hand before sitting down on the other side of his desk.

"Right, down to business then I think" he said, pulling his chair closer to the desk and getting comfortable in his chair. "Is everyone here?" he asked.

We looked around nervously. Our eyes fell on Wade who we had subconsciously but automatically selected to answer. He was the natural leader of the group after all.

"Erm, all except Ezekiel sir" he answered.

"Call me Vince and you don't need to look so scared Amber" he smiled at me. "Ezekiel won't be joining us; I requested to speak to him before you arrived" he explained.

We were all taken aback by that. Why wasn't Ezekiel in the meeting with the rest of us?

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. We've decided that the best way to manage the situation is to keep you as a group, that meaning the new line-up for The Corre is Wade, Justin, Heath and Amber. Though Amber won't officially join until she starts wrestling and goes heel" he smiled to me. "We're not going to replace Ezekiel for the time being, though we may do in the future…" he continued. Vince looked at Justin, who was itching to ask something but didn't want to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir…I mean Vince…but when you say 'replace' Ezekiel, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that Ezekiel is no longer employed under the WWE" Vince said matter-of-factly.

Wade, Justin, Heath and I collectively gasped, hardly believing the words that had just come out of the Chairman of the WWE's mouth.

"As you know, he had one strike of misconduct for failing his first drug test, the second came from the fight he had with you Wade…" he explained as Wade recoiled in embarrassment.

"And the final one came in the meeting we had earlier. He raised his voice and felt the need to break several of my possessions in order to make his point. That on top of his actions in the ring the other night were demonstrations of behaviour I deem unacceptable in my company. So that was strike number three. I'm afraid he's been released as a result" he told us.

We left Vince's office in disbelief. Zeik had been released. We made our way back through the empty arena to the parking lot.

"I knew he had a big ego, but to try to intimidate Vince into getting a push? Now that was stupid" Justin mused. We nodded our agreement, pondering what had just unfolded.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I told them, turning left down the corridor.

"Hang on; do you want me to come with you in case you get lost?" Heath shouted.

"I think I'll manage" I smiled. "It's signposted" I laughed.

My heels clacked against the floor as I walked along the long hallway. I passed locker room after locker room, office after office until I found the ladies. On my way back, I heard something behind me. The arena was deserted, creepily so. But I wasn't imagining it. I looked around. Nothing.

I carried on walking, speeding up a little. I could definitely hear something now. I turned around again.

Before I had the chance to scream, I was grabbed roughly and shoved into the wall face first. I felt the first drops of blood trickle from a fresh cut above my eye…

I heard snarling behind me as I felt a hand on my lower back and one on my neck making it impossible for me to move. I struggled against the massive weight, failing to have any success.

My face was pressed against the wall, but even if I could speak, my voice would have failed. I whimpered, terrified. I still didn't know who it was, but I had a fairly good idea. His voice confirmed it to me.

"Hello pretty" he spat. "How about we play a game? It's called revenge" he laughed maniacally. He pulled me away from the wall and spun me around to face him. I screamed as he slapped a hand over my mouth, only half of the noise escaping. He dragged me into the nearest locker room, throwing me onto the floor. I felt the back of my head collide with the bench. I screamed again, praying someone would hear me, having no idea what this man was capable of.

"You think it's fucking funny don't you? That I've lost my fucking job? Because of you, you little slut!" he snarled at me, getting very close to my face.

"No…no…" I pleaded, feeling the blood run down my face.

His eyes burned into me.

"Please…please don't hurt me" I begged him, realising there was no way I would ever be able to overpower him. Images flashed through my mind, of the damage he inflicted on Wade, a man not far from his own size. I trembled, terrified.

"Oh I would never hit a girl" he sniggered. "If your head happens to collide with a wall…well I can't be held responsible for that can I?" he said in sadistic voice.

I screamed again, realising my voice was literally my only weapon.

"Behave! Or you'll fucking regret it!" he shouted in my face.

I heard my phone buzz in my pocket. I frantically pulled it out, trying to hit the answer button. Zeik snatched it from my grip, tossing it across the room. It hit the lockers and bounced off. It continued to ring. I crawled towards it, getting my fingertips on it before he grabbed it from my grasp.

"Oh look, it's Heath" he laughed. "What about your boyfriend?" he spat. "Where's he? I want him to come find you, I want to kick his head in" he growled, clenching his fists.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Wade asked, looking around.<p>

"What was what?" Justin asked confused.

"I heard something…" he answered, disturbed.

"Me too…" Heath said, looking concerned.

"Shit Wade! I just heard it again…" Heath said panicked.

"It sounded like…like a scream" Wade said, the colour draining from his face.

* * *

><p>"Go on; call him, the prick who cost me my job, that dickhead you're fucking. You two make me sick! You little bitch, you just waltz in here and fuck Vince's pet, and you're practically main eventing! Call him! Now! Tell him to come here and get you! Alone! I'll kick his fucking head in! He'll be lucky if he lives!" he screamed, totally losing it.<p>

"No…" I whispered.

"What did you just say?" he yelled.

"I can't! I can't lure him here when you're planning on hurting him!" I shouted through my sobs.

"If you want something done properly, do it yourself" he snarled, dialling Wade's number.

"Hello, Amber, is that you?" I heard Wade shout down the line.

"Hahahaha, no, it's not actually. If you don't get your ass down here to 106 in the next five minutes, I hate to think what might happen to her…" he laughed, hanging up.

He leaned in to me. "What's so special about him? I'm better in the ring than him, I'm better on the mic than him…I'm better in bed than him…" he whispered, shoving his lips onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I screamed, pushing him off me.

"Oh you're gonna regret that you bitch!" he screamed, picking me up and throwing me at the nearest locker. I felt the back of my head collide with it.


	28. Rescue Me

**Voila ;) Enjoy and REVIEW :D Sorry it's a bit later than I wanted, I finished it yesterday but the document uploader broke o_o Thank you to the new reviewers as well as those of you who share your thoughts regularly. I love you guys 3 This chapter is titled after the song Rescue Me by You me at six :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I woke up, my head spinning. Once my vision cleared, I could just about make out Wade sitting on the bench above me. I felt a dull ache in my back, realising I was still on the floor. I groaned a little, my body feeling heavy.

Wade swung around like a shot. I put my arms out to him. He knelt beside me, allowing me to wrap my arms around him. He gently pulled me onto the bench.

"I didn't want to move you…not until I knew you were okay" he said quietly. Fear filled my eyes once more. "Where is he?" I asked, eyes filling up with tears.

"Shhh…it's okay" he said, rubbing my back. I still hadn't let go of him. "He's gone" he whispered. I pulled back a little studying his face. He didn't seem injured; he had nasty red mark on his cheek, from a punch I suspected, but no real noticeable damage".

What happened?" I asked him.

"I found you in here eventually. He got me with the first punch" he said rotating his jaw, working out the stiffness. "But I was on him after that. Justin and Heath waited next door until I called them. When I had him down and knew he couldn't get to you again, I shouted for them. We called Vince. He didn't call the police, he doesn't want it getting out…" he said; mad at the lack of justice.

"But he's filed for a restraining order that says Zeik can't come within 300 yards of anyone employed by the WWE" he told me. "And he's given all the security his picture and instructions to call the police if he tries to get into the building" he explained.

"It was empty threats really…" he said, looking distant. "He was mad, he lost his job, he wanted to take it out on you and me. Did he hurt you?" he asked. I could see in his eyes, it killed him, that Zeik had used me to get to him.

I shook my head. I ran my hand up my face; to the place I had felt a cut. It was cleaned and covered. "I was just scared; he didn't really do anything…" I whispered, leaning into his shoulder. He put his arms around me, holding me close to him. I missed his touch so much. The touch that made me feel like no one else in the world could.

"What about Mike?" I said panicking again. It was nearly 3pm now, he'd be worried.

"He called; I answered it and told him what happened. I don't know if he believed me, I don't really care to be honest" he answered.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"Not that bad, it feels a bit bruised…" I whispered.

"You ought to go to the hospital, get checked over" he said, brushing my hair from my face.

I shook my head. "Please don't make me…I'm fine…I don't want to go…I want to stay here with you…" I whispered. I felt his arms around me tighten.

"I won't make you do anything" he said, closing his eyes and holding me. I felt safe in his arms, warm and content. Suddenly, the problems seemed pointless. The prospect of losing him was too much to bear.

Justin appeared at the door, startled by the sight in front of him. He backed off, making to leave.

"Justin, come back right now and give me a hug" I ordered him, still not releasing Wade. He walked over and stood over us, waiting.

"Are you not gonna let go of him?" he smiled. "I thought you wanted a hug?" he asked.

"No…and yes, I do" I answered stubbornly.

"So you want me to hug you AND Wade?" he laughed as Wade scowled at him.

"Yep…not gonna refuse me are you?" I pouted.

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around both of us. Heath popped his head around the door.

"Oooh am I missing a group hug?" he said before throwing his arms around all three of us.

"I love you guys" I told them, meaning every word.

"We're strong. Together, we can get through anything. Right?" Heath smiled, giving us a motivational pep-talk.

"Course we can" Justin smiled.

I looked up at Wade and smiled. He returned my smile. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me, but he didn't. Unsure of where our relationship was at now, but content that bridges had been rebuilt, we drove back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>I slipped the room card into the slot, hearing the beep.<p>

"Shit Amber!" Mike said, hurrying over to me. I hugged him tight. "I was so worried! Do you guys still have jobs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought Wade told you, Zeik's been released, that's why I wasn't back earlier…" I told him.

His eyes widened. "That was true! He really kidnapped you?" he asked, mouth agape.

"Of course it was true! Why would he make it up? And it was less of a kidnap, more of a hostage situation…" I said shaking my head at the crazy day this had been.

"Oh my god!" he said in disbelief. "What happened to your eye?" he asked, holding my face in his.

"It's just a cut, where he shoved me into the wall…" I said quietly.

"Why weren't the guys with you?" he asked.

"I went to the bathroom, so I was on my own for like five minutes, and Zeik just happened to find me…" I said, reliving it in my head. "Anyway, I don't really want to talk about this anymore…" I trailed off.

"I swear, bad shit always happens when you're with them…" he sighed.

I reeled at the comment. In the back of my mind, I knew it was true, but it still shocked me to hear him say it. I got up, walking into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked after me.

"I just want to be on my own for a bit…" I said quietly.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what to do. This life was so much more manic than I could ever have imagined. It seemed like every time something went well, it was pulled out from under me and I had to rebuild it again. I decided to ask Vince for a week off sometime soon. I wanted to go home. To remember who I was before all of this started; to see my family, my dogs and my friends.

I heard the door open. Mike edged in.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I guess so" I answered, unsure of the honest answer.

"Sorry for interrogating you earlier…and you know…" he said quietly.

"Its okay" I smiled. "I don't know how to handle any of this, I don't expect you to know either" I laughed.

"I just hate that this stuff keeps happening…" he whispered.

"I'm okay, I can handle it" I said gently.

I felt his fingers lift my chin. I looked into his crystal blue eyes, full of warmth and sincerity.

"I don't like seeing you hurt or let down…" he said, running his thumb across my cheek. "From the first time I really saw the real Amber, that night when I picked you up in Liverpool, in the rain…I wanted to spend more time with you" he said staring deeply into my eyes.

He leaned in and brushed my lips in a soft and affectionate kiss. He pulled back, taking my hand in his before moving in for a deeper, more passionate one. I jumped and shuffled back, shocked at what I was doing. "Mike…I…" I said quickly, struggling to form words.

"It's okay…I'm sorry, it's too soon, I get it" he smiled.

The situation had just become a lot more complicated. I didn't want to tell him that I couldn't be with him because I was hoping Wade wanted to give things another try. I couldn't tell him I wasn't over Wade, that Wade was all I think about. And I certainly couldn't tell Mike that I think he's cute, and if Wade wasn't around, I may have been interested in a relationship with him.

I called Beth. She listened as I told her everything. I was talking to her for over an hour. By the end of the call, I was pretty sure I knew what to do.

First on the agenda, call Vince. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello, Vincent Kennedy McMahon" he answered.

"Hi Vince, this is Amber" I replied.

"Amber sweetheart! How are you?" he asked.

"Okay thank you, what about you?" I asked him.

"Very well thank you. My deepest apologies for what happened earlier, I can assure you it won't ever happen again…" he said sincerely.

"It's okay, I'll be fine, it was just a shock…" I said quietly.

"It's not okay. Something like that has never ever happened under my watch before. I wanted you to know that I chose to call the police after speaking to Wade. Please keep it on the down low, but that was a dangerous situation…" he stressed.

"I don't think he meant to do any real harm, he was just mad…" I said, wondering why I was defending him.

"Amber, the man had a knife, who knows what he could have done if Wade hadn't found you" Vince said seriously.

"A knife?" I said, panic washing over me.

"Yes…didn't you know?" Vince asked confused.

"I…I…was knocked out before Wade came in…I saw no knife" I said, beginning to tremble.

"Oh…I'm sorry Amber…Wade clearly chose not to tell you…I didn't mean to worry you, but I've put my foot in it now…" he said quietly. "Yes, when Wade got there, Ezekiel pulled out a knife…from what he told me, he managed to convince Ezekiel to let Heath get you out of there. Then he wrestled it from him. It's a wonder no one was hurt…" he said softly.

"I want you to know, I'm ashamed that this was able to happen in my company…if you need anything, medics, security, time off…don't hesitate to ask" he said. "I'll do whatever I can to make this right again…" he trailed off.

I was in shock. I could have died. They weren't empty threats. A man with a knife wasn't making any empty threats. I pulled myself together for a second, regaining speech.

"Erm, that was what I was wondering about actually…I was hoping you wouldn't mind me having a week so I could go home…it's just been hectic, with everything that's happened…." I trailed off.

"Of course darling, when is best for you? We can quite easily let you fly home the day after tomorrow if that works for you, we don't move on until then so you'd only miss one live show" he offered.

"Wow yes, thank you so much Vince, I miss home a lot, it will make all the difference" I thanked him.

"No problem at all, see you in a week, if you want more time, let me know. Call if you need anything" he said warmly as he hung up.

I hauled myself off the bed on unsteady legs. I turned the handle and flung the door open, heading for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked concerned.

"There's something I have to do, I'm not leaving the hotel, don't worry" I told him, barely glancing back. I rushed through the hallways in the rough direction I assumed was the way to the room. I pulled out my phone, unsure of which room was theirs.

_What room number are you in? A x_

A minute later, my phone buzzed.

_304 H x_

* * *

><p>I stood outside of room 304 and knocked on the door. Justin answered it. I threw my arms around him.<p>

"Woah" he laughed, hugging me back. "What's all this for?" he smiled.

"You know what this is for" I whispered. "Thank you" I kissed his cheek, pulling him into another hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Heath shouted from the couch.

I held my arms out to him as he got up before pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, both of you" I said breathing deeply.

I heard a door to my left open as Wade walked into the room, wondering what the commotion was about. He saw me and froze, not quite sure how to react. We stood still, staring at each other; an awkward tension filled the air.

I let go, giving in to every feeling I had been suppressing for days. I ran to him as the tears spilled from my eyes again. He pulled me into him, placing a hand on the back of my head, holding it against his chest. He smiled a little at Justin and Heath who nodded as he led me into his room and sat me down on the bed. "Thank you" I whispered as he lay down beside me.

"For what?" he asked quietly, catching a tear as it reached my chin.

"Today…" I told him, running my hand down his arm.

"I told you…it was nothing" he said gently. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Vince told me…what really happened" I whispered, more tears falling down my face.

The colour drained from his face. He cradled me in his arms. "I didn't want you to know Amber…" he whispered into my ear. "I didn't want you to be worried, to be scared…" he continued.

"I know…" I said quietly. "Thank you" I told him.

"He could have killed us Wade…" I said breaking down again.

"I would never let that happen…" he trailed off.

"How? How did you stop him? He had a…a…" I sobbed, unable to finish my sentence. He held me close to him.

"I know baby…" he sighed. "It doesn't matter how, all that matters it that you're safe, we're all safe…" he said softly, stroking my hair.

"Vince called the police in the end…" I whispered. "And it does matter, I know you're trying to protect me, but I want to know…" I said, head buried in his chest, breathing in his scent. Even after that revelation, being wrapped in his arms, touching, smelling, hearing, feeling him…I felt safe.

"Vince called me to tell me, I'm glad he chose to call the police, I wouldn't sleep tonight knowing he was free…" he said quietly. "Honestly…I got lucky. Things could have gone so much worse. I talked to Zeik when I found you, convinced him he didn't want you, that he could have me, fight me, hurt me if he wanted, as long as he let you go. He eventually agreed and I called Heath in. He nearly flew off the handle but I made sure Heath didn't intervene and make him angrier; he just got you out of there. Then he went for me, for my face. I moved, just in time…he got me with the handle" he said, running a hand over his face and wincing where the handle of the knife made impact.

"It gave me enough time to land a fist to his face. Thank God I got him hard enough on the first try to daze him. I managed to get the knife off of him and tossed it aside. Then I called for Justin and Heath…" he said, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm though reliving it was painful.

"Were you scared?" I whispered.

"Yeah" he answered simply.

I sat up and held is face between my hands, staring into his eyes. There was pain etched on his face.

"Wade…?" I whispered. "I want to kiss you…"

With that, he leaned in, capturing my lips with his own, a contented sigh escaping his mouth. I pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. His hands moved to my lower back, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As we broke the kiss, I put my head on his shoulder, holding him tightly to me. He stroked my back in soothing circles. I felt him move underneath me.

"Don't leave me" I begged. He was taken aback by the desperate tone to my voice. He pulled away a little, looking at me. A small smile played on his lips. "If it was up to me, I'd never let you go" he said before pulling me into him again.

"I need you Wade…I can pretend it's not true…but I do…I need you more than air" I said, feeling his chest rise and fall against me.

"I love you Amber, always have, always will" he replied, kissing me again, pouring all of his emotions into it.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch between Wade's thighs, Heath and Justin either side of me. We were watching The Fast and The Furious.<p>

"I love this film" I smiled, laughing at how absorbed Heath was, his eyes glued to the screen.

I leaned back, Wade's fingers entwined with mine. He kissed my neck. Justin smiled at us.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to see this" he grinned. "However, it's a novelty at the moment, so I'll put up with it. But if it gets any more sickeningly sweet, I might just have to tell you to get a room" he winked.

"Aww Justy, do you want to feel the love?" I giggled. He tried to get away but before he could, I pulled him on top of us, hugging him. He wriggled free.

"I feel violated" he laughed. "And for the record, I don't do threesomes…whatever floats your boat though…" he grinned as Wade punched him playfully.

My phone buzzed, it was Mike.

_Amber where are you? I thought you said you wouldn't be long :( Mike x_

I wasn't sure how to answer. I felt bad, for deserting him yet again in favour of running back to the boys. I felt like such a bitch. Even his best friend wasn't there to keep him company; Kelly was keeping Punk very busy. I excused myself for a minute and called him.

"Mike? Please don't be mad…" I started.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm with the boys…please don't think I've run back to them…can you come over to their room? We're watching a film…and I want to talk to you…" I said quietly.

"Okay…" he answered. I gave him the room number and told the boys he was joining us. Wade looked a little uncomfortable but didn't object.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it. He said hi to the guys before I pulled him aside. "Guys, do you mind if I talk to Mike for a second?" I asked. "No, course not" Justin replied. I led Mike into one of the adjoining rooms.

"Are you back with him…?" he asked, looking deflated.

"Mike…I'm sorry…" I said, touching his arm.

"How…?" he whispered, staring at the floor.

"I called Vince…Mike, Zeik tried to kill us…" I said, taking a few deep breaths to steady my voice.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"He had a knife…Wade…well he saved my life…I…I just can't live without him Mike…please don't hate me…" I said, a tear running down my cheek.

He wore a pained expression, trying to process what I'd just told him.

"I don't hate you Amber…I think you know I have feelings for you…but I knew deep down, you were never going to get over him…" he said sadly.

I hugged him. "I love you Mike…you'll always be my knight in shining armour" I whispered in his ear. "I just can't not be with him…" I said sadly.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the night watching DVDs. Mike seemed hurt, but he laughed with the rest of us, chatting and telling jokes. I noticed a momentary pain cross his face every time Wade laid a kiss on my neck or wrapped his arms around me, but I felt better for telling him where he stands. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him as a friend because he thought I'd led him on.<p>

"Night Amber" Mike said kissing my cheek as I left his room with my things, heading back to stay with the boys. On reaching the room, I closed the door behind me gently, trying not to wake them. I relaxed when I heard Heath and Justin playing X Box in one of their rooms. I peered around the door, laughing at how cute they were, competitively racing each other.

"Night guys" I said kissing them on the cheek when they paused the game.

"Night Amber" they smiled. "See you in the morning" Heath winked.

I walked across the sitting area into Wade's room. He was lying under the duvet, shirtless as usual. I changed into my pyjamas and got ready for bed. I sat next to him, savouring the moment. He took my hands in his, sitting still for a second. Then he laughed and pulled me onto him, grinning into a passionate kiss. My hands ran over his smooth chest desperately feeling him, needing him, making up for lost time.

I cuddled in next to him, holding his arms around me. I drifted off to the perfect sound of Wade snoring contentedly next to me.


	29. I Can't Stay Away

**Here's the next instalment :) This one is named after The Veronica's song - I can't stay away. Hope you enjoy it, let me know your thoughts as always! :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

A silver blade flashed across my line of sight. The room was in total darkness except for the glint of light bouncing off the blade every now and again. I crawled around, searching frantically in the darkness.

I called out his name. No answer. No sounds except for my short panicked breaths. I had no way of knowing where he was, if he was here at all.

I heard a maniacal laugh and threw my arms over my head, bracing myself for blade to slice through my flesh from any direction. I heard a cry of pain and a body drop to the floor.

I screamed, knowing who it was. I crawled as fast as I could to the direction of the noise, my hands eventually making contact with skin. I felt him quiver underneath me, his breaths short. I felt for his face, stroking it, crying hysterically. I ran my hands down his body, feeling the wound, gushing with blood.

"No…no…" I sobbed repeatedly, rocking back and forth. I took his hand in mine, still unable to see his face.

"Wade…" I whispered, feeling his limp hand stir slightly.

"No…!" I screamed as his body went still and his hand fell from mine.

A hand grabbed the back of my neck, the glint of the blade illuminating his evil eyes as he brought the knife down, swiftly, aiming for my throat…

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, sweat dripping from my face, my whole body trembling. My breathing was laboured and my head was spinning. I got up, staggering into the adjoining bathroom. I braced myself against the sink in the dim light, struggling to hold myself upright.<p>

I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked gaunt and pale, my face a dull shade of grey. My hands were shaking. I gripped the sink tighter, trying to steady them. The tremors passed into my arms and up to my shoulders. I could feel my legs losing strength. I hurled myself to the floor, making it to the toilet in time as I was violently sick.

I collapsed back, sitting against the radiator, breathing heavily, whimpering quietly. I felt so broken. When I was little, when I had a bad dream or I was sick, my mum would always hold me; cuddle me until I felt better. I felt a world away from that little girl now…

I pulled my knees into my chest and put my head on them, the cold tiles causing me to shake even more.

I felt Wade put his strong arms around me. Another wave of sickness crashed over me as I dived for the toilet again. He held me as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He supported me in one arm, running the tap with the other. He let me splash my face with some water before carrying me into the bedroom and laying me down. I whined as he left me, returning to the bathroom. He returned clutching a damp cloth and a glass of water. He pressed the cloth to my forehead, brushing my hair out of my face. I sipped slowly at the water, still disorientated.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears, loud and fast. I tried to pull the blankets around me but he pulled them away, turning the air conditioning up to an unbearable level. My muscles ached as my whole body shook. "I'm cold…" I whimpered. He placed a palm to my forehead. "You're burning up…" he told me as I clung to his body for warmth. He glanced at the clock; it was 3 in the morning.

"Amber…I'm really worried about you…" he said quietly.

"I'm…okay…it was just…a bad dream…" I shivered into his chest.

"It must have been bad…for you to react like this…" he said, his voice giving away his worry.

He felt my breathing speed up again and laid me back down, replacing the cloth on my head. "Just take deep breaths okay? I don't know what it was about, but it's not real…nothing's going to hurt you…your safe…" he soothed, lying down beside me and making room for me to nestle inside his arms. He stroked my arm until I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>I rolled over, slowly awakening, feeling around for Wade. He wasn't there. I pushed myself up on my hands as my vision cleared up. It was 10.30am already. I looked around, there were no clothes on the floor and it looked as though he'd tidied before he left. I couldn't find a note so I turned over onto my back again. I soon noticed the folded paper stuck to my chest. I opened it up.<p>

_Baby,_

_Don't panic, I've only popped out to see Vince, he called me earlier. I left Heath to watch you; Justin's gone to see Layla. I told him to check on you as often as he can, though I expect he's playing X Box right now. I hope you're feeling better this morning, I love you. I'll be back about 11 I expect. If you need me, call me. Don't leave the room, I don't like the thought of you wandering around when you're not well. Make Heath get you whatever you need, I've given him orders to obey ;) love you._

_Wade_

_Xxx_

I smiled, feeling warm at his sweet words. I realised Wade had taken layers of my clothing off in an attempt to cool me down. The air con was still blasting, it was freezing. I felt fine this morning, it was strange. I turned the air con off and threw on a hoody and my ugg slippers with my pyjama shorts. I wandered into the main room, looking for Heath. I spotted him, playing X Box in his room as Wade had predicted.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned, pausing the game.

"Fine" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Really?" he asked confused.

"Yeah…totally fine this morning" I repeated.

He hugged me. "Good" he smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head. After last night, I was wary, even if I did feel fine now. I joined him, we were playing Bulletstorm. I heard the door open. I didn't hesitate in running to see who it was. It was Wade, carrying a big bunch of red roses. I threw my arms around him, missing him even though he'd only been gone for half an hour since I woke up.

"These are for you princess" he winked, handing me the bouquet.

"You're so sweet" I beamed, kissing him, making sure it lasted longer than necessary.

"Someone's looking better this morning" he smiled.

"I'm fine, completely fine this morning" I returned his smile.

"Well that's good" he grinned. I could tell he wanted to probe further, but he chose to leave it for another time and allow me to enjoy the morning.

"Fancy just spending the day in your pyjamas?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. I nodded, pulling him in for a real kiss, tongue snaking in and out of his mouth. I couldn't contemplate how much I had missed that, and I wasn't taking it for granted anymore. He sat down on the couch and I sat on his lap.

"What was the meeting with Vince about?" I asked him

"Oh nothing really…just tying up the loose ends with The Corre and he told me you're going home tomorrow" he said, kissing my neck.

"He called you in just for that?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's important I guess…what with his big plans for you and the storyline" he winked; pulling me in and nibbling my collarbone, making me giggle.

"I guess so…I'm looking forward to going home, but I'll miss you" I told him, nuzzling my nose into his.

"I'll miss you too, but as I said to Vince, it'll do you the world of good" he smiled. "It's gonna suck not having you around though…" he said, pouting.

"Well I think we should make the most of today then…" I said, biting my bottom lip cheekily.

"You sure you feel well enough though?" he asked genuinely.

"I'm fine! You won't be feeling well enough if you don't hurry up and get on with it though" I threatened.

I pushed my lips onto his again, exploring his mouth, running my hands over his back. He lifted me up, carrying me to the cabinet. He placed me on it while he rummaged around in the draw. He pulled out some condoms.

"It's okay baby, I'm on the pill remember" I smiled at him, only breaking the kiss for a second. He pushed me against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist. We were panting, his hands in my hair. I got down, turning us around and pinning him against the wall. I could tell he was getting flustered very quickly.

"Hang on….Amber" he panted. "Heath!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" Heath shouted from the other room.

"Come here a second!" he shouted before I pushed him back against the wall as he moaned into another kiss. Heath did a double take before coughing loudly.

"Can you excuse us for an hour or so?" Wade panted, still pinned to the wall.

"Hell yes" he said, grabbing his things. "I really don't need to see my two best friends ripping each other's clothes off and going at it like animals, not convinced you'll need a whole hour though" he winked, laughing.

"Just fuck off Heath" Wade sighed, gasping as I pushed myself into him again.

"Sorry about this" I smiled at Heath. "Not my fault Wade's so tasty" I grinned cheekily as Heath practically ran to the door and shut it hastily behind him.

I ran my hands up under his shirt, pulling it off as he undressed me. He picked me up again and sat me on the kitchen counter, slipping off my shorts.

"What…here?" I asked him.

"Any complaints?" he breathed.

"Never" I grinned, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down.

Our lips locked once more, tasting, exploring, feeling one another. Suddenly I stopped.

"Wait…what if Justin comes back?" I asked quickly.

"Shit" he replied, kissing my cheek before pulling his jeans up again. He walked quickly to the door, checking there was no one outside before making use of the 'do not disturb' sign and double-locking the door. He hurried over to me again, resuming where he'd left off. He slipped his jeans and boxers off, running his hands over my hips.

He pushed into me as I threw my head over his shoulder, burying my face in his neck, muffling my cry. He slowly began to move in and out as I arched my back in pleasure. He felt my whole body tremble as he hit a nerve ending. He thrust repeatedly at that spot, sending tremors through my whole body. I gasped in delight as a satisfied moan escaped from his lips.

Our bodies moved together, growls and grunts escaping our lips before being captured in a passionate kiss. I smiled to myself. Arguing was never fun, but making up for it, that was the best part. I nibbled along the line of his collar bone, my body still wrapped around his as the rhythm continued.

I gripped the edge of the counter as we moved together. He moved faster as my breathing became deep and rushed. I stopped exhaling, holding my breath in anticipation of the moment when everything melted away. I felt the first wave of pleasure crash over me as I cried out in ecstasy, not caring if anyone could hear me. As I tensed around him, he let a deep, loud groan as he finished inside of me, bucking and twitching against my body.

I rested on his shoulder, panting against his flesh which was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I've missed you so much" he gasped as I nibbled at his ear lobe.

"I missed you too" I smiled, kissing him.

"Shower?" I winked, pulling myself off the counter and padding into the bathroom.

"Hey…wait for me!" I heard him shout. I grinned as I heard him follow me eagerly.

* * *

><p>By the time Heath returned with Justin in tow, both Wade and I were totally exhausted. We'd made love a total of five times in the past hour and a half in a range of locations; the first time in the kitchen, then the shower, on the floor, on the bed and on the couch. I savoured every second I spent with him, now snuggled into his chest as we lay still on the couch.<p>

"Worn you out has she?" Heath laughed, staring down at Wade's limp body.

"Beware Slater, I still have enough energy to kick the shit out of you" Wade said, shooting him an angry look.

Justin ordered in some Chinese food and we sat around drinking wine and playing twister. It was a lot of fun, just to spend time with them, playing around and relaxing with the people I had become attached to. When we were finished, I decided to visit Mike for a little while. I hugged him tightly when he opened the door, clearly having spent the day at the gym.

"You smell like big show's ass crack" I giggled, scrunching up my face in mock disgust.

"Oh, and you'd know what that smells like would you?" he grinned, ruffling my hair.

"No but I bet you do…go shower you slob" I laughed, shoving him towards the bathroom.

I read a magazine I found resting on the side - muscle and fitness. I heard the water turn off and the door open. He emerged through a wall of steam, just a white towel draped around his waist. I tried my best not to stare but it was impossible. He looked phenomenal. His smooth, tanned skin shone with moisture, his muscular frame rippling as the light hit his torso. My eyes traced his thick body all the way up to his handsome face and those sparkling, captivating blue eyes.

I snapped out of it when he winked at me, loving the look I was giving him.

"I know…body of a god right?" he said, the towel dropping a little lower to reveal his defined hip bones.

"Someone's in love with themselves" I laughed, tearing my gaze away to look back to the magazine.

"Hey, I resent that remark" he pouted, moving towards me, leaning over the back of the couch.

"You smell much better now" I laughed, enjoying the musky scent of his shower gel.

"Awesommme right?" he grinned.

"Of course" I replied.

He leaned in further, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Ew, you're getting me wet" I laughed, pulling away from him.

"Oh really? I'm making you wet?" he smirked.

"Not like that" I sighed. "Get your mind out of the gutter" I scolded him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. For a second, I forgot where I was. I pulled away quickly, shocked. He snaked his hand around the back of my head, pulling me closer.

"Mike please…please stop" I begged him, hating myself for letting this happen again.

"But I don't want to…" he whispered.

"Please…you know why…I'm sorry…but you know I can't" I said. He stopped, seeing the look on my face.

"I'm sorry Amber, I don't know what came over me" he pulled back, blushing.

I sat with my face in my hands as he left to get dressed. When he was done, he sat down next to me. I kept my eyes on the floor, ashamed of myself, terrified of what Wade would do if he knew.

"Amber…look at me…" he asked me.

I looked up at him, worry etched on my face.

"I'm sorry, I acted on impulse, I'm an idiot…I didn't mean anything by it…" he tried to explain.

"But Wade…he'd kill both of us if he knew" I whispered.

"Hey…it was me who did it, you did nothing wrong, you tried to stop me…though I'd rather you didn't mention it to him…" he said quietly.

"Okay…I'm gonna go now…" I said, getting up to leave.

He followed me. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering more apologies, chin resting on top of my head.

"Its okay Mike" I smiled to him. "You don't have to be sorry…you know I love you to bits. You just need to lay off it okay…" I looked up at him.

"I am sorry, and it will stop. I love you too honey" he squeezed me tightly.

I made my way back to the room. I found a sweet scene, Justin, Heath and Wade laughing together, watching football. They were on the edge of their seats, cheering and shouting at the screen, enjoying their banter. Heath playfully shoved Wade who fell into Justin. Wade grabbed Heath in a headlock.

"Hey guys can I play?" I grinned as their heads swung around, not hearing the door open.

"If you want some, come get some" Heath winked.

I jumped over the sofa, grabbing Heath's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Justin help me you fool!" he shouted, laughing as Justin grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head.

"Oi" Wade laughed as he helped me wriggle free and nudged Justin in the ribs.

Eventually we settled down. Wade sat between Heath and Justin on the couch, drinking wine and watching motocross. I lay across their laps, my head on Heath's, my torso on Wade's and my feet on Justin's. Justin massaged my feet while Wade played with my bellybutton. I giggled, enjoying the attention.

"I got the best end" Heath winked. It took a while for us to realise what he was referring to.

I laughed hysterically, covering my mouth with my hand in shock at his cockiness.

"Not if I do this" I said, biting down on his arm.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain. Wade and Justin laughed.

"You asked for that dude" Justin chuckled.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock. It was 1am. I still couldn't fall asleep. Insomnia wasn't something I ever suffered from. The underlying cause of my restlessness was the nightmare. Never ever had I felt terror like that before, it had seemed so real. I was beyond terrified that it would happen again, and so I chose to stave off sleep as long as possible.<p>

I slowly felt my eyes droop and sleep creeping over me. I fought it, waking with a jolt which shook the bed. Wade opened one eye wearily.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, realising he could calm down as I wasn't in the state I'd been in the night before.

"Nothing, just can't sleep" I sighed, running my hands over his strong arms.

"Another nightmare?" he asked concerned.

"No…" I said. "Not yet anyway…" I mumbled into the pillow. I was disappointed to find that he'd heard that last part.

"Are you scared of having another one, is that why you can't sleep?" he asked, stroking my head with his soft, tanned hand. I traced his tattoo with my finger.

"I guess so…" I whispered.

"Baby…" he said quietly, pulling me closer into him. "Tell me….what happened in it…that upset you so much…I want to know" he whispered.

"It was dark…I couldn't see anything…except sometimes, the light bouncing off the blade of a knife…" I whispered. He squeezed me tighter. "Then I thought he was going to kill me…but I heard you…he stabbed you…" I said, trying not to get upset. It wasn't even real, what the hell was wrong with me?

"And…I tried to help you, but then you stopped moving, and he went for my throat, and I saw his eyes…" I breathed, curling into a ball against Wade's chest, feeling vulnerable.

"When you say he…was it…?" he said quietly. I nodded quickly, not wanting to hear his name. "Baby…it's okay…it's just a dream…I promise…you don't have to worry about anything" he sighed, stroking my head. "Don't be scared to fall asleep, I'm here, I'll always be here to protect you" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you" I kissed his chest.

"I love you too Amber, more than I could ever tell you…" he replied, laying a long, lingering kiss on the top of my head.


	30. I'm Coming Home

**This was supposed to be up ages ago, my internet died completely and we had to wait for a new router -_- But just now it started working again so I've been bouncing around the house in excitement. On the plus side, I've had time to write some more so I'll make it up to you. Seeing as this is a milestone - chapter 30 - I thought I'd do something a little different. So firstly, this chapter is going to be extra long to mark the occasion :) also, I thought it would be nice for people to review and let me know which characters they want to see more of. I know the events that need to happen in the story, but how I get there is flexible :) so if you like a particular character and want to see more, let me know :) This chapter is named after the song Coming Home by Diddy.**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I stood at the end of a long, narrow hallway. The walls were rapidly closing in as I began to run as fast as I could, searching for a door, a way out.

Then I heard it; maniacal laughing. I ran faster, desperately trying to find an escape route. The maze of corridors looked the same, no distinctive markings at all. I could hear the laughing getting louder and louder, echoing in my head.

I stopped in my tracks as I felt a cold chill creep over my whole body. He grabbed my wrists, twisting them harshly behind my back. I felt the bone crack loudly and cried out in pain as he tied them together. He spun me around to face him and smirked down at me before dragging me back up the hallway.

He pulled me into a room, throwing me to the floor by my hair. I whimpered quietly, terrified to move. I heard him slam the door and lock it, leaving me there in the musky, windowless room.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard a low groan behind me. I managed to roll over, wincing from the pain. The sight that met my eyes stopped my heart. John was curled up in a ball on the floor, drenched in his own blood, several gashes across his shoulders and chest. I screamed, horror filling every pore.

As I tore my glance away from him, I saw Mike lying next to him, face twisted in pain as he struggled for breath. As he turned over, I saw the awkward angle of his shoulder, the bone poking into the flesh. His broken body creaked as he cried out in pain. I screamed again, knowing there was no one to help but praying with everything I had that someone would hear.

I got to my feet and staggered backwards before realising that all around me lay the injured, dying bodies of the people I held dearest to me. Wade lay at my feet, battered and bruised, writhing in pain. Beth was doubled over, coughing up blood. Kelly and Punk lay in each others arms, lifeless. Heath and Justin lay on their fronts, stripped of their shirts. Into their backs was carved the word 'REVENGE'. I stopped breathing, terror taking over my body. I cried hysterically as my vision clouded over and everything went black once more…

* * *

><p>As I slowly gained consciousness, I felt Wade's hands on my shoulders, gently shaking me.<p>

"Amber…wake up…it was just another nightmare" he said worriedly, looking down at me as he leaned over.

I could feel fresh tears dripping down my face. Those at least were real. My skin was burning to the touch but I shivered none the less. The panic was starting to subside, though I could still feel my heart pounding in my ears. Wade pulled me into him, stroking my cheek.

"Shhh" he whispered, rocking me gently as a few more tears escaped from my eyes. "I didn't want to wake you, but you seemed so scared…and then you screamed…and I couldn't just leave you…" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

My breathing sped up as I writhed around, trying to get free of his grip. He quickly realised and helped me into the bathroom. I was sick again as I fell back, shaking like a leaf. I felt Wade pull my top over my head and crank the air con up again. He gave me a glass of water before carrying me back to the bed and lying down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked, checking my temperature again. I nodded, exhausted from two nights of disturbed sleep and energy-sapping restlessness. It was only 2am, I hadn't even lasted three hours into sleep this time.

"I'm sorry for waking you" I shivered, holding onto his arm, draped across the front of me.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault sweetie. For future reference, do you want me to wake you when I know you're having a bad dream?" he asked gently. "I just worry that I'm making it worse by startling you, maybe its best to let you sleep it off…" he said.

"Wake me…please…if not, I wake up anyway, I just see more…" I whispered, images of my nightmare flashing through my head.

"I will…" he reassured me, kissing my cheek. "Was it the same as last time…?" he asked hesitantly, worried to probe too much into something that had such a disturbing effect on me.

I shook my head, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "I was locked in a room…he was there…everyone was there" I said, getting upset again. "He hurt everyone…you…John…Mike…Beth…Kelly…Punk…Heath and Justin" I said through my tears, reliving the horror. "You were all dying around me…" I sobbed into his chest.

He held me tightly, frustrated because he couldn't help me with what was in my head.

"It's okay Amber…shh" he soothed. "It's not real, none of that will ever happen…I know it seems real when you see it, but you don't have to be scared, I'm here" he comforted me.

"I'm sick of this" I sobbed, angry tears spilling from my eyes.

"I know" he mumbled, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Go back to sleep…I…I'll be okay" I told him, not wanting him to stay up all night because of me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, I'm worried about you Amber…" he said quietly.

"I'm fine…" I said unconvincingly. "Can I go sleep out on the sofa with the TV on?" I asked.

"Course you can sweetie" he said as I lifted myself off the bed on unsteady legs. He carried me into the main room, laying me down on the sofa with a blanket. He switched the TV on quietly and sat down next to me.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep" he asked.

I nodded as he snuggled up next to me. I slowly drifted off to sleep again, the feeling of his breath soothing on the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Heath was mere inches from my face. My sudden movement woke Wade who groaned behind me. We were still on the sofa, wrapped around one another.<p>

"What the hell Heath…?" I mumbled, eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"I'm just putting the blanket over you" he said, noting the annoyance in my tone.

"Why?" I squinted up at him.

"Because you don't have a top on…" he whispered, stifling a laugh.

I screamed and jumped up, covering myself. At least I had a bra on I guess. I remembered, Wade had taken my top off last night because I was burning up.

"Woah, what the fuck Heath?" Wade said, standing up and wrapping the blanket around me.

"Sorry! I was just trying to put the blanket over her so Justin didn't have the shock I did when I woke up alright? I thought maybe Amber might appreciate the gesture but whatever" he said, turning around and making his way into the kitchen.

I followed him. "I'm sorry Heath" I said, hugging him. "It was just a bit frightening, waking up to your ugly mug" I said grinning.

"Well next time you two want to get it on in the middle of the main room, remember to get dressed after" he laughed.

Wade snapped, a combination of Heath's mocking tone and his lack of sleep.

"We weren't out here so we could fuck you insensitive asshole! Amber had another fucking nightmare! She wanted to sleep out here! Her temperature was through the roof, THAT is why I took her t shirt off! You'd probably have noticed it you weren't acting like such a paedophile!" he shouted and stormed off, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Heath just stood there, looking like he'd just been slapped.

"I'm sorry Amber, I didn't realise…" he said quietly.

"Heath, its okay…it's not your fault" I hugged him. "It's my fault actually…he wouldn't have shouted at you like that if he wasn't exhausted because I've been waking him up for the past two nights" I said, biting my lip.

"He doesn't resent you for that Amber…after what happened I'm surprised it's only you who's suffering" he replied, returning my hug. "How bad are they?" he asked tentatively.

"Awful…" I whispered. "They feel real…and I wake up in such a state…the effects are real…being sick…shaking" I said, looking at the floor.

"Maybe you should see a doctor" he suggested, concern on his face.

"I'll be okay…anyway, I'm going home today" I said smiling.

"I really wasn't looking or anything…I was just putting a blanket on you" he told me.

"I know" I laughed. "Thank you" I smiled to him. "He's just sensitive this morning…he can have a whole week of undisturbed sleep now though" I said, kissing Heath's cheek before making my way into the bedroom.

I opened the door slowly and heard the water running in the bathroom. I peered around the door, seeing his muscular frame through the frosted glass. Steam filled the air as I watched him run his hands through his hair and over his body. I saw him turn the water off and emerge, grabbing a fluffy white towel from the rail. He wrapped it around his waist, using another to rub his hair before turning around, noticing he had an audience.

I was unable to tear my gaze away from him, mesmerised. He approached me, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. He walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed, drying himself off.

"Sorry about just now" he sighed.

"It's not me who needs an apology" I smiled. "Sorry for making you tired, I assume that's why you're irritable…" I trailed off.

"I'm not that tired, I don't know what's wrong with me" he laughed. "Maybe I'm just worried about you" he said, stroking my face.

"Well don't be" I said, snuggling into his chest, inhaling the scent of his body. "I'm okay, and I get to go home today and see my family" I grinned up at him.

"What time do you want me to drop you off at the airport" he smiled, pleased to see me looking forward to it.

"My flight leaves at 10, they said I could get there to check in at 9, so maybe leave here about 8 just in case?" I suggested.

He agreed and I leaned up, kissing him passionately. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and along his jaw, memorising the shape, the feel of his skin under my hands.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you this week" he mumbled against my lips as my tongue explored his sweet mouth.

"Sleep probably" I grinned, only pulling away for a second before meeting his lips once more. "I'll miss you too" I said as he laid soft kisses along my neck.

"You drive me crazy" he smiled against my skin.

I grinned cheekily, peeling my body from his and making my way into the shower. He groaned a little at the loss of contact, watching me leave before falling back onto the bed.

I showered quickly, the sound of the water and the heat of it splashing over my skin relaxing me. I got out and rubbed my hair and body dry. I straightened my hair and brushed my teeth before emerging in my towel, searching for something to wear.

His eyes followed me around the room as I chose some tight black skinny jeans and a cute tight-fitting t shirt with a panda on it. Wade had dressed while I showered and wore some long shorts with an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. I couldn't deny that he looked hot. I pulled me into another kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What are the WWE universe going to do without your beautiful voice this week?" he smiled.

"I'll make it up to them" I grinned. "But I have a special song for you" I whispered against his lips.

"You…make…me feel like I'm living a…teenage dream the way you turn me on…I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back" I sang quietly into his ear.

"My heart stops…when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back don't ever look back….I'm gonna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight" I sang to him, feeling every lyric. He ran his hands over my thighs as we shared a long, passionate kiss. I longed to stay in his arms but I knew we had to leave for the airport soon.

I did my make-up, packed my things and said goodbye to Heath and Justin. I stopped at Mike's room to let him know I was leaving and gave him a hug. I left Kelly, Punk and Beth a text message before loading up Wade's car and heading off.

* * *

><p>I checked in and watched my luggage as it disappeared along the conveyor belt. We sat in the cafeteria, Wade making sure I ate something even though I was reluctant. Soon, my flight was called. The thought of leaving him for a week brought me to the verge of tears. It only hit me just then how much I needed him around. I was dying to see my family, to go back home, but I was used to having him near me all the time, that was how I liked it.<p>

He grasped both of my hands in his and planted a soft kiss on my lips. A tear rolled down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, taking my face in his hands. He brushed his lips against my forehead before pulling me into a tight hug, wrapping his arms protectively around me, resting his head on mine. I didn't think I would ever be able to let go.

He pulled away and I looked into his eyes before kissing him harder than ever, pouring all my love into it. "I love you Wade, you're the most important person in my life, I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you more than you'll ever know…" I whispered to him.

"I love you too Amber, you mean the world to me…and I hope I do know because I love you more than anything else…" he smiled. "I'll miss you so much…but you really have to go, you don't want to miss your flight" he breathed. "Have amazing time…just relax, have a nice week off…call me if you want" he smiled, kissing me one last time before letting go of me.

It took all the strength I had to walk away, especially after the dreams, my fear of losing him. I walked through the gate, stopping to turn back and look at him. I mouthed the words 'I love you' and saw him do the same. As he waved sadly, I thought I saw a tear in his eyes, though I might have been wrong, I could barely see through my own tears.

I slept on and off through the flight, still exhausted from lack of sleep. After 7 hours, we landed at Birmingham International Airport, UK. I was hit by a chilly wind as I stepped off the plane and shivered slightly, not used to it after all this time. I looked around at the grey sky and the dull buildings. Even talking to the unfriendly airport staff and the rain that thrashed down on the taxi as I was driven back to my house, it all reminded me of one thing. I was home.

During the journey home, I had a lot of time to reflect. In reality there were a lot of things bothering me. I was pushing them to the back of my mind, ignoring them but it was impossible to stop them floating into my thoughts now and then. What happened with Zeik was certainly one of the biggest things. I'd never been one to have nightmares, especially ones as bad as these. It scared me. Waking up in that state, the effect it had on me.

Deep down, the effect Wade had on me was scary too. I couldn't live without him, and I was the sort of girl who prided herself on being independent and self-sufficient. I guess giving everything to someone is part of being in love. I spent time thinking about Wade's operation, I knew it scared him, and that scared me. Vince had asked him to schedule it for a few weeks time. I knew it played on his mind. John's operation worried me too. He was due out of hospital today. I decided to call him.

"Amber? You okay?" he answered.

"Yeah, I'm okay…how's the shoulder?" I asked worried.

"Fucking painful haha…black and blue, but I'm coping" he laughed, making light of the situation.

"Aww" I said sympathetically.

"Don't be so worried, I'm being looked after" he chuckled. "Lizzie and my mum have been waiting on me hand and foot, I could get used to this" he told me. "What's going on with you anyway? What's the gossip?" he asked.

"How long do you have?" I laughed.

"Oooh, as much time as you like, this sounds good" he answered.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard the song playing on the radio. I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday…I choked up at the relevance as well as the memories of everything that had happened since I'd last seen John. I just couldn't get the words out.

"Amber…you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm on my way home, I just landed in England so I'll call you later and we can chat okay?" I sniffed.

"Sure, hope you have a nice time…hope you're okay sweetie" his warm voice echoed down the phone.

"Thank you…I hope your shoulder feels better soon. I'll definitely call you when I can, bear in mind the time difference though" I told him.

"Speak to you soon Amber, look after yourself" he said.

"Bye John, you too" I replied, hanging up.

I got the rest of my crying done in the taxi and sorted myself out before we pulled up at my house. It was a useless exercise though because as soon as I saw the home I grew up in, I started crying again. I asked the taxi driver to pull up at the end of the road so I could make a call first. I pulled out my phone and dialled the number.

"Hello? Amber?" his voice boomed down the line.

I burst into tears at hearing his voice.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked worriedly.

I sniffed, trying to compose myself. "Nothing, I'm just happy to be home but I miss you. I thought I should call and say the flight was fine, I didn't want you to worry or think I'd forgotten you" I said quietly.

"Aw baby, you're so cute" he laughed. "You better not forget me" he chuckled.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to" I laughed through my tears. "It's just wow…coming back…it feels strange" I told him.

"Enjoy it, it'll help you sort your head out, remind you of who you are deep down" he reassured me.

"Have a great show, I'll be watching" I told him.

"Thank you baby, I'll speak to you soon, have a lovely time with your family" he said.

"I love you Wade" I whispered, reluctant to end the conversation.

"I love you too Amber, if you want to talk, call me, whatever time of day or night okay?" he said supportively, not wanting to hang up either.

"Thank you…love you…" I told him.

"Love you baby, bye" he said as our contact was broken.

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped into the modest four bedroom house, I felt like the old me again. I had an emotional reunion with my parents and brother before spending some time in my old room, rifling through all my old CDs, drawings, books and toys. Though I'd only been with the WWE a few months, I'd been away from home for years at Uni.<p>

That night I called John.

"Hey Amber" he greeted. "You okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all overwhelming…but in a good way" I told him.

"What's been going on then? I assume a certain fellow-Brit is involved" he laughed.

"Well yeah…" I said trying to work out how much I should tell him. His warm voice and the kindness to his tone made me spill all.

"I stayed with Mike when me and Wade decided to take a break and then I had to go to that meeting with Vince. Basically, they fired Zeik…" I gulped at his name.

"Wow…" John responded, sensing I had more to say.

"He had three strikes against him. Then I left with the boys, but I went to the bathroom and when I came out, Zeik attacked me…" I whispered, choking up at the memory. John was silent.

"He…he knocked me unconscious, he was trying to bait Wade into fighting him. I found out the next day that he had a knife…" I trailed off, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I don't know what to say Amber…" he said quietly. "I can't even believe it…I really can't" he whispered.

"Wade fought him off and we sorted everything out so we're back together now…on a happier note" I laughed half-heartedly through my tears.

"I'm happy about that" he said. "You were so down when you weren't with him" he laughed gently.

"Don't ever ever repeat any of this John…" I warned.

"I wouldn't Amber, you can trust me" he assured me.

"…Mike kissed me…twice actually…once when Wade and I weren't officially together and once when we were…" I said quietly, ashamed.

"Wow…when I said gossip, I really didn't expect any of this" he said. "He kissed you?" he asked.

"Yes…I pushed him off, he apologised…I just feel like I betrayed Wade…" I said, fresh tears spilling now.

"If you pushed him off, you did nothing wrong, and if he apologised, then he knows where he stands. Don't worry about it sweetheart, honestly" he assured me.

"How was the op?" I said, wanting to get off the topic.

"It wasn't too bad, they said it went really well, it's healing nicely so I'm looking forward to making an appearance even if I'm not allowed to fight anybody at all" he laughed.

"That's good" I smiled.

"Amber…are you really okay? I don't mean to upset you…but my God, you've been through a hell of a lot" he said quietly.

"I'm coping, just about" I answered honestly. "The first two nights after it happened, I had horrendous nightmares. So bad I woke up shaking and throwing up…it was awful. But I think I'm okay now…Wade's doing his best to help me…even though he went through the same…everyone else seems to be coping better than me" I whispered.

"After what happened, you're coping phenomenally…" he said.

I stayed on the phone to him for more than two hours, telling him about the restraining order and how much everyone was missing him. When we finally said goodbye, it was 2am UK time.

The week passed by quickly. I was surprised to find I had no nightmares at all since I left the US. It was a relief. I spent time with my old friends, catching up with what they were doing now, remembering my school years and the awkward teenager I used to be. Seeing my dogs was amazing, I was happy to find they remembered me. I smiled at the thought of how far I'd come, I never dared to dream I would ever make it in America. I had visited Florida when I was younger and everything about the US inspired me.

I gave my brother some souvenirs I had collected. Among others, there was a Corre t shirt, a set of Cena armbands, a paper bag from Cody Rhodes and some American chocolate. We sat down to watch wrestling together. My heart leapt when I saw Wade on the screen. He looked even better than I remembered. He picked up a win over Randy when Heath distracted the ref and Justin handed Wade a steel chair.

We cheered and booed along like old times. We spent days out at places I used to go as a child, the safari park and Alton Towers theme park. My favourite day was the picnic we had on the grass near my house. All of my old friends came to say hello, saying how proud of me they were and telling me about how they watched me on TV. But that night, I was really missing Wade. I'd been calling him every night and most mornings and it was only two days until I flew back out, this time to Massachusetts where John would be making his first appearance since his operation, in his hometown, but I felt empty sleeping alone in my cold bed.

"Hello sweetie" he greeted me. "Not long till I get to see you now" he said excitedly.

"I can't wait…I'm just warning you, when I get hold of you, I don't intend to ever let you go" I giggled.

"Good" he responded. "I've missed you so much, I can't wait to get my hands on you" he growled.

"Beware; I don't know if you'll be able to handle me. I haven't seen you in such a long time. It's killing me…" I whispered.

"Heath and Justin say hi by the way, they miss you lots. It fucking sucks without you here…excuse my French" he said as I laughed.

We talked and talked before finally being forced to say goodbye. I desperately missed the sound of his voice as soon as he hung up, but most of all I missed the feel of his body against mine.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was time to go home - my new home, the WWE. I said an emotional goodbye to my family again, promising them I would visit again soon. I made my way to the terminal, bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing everyone again. I did feel different. I felt better about the decisions I had made, I felt better about my life now and I definitely felt better having sorted the mess in my head out. The lack of nightmares was also a relief to me.<p>

We landed in Massachusetts at 9am. It seemed like I was waiting for my luggage for hours as I stood tapping my foot impatiently, desperate to see Wade. I wondered what it would be like, being in airports when people actually recognised who I was. At the moment, it was extremely rare, which was nice. I finally spotted my suitcase on the conveyor belt and grabbed it, hurrying towards the main terminal. Though I'd enjoyed my trip back to my roots, this was my true home now, and it felt good to be back.


	31. Need You Now

**Pretty please review *flutters eyelashes* :) I know, queen of subtlety :) Just a little message I wanted to share. Every guy that's a complete dick to you, you're one step closer to finding that one who isn't :) and there'll be a lot of the first one -_- Keep faith people, I try aha :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

My eyes scanned the terminal, desperately searching for him. My heart pounded in anticipation. I couldn't keep the smile off my face at the thought of seeing him again. I wheeled my suitcase along behind me, smoothing down my top and running my fingers through my hair.

I spotted him, leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. I stopped walking as my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. He looked phenomenal, dark hair slicked back, tanned skin perfectly complementing his beautiful green eyes. He was drawing a lot of looks from passers by, the feeling of knowing he was waiting for me made my heart flutter. I was so lucky to have him. He stood relaxed, one leg over the other, reading a sports magazine in a sexy pair of jeans and a t shirt.

I couldn't hold back any more, I raced towards him, flinging my suitcase by his feet and jumping onto him. He dropped his magazine in surprise and wrapped his arms around me when he realised it was me. I wrapped my legs around him, burying my face in his neck, inhaling his scent, holding onto him for all I was worth.

"You scared me" he laughed, kissing my neck. "Anyone watching would think we hadn't seen each other in a year" he smiled.

"I missed you" I whispered, eyes closed.

"I missed you too" he said, lifting my chin up to kiss me. I didn't care if people were staring, no one else in the world mattered when I was with him.

"We should go, just in case the dirt sheets turn up, we're supposed to hate each other remember?" he winked. He put me down and grabbed my suitcase with one hand and my hand with the other. He led me out of the airport and loaded my luggage into the car. I got into the passengers seat as he sat down in the drivers seat.

"Jet lagged?" he asked, smiling at me.

"A little" I laughed. "Nothing will wipe the smile off my face though" I grinned, leaning over to kiss him. He placed a hand on my jaw as our tongues explored each other's mouths. Our lips lingered together longer than necessary, remembering the taste and feel that had been missing.

I told him everything I'd been up to over the week as we drove to the hotel.

"Your arms look bigger" I told him, giving his right bicep a squeeze.

"Without you here to distract me, I was at the gym every day" he laughed.

"Well, I was going to tell you how unbelievably sexy and muscular you look, but seeing as I'm a distraction, I don't think I'll bother" I said in a mock-annoyed voice.

"I'm only joking baby, if you are a distraction, you're definitely the best kind" he winked. "You look great by the way" he smiled, running a hand across my thigh.

"I don't think so" I laughed. "I must have put on like 7 pounds staying with my parents" I added.

"Well whatever it is, you look gorgeous, and these are looking wow" he grinned cheekily, running a hand over my chest.

"Oi you!" I said covering my chest with my arms laughing.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" he asked me, switching to a more serious tone.

"No, not even one" I answered honestly.

"That's really good" he smiled.

"I know…thank God" I replied.

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of the hotel bed. Wade and I had a suite to ourselves because the main three bedroom suite was already booked.<p>

"They're throwing a party for John tonight for his first night back after his operation, and it's his hometown" Wade explained.

"Oh that sounds exciting" I smiled. "Are we going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we need a good party" he laughed. "It's only in the bar downstairs too, so conveniently located" he smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Okay, you can't say I didn't try…" he looked down at me.

"What?" I smiled, biting my lip.

"I can't stop myself anymore" he breathed into my ear before gently lowering me onto the bed, laying kisses all over my face and neck.

"Do I get any say in this?" I giggled, pinned to the bed.

He pulled back, sitting up on knees. "Sorry, I lost control, do you want to?" he asked tentatively.

I pulled his face close to mine, my lips on his ear. "The correct answer to my question was no…" I whispered seductively, nibbling on his ear lobe. He took the hint and continued to press his lips to every exposed patch of skin.

"God I've missed you so much" he breathed as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, tossing them aside.

I could only respond with a sigh as his fingers ghosted across my back, pulling my top over my head. I pushed up onto my knees, shoving him onto the bed.

"My turn" I growled into his ear. I ran my hands up under his shirt, clawing at the solid muscles, feeling them tense and relax under my fingers. He arched his back slightly, allowing me to pull it all the way off before swinging a leg over, straddling him. I moved down to his belt, unbuckling it and removing it completely, slowly grinding my hips down into the bulge I could feel growing with every touch. I unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off over his thighs before throwing those across the room too.

We stayed this way for a while, passionately kissing, feeling each others soft skin and longing touch; exploring the body we had been without for what felt like a year. He began running his hands over my back, searching for the clasp of my bra. He found it and undid it with one swift movement. I allowed it to fall to the floor, leaning in for another deep, lust-filled kiss. He ran his hands over my chest and groaned as my hips instinctively rolled and bucked with his movements.

I climbed off him, removing his boxers in the process as he grasped the waistband of my underwear with his teeth and gently tugged the material down. I lay back on the bed, desperate to feel his body over mine, the rise and fall of his chest. I felt his skin on mine as his chest swept over me before he positioned his body on top of me. The skin-on-skin contact was killing me and I could tell it had the same effect on him, our breathing equally uneven and fast.

He readied himself, kissing my jaw and neck, making sure I was comfortable. In one smooth movement, he thrust all the way in, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and contentment from me. He studied my expression intently, growling and moaning as he pulled out and pushed back in rhythmically.

"I don't know how long I can last…" he whispered. "It's been too long since I've touched you…" he groaned as I thrust my hips to meet his.

"It's okay, I'll make sure we're both satisfied before we leave" I smiled. "Let go" I whispered, seeing that he was holding back. I wanted him to feel as much pleasure as possible; he was all that was important to me in that moment.

Feeling the pleasure mounting and his release approaching too quickly, he pulled out. I moaned at the loss of contact, hands searching for his face, pulling him into a kiss.

"I want this to last, I want you to feel as good as I do" he breathed as his hands explored my body, finding their way to my thighs. He traced a line from my knee to my hip before inserting two fingers. I gasped, arching my back and moaning. When he calmed down a little, he resumed, placing a hand either side of my head and filling me once more.

Sensing I was nearing the edge, he quickened his movements as I moaned loudly. He grunted with the effort of holding back.

"Come for me baby, I want to see intense pleasure on that beautiful face" he managed to growl in between gasps for air. He used his thumb to massage my clit as I screamed out his name in ecstasy. I came hard, clinching around him. Soon he too was teetering on the edge.

"Please baby, I want it in my mouth" I smiled devilishly as he failed to hide the look of surprise on his face. Sure I was a good girl, but Wade did things to me no one else could. His face contorted in pleasure as he pulled out and began stroking himself quickly. He raised himself onto his knees as I knelt before him, waiting. I looked up at him with eyes that begged for everything he had to give me. He twitched as he came, grunting louder than I had ever heard him before. It spilled over my cheeks and neck, that which made it to my mouth hitting the back of my throat with huge force.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted as seemingly never-ending streams shot from him as he writhed in pleasure. I swallowed what I could; collecting the rest on my fingers and licking them clean. He collapsed beside me, gasping for air, sweating and exhausted.

I lay on my side, facing him, watching as he slowly regained awareness of where he was. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting mine. They sparkled in the light shining through the blinds. He gently moved his hand under my head resting on the pillow and lifted it, locking his lips to mine in a kiss full of love and appreciation. We were still completely naked, lying sleepily on the bed after one of the most intense - if not a little short - love-making experiences either of us had ever experienced.

"Thank you" he whispered, finding words again as he wrapped me in his arms and ran his fingers over my chest and abdomen in soothing circles.

"For what?" I smiled up at him questioningly.

"For doing the most amazing things to me…" he breathed, kissing my forehead. "That was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had…" he said as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"I think that had more to do with the fact that you've had to wait a week" I grinned, running my hands over the shorter hair at the nape of his neck.

"Maybe that was part of it…" he said leaving a trail of kisses along my collarbone. "…but you went out of your way so I would enjoy myself…that was phenomenal" he sighed.

"Well I have to admit, I definitely enjoyed it too" I smiled, nibbling his bottom lip. "I was a bit worried at the end that you weren't gonna stop though, that you were gonna keep going until you were just an empty lump of skin" I giggled. "Looked like you'd been saving up" I grinned, massaging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed, waking me from my nap. I realised Wade and I were still naked, entwined together on the bed. I shuffled back, trying not to wake him and removed his arm from my back, putting it down gently on the pillow next to his head. I reached over and grabbed my phone. It was a text from John.<p>

_Hey, u bk in the US yet so u can come 2 my party? ;) J x_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world :D can't wait to see you, it's been too long :) got back this morning :P A x_

_Aw cnt wait 2 c u 2 :) sux that I cant drink tho, cause of my pain meds :( J x_

_Aww Johnny :( Alcohol isn't everything though ;) sure we'll have a great night regardless :) hope the shoulder is recovering :) A x_

I checked the time, it was 6pm and the party started at 7. I gently shook Wade as he groaned and rolled over mumbling. I had a naughty idea to wake him as I walked my fingers down his back lower and lower. I pinched his ass hard giggling as he shot out of bed like a flash.

"Ow!" he shouted, covering himself upon realising he wasn't wearing any clothes. "What the hell was that for?" he pouted.

"Firstly, I had to wake you up somehow didn't I?" I grinned cheekily. "Secondly, why are you suddenly being all shy? I've seen you in all your glory several times, the most recent being about four hours ago…" I winked.

He smirked, removing his hands and clambering back onto the bed, pulling me into a breath-taking kiss.

We showered and dressed for the party. Wade wore a simple black suit, shirt unbuttoned to reveal a lot of chest - by my request of course. I chose a baby blue, strapless dress with a fitted top half and mesh skirt. It was decorated with a bow in the centre and diamantes around the bust. I loosely curled my hair and wore silver eye shadow and peach lip gloss.

We left the room ten minutes early to collect the others on the way down. Wade knocked on the door to Heath and Justin's room. Heath answered it, looking smart in a pair of faded grey jeans and a blazer.

"Justin's gone to pick Layla up" he said rolling his eyes. "You look beautiful by the way" he winked at me, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"Thank you" I smiled. "You look dapper" I grinned.

"Liking the Ricky Martin look man" Heath grinned at Wade.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment to save me the trouble of high-fiving your face" he laughed.

We saw Justin approaching down the corridor in a black pinstripe suit with a deep purple shirt underneath. He was holding Layla's hand, who wore a simple short, black dress. I hugged him before he joined Wade and Heath who were chatting avidly about sports. Layla and I followed them down to the bar, talking about Justin and Wade.

We entered the bar as the clock hit seven. Most of the superstars, crew and family members were already there. I spotted Kelly and Punk standing against the bar and ran to them, hugging them both in turn. Kelly wore a stunning gold halter neck dress with black lace over the top with sections cut out of the sides leaving it totally backless. Punk looked equally amazing in a tight-fitting, tucked-in white shirt and black jeans that sat low on his hips. I chatted to them for a while, telling them about my trip to England. They filled me in on what I'd missed on RAW and Smackdown the week I was away.

I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind and yelped. I calmed down once I realised the hands belonged to Mike. He saw the look of pure terror on my face and let go. I smiled and hugged him. He wore a pale grey suit with a white silk shirt underneath. "You look awesome" I grinned as he posed.

Kelly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner.

"A few of us girls are putting together a little dance to do later for John and everyone else. Do you want in? It's gonna be so fun. It's Lizzie, me, Layla, Maryse and Nattie" she smiled excitedly.

"Absolutely" I grinned, letting her lead me over to where Lizzie and John were chatting.

"Welcome back" I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"You too" he winked.

Kelly and I managed to get Lizzie away from John long enough to tell her I was joining them. Lizzie wore a floaty silver dress with her hair scraped back into a bun. We picked up Layla, Maryse and Nattie and snuck into the bathrooms to plot. Nattie wore a short strappy fluorescent pink dress which looked beautiful and Maryse wore a tight black strapless dress. Lizzie filled us in on the plan.

We were going to be performing a little routine to Nicole Scherzinger's Right There.

"Okay girls, so I thought this would be a nice little treat for John and the rest of the guys" she smiled wickedly. "And in the middle, we're gonna leave the stage and give our guys a little treat" she grinned. "So I'll be with John obviously, Kelly with Punk, Amber with Wade, Layla I assume with Justin…" she smiled as Layla nodded blushing. "That just leaves you two" she said pointing at Maryse and Nattie.

"I want Mike" Maryse giggled in her thick French accent. We laughed, agreeing.

"I'll go with Heath" Nattie chuckled.

"Really?" Maryse asked, looking appalled.

"Absolutely, he's gorgeous" Nattie smiled seriously.

Maryse laughed. "Whatever floats your boat" she giggled.

"Hey Heath's a great guy" I winked at Nattie, excited to see the look on Heath's face.

"So what's the plan?" Layla asked Lizzie.

Lizzie explained that we would throw together a little routine, mostly hip shaking like in the video. Then halfway through we would make our way over to our respective guys and dance with them a little.

"So we have a deal girls? Stick mostly to the routine, nothing too slutty, no removing clothes and no lap dancing yes?" Lizzie dictated.

We all laughed, agreeing to her rules.

"And Amber, I was wondering if you would sing a song for us…for me and John I mean…like a slow dance one?" she asked quietly.

"Oh wow Lizzie" I smiled. "Of course I will if you want me to, thank you for asking. What song?" I asked.

"Erm…well there's a song that means a lot to me, and I think I'd like that one. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum if that's okay? It's a special song to me…" she smiled a little.

"Wow…of course I will…it's an honour to be asked" I said hugging her. We stayed for a while, choreographing a simple little routing and finalised our plans before agreeing to keep everything secret so it would be a surprise.

* * *

><p>It was approaching 9pm; everyone had eaten and was enjoying some drinks. As agreed, our little dance troupe snuck away from the boys who were sitting in a group chatting. We made our way onto the little karaoke style stage at the front of the bar. A few of the boys looked over at us questioningly, wondering what the hell we were up to.<p>

We stood in the planned 'V' formation, Lizzie in the centre, Layla and I either side of her and Maryse and Nattie behind us. Lizzie had talked to the manager of the bar who helped organise it. She winked at him signalling him. He turned the lights down on the bar and up on the stage as everyone else in the bar turned to look at the stage.

The looks on their faces were a mixture of confusion and anticipation. Lizzie leaned into the mic, introducing our performance.

"Guys, if I could have your attention please. Firstly, I'd like to propose a toast, to everyone here tonight, and especially John. I know you'll be back in the ring soon, it's not the same without you…" she smiled as John looked touched by the words. "At least I get to see more of you though" she grinned. Everyone raised their glasses.

"Anyway, we have a little surprise for you…" she beamed, nodding to signal we were ready for the music. I looked over to see Wade looking puzzled. Punk was grinning ear to ear and Mike was smiling.

The music started playing. We started slowly, moving our hips slowly before breaking into a more energetic dance. We mimicked a lot of the moves from the music video, a mix of styles. There was some belly-dancing and other exotic moves we'd managed to practice in the little time we had. People seemed to be enjoying it as they clapped along.

Half-way through the song, we started moving off the stage into the crowd. We made our way to our respective guys that we had chosen earlier. Lizzie danced over to John, moving around him, singing the lyrics to him. His face lit up, laughing, appreciative of the gesture. I moved over to Wade who looked like a rabbit in headlights, concerned about what we had planned. I grabbed his hand, moving all the way around his chair before planting a soft kiss on his lips. I danced in front of him a little before winking at him. He relaxed, grinning at me.

I watched as Punk desperately tried to grab at Kelly as she expertly weaved around him, shaking her hips. She leaned over him, teasing him before moving away. Mike blushed bright red as Maryse went dangerously close to Lizzie's 'no lap dancing' rule. Before finishing, she pulled him in for a kiss, tongue and all. He struggled to keep the grin off his face when she pulled away. Heath looked completely shocked when he saw Nattie heading for him. Needless to say, he enjoyed the surprise.

We finished back on the stage to rapturous applause. Lizzie took hold of the microphone again.

"John, I organised this event for you…for all your friends and colleagues to celebrate. We love you John, I love you John, and don't you ever forget that" she said, trying not to get emotional.

"We appreciate everything you do…absolutely everything John" I added. "And we wish you a speedy recovery" I said as everyone applauded.

"So John…if you want to make your way to the dance floor, I have a special song for you and Lizzie" I smiled as he looked confused. He got up and moved onto the floor with Lizzie who took his hands in hers. Maryse, Nattie and Layla left the stage to stand with everyone else and watch. The music started as I sang.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,

Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it any more,

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,

I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now."

They slow danced; Lizzie's head on John's shoulder. Even I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. It was a beautiful scene to watch. I saw Heath wrap his arm around Nattie who snuggled into him. Wade was smiling up at me.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now,

I said I wouldn't call but I lost control and I need you now,

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now!

I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now,

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now…

I just need you now..ow..ow…

Oh baby I need you now…"

I finished the song as the room filled with applause. The air was thick with emotion as everyone was moved by the sight before them. The music resumed playing. Everyone grabbed their partner and joined John and Lizzie in their slow dance. It was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I took Wade by the hand and led him into the middle of the floor. He placed a hand on my lower back and one entwined with mine. I placed my free hand on his shoulder.

I noticed Heath and Nattie to my left, Justin and Layla to my right. Lizzie was still with John; he was wiping the tears from her face. Mike and Maryse were sitting cosily in the corner. Punk had his hands strategically placed on Kelly's rear as they danced. She was trying in vain to move them to her lower back. I smiled at the scene, surrounded by some of my best friends in the world.

I pressed my head to Wade's chest as we danced. It had been years since I'd heard this song, but without fail it always made me cry. My body was pressed tightly to his as he rested his head on top of mine. He kissed the top of my head as I leaned back a little to look at him. He kissed me, running his hand across my cheek and brushing my hair back. I kept one hand in his, the other on the back of his head, longing for the contact to last forever. When it finally broke, he wrapped his arm tightly around me as I snuggled into him once more. His body encased mine protectively as he placed loving kisses on my cheeks. I didn't think I could ever be happier than I was in that moment.


	32. Wonderman

**Sorry for the late update, exams at the moment so it's all a mad rush. Excited to write regularly again soon though :) This chapter is named after Wonderman by Tinchy Stryder and Ellie Goulding. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim light coming from underneath the door. I ran my hands over my arms in an attempt to generate some heat. They were bare. I felt goose bumps along my skin.

I looked down; I was wearing only a vest top and some shorts. My bare feet were freezing on the cold stone floor. I sat up a little from my position against the far wall, pulling myself onto my knees.

Suddenly I froze, seeing the rusty metal handle of the door turn slowly. I pushed myself back against the wall, trying to increase the distance between myself and the door. He moved swiftly, the next thing I knew, his hand was wrapped firmly around my throat lifting me up. I tried to speak but all I could manage was a faint choking sound.

He held me tight to the wall before moving closer to whisper in my ear. "I've been waiting for this…" he growled before slamming a fist into my ribs hard. I cried out, doubled over in pain.

"You'll be happy to know…I've done it…finally accomplished what I wanted…" he smirked, pulling my chin up to his eye level.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he screamed in my face as I reluctantly dragged my eyes up to meet his, tears of pain threatening to spill over onto my cheeks.

"You knew it…deep down…you knew I'd get my revenge didn't you?" he grinned, roughly shaking my head around, fingers pressing hard into my jaw.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!" he screamed into my face, shoving my head back into the wall. I saw stars in front of my eyes.

"Yes" I whimpered quietly.

"Well you'll be glad to know he suffered" he said, his eyes glinting evilly. "Do you want to know what I did to him?" he grinned.

I shook my head, tears sliding down my face now.

"Too bad" he growled. "That nice little scar on his back…I opened that up again…wanted to take a look at the brilliant job his wonderful surgeon did" he said sadistically. "Unfortunately, my hand slipped…woopsie" he laughed maniacally. "I may have sliced through a muscle or two…" he said chuckling. "He screamed…screamed like a fucking girl too" he laughed.

"No…" I whispered, turning away from him, sobbing into the wall behind me.

"DON'T TALK WITHOUT PERMISSON!" he screamed, throwing me to the floor. I didn't care any more, not about physical pain. Nothing could hurt more than what he was telling me.

He moved over my lifeless body, I squirmed underneath him, feeling his breath on me. He ran a finger down my neck as he continued his disgusting story.

"Then I kicked him…so many times…even I couldn't keep count…internal bleeding I bet…he was coughing up blood…screaming at me…pathetic sight…you should be grateful I ended that miserable man's existence…" he smirked.

I lashed out, anger filling ever pore of my body. I screamed at him, fists flailing, hoping to make contact with his face. My arm connected, drawing blood but he refused to flinch. I cried out unashamedly, I had no reason to live now he had confirmed it to me…that he had killed Wade…finally got his revenge.

His hands drifted lower down my body to my thighs. The thought of him touching me made me feel physically sick. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my throat once more.

"Don't you try to stop me…he's not here to save you anymore…he'll never be able to save you ever again…I can do whatever I want with you…" he said, pulling at my shorts. I screamed again, crying hysterically…

* * *

><p>I felt arms around me, and several pairs of eyes on me.<p>

"Amber…Amber are you okay?" I heard him ask.

I looked up, face wet with tears again. It was Punk. He sat over me looking concerned. I was shaking like a leaf, his hands resting on my forearms trying to steady me.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I looked around. I was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag. Kelly was on the sofa, face etched with worry. Layla was a few feet away, also in a sleeping bag on the floor. Heath was on the other side lying on the rug in blankets.

"It's okay come in here" he whispered, holding me up and helping me into the bathroom.

"Where are we? Where's Wade?" I whispered, anxiety spreading over me on remembering my nightmare.

"It's okay; we all crashed in Mike's suite tonight because most of you were really drunk. Me and John…pretty much the only sober ones in the building said we should stay together…you know for safety and convenience" he smiled, passing me some water.

"And don't worry about Wade; he's fast asleep on the floor in the other room. There's only one bed so Nattie and Maryse took it. Wade, Justin and Mike are on the floor in there, Kelly has the sofa, Heath has the rug and me, you and Layla have the oh so comfy floor" he reassured me.

I nodded, calming down a little. "What time is it?" I asked quietly. He glanced down at his watch.

"A little after 4am" he said, squinting a little in the bright light of the bathroom.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up…" I whispered, embarrassment flooding over me. I started getting upset again, angry at myself. Now it wasn't just Wade who was suffering from my stupid night terrors, it was everyone else too.

"You should be" he laughed. He saw the look on my face and put an arm around me. "Don't be sorry, I couldn't sleep anyway". "What's going on though Amber? You were screaming and crying…" he asked quietly.

"Nightmares…" I whispered, face red.

I suddenly felt a wave of sickness coming over me as I remembered the visions I had seen, felt, heard…

I rushed to the toilet, body convulsing under the strain. I felt Punk brush my hair back and place a hand on my back. I sunk to the floor, wishing I was anywhere other than here. I felt him press a hand to my forehead. I realised I was still in my dress from last night. I was hot and the mesh skirt was sticking to my skin.

"Wait here a sec okay?" he said, smiling a little before leaving. I heard Kelly shout to him.

"Phil is she okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" he answered honestly before returning with a damp cloth and gesturing for her to come in. Kelly took one look at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're burning up" she whispered, glancing worriedly at Punk.

"Maybe you could have a look if Mike has any spare shirts or something we can give her, that dress isn't helping" he suggested.

"No, I don't want to bother anyone…I'll be fine" I insisted, head spinning as I spoke quickly.

"I think we should wake Wade…" Kelly said tentatively.

"No. I've already woken most of you up, please…just leave it" I sighed.

Punk crouched down next to me, a serious expression on his usually light-hearted face. "What kind of nightmares Amber? That make you react like that? How long has this been going on?" he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a long story…" I whispered looking at the floor.

"Amber…" Kelly coaxed, lifting my chin to look into her big sympathetic eyes.

I flinched at the contact with my neck, reminding me of what I saw in my dream. Punk and Kelly shared another concerned look.

"Listen…we're here for you, please just tell us what's going on, this is crazy" she pleaded, holding my hand tightly.

My voice caught in my throat again as I looked up. Wade stood in the doorway. I burst into tears again as he sat down next to me, cradling me to his chest. Punk and Kelly moved away, watching the scene unfold.

He pulled back a little to look down at me. "Another one…?" he asked quietly. I nodded before burying my head in his shirt once more.

"Hey Kelly, will you sit with her for a little while, I'll be back in a second…" Wade asked gently, kissing my forehead before pulling away from me. He gestured for Punk to follow him with a slight movement of his head in the direction of the door. I heard them talking just outside as Kelly pulled me into a hug again.

Before Punk could open his mouth to ask a question, Wade cut in.

"What happened? Did you wake her?" he asked.

"She was crying and screaming…we were all awake so we thought it was best to wake her up…she was really upset man" Punk answered.

"Shit…" I heard Wade respond.

"Does it happen a lot?" Punk asked.

"Every night since…" he stopped suddenly.

"Since when?" Punk probed.

"Don't say anything, McMahon doesn't want it getting out…but Zeik was fired, and he attacked her…he came at me with a knife…she's still shaken" he explained quietly.

"Shit…that's fucked up" Punk responded shocked.

They returned shortly. Punk gave me one of Mike's shirts they had found in his suitcase. I washed my face and put my dress somewhere safe before returning to my sleeping bag.

Heath and Layla checked I was okay before going back to sleep.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Kelly, hugging her before she went back to sleep. I hugged Punk tightly. "Thank you for looking after me" I smiled as he said goodnight. I watched as he sat down next to Kelly. He pushed the blankets in around her and brushed her hair back before laying a soft kiss to her forehead. She pulled him in for a real kiss before whispering "night". He got comfortable on the floor before turning out the little light on the cabinet.

I felt Wade lie down next to me and wrap me in his arms. "It's okay…you can go back to sleep…I'm here" he soothed.

"I can't…" I whispered. His hand moved over my heart, feeling it pound in my chest. I felt him take my hand and stand up, leading me to the door. Punk popped his head up from behind the sofa. Wade walked over to him and leaned down.

"Just gonna go get some fresh air for a bit…thanks for tonight man" he whispered. Punk winked before lying down again.

Wade led me down to the lobby and out onto the grassy verge outside the hotel. I shivered a little in the long shirt Punk had given me. We sat down, staring up at the stars. It was a beautiful clear night. He laid back, arms behind his head. I smiled a little at how cute he looked and rested my head on his chest.

"What happened this time?" he asked, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

I swallowed hard before trying to form speech.

"He…he had me locked in this room…and he was telling me all about how he killed you…how he cut you and hurt you…" I whispered, voice cracking a little.

I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"Then he was…touching me" I said quietly, tears forming behind my eyes. "I can't go back to sleep…every time I have another dream…I see more…I don't want to see any more Wade…" I pleaded, getting upset.

"Amber you can't carry on like this, we need to see someone, even if they just give you some drugs or something" he sighed.

I nodded, looking down into his eyes. He reached forward, his hand reaching around entangling itself in my hair, guiding the back of my head, pulling my lips to his.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What for?" he asked, looking up at the stars as I lay down next to him.

"For being such a nuisance to everyone; waking everyone up all the time, being so miserable, bringing everyone down…I'm not looking for pity…I just want this to stop…" I explained.

"It's not your fault, I know you don't want pity, but you need some help on this one. Don't be sorry for waking people up, they're only worried about you, they'll all feel awful in the morning whether you wake them up or not, the amount they drank" he laughed. "It is strange though, how you only have nightmares when you're here…" he mused.

"I guess being at home just made me forget it all…" I said thinking.

"It's weird that I always get hurt in your dreams too…is that what you're afraid of?" he asked quietly, pulling at the grass under his hands.

"Maybe I'm afraid of losing the people I love, all of you…and scared of him I guess…but not so much when I'm awake…I feel normal now…it's a deeper problem than that…it scares me…" I whispered.

"I know…but we'll sort it ASAP, I promise" he winked, kissing me softly.

"As long as I have you, no other problem is as bad" I smiled back at him. "When's your operation scheduled for?" I asked him, gaze returning to the sky.

"It's like a week and a half away now…" he answered. "The surgeon is in Tampa, so I'll be there for about two days while you're on the road, I'll miss a practice session but not the live show so it's not too bad. Add on travelling time and we're only talking about three days" he explained.

We cuddled a while longer, I felt much better now. He placed a palm against my forehead. "You're much cooler now" he smiled. "That's better".

"You're always cool" I grinned cheesily as he laughed at my bad joke.

"But you're always HOT" he winked as I fell about giggling. We made our way back up to the room and settled quietly on the floor so as not to wake the others.

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, scanning the room for life upon opening my eyes. I was surprised to find I had no obvious hangover. Heath was snoring violently on the rug in the corner, Layla curled up in her sleeping bag on my right. Wade was still sleeping behind me and I could see Punk's head on the arm of the sofa now, also sleeping. I heard movement in the kitchen so gently pulled myself away from Wade and went to investigate.<p>

The platinum blonde curls cascading down her back told me who it was. "Morning" I greeted quietly. She spun around quickly, pulling me into a warm hug. She held me at arms length, studying my face.

"You okay this morning?" she asked looking worried.

"I'm fine Kelly, calm down" I assured her, hugging her tightly again.

We sat down at the table with some toast and coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning then? Did you overdo it last night?" I asked smiling.

"I'm fine, I didn't drink that much, Heath and Mike got absolutely hammered though" she giggled as I joined in her laughter. "I don't drink that much now I'm back with Phil" she grinned. "He keeps me sensible" she added.

"Aww" I smiled. "How are you two?" I asked.

"Really really good" she beamed. "I was hesitant at first you know, because of having to move on last time…but it was more of a casual fling before…" she mused.

"And now?" I probed.

"I don't know; I'd like to think that we're serious this time. I am; I know that my feelings are serious. It's totally different this time, he's grown up…" she pondered.

"I think you two make a unbelievably gorgeous couple" I grinned.

"Thank you. I'm just scared, you know, that we'll be pulled apart again…" she sighed.

"Don't think about that stuff, it's unlikely, the draft already passed…you two are good together" I reassured her.

"Thank you babe" she said, hugging me. "How is it with you and Wade?" she asked smiling.

"Good" I grinned. "I worry a lot, about losing him…and how dependant I am on him…" I said, looking down at my cup.

Kelly reached out and put her hands on either side of my face. "You won't lose him Amber, that man loves you to bits, everyone can see that. You're going through a rough patch, and he's supporting you through it, that's a good thing, that's what a relationship is like, you lean on one another" she said, rubbing my arm.

"It feels like he never needs to lean on me though…I feel like the weak link" I said, biting my lip and squeezing her hand.

"Amber, you're not the weak link! Most guys don't want the same kind of emotional support as us. He knows that you're there for him whatever…that's what's important. I'm jealous of the connection you two have sometimes…" she said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "What do you mean jealous though?" I asked puzzled.

"I guess I just worry that he doesn't feel the same way I do…that I'm just a bit of company sometimes. I don't mean he doesn't act loving, I just know that I'm falling for him, and I need to know that I can trust him with that…" she mused.

"Well that comes with time I hope, if not, you should just talk to him" I smiled.

"Thank you babe" she grinned. "We're such girls" she laughed as I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Love you Amber, you're seriously becoming the closest friend I have here, I can tell you anything" she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too Kelly" I laughed, winking at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Punk smirked as he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "I'm not complaining…carry on" he grinned.

"Oi you" Kelly scolded him, playfully pushing his arm.

"Good morning to you too" he pouted at her, moving around the table to crouch down next to me.

"And how are we this morning?" he asked me, chewing at his lip ring.

"Good thank you, and you?" I replied smiling.

"Bit tired" he said faking a yawn. Kelly pushed him again. "Okay okay! I'm joking! You know I'm joking don't you Amber?" he said, winking at me as he nudged my arm.

"Well it's not funny!" Kelly scolded him.

"Like a school headmistress isn't she?" he said to me, rolling his eyes.

"And you're like a naughty school boy" she quipped, pinching his cheek.

"No but seriously Amber, I am just kidding. Bad taste in joke there I know, sorry. You sure you're okay?" he said, looking at me.

"I'm sure. Thanks you two, for looking after me though…" I told them.

"Any time" Punk said placing a hand on my shoulder as Kelly agreed.

"Who's on puke duty then?" Punk said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together.

"Phil you're so crude" Kelly sighed.

"Well someone has to clean it up, and I don't really feel like doing it again. I think you'll find I was cleaning up yours last time we went out" he smirked at Kelly. She blushed and shook her head.

"Why do you bully me so much?" she pouted, folding her arms.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, you know I don't mean it…I'm such a tease" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her from behind and squeezing her tight. She tried to resist, keeping up her angry face until he started licking at kissing her neck. She squealed and gave in, letting him win back her affections.

"I'll take that as a 'yes Phil, I will volunteer to clean up after the drunk people' then" he grinned, tickling her.

"Who's bad enough to be throwing up then?" I asked intrigued.

"I'd say Mike and Heath, they both puked on the way back here. Me and Justin had to carry Maryse in, she was completely knocked out. Just those three I think, you and Wade managed to walk unaided so that was fine" he smiled.

Kelly, Punk and I left to check on the others. I knelt down next to Heath. He'd stopped snoring so I checked his pulse, a little worried. He was still breathing, sleeping soundly. No vomit as far as I could see. Kelly quietly opened the door to the bedroom. The look on her face told me something wasn't right. She called us over. We peered in to see Mike lying face down, a bucket next to him.

"Yeah, I cleaned him up and gave him a bucket just in case, smells like he made good use of it" Punk said grimacing and holding his nose. Punk took the bucket and cleaned it up. Kelly pushed the covers back to check on Maryse. She was sleeping deeply next to Nattie. Justin squinted at us in the darkness. He pulled himself up and staggered into the bathroom.

"Oh God, who the hell did that?" we heard him shout.

Punk, Kelly and I shared a look. We checked it out; there was a lot of vomit in there. Some on the floor, some elsewhere.

"Well, I can tell you that most of that is Mike's. However, Amber made a contribution this morning didn't you?" he winked at me.

I turned green at the memory as well as the smell.

"Hey, I tried my best guys. I was alone in trying to get everyone home safe and asleep without injuries" Punk reasoned.

"Aww, you're such a mother hen" I grinned at him, giving him a hug.

"What can I say? Modern-day mother Theresa" he smiled.

"My Wonderman" Kelly smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 11am now and the others were beginning to awaken from their alcohol-fuelled slumber. Punk had declined our offer of help in cleaning the bathroom and had mopped up all the mess himself.<p>

"Oh fuck my head hurts" Heath whined from across the room, grimacing and clutching at his head.

I walked over to him, crouching down beside him. I hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"Do you want some painkillers and some water?" I asked sympathetically.

He nodded, feeling very sorry for himself.

"I have no sympathy for you mate" Punk laughed, flopping onto the sofa next to Kelly. "You drank so much last night, I really don't see the appeal" he shook his head.

"Well you wouldn't…you party like a choir boy" Heath quipped, sending both Kelly and me into a fit of giggles.

"How's your head?" Punk winked, not taking the bait.

"Fuck you" Heath replied, closing his eyes to block out the pain of the light. I handed him some water and painkillers before gently waking Wade. He pulled me on top of him, planting a loving kiss on my lips and wrapping his arms around my back.

Kelly and Punk were locked in a passionate embrace on the sofa.

"If you four don't stop it I will throw up on you" Heath complained, swaying slightly, face pale. I looked up at him laughing, noticing Punk and Kelly continuing, completely ignoring Heath. He walked over and fell on top of them, breaking them apart.

Heath, Punk and Wade gathered around the TV to watch ESPN while Kelly and I woke Layla. She's the only person I've ever seen who looks as glamorous when she wakes up as when she goes on a night out. We left her to regain consciousness while we checked on the state of the others. They all began to slowly arise from their slumber, clutching their heads.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly. We grew closer as a group and my first live show since my week off went well. We further developed the storyline with John returning to commentate and me being further harassed by the Corre. The Corre were making regular appearances on both shows. There were just a few things playing on my mind. Everything else was perfect.<p>

The first was Wade's operation. It was scheduled for two days time and I could tell he was worried. He hid it well, busying himself with other things and trying not to think about it, but every night before we fell asleep, I could see his mind drift back to it. The second was Kelly. She was quiet lately, no longer the chatty, bubbly girl everyone was used to. Even Punk had noticed she was becoming withdrawn from social occasions. She hadn't been out with us all week.

One night after an in-ring practice session with the girls, I cornered her in the locker room.

"Kelly, what's up? I haven't upset you or anything have I?" I asked her.

"No, course you haven't, I'm fine" she replied, expression blank.

I sat down next to her, forcing her to look at me. "I thought we were best friends. I know something's up, and I won't stop until I find out what it is and fix it" I smiled, putting my arm around her, hoping I could coax something out of her.

My hopes were dashed as she flashed me a tiny smile and got up, grabbing her things and waving half-heartedly as she left.


	33. I Need A Doctor

**Not gonna lie, kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews :( But nevertheless, here's chapter 33. Hope you enjoy it, if you do, I would appreciate a review :) thank you to everyone reading, love you all. This chapter is named after the song I need a doctor by Dr. Dre and Eminem.**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

The nightmares had by no means subsided, but they were less severe. I was still suffering but they had slowed into the same recurring images every night. A long dark hallway; at one end was me, the other was Wade, held up against the wall by Zeik yielding a knife. No matter how fast I ran, I never got there in time…

* * *

><p>It was the day before Wade was due to fly to Tampa for his operation. We were discussing plans.<p>

"I'll only be away for like two days baby" he smiled, kissing me gently as we lay by the hotel pool. The sun was shining in New York City as the superstars and divas of the WWE relaxed on a rare day off.

"You're only missing one practice session then? And you're back for Smackdown's taping Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yep" he smiled, rubbing more sun cream into his smooth skin.

"I want to come with you" I told him adamantly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I want to come with you, to have your operation, to Tampa, I want to be there with you Wade" I pleaded with him.

"But what about Vince?" he asked.

"I'll call him, I don't even need to go to the practice sessions, I'm sure it won't be an issue" I reasoned.

"Amber…I'm not sure about this" he said, contemplating the idea.

"I want to be there for you Wade and I don't want to be away from you for two days. Plus, you need someone to drive you home from the hospital, they won't let you drive yourself" I reasoned.

"Okay okay you got me" he smiled. I kissed him, taking care to readjust my pink bikini top. I spotted Kelly across the other side of the pool in a white tank top and denim shorts. She was sitting under an umbrella reading a magazine alone. Punk, Heath, Justin and Mike were playing volleyball in the pool. It was unusual for Kelly to be out of the sun, she loved to tan. I told Wade where I was going and wondered over, sitting down next to her.

"How come you're not sun-bathing?" I asked her.

"I don't feel too great…" she answered unconvincingly.

"Do you want to get some lunch in a bit?" I asked.

"No…I don't feel good" she answered flatly.

I was starting to get annoyed with the short answers I was getting. "Kelly, for god's sake just tell me what's wrong" I sighed, crouching down next to her chair.

"I told you, I don't feel well!" she shouted at me angrily. I stepped back, hurt at her sharp words. I could feel myself getting upset and left, making my way into the bar and taking a seat on the sofas in the window. What had I done? She said she could tell me anything? What was she keeping from me?

A few minutes later, Kelly walked in looking guilty. She sat down next to me and looked at me with apologetic eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, she burst into tears.

I was taken aback, not expecting her to break down like this. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Amber, I didn't mean to snap at you" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's okay…I'm just worried about you, I don't like seeing you down" I said, rubbing her back. When she pulled away and I looked into her eyes, I saw fear, a look that scared me. I grasped her hand in mine. "Kelly what's going on?" I asked, knowing I was in danger of another outburst.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" she said, pleading with me as tears flowed down her face.

"Of course I won't, you know you can trust me" I assured her, wrapping my arm around her. "Do you want to go up to the room, so we can talk in private?" I asked her. She nodded and we went back to the suite she was sharing with Punk.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wade?" Punk shouted from the pool.<p>

"Yeah?" Wade answered from his sun lounger.

Punk swam to the edge of the pool, resting his arms on the side. "Do you think you could get Amber to talk to Kelly for me at some point? I know she's tried but I'm worried" he said, chewing on his lip ring.

"Yeah, I'll ask her, what's up?" Wade asked, leaning forward.

"I dunno, she's just really quiet and reserved. When I ask her, she just says it's nothing but I can tell it's an act. And at night when we're in bed, I'll try to kiss her and everything, and she just lies there…" Punk trailed off.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but yeah I'll ask Amber. I don't know where she is, I think she's with her now actually, maybe you should go find them in a bit" Wade suggested.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat cross legged on the bed clutching a pillow. I faced her, waiting for her to explain what's wrong.<p>

"Amber, you have to swear you won't tell anyone, not Phil, not Wade, not even muttering to yourself when no one's around…" she begged.

"Kelly, you know I won't, what's going on?" I asked seriously, taking her hand in mine. She closed her eyes as more tears spilled onto her cheeks. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down before breaking down again. I put my arms around her, beginning to worry more now. I heard her mutter into my shoulder.

"I'm pregnant….I'm pregnant Amber" she sobbed uncontrollably, trembling in my arms. I was shocked. I held her tightly until she calmed down a little.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kelly? Amber? It's only me, Phil…just checking you're okay" he shouted in hesitantly.

Kelly panicked, waving at me frantically to get rid of him. "Coming" I shouted, racking my brains for an excuse.

I shut the bedroom door and opened the front one after composing myself. He smiled back at me.

"We're okay; I think Kelly's just feeling unwell. Suffering from some female problems if you catch my drift" I joked, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, okay" he said looking disappointed. I felt terrible lying to him, especially about something this important. The look on his face hurt me. But I would never break Kelly's trust. "Sorry, I hope she's feeling okay soon though…look after her for me won't you Amber?" he said looking disheartened.

"I promise" I told him, giving him a hug. "We might join you back at the pool in a bit, we'll see how she feels" I smiled. I shut the door behind me, relieved he hadn't asked any awkward questions but reeling from what Kelly had told me. I returned to her and sat on the bed. She looked up at me.

"I told him you had some female problems" I smiled at the excuse I had come up with. Kelly lay back on the bed, gripping the pillow tightly.

"What am I going to do Amber?" she sobbed quietly.

"Are you sure? Did you do a test?" I asked gently.

She nodded. "I took two, last week when Phil went to the gym with the guys" she whispered. "He's gonna find out soon" she cried. "I won't go out, I'm not speaking to anyone…in bed at night, I won't even let him touch me" she sobbed.

"Oh Kelly…" I said, hugging her tightly again, getting upset myself seeing her this way. "Why are you so scared to tell him?…maybe you two can work this out together" I said gently.

"He'll leave me Amber! Of course he will! He'll go mad at me, he doesn't want kids now!" she cried. "What about my job? I can't wrestle" she sobbed into the pillow. "I'll end up an unemployed single mother" she said, eyes pleading with me to give her an easy answer.

"Listen Kelly, Phil's a great guy. Look at how he looked after us the other night; I don't think he'd leave you. Even if he reacts badly, like you said, he's going to find out, he needs to know Kelly…" I tried to reason. "I assume you're ruling out abortion…" I said quietly.

"I thought about it…" she whispered. "I just can't…" she said, fresh tears forming. "Adoption too…I could never give my baby away…that leaves me with only one option doesn't it?" she sobbed. I clutched her hand, trying to think of the right things to say but struggling.

"When are you gonna tell him?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she whispered. "I don't want to…I can't"

"You have to Kelly…" I reasoned.

"Can you be with me when I do?" she begged me.

"If that's what you want…as long as it's not worse, if I'm interrupting a private moment…" I said, biting my lip.

"I want you to, I need you to…but I want to do one more test first, to be sure…" she whispered.

"Okay, but I go back to Tampa with Wade for his operation tomorrow" I explained.

"I'll wait till you get back then" she decided.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to put it off…" I said quietly.

"I need you to be there Amber, he can't shout at me as much if you're there…" she pleaded.

"He wouldn't shout would he? He's a lovely guy…" I said, deep-down remembering how scared I was to tell Wade when I thought I could be pregnant. "Okay, I get back Tuesday, you can do it then…text me the results of the third test by the way" I told her, hugging her before getting to my feet. Kelly nodded and fixed her make-up. "Come for a swim now, it'll help your lady problems" I grinned, making her giggle.

"Thank you Amber" she smiled. "I'll still be worried sick about it, but I feel better for telling you, thank you for being there for me" she said, hugging me again.

"Always" I assured her before we made our way back down to the pool.

* * *

><p>I sat in the airport with Wade. Vince had been great in letting me have a few days off to be with Wade. While I was here, I was determined to support him fully, refusing to let Kelly's news make me distant from him. They both needed me, and I had to act like nothing was wrong around Wade. I had to be strong to make him feel relaxed.<p>

"Who are you texting baby?" Wade asked, nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

"Just getting the gossip from Kelly" I smiled to him.

"We only left them an hour ago" he laughed.

"You know what we're like though, we have to know what's hot" I grinned, capturing his lips with a loving kiss. I put my phone away and wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with the tufts at the nape of his neck. I loved to do that, inhaling his sweet smell. He noticed the thoughtful look on my face.

"Whatcha thinking about sweetie?" he asked, pushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Just thinking about how much I love you" I smiled as he kissed me hard, hand supporting the back of my head.

"I love you too Amber" he grinned.

Our flight was called and we made our way onto the plane. The flight wasn't too long and I slept through most of it. I noticed Wade didn't sleep at all, probably through nervousness. As we took a taxi from the airport to Wade's house in Tampa, I turned my phone back on after the flight. A text from Kelly buzzed through.

_I did the test. It was positive. Xxxx_

I sighed, having expected it but unsure how to reply.

_Its gonna be okay Kelly, I promise. Hang on in there, I'll be back soon. If you need me, text or call me. Love you :) A xxx_

_Thank you :( love you too Xxxx_

Wade packed a bag for the hospital and I threw a few things in there just in case he was staying in overnight. He slumped down on the sofa and ran his hands over his face, sighing deeply. I sat down next to him and slipped my hand into his. He smiled and brought his feet up, lying across the sofa. He motioned for me to join him, making a space between his legs for me to lie. I snuggled into him, playing with the string on his soft grey jogging bottoms. I lay back, my back resting against his strong chest.

"I love you Wade" I whispered, drawing circles on his stomach with my fingers.

"I love you too Amber" he replied, plaiting little sections of my hair.

I crawled up his chest a little, rolling onto my front so I could look at him.

"You okay about tomorrow then?" I asked him gently.

"Yeah" he sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be" he answered quietly. Seeing the worry etched in his eyes, all I wanted was to kiss it all away. I leaned down, capturing his lips softly. The resulting kiss took my breath away. It felt like a lifetime, locked in his embrace, his tongue gently searching along my lips as it met mine. When we finally broke it, the look in his eyes was powerful enough to light a fire inside my chest. I lay my head on his shoulder, desperate for more skin to skin contact.

I ran my hands under his white cotton t shirt, his soft skin rippling over his toned torso. I nuzzled my nose into his neck, committing his perfect scent to memory. I felt his hand on the back of my head as he kissed my forehead, breathing deeply. He allowed me to remove his t shirt. I took my time in exploring his body, wanting to enjoy every inch of its perfect form.

I ran my fingers through his soft dark hair, paying special attention to the base of his neck. I looked deep into his beautiful green eyes before planting another kiss on his sweet lips. I kissed along his jaw and behind his ear, feeling him arch his back slightly underneath me.

I moved to his neck, kissing, licking and nipping along the sensitive skin. I stopped at the spot where his operation would take place not 24 hours from now. He tilted his head slightly, exposing more of his neck, willing me to continue. I kissed around it before ghosting my fingers over. I planted a soft kiss there, choosing this as the moment to pray for the operation to go well.

I continued down to his collar bone, loving the way it stood proud under his skin. I kneaded the muscle connecting his neck to his shoulders, enjoying how it tensed and relaxed under my hands. I kissed down his chest, running a finger over his left nipple. His breath caught as I continued circling the sensitive skin. I pressed my palms to his strong abdominal muscles, feeling them ripple under his skin. I wondered why I had never taken time before, to really appreciate every curve and crevice of his body, now covered in a light sheen of sweat. I pulled down his pants, getting a better look at his hip bones.

Already guessing where this was going, the fabric of his boxers was stretching gently. Ignoring it much to his disappointment, I ran my hands over his thighs. Admittedly one of my favourite parts of his body, they glistened with the moisture, strong and solid under my grasp. I moved back up to his arms, feeling his large biceps and entwining my fingers with his, admiring the size difference in our hands. I took one of his fingers and sucked on it gently. He moaned out his approval before taking my hand and leading me upstairs. We moved slowly, taking time to kiss and explore each others' bodies more on the way.

We had barely made it to the bedroom before he had removed my shorts and t shirt, laying me down on the soft bed. He began returning the favour, moving over my body with his hands and lips. He paid special attention to my neck before removing my bra. He spent a long time there, watching my chest rise and fall, running his hands over me, kneading my cleavage gently. He kissed along the inside of my thighs causing me to writhe in pleasure. Upon reaching them, he tickled my feet gently. Longing for more, I pulled him back over me, kissing him passionately.

I traced his scar with my finger as my hands roamed over his back. "Make love to me Wade" I whispered in his ear, the fire within me burning to unbearable levels. I longed to be touched; I longed to feel him inside me. He removed my underwear, tossing it aside with his. He returned his gaze to me, kissing my neck, sucking gently. Everything felt perfect with Wade; the feel of his body on mine, his breath on my neck, his lips on my skin and his hands in my hair. We continued for a long time, enjoying each other's touch, the only sounds floating around the room were our laboured breathing and occasional moans and gasps of pure pleasure.

Before long, we gave into our desires. We moved together, thinking about nothing but each other and the amazing sensations that filled us. That's what I wanted, for him to forget, relax and enjoy a moment of bliss. Without words, we expressed our love for one another in actions. He caressed my face, capturing my cries with a kiss, groaning as I nibbled on his lower lip.

Two hours later and we lay side by side, panting in each other's arms.

"I love you Amber" he whispered, running his thumb across my cheek.

"I love you too Wade" I smiled up at him, tilting my head to the side.

"Thank you for coming home with me too…I didn't want to ask, but it means a lot" he said quietly, kissing my cheek.

I was touched by his words as I snuggled into his chest, his warm body comforting to me. My eyes felt heavy as I slowly drifted to sleep. I felt his eyes on me, watching me fall asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders and his other hand stroking my hair soothingly.

* * *

><p>The alarm buzzed on the nightstand next to me as I groaned and rolled over. I noticed the bed next to me was cold and sat up, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"Sorry baby, I meant to turn that off" I heard him say, walking out of the bathroom fully showered and clothed. I put my arms out to him lazily. He smiled before dropping down onto the bed making it bounce. He wrapped his arms around me, breathing deeply.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, trying to shake the sleepy haze away.

"I got up about an hour ago but I didn't sleep much" he answered, lifting me out of bed. I glanced at the clock, it was 6am. I whined as the cold air hit my legs. "Come on you" he laughed. "We have to leave in an hour and I know you take years to get ready" he smiled. Reluctant to leave his grasp but aware I was running out of time, I staggered into the bathroom. The warmth of the shower woke me up properly and I set about getting ready. I slipped into my comfy jeans and sneakers with a t shirt. Throwing my hair into a messy ponytail I grabbed some things to pack in a bag before we left. It was starting to dawn on me now, where we were going and why.

I slowly made my way downstairs, finding him at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. I left my bag by the door and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Did you want any breakfast angel?" he asked me.

"No, I'm okay, do you?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not hungry" he said.

I leaned over his shoulder, kissing him. "Got everything?" I asked.

"Yep, I think so" he answered, planting another kiss on my forehead.

"If you forget anything I'll just come back and get it" I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"What would I do without you?" he smiled. "Ready to go then?" he asked, getting up. I nodded and we grabbed the bags, loading them into the car. Wade jumped into the drivers' seat and we set off on the short drive to the hospital. Wade's phone buzzed.

"Hey baby will you see who that is for me?" he asked. I reached down and grabbed it.

"Do you wanna type in the code to unlock it?" I laughed.

"Nah you do it, I trust you not to be sending texts pretending to be me" he laughed. "It's 5172…5 was the number of the house I grew up in, 17 was the date I beat the best bare-knuckle boxer in Liverpool and the 2 is because that was the date I first met you…" he grinned, blushing.

"Aw Wade…" I said, tearing up. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you start, you'll start me off" he laughed. I held onto his arm supportively as I read out the text, it was from Heath.

_Good luck with the op man, we miss you already. Looking forward to having you back swinging fists ASAP. See you soon bro ;) H_

I read the text to Wade, smiling at how sweet Heath could be. Wade laughed and told me what to write in response.

_Thanks man, keep everyone in check for me. Don't worry you won't keep me down for long. Wade_

We checked in and were taken straight to a private room. It was a nice perk of the WWE - decent health care. Wade changed into the hospital gown he was given and settled into the bed. He fidgeted more than usual, clearly nervous. I glanced around the room. No different to most hospitals, it was clinical white and pretty empty. A lonely looking potted-plant sat in the corner. I sat in the chair next to his bed, it wasn't comfy but as long as I was near him it didn't matter.

I held his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly to reassure myself as well as him. I scooted closer, rubbing his arm. The door swung open and the surgeon walked in. He was fairly average in height with short brown hair. He had honest blue eyes which complemented his smiling face. I felt more at ease immediately and felt Wade's grip on my hand relax a little. The surgeon held out a hand to Wade first, then me.

"Good morning, my name's Dr Mason and I'll be performing your surgery today Mr Barrett" he smiled warmly.

"This is Amber" Wade replied, gesturing towards me.

"Nice to meet you Amber, we'll try to make sure you can be with Mr Barrett as much as possible but there may be some times when we ask you to wait in the family area" the doctor explained. I nodded, squeezing Wade's hand again.

"So let me give you the run through. I'm going to go make sure everything's prepped for the surgery, I'll be back in about ten minutes with the nurse to give you the general anaesthetic…" he explained.

"Is there no way I could just have a local anaesthetic?" Wade asked, biting his lip.

"Normally for something like this, that's exactly what we would do but because of the area it's in, it's quite an invasive procedure and we'll need to give you a general anaesthetic. We don't want you wriggling around while we have anything sharp near your throat…" he laughed. "But don't worry, if everything goes well, you should be able to leave tonight regardless" he explained.

"We'll be making a small incision down the middle and we'll cut it out. Then we'll pop a few stitches in there and we'll be done. You'll probably only need two or three. It's a simple enough procedure, nothing to worry about" he smiled. Wade nodded. I felt his palms sweat a little under my grasp.

"Thank you doctor" I smiled at him before he left.

A tense silence filled the room after he left as I traced circles around his palm. "I love you" I told him, kissing his hand.

"Love you" he whispered.

"You okay?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah…just a bit nervous I guess" he sighed.

"It'll all be over soon, then we can go party it up with Heath" I winked at him. I was surprised at how confident my voice was sounding; I wasn't feeling that way inside. And the thought of going back made me nervous too. I had no idea how Kelly was going to cope with everything…

* * *

><p>Soon came the time we were dreading. A pretty blonde anaesthetist came in carrying some equipment. The surgeon popped his head around the door too, pulling on his white gloves and surgical mask. I felt Wade's arms tense under my hands.<p>

"I'll leave you in Mia's capable hands for now, I'll see you in theatre" he winked.

Mia smiled at us before walking over to Wade's left side. "We're just going to pop the anaesthetic in now" she smiled. "It takes a minute or so to kick in" she explained as she touched his arm gently. He released his grip on the rail of the bed and allowed her to turn his arm over. She swabbed a small area of skin on his wrist with antiseptic lotion and prepared the tubing.

"You'll feel a scratch and then the anaesthetic will start working its way up your arm. It's pretty cold so you'll feel it moving all the way up to your neck. That's when you'll feel sleepy. If anything gets too uncomfortable just let me know" she smiled. I squeezed Wade's hand tightly as we watched. She checked his blood pressure and oxygen levels before inserting a small plastic tube into his wrist. He winced a little at the feeling as the liquid began flowing into his arm.

I held onto his hand tightly as his grip became lighter and lighter. "Everything good so far?" she asked him. He managed a nod. She looked over at me. "He'll be asleep in a few seconds; it'll take a little longer being such a big guy. It's interesting to watch. They always try to fight it but they never can" she smiled a little. I watched as his eyes became heavy. His head drooped a little. He fought to keep his eyes open and stay conscious, head sinking lower and lower on the pillow. I felt his hand release mine as he fell into a deep sleep.

I watched his peaceful breathing and felt sadness wash over me. He looked so sweet, but so vulnerable at the same time. It was hard to see him like that, when he's normally so strong and aware of everything that's going on. I stroked his arm lightly, feeling alone all of a sudden. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Mia pressed the intercom.

"He's ready for surgery now" she said clearly into it. She cleared up and walked over to where I was sitting. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him" she smiled. I laughed a little at how stupid I was being.

"Sorry" I sniffed. "I don't know why I'm being such a baby" I laughed.

"It's always hard when someone you love isn't well, regardless of how severe it is…you'll have him back soon though" she winked. A nurse popped her head around the door and gestured that it was time for me to leave. I nodded and turned to face him once more as I stood up. I held his hand in mine and leaned forwards, kissing his forehead.

"I love you Wade, don't you ever ever forget that" I whispered before forcing myself to let go and leave him as they wheeled him to the operating theatre.


	34. Everytime

**Thank you very much to 'AngelsDestiny22' and 'wades wife' for your continued support :) Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know if you do :) You have no idea how much your reviews make my day. This chapter is named after the song Everytime by Britney Spears.**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I stayed in the waiting room, nervously biting at my nails and twisting my ponytail. I saw a nurse approaching.

"Hey" she smiled as she sat down next to me. "Why don't you go get a drink and go for a little walk in the fresh air?" she said to me. "You're very pale, there's no need to be so nervous" she smiled. "Dr Mason is one of the best surgeons in the country" she assured me, placing a hand on my back. "They won't be out of surgery for at least an hour yet, we'll come and get you if there's any news" she told me. I nodded and walked outside, sitting on the grass under a nearby tree.

I took out my phone and flicked through the contact list, trying to decide who to call. I spotted his name and pressed the 'call' button. It rang four or five times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"John…" I said quietly.

"Amber" his warm voice greeted me.

"How are you? How's the shoulder?" I asked him.

"I'm good; the shoulder's getting stronger everyday. Physio said I can start training again in a few months" he beamed. "When you get back I want to get you in the ring and start practicing too" he laughed. "Anyway, how are you? How's Wade?" he asked.

"That's fantastic by the way" I told him. "And I can't wait to get wrestling now" I smiled. "Wade's in surgery now" I said quietly, biting my lip.

"Aw, was he okay before he went in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think he was pretty nervous but so was I…" I breathed.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be fine. I know you're worried but it'll be over soon" he soothed.

"Thanks John, we need to catch up soon" I told him, grateful of his words. "Have we missed anything important while we've been gone?" I asked.

"The training session yesterday was interesting. Nikki and Brie had a fight and flat-out refused to work with each other. Shane wasn't happy. Then Phil botched a spinning heel kick. It's not like him to do that but he landed kinda badly on his arm. I think he's okay though, he just seemed really out of it all day. Kelly didn't feel good either so she didn't practice. Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"I hope Phil's okay…" I said quietly, worrying now. Does he know? Does he suspect something? Maybe Kelly should have told him…

"Amber?" John said.

"Yeah, sorry, off in another world" I laughed it off. "I think she's just not feeling well lately, she told me that two days ago, she just feels ill I think" I told him. "Give everyone my love anyway, I miss you guys" I said.

"We miss you too, will do" he said. "Give Wade my well wishes, hang on in there chick" he said warmly. "Speak to you soon, give one of us a call when he wakes up" he told me.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was sitting back in the waiting room, tapping my foot and shuffling nervously once more. My heart leapt every time I saw a bed being wheeled down the hallway, praying it was Wade.<p>

Half an hour later, the kind nurse from earlier came to sit beside me once more. "I've just had news from the operating theatre, they're just doing a few tests, then you can go see him" she winked. My heart started beating faster.

"And everything is okay?" I asked nervously.

"Obviously they still have to check his blood pressure and all of that but the operation went well. They removed all of it so it shouldn't come back" she smiled. "He'll still be sleeping when you see him but he should wake up before too long" she told me.

"Thank you" I whispered to her, shaking slightly.

I waited another excruciating ten minutes before she signalled to me that I could go through. Before I got to the door, Dr. Mason passed by me with a clipboard in hand. He stopped when he saw me.

"It all went great you'll be glad to hear" he smiled. "Unfortunately, I didn't remove his vocal chords, I know that would have made your life much easier" he laughed. I laughed a little before hugging him.

"Thank you so much for everything" I smiled.

"It's okay, I love my job" he smiled back. "I say take advantage of it while he's quiet and unconscious, he'll be wanting to be waited on hand and foot when he wakes up" he laughed. "You know what men are like; he'll be milking it for all it's worth, feeling sorry for himself for days" he smiled. "I'll be back in when he wakes up to go over what you need to do now" he explained. I nodded and thanked him one last time before pushing the doors open gently.

I felt my heart swell as I laid eyes on him. He remained peacefully sleeping as I walked over to the bed slowly, afraid to touch him. I watched his chest rise and fall, my eyes moving to the heavy bandages on his neck. Mia spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You're okay to touch him you know" she smiled. "Just don't touch his neck, and don't let him touch it either" she laughed. "I'll leave you two alone, I should think he'll be awake in twenty minutes or so, just give me a buzz when he is and we'll get his after care stuff sorted" she smiled leaving the room.

It was silent again; the only sound was Wade's soft breathing. I gingerly reached for his hand, feeling the smooth skin. I lifted it slightly, interlocking our fingers. After ten minutes, I started getting annoyed at the silence. To fill it, I talked to him, even if he couldn't hear me, it made me feel better.

"I love you…and I miss you baby…so wake up soon" I whispered to him. "I hope you're feeling okay, I want you back…I was really worried about you…you're so brave baby…I just hope you wake up soon" I said quietly, squeezing his hand in mine. Feeling tired, I laid my head on his chest. I checked the time, it was only 2pm. It felt like we'd been at the hospital for days.

It had been forty minutes since the nurse left. I was starting to worry he'd never wake up. Just as the terrifying thoughts passed through my mind and I was about to go look for the nurse, I felt him stir underneath me. My neck snapped up, staring at him intently. I watched as his head twitched and felt his hand began to grip mine. Unable to stop them now, a few tears escaped down my cheeks. He slowly forced his heavy eyes to open, meeting mine.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing he asked with a croaky voice, groaning as he worked the stiffness out of his arms.

"No" I laughed through the tears. "Why do you ask that?" I sniffed.

"If I'm not dead, why are you crying?" he asked, smiling a little and wiggling his fingers, realising they were interlocked with mine. "Did they ruin my face?" he asked, running his free hand over it.

"I'm crying because I was worried and I missed you" I sniffed, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "No, they didn't make your face any worse than it already is" I laughed with a cheeky grin.

"Come here and give me a proper kiss then" he smiled as he pulled me in and kissed me passionately. A tear rolled from my face onto his and I giggled, wiping it away.

"Sorry" I laughed. "I just can't help it, I'm such a baby" I giggled, sniffing.

"I know, but you're my baby" he smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Excuse my French but fuck my neck hurts" he laughed, wincing as he titled his head into a more comfortable position against the pillow.

"Aw" I said sympathetically. "I'm just gonna go tell them you're awake" I smiled at him, reluctant to leave him but wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. He released my hand and I blew him a kiss before leaving the room. I saw Mia chatting with another nurse.

"He just woke up, a little later than I expected but he's awake now" I told her. I returned to Wade's side and held onto his hand again for comfort.

"Afternoon" Mia smiled as she walked in. "Okay, first things first, have you experienced any nausea, headaches, vomiting or dizziness since you woke up?" she asked him.

"I don't think so" he laughed. "Just general sleepiness" he smiled.

"That's good" she said making a note on the clipboard by the bed. "Your blood work and everything came back normal so I'm just going to check your reflexes, then Dr Mason needs a word" she smiled over the paper. She shone a light over his eyes to check his vision and asked him some questions to confirm his brain was functioning normally. Finally, she asked him to touch his nose with his index finger.

"Okay all done" she smiled. "Dr Mason will be in soon to let you know all the after-care procedures" she explained before making her way to the door.

"Thanks for everything" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks" Wade added.

"You're very welcome, it was nice meeting you" she grinned before leaving.

I rubbed Wade's arm, failing to stop the sad look from washing over my face.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, wincing as he turned to look at me.

"I just don't like seeing you all hurt and vulnerable" I said sadly.

"Aw, I'm alright, it's not that bad" he smiled. "You're so sweet…I'd kiss you but I can't so you'll have to come here and kiss me" he grinned. I laughed at that and was more than willing to make the short journey across his body to his lips.

At that moment, the doctor walked in. "Ooh sorry" he laughed. "Am I interrupting a private moment?" he asked, grinning.

"Haha, no it's okay, I'm just glad to have him back" I smiled.

Dr Mason ran through the after-care procedure with us. "You can't do this yourself because you won't be able to see it well enough so you'll need someone else or a mirror" he explained. "I imagine this lovely young lady will be helping you out" he grinned. "Which brings me to something else…no swimming or rough sex" he laughed as I blushed. Wade chuckled at that.

"If you insist doc" Wade winked.

"You'll need to change the bandages once a day. When you take them off, clean it with this solution…" the doctor said gesturing to the clear plastic bag he was holding. "Then you need to apply this lotion and cover it with another bandage" he explained. "The stitches will fall out when it's healed properly" he said, checking the clipboard. "Be careful when you're in the ring, I know it's difficult but try to avoid irritating the wound. If you have any concerns at all, give me a call" he smiled. "Apart from that, you're good to go. You can change back into your clothes and leave whenever you're ready. There's nothing that suggests to me you need to be kept in overnight" he said as we collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

We thanked the doctor and Wade changed back into his own clothes. We got out to the car park and Wade handed me the keys as he loaded the bags into the boot.

"You know what, I've never actually seen you drive…" he laughed.

"That's because I've never driven in the US before…" I said biting my lip.

"Amber! You should have told me" he laughed. "I'll drive its fine" he smiled, reaching for the keys.

"No, you've just woken from an anaesthetic, I don't think so!" I grinned. "I'll figure it out, just go over the gears and stuff" I said in mock-confidence.

"If you insist" he sighed. "There are no gears, it's an automatic" he laughed. "Ever driven an automatic before?" he asked, clearly finding my lack of knowledge hilarious.

"Automatic is easier than manual, so that shouldn't be a problem…and no I haven't…just get in the car Wade!" I laughed. "Just give me directions and it'll be fine" I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss him. We climbed into the truck and I watched as Wade pulled his seatbelt on extra tight.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I passed first time! I'm a good driver" I grinned. "Hang on, I'm just gonna text John and let him know you're okay" I told him.

"Why?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I called him earlier and he said he hopes you're good. He said to call one of them to let them know when you wake up" I smiled.

"Aw, well isn't he thoughtful" he smiled.

_Hey John, driving Wade home now but he's fine. Woke up about 30 mins ago. We're flying back tomorrow afternoon so we'll see you soon :) A x_

_O that's brill. Heath, Justin, Punk, Randy, Kelly, Nattie, Mike, Maryse and Lizzie send ther well wishes, b sur 2 pass em on ;) c u soon J x_

"Heath, Justin, Punk, Randy, Kelly, Nattie, Mike, Maryse, Lizzie and John send their well wishes" I smiled, struggling with the list.

"Aw that's sweet" he smiled. "You know until I joined the WWE, I never had friends that genuinely cared" he mused.

"You're really cute when you let the manly persona go for five minutes" I smiled at him.

"But then I wouldn't be your man" he winked, tickling me.

"True" I squealed as he continued his assault on me. "Okay! Stop! Stop!" I panted, sides aching.

"I love you Wade" I whispered, pulling him closer gently. "Don't you ever, ever leave me again" I said quietly, closing my eyes and pressing my nose to his.

"I never left you Amber, and I never will…I love you too" he breathed as we enjoyed the embrace.

When we eventually broke apart, he laid a soft kiss on my nose and I pushed the keys into the ignition. "Into drive right?" I asked giggling.

"Yes" he laughed. "Don't forget, the yanks drive on the right" he chuckled.

"I'd gathered that much" I grinned. I pulled slowly off the car park, trying not to do anything stupid. "Just keep telling me what to do" I said nervously. He gave me clear directions, even which lanes to be in all the way up to his house. I pulled onto the drive, not the best parking but I was still quite pleased with my first ever drive in the states.

We took our bags inside and unpacked them, spending the rest of the evening watching The Hangover; beyond a shadow of a doubt, my favourite film. Wade was still tired from his operation so we collapsed into bed a little after 9pm.

"How's your neck baby?" I asked him, stroking his head gently as he drifted further and further into sleep.

"Feels okay…" he mumbled.

"That's good" I smiled at how cute he looked. "Night baby, love you" I whispered.

"Night…love you" he murmured, pulling me into him before letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>I sprang up, making my head spin with the speed I went from horizontal to vertical on hearing his cry.<p>

"Wade? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Fuck that hurt!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the mattress.

"What happened?" I asked, watching him as he grimaced, hands twitching with the inability to touch his neck.

"All I did was roll over" he groaned, scrunching his face up in pain.

"Come here" I instructed him, inspecting the bandage. Blood seemed to be seeping through. "I think the wounds opened up again" I said. "Do you want me to change the bandage?" I asked.

"I guess so" he said, calming down a little now. I kissed his forehead, guiding him to the bed. "Sit there a sec, I'll go get the stuff" I told him with a smile. I returned a minute later with the bag the doctor had given us.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" I said as he nodded. I found the end of the bandage and slowly unwrapped it, stopping when the final layer resisted. "This bit's stuck so I'll take it off slowly, just tell me to stop if it hurts too bad" I said, worried about hurting him. I gently tugged at the material, bit by bit.

I heard him hiss as the blood glued the material to the painful looking wound. It was horrible to see him in so much pain. I managed to free the remainder and set about cleaning the blood with the solution we were given.

"Fuck" he said through gritted teeth as it stung his skin.

"Sorry baby" I said, pausing.

"It's okay, it's just fucking painful when it's on my neck, right where it keeps getting aggravated when I move, plus the skin is so thin" he growled.

I finished as quickly as I could, rubbing some lotion in gently and wrapping the bandages around once more.

"Thank you sweetie" he said, wrapping me up in his arms. "Sorry for being such a grouchy bastard" he laughed.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault. I just want to look after you" I smiled up at him, reaching up to kiss him so he wouldn't have to bend his neck.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Even with my morning face?" I giggled.

"Even then" he smiled.

* * *

><p>We stepped off the plane in Ohio, feeling the cool air hit our faces. "It's nice to be back isn't it?" I smiled. "I say that even though I've never been to Ohio" I laughed. "I mean back at work" I grinned.<p>

"It is" he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him. At the hotel, we unpacked our things and flopped onto the bed, enjoying the feeling of being back with the WWE. I relaxed into the soft mattress.

"Was last night the same as before with the nightmares?" Wade asked.

"Yep, same one…but at least I've stopped waking you up and throwing up and stuff" I smiled a little. He ran his hand softly down my face.

"Its better, but I wish you didn't have any at all" he mused.

"Yeah me too" I sighed. A text buzzed through.

_Can you come meet me now? I'm with Phil and I'm gonna tell him. The accident he had in training was my fault :'( it's because he's worried that I'm not talking to him. I hope Wade's okay. Xxxx_

_Yeah if you're sure you want me there. Where are you? Wade's fine. A xxx_

_We're in our suite, its room 338. Thanks for this Amber, I love you to bits. I can't do it without you Xxxx_

_On my way A xxx_

"Wade, I have to go meet Kelly. She's upset about something and she needs me. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Amber, you don't have to ask permission" he smiled. "I hope she's okay. Where's Punk?" he asked.

"He's with her, I'm just gonna make sure she's okay. I'll text you if I'm going to be a while" I said kissing him.

I nervously made my way to her room on the third floor. I really wasn't sure about this. It was a private moment, I felt bad for Punk. But Kelly needed me and I knew how she felt. I had to be there for her. I found it and knocked gently on the door. Punk opened it.

"Amber" he smiled a little. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked. She hadn't even told him I was coming. This was a bad situation, I could already tell. He wasn't his usual jokey, bubbly self. I saw sadness behind his eyes.

"Just came to see Kelly if that's okay" I smiled as naturally as I could.

"Yeah, she's just through there" he said, chewing anxiously at his lip ring. "How's Wade?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's good. In a lot of pain but I'm looking after him" I smiled.

"That's good" he said before leaning in to me. "Amber…I'm going out of my mind here…I can see her breaking down in front of me and I can't do anything about it…" his eyes pleaded with me. It took me by surprise, the desperation in his tone.

"I'll talk to her" I assured him sadly. "How's your arm by the way? John said you hurt it in training…" I asked.

"Oh…that, yeah…not too bad…doesn't affect my wrestling so that's the important part" he said, turning around so I could see it. There was bruising around his elbow but it didn't look too serious.

"That's okay then" I smiled, hugging him. He opened the door a little wider to let me in, closing it behind me. He made his way over to the bedroom door, knocking before opening it slightly.

"Kel, Amber's here to see you" he said quietly.

"Okay" I heard her whisper. He sighed deeply before calling me over and opening the door for me. He closed it behind me, leaving the room in total darkness.

"Kelly, why are you lying in the dark?" I asked her.

"I don't feel well…really this time" she said quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned.

"I just feel sick…I guess it's the…" she said. I heard her start sobbing.

"Oh Kelly come here" I said sadly, hugging her. "Tell him" I said simply.

"I know…I shouldn't have waited…I just need your moral support" she whispered.

"Now?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly. I got up from the bed and she followed gingerly. I opened the door and Punk appeared.

"Hey, did you two want anything to drink?" he asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Phil…" I said carefully. He stopped, noting my rare use of his first name. "Can you come sit down for a bit?" I asked, biting my lip. He nodded and sat down on the chair, offering me a seat on the couch. I sat down, Kelly following slowly behind.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked quietly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, the same way he hadn't been given an answer every other time he asked. Kelly sat down next to me and reached for my hand, shaking. I squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know you know something's been up lately. Kelly needs to talk to you about it. I wouldn't intrude, but she asked me to be here and if that's what she wants then that's what I'll do" I explained. I looked at Kelly, urging her to talk. She remained silent.

"Kelly, will you please just tell me what the fuck is going on? Or do you want me to guess? Are you a lesbian? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Or are you cheating on me with Mark Henry? Just please tell me what is going through that head of yours. I'm not a fucking mind reader" he sighed impatiently.

"I'm not cheating on you…" she sniffed, her eyes on the floor. "I'm pregnant Phil…" she whispered before bursting into tears again. I looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He sat absolutely still, processing what he'd just been told. I noticed the look in his eyes change as what she said sunk in. He dropped his head to his hands.

"And you think it's mine?" he asked quietly.

Kelly's head snapped up. "Think?" she asked incredulously. "Who else have I slept with in the past few months Phil? Do tell" she said angrily.

"Well…we were careful…we always used a condom…" he said quietly.

"Well I haven't been with anyone other than you, you know that" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "Don't tell me, you're gonna start trying to talk me into abortion now right? I know the drill" she cried.

"No…" he whispered, face still buried in his hands. An awkward silence filled the room. I watched as he stood up on shaky legs. "I just need to go for a walk to clear my head" he said to no one in particular. "I'll be back in a bit" he said, sweeping out of the door and disappearing down the corridor.


	35. Girl

**I'm wrote this while watching Federer vs Djokovic in the French Open semi finals :) I do enjoy a bit of Federer in my life every now and then :) This chapter is named after the song 'Girl' by Destiny's Child :) As always, reviews are muchly appreciated ;)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

Kelly fell apart in my arms, sobbing hard into my shirt. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her just a little bit as tears formed in my own eyes.

"He didn't shout…" I said quietly, trying to find the positives of the situation.

"I'd rather he'd shouted at me than that" she sobbed. "He questioned whether it was even his!" she cried, struggling for breath.

"Kelly, calm down! Please just calm down…you can't put yourself through this" I pleaded with her. "I promise you everything will be okay…I'll sort this out" I soothed, rubbing her back.

She nodded, trying to regain some composure. She took a few deep breaths, fighting the urge to break down again. "He said he'll be back…he didn't just leave" I tried to tell her.

"What if he doesn't come back though? What do I do then? What if he never comes back?" she sniffed, voice shaky.

"You can't think like that, he will come back…and when he does, you two need to sit down together like adults and sort out what you're going to do" I told her. "For now, I'm going to help out…" I said pulling out my phone. I dialled the number and waited.

"Amber, what's up?" he asked.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Down in the games room with Mike" he answered.

"Okay, I need you two to do me a big favour" I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Sure, whatever you need baby. What's wrong? You sound upset" he asked, concerned.

"Just a sec, don't hang up" I told him, covering the phone with my hand.

I looked over at Kelly, a quivering mess in the corner of the sofa. "It's Wade and Mike, I'm gonna send them to find him" I told her quietly. She nodded. I opened my mouth to ask something and she nodded again, reading my mind. I cleared my throat before bringing the phone back to my ear again.

"Wade…?" I said anxiously

"Yeah?" he asked worriedly.

"I need you and Mike to go find Phil…" I instructed him.

"Okay…why?" he asked.

I paused, breathing slowly. I looked at Kelly again. She smiled a little, urging me to continue. "Kelly's pregnant Wade…she just told Phil and he's gone…" I said, voice threatening to fail on me. Wade was silent, trying to comprehend what I'd told him. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"Shit…" he said quietly.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"He said he was going for a walk to clear his head and that he'd be back…but he didn't say when…and I don't think it's fair at all for Kelly to have to sit here and deal with this on her own" I told him.

"I agree…*come on Mike*…we're leaving now" I heard him shout to Mike in the background.

"Thanks Wade" I said quietly.

"No problem" he said before hanging up.

"Thank you" a small voice said from behind the cushion. I took her hand in mine. "I told you I'd help you sort this, and that's exactly what I'm going to do" I smiled at her as we cried together.

"Look at us" I laughed as the tears spilled from our eyes.

"I know" she smiled. "Sorry for upsetting you…" she said.

"Don't be sorry. It's just horrible to see you go through this…and it just reminds me of how I felt…" I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A little while back…I had a scare…oh god I remember how scared I was…if I remember anything it's how scary it was" I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I never took a test. I suspected it was possible in the morning and I told Wade at like 4am the following morning. Then we went to the doctor and had a proper test a few hours later. It came up negative and I guess we just put it behind us" I said quietly. "But I do remember how unbelievably terrified I was…and I know it's hard" I trailed off.

"How did Wade react?" she asked, feeling like she needed to know.

"He guessed before I got up the courage to actually say it…and I kind of locked myself in the bathroom" I laughed a little at the memory.

"And…?" she asked. I saw the pain in her eyes. All she wanted was for Phil to wrap his arms around her and tell her he would be there for her.

"He was okay…he just said we'd take things as they come" I said quietly. "Kelly…please don't worry, he'll come back…he's a good guy, it's just a shock" I tried to reassure her.

"I hope you're right" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Wade grabbed Mike and pulled him away from the pool table.<p>

"Where the fuck are we going?" Mike asked, angry at having to leave his game.

"To find Punk" Wade answered.

"Why? He's probably fucking Kelly, who gives a shit?" Mike said, getting aggravated.

"That's the problem. He did. Now she's pregnant and he's done a runner" Wade sighed, walking quickly down the hallway, racking his brains for where he may have gone.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked, snapping out of his mood.

"No, it's all a fucking hilarious joke" Wade sighed sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't realise" Mike said quietly.

"Let's just find him okay? And don't start raging at him when we do, that's just gonna piss him off even more" Wade lectured.

"Whatever…he deserves to be raged at if he's run off though…" Mike trailed off.

They searched for more than half an hour, about to give up when they reached the fire escape on the top floor. The door had been propped open with a cinder block. They shared a look before carefully stepping out onto the roof. Sure enough, there was Phil, sat cross-legged near the edge, looking out across the horizon.

"Don't upset him" Wade whispered to Mike as they moved over to sit down either side of him. Phil didn't move, not even acknowledging their presence. Wade cleared his throat and Phil turned to look at him.

"Sorry, but I kinda wanna be alone right now" he said quietly. Mike shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen man, I get that it's a huge shock right now…" Wade started.

Phil's head swung around as he snapped out of his trance. "What the fuck? She told you? Has she told everyone? Am I the last one to find out?" he yelled, blood boiling.

"No! She told you and Amber, then Amber told me and Mike so we would come and find you! She's fucking distraught in there man, you can't just leave her" Wade reasoned.

"Just stay out of it! This is nothing to do with you…" Phil said, returning his gaze to the sky.

"Just go back inside Phil, just go talk to her" Mike told him.

Phil lay back on the hard concrete, breathing heavily. Awkward silence fell across the three men.

A few minutes later, he spoke again. "We always used protection" he said, voice barely a whisper.

Wade sighed. "Accidents happen, maybe it split…" he said quietly.

"Fuck. Fuck Wade. What am I gonna do?" Phil asked, panic in his voice, banging his head against the concrete.

"You don't really have any options do you…?" Wade sighed. "But you shouldn't have just left like that…I know you're confused right now…but whatever you feel, she feels ten times worse right now…you should remember that" he reasoned.

"How?" Phil asked.

"Well if you think about it, she's the one who can't wrestle now, she's the one who has to carry this baby for nine months, she's the one who's giving her body to it. And most importantly, if you and her go your separate ways, she's the one who's left holding the baby…" Wade said gently. "She's terrified man, I know you're scared too but she needs you now…more than she's ever needed you before" he finished, impressed with his reasoning.

"That was deep man" Phil grinned a little. He grasped Wade's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I fucked up didn't I?" he asked.

"Just a bit" Wade smiled.

Just then, Mike's phone rang. He apologised, picking it up. Punk and Wade shared a look as Mike blushed beetroot red.

"No, no baby, can I call you back? No stop, not right now I'm with the guys. No! I have to go! Bye" he said hurriedly, breathing hard as he hung up.

Punk and Wade burst into fits of laughter at the look on his face. They knew who it was on the other end of that phone call and they certainly knew the gist of the conversation by the stirring in Mike's pants.

"Struggling to keep up with Maryse are you Mikey?" Wade said causing the two of them to fall about laughing again.

"Fuck off, both of you" Mike retorted, embarrassed.

"Woah, no need to get all upset. They have pills for that shit man" Phil grinned as Wade doubled over with laughter.

"Oh you're so fucking hilarious" Mike rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Are we going? Or are we gonna sit on this fucking roof all day?" he asked impatiently.

"You ready?" Wade asked Phil.

"I guess so" he smiled a little as they stood up and dusted themselves down. "I just want to get something first" he smiled.

* * *

><p>I had spent the last hour trying my best to console Kelly who still had make-up all over her face, curled up on the sofa. She flinched at the knock on the door.<p>

"Wait here okay?" I said to her, opening the door just enough to see who it was. It was Wade.

"We found him on the roof…he was just in shock. He's here if she'll let him in" he whispered to me.

"Hang on a sec then" I said, pushing the door closed behind me. I sat down next to Kelly and brushed her hair back so I could see her face.

"They found him on the roof…" I started. She gasped. "No, no not like that, he was just up there on his own. It was just shock Kelly" I said, stroking her hair. "He's outside now if you want me to let him in and leave" I asked her.

"No, please stay…" she begged. "You can let them in, Wade can come in too" she nodded, not even bothering to wipe away the tears. I walked over to the door and leaned out.

"Come in, all of you" I sighed. Wade grabbed my hand as we stood by the door with Mike, holding our breath in anticipation. Punk walked towards the sofa slowly, stopping when he saw her curled up in the corner crying.

"I'm so sorry Kel…" he started. "I shouldn't have just left, or suggested it might not have been mine…" he tried again. "I was just completely knocked off balance by it…I know this is hard on you too…" he said quietly; still no response other than soft crying. "I got you a present" he said quietly, holding out a cute brown bear. It held a red heart with 'I love you' written on it. I smiled at the gesture.

Kelly looked up at him with red eyes. No longer able to hold back, she jumped on him, wrapping herself around him, more tears flowing. He was startled by her sudden move but held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. My eyes welled up at the unbelievably sweet scene in front of me.

"I love you so much Phil" she cried into his shirt.

"I love you too" he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Are we gonna be okay?" she asked timidly.

"Course we are…all of us" he smiled. I caught him wink at Wade over Kelly's shoulder who grinned back at him. Kelly and Punk shared a deep, passionate kiss before she jumped down and ran to Mike, hugging him tightly. Next she wrapped her arms around Wade, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered to them.

"Congratulations" Wade grinned at her.

She pulled me into a huge hug. "I love you Amber" she smiled at me.

"I love you too Kelly" I winked. "It's nice to see that smile again" I grinned.

"You know…" she started, addressing the whole room. "…I was seriously considering going lesbian ten minutes ago" she smiled. Everyone started laughing.

"With who?" Punk asked smiling. "Amber's already taken" he laughed.

"Wade wouldn't mind sharing would you?" she asked, giggling.

"Well…" he said smiling. "I'll think about it and get back to you" he chuckled.

"If he says no, we could always have dirty secret affair instead" she suggested as everyone laughed again.

"You're on" I laughed, hugging her again.

Punk wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a kiss on her neck. "How about we all go for lunch to celebrate?" he suggested.

"Okay, but just us five…I don't want anyone else knowing about it until we know everything is okay…" she told us. We all agreed to keep it secret until after the first scan.

"Is it okay if I skip out on this one guys? I have something I…err…need to take care of" Mike smiled gingerly. Kelly and I looked confused but said it was fine. Punk and Wade burst out laughing.

"I think it's SOMEONE's needs he needs to attend to" Wade laughed, gasping for air. Mike blushed and playfully punched him in the arm. Wade said goodbye as everyone got ready to go out. Wade headed back to our room to change, I stayed with Kelly.

"Hey, can I borrow a dress? If not I'll just go back to my room to get something" I smiled.

"No, no, I have tonnes" she told me, pointing to the wardrobe.

"I don't think they'll fit me though" I laughed, staring at Kelly's tiny frame.

"Course they will" she laughed, pulling one out. "How about this one?" she asked. It was cream with pretty flowers and a plaited brown belt around the waist.

"Ooh that's cute" I smiled, taking it off the hanger and slipping it over my head. "Can you zip me up?" I asked, giggling. She pulled it up and I was pleased to find it fit me okay, a little snug but it looked nice.

"What size shoe do you take?" she asked. "I have the sweetest brown sandals to match" she laughed.

"Seven" I told her.

"Yay" she grinned, handing them to me.

* * *

><p>An hour later and I was brushing Kelly's hair while she coated her eyelashes with mascara.<p>

"What are you two doing in there? You've been ages…I'm starting to worry you were being serious about that affair" Punk laughed, shouting through the door.

"Be out in a few minutes!" Kelly shouted, slicking her lips in pink gloss.

"Come back to bed Kelly!" I shouted lazily, joking around.

"What the fuck?" I heard Wade shout to Punk in the main room.

"Oh God Amber! Right there!" Kelly shouted, joining in. We struggled to keep the volume of our laughter down, knowing their ears would be pressed against the door. I fluffed my hair in the mirror, checking my eyeliner and lip gloss was fine.

"God Kelly, that was great. And you know, it's true what they say….only a girl can really please another girl" I said rather loudly, hearing a surprised cough on the other side of the door. We laughed, loving teasing the guys. Kelly pulled her skinny jeans up and adjusted her pink baby doll top. She undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the door open quickly. Wade and Punk both fell forwards, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. Kelly pretended not to notice and flipped her hair.

"Phil…would you do my bra up for me? It seems to have undone itself while I was getting ready" she asked casually, winking at me. He blushed and fumbled with the clasp, eventually doing it up again. I walked over to Wade and kissed him, playing with his hair. When we broke apart, he shared a wary look with Punk.

"You do know we were just fucking with you right?" I laughed, realising they had fallen for it.

"Amber! You weren't supposed to tell them that" Kelly giggled.

"Yeah but they seriously fell for it" I laughed. "You're such a fool" I grinned at Wade. "Now kiss me properly, none of that suspicious junk" I grinned, leaning into him again.

"Fucking hell you two, I was seriously worried then" Punk laughed, slapping Kelly's ass.

"Hey, we're not ruling it out for the future" Kelly winked at me as we burst into another fit of giggles.

"You look stunning by the way" Wade said, looking at me. "Both of you actually" he smiled.

"I swear I've seen that dress before" Punk smirked at me. "I think it was on my bedroom floor" he laughed as Kelly slapped his arm playfully.

"You what?" Wade asked, not understanding.

"Calm down big man, it's one of Kelly's" Phil laughed.

"Oh" Wade smiled, kissing me again.

"You look beyond gorgeous too" I smiled at him. He wore dark black jeans with a shirt that sat perfectly on his muscular frame.

"As do you" Kelly smiled at Punk. He wore a grey shirt with white jeans.

"I tell you something, this is gonna be one good-looking child" he grinned, kissing Kelly.

* * *

><p>We sat outside a cute pizzeria for lunch, munching casually on salad and pasta, watching the world go by. Wade and I chatted casually, trying not to listen in on the conversations between Kelly and Punk; the same topic repeatedly cropping up.<p>

"Do you know how far along you are yet?" Punk asked.

"No, when we get back I'll call the doctors and arrange an appointment" she smiled, kissing him. "And I need to call Vince don't I?" she said nervously.

"Yeah but we'll have to go see him anyway so I'll be with you" he smiled, feeding her some pasta. She giggled, pushing the fork away.

"Hey, you need to eat for two now" he grinned, prodding her cheek with the pasta until she reluctantly opened up.

"Are you scared?" she asked him, switching to a serious tone.

"I guess so yeah" he admitted honestly. "But I must admit, I'm warming to the idea" he smiled. "We love each other, and that's the most important thing…and we're financially able to support a baby…so I don't think we have too much to worry about" he mused, holding her hand.

"That's true…it's a massive undertaking though" he said quietly.

"I know, but it'll all be worth it in the end" he grinned. "When we have a little Punk Jr. running around" he smirked.

"Hey! I'm choosing names" she grinned, pinching his cheek.

"That's gonna be me and you one day" Wade smiled, tickling my sides. I failed to stop the huge smile spreading across my face. A warm feeling filled me. In that moment, I knew Wade was the man I could see me spending the rest of my life with.

"I hope so" I smiled up at him, kissing him, taking care not to hurt his neck which was still sore.

"How many tests did you do?" I heard Punk ask Kelly.

"Three…all positive" she told him.

"When did you take the first one?" he asked.

"About a week ago I guess" she said quietly.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he asked her, pushing his food around his plate.

"Because I wanted to be sure before I told you…and because I was scared that you'd shout at me and leave…" she answered, looking at the floor.

"I would never have shouted at you…it's no one's fault. And I'm sorry for freaking out, it was just totally unexpected…" he said, lifting her chin.

"It's okay…as long as you're here, I know we'll be okay" she smiled.

"So you took three?" he asked laughing. "And we're definitely having a baby? Cause I don't wanna get my hopes up…" he smiled.

"You'll have to wait for the doctors appointment, but yeah, I'm 99% sure by now that we're having a baby" she grinned. "How come you're suddenly so excited?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess at first I was thinking 'shit, a baby's a big deal' and that's still true, but I'm not young any more, and even though I'm still a child at heart, I've grown up a lot this year. The thought of being a dad makes me smile, I think I'm ready to take on that challenge…and if I'm having a baby with anyone, I'm glad it's you" he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Three days later and I sit nervously, phone in hand waiting for a call from Kelly.<p>

"I'm going to the gym okay?" Wade said, kissing me on the forehead before grabbing his bag. "Call me if you need me" he smiled, closing the door behind him. I rooted around in the fridge, pushing past all of Wade's beer. Eventually I found a can of Pepsi and took it back to the sofa. My phone buzzed with a call.

"Kelly?" I answered.

"They did a scan, you can't really see much but they said everything's okay" she squealed excitedly. "I'm 8 weeks along" she told me.

We squealed excitedly at each other for another half hour as she told me she wants to announce it at a dinner for all of our friends in a few weeks.

"How's Punk?" I asked her.

"He's fine, more excited than me I think" she beamed.

"I'm so happy for you two" I told her. "What did Vince say by the way?" I asked.

"Thank you" she said. "He wasn't too happy about having to change the storyline around so fast and explain my absence…I mean I can't really be anywhere near the ring now…but he said he was happy for us and he'll sort it all out, so I guess that's okay" she explained.

"Yay" I squealed, resisting the urge to jump up and down. "Hey, the guys have gone to the gym for the day so why don't you send Phil over there and meet me and Lay for lunch?" I asked.

"Yesss, good idea, I need a girlie day out" she giggled. "She doesn't know though does she?" she asked.

"Nope she doesn't" I told her. "So it's a date?" I asked.

"Absolutely" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Layla, Kelly and I sat outside the cute little bistro, enjoying some sunshine. Soon enough, the conversation turned to guys.<p>

"Are you still dating Justin Lay?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah I am" she smiled. "I like him, he's sweet" she laughed.

"Aw that's cute" Kelly grinned. "Now we all have amazing guys" she smiled.

"Let's play a game then" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh God, now I'm worried" Lay laughed.

"What are your three favourite things about your guy?" I asked, curious.

"For me, I guess I love Justin's eyes, and his hair…and how romantic he is" Lay smiled.

"I adore Phil's sense of humour, he's hilarious and I love it so much" Kelly grinned. "Then I like his tattoos and lip ring, they're super sexy" she smirked. Lay and I giggled.

"What about you the Amber? Same question applies to you" Lay winked.

"Erm, I guess I love the accent, even though I'm British, it's different to any I've heard before" I smiled. "And I adore his arms and his thighs; they're so strong and mmmm…" I giggled childishly. "I guess I just love how big and strong he is" I laughed.

"Okay…" Kelly said continuing the game. "Now what's the one thing about them that annoys you most?" she asked.

"There's nothing that annoying about Justin honestly" Lay grinned. "But if you're making me choose, I suppose he can be a bit clingy sometimes. But I don't mind, I trust him more than other guys" she smiled.

"Fair enough" Kelly smiled. "That's not too bad a trait to have" she said.

"Oh…that's a hard one" I laughed. "A few weeks ago, I would have said how easy it was to make him mad, but he's been much better with that lately, but I can't think of anything else" I laughed.

"With Phil, I love him to bits, he's so much fun…but he can be too childish sometimes. At times, you want to have a serious conversation and he'll just make jokes. He was much worse back when we first went out. Nowadays he's grown up a lot but I still see it sometimes" she said honestly.

"Yeah, I think they're all like that" I laughed. "Phil's such a laugh though, he speaks his mind, that's definitely a good thing" I said.

Kelly and Lay nodded in agreement. "You know Justin is the first guy I've ever dated who has a thing for feet…" Lay mused causing me and Kelly to giggle.

"I'm glad Wade isn't particularly interested in feet" I laughed. "I don't like my feet" I giggled.

"Phil's never been into feet either" Kelly said, thinking.

"Wade's a boob-man" I laughed.

"Yes! Phil is most definitely a boob-man" Kelly giggled.

"Aren't all guys boob-men?" Lay chuckled.

"I guess so but I mean what gets a significant proportion of attention in bed" I giggled.

"Yeah, Phil likes boobs and legs" Kelly laughed.

"See that seems quite normal, Justin isn't like that. He likes eyes and feet" Lay said as we burst into fits of giggles again.

"I think Wade just likes boobs" I said, tears of laughter streaming down my face. "He likes playing with my hair….but that's not on the same level" I said, breaking down in another fit.


	36. Like It's Your Birthday

**Eeeek :D Got a DM from Ezekiel Jackson on twitter :D I know I know, I'm acting like a crazy fan girl - which I am not by the way! Just seriously excited :) Yayayayay :D okay, rant over, I'll stop jumping up and down inside :D Reviews? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I even made this chapter extra long - the longest yet you'll find ;) Please? :)**

**AN: 'Lotte' is pronounced 'Lottie'.**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I awoke the same way I had every morning for days now. Heart still beating abnormally fast after the same recurring nightmare, hand reaching for the phone buzzing loudly on the dresser.

"What?" I groaned into the phone.

"Its 5am Amber, wakey wakey" he said, annoyingly cheery.

"Johhnnn" I whined, clutching at the warm blankets.

"You should be getting better at this early morning stuff now" he laughed. "I'll be outside your room in thirty minutes and if you're not out by then, I'll be knocking very loudly. I don't think lover boy would enjoy that so you better hurry" he said cheekily, hanging up before I had the chance to retort with an insult.

I rolled over, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A glimmer of light peeked from behind the curtains, enough for me to make out the sleeping form of Wade next to me, chest rising and falling gently. Trying not to wake him, I sidled out from under the covers gently, shivering as my exposed skin made contact with the cold air. "I hate you John" I mumbled under my breath. I stumbled into the bathroom, switching the light on and squinting at myself in the mirror.

I quickly washed my face, threw my hair into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a vest and grabbed my gym bag. I kissed Wade's head lightly before grabbing a room card and slipping out into the hallway to meet John.

Half an hour later and we pulled up to the gym. "Cheer up, don't we always have fun?" he grinned mockingly.

"No John, YOU always have fun watching me suffer. Then you have more fun working out while I lie in corner dying of exhaustion" I grumbled, filling my water bottle at the fountain.

"You want to learn to wrestle, you have to work hard" he said.

"I know…but it's so early" I whined. He opened his mouth to speak but I silenced him. "Please don't give me another lecture about how when you were starting out, you got up at four every morning and worked out until you passed out. I get it. You're more dedicated than me. Whatever" I sighed.

"Hey, its not that you're not dedicated. You just need a bit more encouragement. You'll be happy to know that we don't need to do much more cardio now. That's the good news…" he grinned.

"And the bad news?" I asked reluctantly.

"We have to start weight training, and I know you're gonna hate it" he said placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"I can barely lift my arm…I have NO upper body strength at all" I admitted.

"I know, that's why we need to sort it. Nothing huge, you don't want man-muscles" he laughed. "But you need to be able to lift the other divas really, even if it's only a little way off the floor" he smiled.

John had me lifting some reasonably light dumbbells for a while to get me used to it. Then he showed off, lifting 500 pounds. I had a go. I couldn't even move it. He spent ten minutes laughing at my determination and then forced me to lift heavier. My arms burned by the time he finally let me rest. I had started to notice changes now, even after just a week. My whole body felt more toned. The thought of keeping this up was horrifying though. As if reading my mind, John winked at me.

"It becomes routine after a while, you'll get used to it honestly" he smiled. "And when you've learned how to control it, you can work out whenever suits you best, and not have to get up at five" he winked. "In the ring. Now" he ordered, pushing me up off the bench. I groaned, dragging myself up and over to the ring at the back of the gym. I climbed in, wishing it had steps.

Over the past week, we had gone over bouncing off the ropes, arm drags, clotheslines, falling safely (which always made me laugh) and hitting the turnbuckle as well as some other basic moves. I was frustrated by the slow progress. John was a perfectionist and made me do everything several times until I got it right.

"How about we try some hip-tosses today?" he asked, adjusting his shirt. "Okay" I nodded. "You'll have to be careful though, that was how you tore your shoulder wasn't it?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"I'll use the other arm" he said before explaining what to do. The first one didn't go so well, mostly because I landed in a sitting position instead of on my back. "Someone's over eager" John laughed. "Fearless, I like it" he grinned. "Again" he commanded. After I had managed to get those right, we moved onto the spine buster. I winced, standing up after the third time of having all the air knocked out of me. I refused to complain though; we hadn't even reached the hardest stuff yet.

"Hey, you're doing really well, honestly, you're a natural" he smiled at me as we took a break. "I think you're ready for the stuff we all hate" he laughed.

"Oh God" I sighed. "What?" I asked.

"I don't plan on teaching you most of the extreme stuff, but you'll be hard-pressed to get by in this era without learning to take a chair-shot" he said, trying to gauge my reaction. I agreed, almost excited to know what it felt like.

"And to make it worth your while, I'll teach you how to give a good chair shot too" he winked.

He grabbed a chair and folded it. They were exactly the same kind as you see on TV. He told me to brace myself and keep my back as flat as possible. It hurt like hell. And he didn't even hit me hard. I couldn't imagine taking one of those to the head. Then came the fun part; he let me practice on him. He told me not to follow through, to just hit him flat on the back with it. I was nervous at first; wanting to make sure I got it in the right place. He urged me to hit him harder and after a few more tries, it felt more like a real chair-shot.

"Always knew you were kinky John, but I never realised you liked it this rough" I giggled, throwing the chair aside.

"You know it" he laughed.

* * *

><p>We showered and John drove me back to the hotel. It was nearly 8.30am now and as I expected, Wade was still in bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him for a while. He looked so peaceful, it was hard to resist the urge to snuggle in next to him and go back to sleep. I knew I couldn't though; we had to go down to the arena later for practice.<p>

Suddenly, Wade jumped up and grabbed me out of nowhere. I squealed in surprise as he pulled me down onto the bed next to him. "Morning baby" he grinned mischievously, planting kisses on my neck.

"You scared me half to death!" I yelled at him in a voice of mock anger.

"I could feel you staring at me" he laughed, tickling me into submission.

"Well it's about time you woke up, I had to get up at five again" I pouted.

"Did you have a good time at the gym?" he asked, pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me.

"It was okay, I'll be hurting tomorrow though" I said, nuzzling into him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Just some hip-tosses and spine busters. Then we did some chair-shots. Those hurt like hell" I laughed. "Won't be wearing a backless dress for the next few days" I giggled.

"I don't think John should have done chair-shots with you at all…the divas rarely use chairs anyway" Wade said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I agreed to do it Wade; he wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. Plus, I gave as good as I got" I laughed. "I want to be doing everything you guys do" I smiled, kissing him softly.

"I know, I just worry about you" he said, kissing my forehead as his fingers played in my hair.

"Well don't" I smiled.

He massaged my shoulders gently, earning a satisfied sigh from me. "Looking forward to your birthday in a few days?" he asked, his strong hands working the tension out of my aching shoulders.

"Not really, I don't want a fuss" I said, arching my back as his thumb pressed into a particularly tense spot along my spine.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't. I never do. My mum wasn't too happy that I can't come home for it to be honest" I told him.

"Well I'm taking you out for dinner. Whether you like it or not" he said, kissing the top of my head before letting go of me and getting out of bed. I whined at the loss of contact. He laughed a little. "Hey, I didn't say you couldn't join me in the shower" he grinned suggestively.

"I already showered today, but that is an offer I cannot refuse" I smiled, taking his hand as he led me into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Despite saying I didn't want a fuss; I awoke on the morning of my birthday to a bunch of pink roses on the pillow next to me. I smiled, reading the note.<p>

_Roses are red (or pink in this case),_

_Violets are blue,_

_I want you to know,_

_I'll always love you _

_Happy Birthday Amber_

_Wade xxx_

I couldn't suppress the "Aww" that fell from my lips as I reread the note a few more times. They were beautiful and I stayed there in bed for a while, inhaling their sweet scent. I spotted another note lying on the dresser. I unfolded the crinkled paper and read it out loud.

_Amber,_

_Happy Birthday princess, I hope you liked the roses. I've popped out to grab some breakfast so don't move, breakfast in bed is an essential birthday treat ;) love you long time ;)_

_Wade xxx_

I grinned, placing the note down on the bedside table and laid back against the pillow. Ten minutes later and I heard the door open as Wade struggled in, a tray of breakfast items in one hand, his car keys in the other and his room card held between his teeth.

"Wade, you really didn't have to" I smiled, waiting until he put the tray down before leaping on him.

"I know, but I wanted to" he laughed, hugging me back.

"Thank you for the roses, they're gorgeous…and the cute little message you wrote" I said, hugging him tighter.

"Glad you liked them" he smiled, kissing me before pulling some cards out of his coat pocket. "I collected these for you on the way to get breakfast. Your mum called earlier this week and I told her where to send everything to" he said, handing me the cards. I ran my fingers over the smooth envelopes. I slowly opened them. There were cards from my grandma, my brother, my aunties and my cousins. Most of them had money in them; English money, but money none the less. Wade sat on the edge of the bed watching me as I hovered over the last card. I opened it gently, reading the message inside.

_Amber,_

_Happy birthday sweetie, we miss you so much. Come visit us really soon. We're so proud of everything you've achieved. Seeing you on TV every week is amazing. Have a fantastic day. We love you to bits._

_Lots of love from Mum and Dad xxx_

_P.S. I spoke to that lovely man, Wade on the phone. He seems nice. _

_Mum xxx_

I laughed, tears spilling down my cheeks. Typical mum, so subtle. I wonder what she was hinting at. I missed them so much; this was the first birthday I had ever spent away from them. Wade wrapped his arms around me, reading the card over my shoulder. He laughed too when he read the last line.

"I know this birthday is hard, being away from home and everything…" he started. "But I want to help make it a good one, even if it's hard" he said, kissing my neck.

"Wade…" I said, turning to face him. "This is already the best birthday I've ever had" I smiled, tears still running down my cheeks. "I miss home, but spending it with you is all I want" I grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>After an amazing breakfast of croissants, eggs, bacon and orange juice in bed, Wade took me shopping. The WWE tour of the US was currently in Minneapolis, Minnesota.<p>

"You know, the malls here are so amazing" I said as we walked along the rows of shops hand in hand.

"I never noticed them that much at first, I'm not normally one for shopping but they definitely beat most of the ones back in the UK" he agreed.

A young girl, about ten I'd guess, wearing an old nexus t shirt came up to us nervously. "Excuse me? Could I please have a picture with you? I'm a big fan" she smiled sweetly. Wade smiled down at her.

"Of course you can sweetie" he said, kneeling down next to next to her as her mum pulled out the camera. I moved away so I wasn't in the way and smiled at how sweet they looked. The little girl motioned to her mum to wait a second and turned to me.

"Can't I have a picture with you too? I love the songs you sing on RAW, my favourite was when you sang Paramore, they're my favourite" she grinned. I failed to stop the smile spreading across my face. I actually had a fan; and a very sweet one at that.

"Aw of course you can. What's your name?" I asked her, crouching down next to her with Wade on the other side.

"Lotte" she told me as her mum positioned the camera.

"Smile" her mum grinned as the flash went off. "Thank you very much" the little girl smiled as we stood up.

"You're welcome Lotte" I winked and she bounced off down the mall with her mum.

"That was cute" I smiled up at Wade, biting my lip.

"It was" he grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing me.

"I didn't know the kids loved you so much" I winked.

"They usually don't" he laughed. "No idea why" he shrugged, laughing.

"Maybe it's cause on TV, you're a scary, arrogant ass" I giggled.

We grabbed a coffee and sat down for a while. "Thank you Wade" I said, playing with coffee cup. "For today, it's been amazing" I smiled, drawing circles on the top of his hand which was resting on the table. He smirked a little.

"You're welcome baby" he grinned. "But don't forget, it's not over yet" he winked. "Now for your next present, you need to choose a dress for tonight" he smiled, taking my hand and leading me back towards the shops.

"Waaade" I complained, dragging my feet. "You don't need to buy me anything else! I already feel bad! Stop spoiling me!" I giggled, latching onto his arm. He ignored my arguments and took me to one of the most expensive dress shops in the mall.

"This one's pretty" he said, looking at a mint green strapless dress with diamantes around the bust. "That one is gorgeous too" he said, noticing me looking at a floaty yellow dress. "Do you want to try them on?" he asked, handing them to me.

I sighed. "Wade, have you seen the price of them? I can't…" I whined.

"Amber. Most girls are like 'Wade, I don't have anything to wear, will you buy me a new dress pretty please?' You never ask for anything…I want to get you something" he reasoned.

"I don't ask for anything because all I want is you" I said, leaning up to kiss him. "As long as I have that then I'm happy" I grinned. "Plus, you already got me roses and breakfast; it's already been the best birthday ever. And you want to take me for dinner! I really don't need you to buy me anything else baby, but thank you. I love you" I said, kissing him again.

"That's lovely. But I'm afraid you don't have any choice in this" he winked, pushing me towards the changing rooms. "It's your birthday and I'm treating you. If it makes you feel better, then look at it as a special thing for today" he smiled, handing me the dresses and pulling the curtain closed before I could argue any more.

I tried the yellow one first, smoothing it down before opening the curtain. "What do you think?" I asked, doing a little twirl.

"Beautiful" he smiled. I tried the next one on. It fit like a glove. But I couldn't decide.

"Which one do you like best?" I asked him.

"It's your choice, they both look amazing" he smiled.

"I can't choose…and I still feel bad, they're so expensive, we can always try somewhere else" I suggested.

"If you like these, then we don't need to try anywhere else. I personally like the mint green one but they're both stunning" he winked.

"Okay…if you're sure" I said, hugging him.

They wrapped the dress in tissue and put it in a box for me before Wade paid the $300. I couldn't help but feel awful that he'd spent so much money.

"Wade you really didn't have to spend so much money on me today. At least let me go halves with you on dinner…" I asked him.

"Amber, for the last time, it's your birthday. I might not have millions in the bank but I have plenty to splash out on you every now and again. So enjoy it, you deserve it for putting up with me" he grinned, pinching my cheek before kissing me.

"I don't put up with you Wade. I'm lucky to have you" I smiled, snuggling into his chest as he helped load the bags into the car.

* * *

><p>After one of the best meals I've ever had, I sat on the edge of the bed back at the hotel worried the new dress was going to rip with the amount we had eaten. Wade shouted from the other room.<p>

"Don't go getting undressed, I forgot to tell you, we're meeting Justin and Heath in the bar for a drink now. They just wanna say happy birthday" he smiled, popping his head around the door.

"Aw that's nice of them" I smiled. I was getting tired now, it was 8pm but I was still on a high from the amazing day I was having. I put my earrings back in and grabbed my purse from the table.

We walked downstairs but I was surprised to find Wade didn't head for the bar. Instead, he led me outside to his rental where I found a rectangular box on the passenger seat. I froze, eyes disbelieving that he'd got me something else. I carefully reached out for it and untied the ribbon as he watched silently. I flipped open the box lined with silk and black velvet. Inside was a beautiful solid silver bracelet linked together by several diamond encrusted hearts.

"Oh, Wade…it's gorgeous…" I said, tearing up again. I couldn't stop the tears anymore. It had been such an emotional day; my first birthday away from home, my first birthday with Wade, the sweet card from my parents and all the amazing gifts…

He reached around my shoulders and carefully took it out of the box, draping it over my wrist and fastening the clasp. He put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" he whispered, wiping a tear from my chin.

"I love it…" I whispered, turning around so I could kiss him.

"Don't get upset, I hate it when you cry" he smiled, using his thumb to wipe the mascara from my cheeks.

"Yeah but it's the good kind of crying" I laughed, sniffing. "God I must look a mess, I can't go out like this" I laughed.

"You look amazing" he smiled. "But there's some tissues in the car if you want them" he laughed.

After re-applying my make-up on the way there, we pulled up outside a little night club. I moved to open the door and Wade stopped me.

"Just a second sweetie, just gonna check this is the right bar, Heath isn't great with directions" he laughed. He jumped out at walked over to two large bouncers. One of them checked his clipboard after speaking to Wade. I wondered why but put the thought to the back of my mind as he came back to the car.

"Yeah it is, they're already inside" he smiled, taking my hand and leading me towards the building.

"How come they have a clipboard?" I asked.

"I guess you're supposed to book…but I told them we're with WWE and they knew we're in town so its fine for us to go in" he smiled as we walked straight past the bouncers.

I squinted at the room. It was nearly pitch black but the music was blasting. As we stepped into the middle of the room, hundreds of people sprung up, lights flashing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted over the music. My hands immediately moved to cover my mouth in sheer shock. Everyone from the WWE was there. Wade grabbed onto my hip to stop me from falling over in surprise.

"Oh my God" were the only words I managed to form. I hugged Wade tight. "I can't believe you!" I squealed.

"Hey, it wasn't just my idea" he grinned, kissing me. I surveyed the room, there were so many people, it was overwhelming.

I saw Mike standing a few feet away beaming at me in a handsome black suit. I couldn't resist the urge to run up to him and throw my arms around him. He laughed, hugging me back.

"I missed you Mikey" I pouted, hugging him again. "Tell Maryse I need to borrow you for at least a few hours soon so we can catch up" I grinned, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too" he laughed. "And I'll pencil you in" he chuckled. "Happy birthday" he grinned before handing me a present wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"Aww Mike, you didn't have to" I smiled, opening it. It was a set of perfume and body lotion - it was DKNY be delicious.

"I didn't know if you'd like it, perfume is kinda personal but I liked this one and the shop assistant said she liked it" he smiled.

"I love it, thank you" I smiled, kissing his cheek again. "We absolutely have to catch up, we haven't spent some proper time together in ages" I told him.

I felt someone grab me from behind and screamed only to find it was Kelly and Phil. I hugged them both in turn as they said happy birthday.

"Had a good day?" Kelly winked.

"I bet you had something to do with this didn't you?" I smirked at her.

"Maybe" she laughed. "But it wasn't just me, it was Wade's idea and me and Phil just helped" she smiled. I thanked them as we caught up. Phil sat behind Kelly, hands protectively hovering over her abdomen. Wade joined us with drinks. Two Pepsis for Kelly and Phil and a bottle of rosé for Wade and I to share.

Phil pulled out two presents and put them on the table. "Those were his idea" Kelly rolled her eyes. "THIS one is your real present from us" she smiled.

"I'll open these first then" I grinned, taking hold of the smaller one. It was rectangular and light. I started to undo the paper.

"Oh God, I think I know what this one is" Wade laughed. "I promise if it's what I think it is that I had nothing to do with it" he insisted.

"It's true, this one's all Phil" Kelly rolled her eyes again.

I pulled back the paper to reveal a box of flavoured condoms. Phil and Wade burst into fits of laughter while Kelly looked unamused. "Such children" she commented. I giggled, turning the box over to read it. I read aloud.

"Give your man what you know he wants and enjoy yourself at the same time. Contains two cherry, two chocolate, two strawberry, two tropical and two banana" I giggled, putting them in my bag along with the perfume Mike got me.

"Hey, I was looking out for you. Just to make sure you don't get knocked up" Phil said through his laughter. Kelly whacked him on the arm, pouting. "Hey, hey, I was joking" he said, trying to kiss her. She bit his lip, grinning as he yelped in pain.

"That'll teach you to be cheeky" she laughed.

"I think that was more of a present for Wade than me" I giggled.

"Just helping you to help your man" Phil laughed.

"Well if you think you're getting lucky tonight Wade, then you've got another thing coming" I winked at him.

"Aww" he said, trying out the puppy dog eyes.

"Open the next one" Phil instructed excitedly. Concerned but intrigued, I pulled off the paper of the next present. It was a box of chocolates. Not just any chocolates though. The name on the box read 'crude candy'. I sighed, opening the box. I was hit by a fit of unstoppable giggles as my eyes fell upon a tray full of chocolate breasts, bums and male genitals. Wade glared at Phil before giving in and laughing too. My sides hurt with the hilariousness of the present.

I chose a tasty looking backside and took a bite. At least they tasted good. "Hey, you lot are having one too" I laughed.

"I don't think so" Wade retorted.

"Come on, don't be such a spoil sport" I pouted. "How about a nice pair of boobs?" I asked as me and Kelly burst into a fresh fit of giggles. He clearly didn't understand why we were so amused and reluctantly took one. I gave Kelly another chocolate rear-end and purposefully chose a male organ for Phil.

"Hey! Why do I get that one?" he asked.

"Cause I said so and it's my birthday" I grinned.

"We all know you love cock anyway Phil, no need to be shy" Wade retorted making us all choke on our chocolates as we laughed hysterically. Phil swung for Wade jokingly who ducked the fist easily.

"Thank you" I said, moving round to hug Phil. "I love them" I laughed.

"Knew you would, you might act all innocent but I know you're a dirty bitch at heart" he winked.

"Oi you!" I laughed, punching his arm playfully.

I opened the present Kelly had pulled out. I slowly pulled off the crinkly pink paper. Inside was another box. I flipped it open and inside was a pretty silver necklace with diamonds spelling out 'Amber'. "Oh wow, it's gorgeous" I said, hugging Kelly. "It matches my bracelet too" I grinned, showing Kelly.

"That. Is. Stunning" she gasped. "Who got you that?" she asked as Wade smiled behind me.

"Fucking hell man, that's a nice bit of bling there" Phil nodded at Wade.

"Phil, I think next time you want to get me jewellery *cough cough hint hint* then you need to ask Wade to help you" Kelly laughed. I thanked them again for my amazing presents and moved over to where John was sitting with Lizzie.

"Haaappy birthday protégée" John winked.

"Don't mock me John, I couldn't lift my arms this morning" I laughed.

"Then its working" he grinned, handing me a present. It was a big bottle of champagne.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I giggled.

"It's your birthday, that's kinda the point" he laughed as I hugged him and Lizzie, thanking them.

That wasn't all; I had to make several trips to the car with all the gifts I got. Maryse and Nattie got me a manicure set and some fluffy pink handcuffs which made me giggle and made Wade blush when I showed him. Layla got me chocolates, Beth got me yet more alcohol and Justin bought me a beauty set. Heath got me an ice-cream maker and another bottle of wine which I was very pleased with. Randy bought me some make-up and perfume.

I couldn't resist cracking open the alcohol. I'm well aware that wine is always my undoing. Wine is always what sends me over the edge. I can drink anything else all night and be on the verge of tipsy. But wine never fails to send me into a drunken haze. I knew I'd had too much, especially when Wade had to help me to the bathroom.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" I mumbled, walking diagonally. He waited outside for me, not trusting me to make it back to the table unassisted. Good job he did too. As I came out he whispered to me.

"Amber, your dress it tucked up at the back" he smiled, pulling it down for me.

"What would I do without you?" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Embarrass yourself massively" he laughed.

I watched as John grabbed a mic from the DJ. "I doubt you'll remember this in the morning Amber, I probably should have done it earlier…" he said as everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed. "But anyway…happy birthday honey, this one's for you" he winked at me. At that, he launched into 50 Cents In Da Club.

"Go Amber, it's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your birthday, gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday and you know we don't give a fuck cause it's your birthday…"

Everyone danced along, impressed with John's 50 Cent impression. We danced for hours. I spent a lot of time with the girls. We all squealed when Jason Derulo's Don't wanna go home came on and sang along as we moved on the floor. Kelly joined us, refusing to be left out just because she can't drink. Even the boys joined in. I dragged Lizzie onto the floor; she loosened up after I forced a few glasses of wine down her neck. I noticed Randy getting a lot of attention as always and I had still never met his wife. I made a mental note to ask about her at some point. I danced with Heath a little, catching up with what was going on with him and Justin.

We bounced around to Pitbull's Crazy as the club lights flashed and the music blared. I might have been drunk but damn did I have some moves. At least I thought so anyway. Yasmin's Finish line came on and everyone started moving into couples. I took the opportunity to dance with Mike for a while because Maryse was in the bathroom.

He leaned down and shouted into my ear. "Things aren't awkward between us are they? You know, since…" I heard him ask. I was too drunk for serious conversations now. I hoped he would drop it.

"Of course not Mike, don't be stupid. I've missed you" I grinned. That was all the conversation we had because soon enough Maryse strutted over and started grinding up against him. I laughed and went to find Phil and Wade. I grabbed a hand in each of mine and dragged them up from their seats. They groaned, reluctant. I handed Wade my glass of wine in encouragement as well as to avoid drinking it myself.

"Come on Phil, I know you have some moves, I've seen them on YouTube" I winked as his mouth fell open.

"Oh God, someone put that on the internet?" he asked.

"Of course they did! Its gold" I laughed. "I must say, you have some serious lap-dancing skill" I winked as he groaned in embarrassment. Eventually I got them on the floor and we danced some more. Kelly joined us for a while.

"Phil, I don't feel great, can you take me back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me get my coat…why? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, I just feel a bit sick" she said. I hugged her goodbye and thanked her again for my presents before she left.

"I hope she's okay, she looked a bit pale" I said to Wade as we danced.

"Yeah she did. I'm sure she'll be fine though, we'll text her when we get back" he smiled. I stumbled back to the table, tired now. Wade followed quickly, noticing I was far from steady.

"Woah, be careful baby, don't hurt yourself" he smiled, holding onto me. I reached for the glass of wine I was yet to finish but watched as a hand grabbed it before I could. My vision was a little blurry, but I could see that Wade was the culprit.

"Give it back" I moaned.

"No" he said, giving it to John who was passing. John downed it, knowing why Wade had passed it to him. He smirked at me as he passed and continued on his way to wherever he was going.

"Why didn't you just drink it if I can't have it?" I pouted.

"Because I need to be sober enough to drive you home" he laughed.

"But you've been drinking too" I said.

"I've only had a glass" he smiled. "Not that you'd remember" he laughed. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out. The aftermath was not pretty.


	37. Me & My Heart, We Got Issues

**Totally devastated that Punk said he's leaving the WWE :( seriously upset, I mean there were rumours but it's so sad :( I'll miss him so much :( I so enjoyed his 'snow angels' in the ring :') I mean, like he said he is 'the best wrestler…IN THE WORLD' :) Any thoughts? Please review as always, they always brighten my day. Sorry for the long time to update this time, had some serious setbacks in terms of personal life and education recently :S but over now mostly so should be writing regularly again. This chapter is named after Issues by The Saturdays. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light streaming in through the curtains. I wiggled my jaw a little and brought my hands up to my head, wondering why my hangover wasn't too bad at all. Memories, or rather my lack of memory of last night's events flooded into my thoughts. "Shit" I groaned, rolling out of bed and pulling on a hoody and some slippers before stumbling into the main room. I heard chatter coming from the kitchen and froze. Oh God, was I even in my own room? I calmed a little when I recognised one of the voices as Wade's. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to clear the sleepy haze before continuing on my quest to the kitchen.

As I opened my eyes again, I watched Phil walk out of the kitchen and greet me with a toothy grin. "The beast has arisen!" he announced to the whole hotel room. I glared at him.

"Fuck you" I pouted, grimacing as I felt a twinge in my back.

Phil moved over to my side and put his arm around me, leading me to the couch. "Now seriously, are you okay chicken?" he asked sympathetically.

"Chicken?" I said, throwing him a 'WTF?' look. When he failed to justify his new pet name, I continued my tirade. "I passed out last night didn't I?" I asked, knowing the answer but desperate for some reassurance.

"Yessum" he laughed, feeling my forehead and pushing a glass of water in my direction.

"How bad was it?" I asked, scared about what he was going to tell me but feeling the need to know.

"Pretty bad…" he said honestly. "But at least you didn't puke" he offered some consolation. "Mike did, so badly…and Maryse" he laughed.

"Why?" I whined, rubbing my eyes.

"Why did you drink so much or why do I put up with it?" he asked laughing.

"Both" I said.

"You drank a lot because it was your birthday and that's what most people do. And Wade gave you some painkillers and water before bed so your head shouldn't be that bad" he smiled.

I waited patiently for him to continue with the second question.

"…and I put up with it because I look after my friends. And just because I don't like to drink doesn't mean I look down on anyone else for doing it. Everyone makes their own choices in life, it's wrong to force beliefs on people. I love you guys…and the main reason…it's fucking hilarious watching you guys get absolutely trolleyed" he grinned as I giggled.

"Did I do anything really stupid?" I asked nervously.

"Not that I recall, you had an argument with John over something but you were slurring your words too much for anyone to understand. Then you argued with Wade over something and then you just passed out. Oh yeah…that'll be why your back hurts, you hit it against the corner of the table when you fell so Wade took you home. It was a fab party though" he laughed at the look of horror on my face.

Then I remembered something else. "Oh yeah, was Kelly okay? She didn't feel well" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry, I took her back to the hotel, we had to stop once or twice because she was worried she was gonna throw up and I told her 'not on the leather bitch!" he laughed.

"You're such a dick" I said, shaking my head at him.

"I know" he laughed. "But in all seriousness, she's been feeling nauseous lately and when she gets dizzy she's best to just lie in a dark room and sleep. The doctor said it's normal, just a bit unpleasant" he explained.

"I'm glad she's okay. Look after her won't you Phil?" I said, looking deep into his tired looking eyes.

"I will Amber" he nodded genuinely.

"Thanks for a great night anyway" I told him, kissing his cheek.

"No problem, thank you too" he winked.

Wade and Kelly came in carrying some breakfast and coffee. Kelly grinned at me, clearly stifling a giggle. "Don't laugh at me! What's so funny?" I asked, agitated.

"Here" she said, laughing properly now, handing me her phone. I caught my reflection in it and jumped back in horror.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, horrified. "Phil!" I yelled, pushing him. I had a nicely drawn handlebar moustache made of what looked like black board marker adorning my top lip while Wade bit back a chuckle, Phil grinned and Kelly cried with laughter. "Phil! I just had a conversation with you! A serious one! And you just let me sit here with this on my face!" I said incredulously.

"Hey, it suits you" he grinned. "You look like that dude…what's his name?" he said, thinking hard.

"Stalin?" Wade said, spluttering with the effort of controlling his laughter."

"THAT'S the one" Phil laughed, trying to put his arm around me. I pulled away, standing up.

"No, don't you touch me you face…defacers! I trusted you guys" I pouted, leaving for the bathroom and grabbing a make-up wipe, rubbing at it furiously.

"Actually, it wasn't any of us" Wade called from the other room. "It was Heath" he shouted. I growled a vow of revenge under my breath. When Phil and Kelly left for their antenatal class, Wade sat me down on the bed and lifted my shirt, checking the slight bruising on my back from the fall. I hissed as his fingers ghosted over a particularly painful spot over my ribs. He placed a soft kiss on it before rummaging around in the cupboard for something.

"Sorry about last night" I told him, his back to me.

"Why are you sorry? Everyone had a great night, including you by the smile on your face before you lost consciousness" he laughed as he raked through the various things stored on the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Well…you had to carry me home like that…and after everything you did for me yesterday, I was planning on giving you something it return" I said seductively.

"Aw sweetie it's fine" he laughed. "We both went straight to sleep last night" he grinned, pulling a white box out having finally discovered what he was looking for.

"But we never got to use the presents Phil and Maryse bought me" I said, grinning mischievously as I pulled the handcuffs out of my bag and searched out the box of flavoured protection.

"Well, speaking of presents…there was one last present that I bought you…I was going to give it to you last night but you were too out of it and I thought I was better to leave it for this morning" he smiled, handing me the box. I found it hard to believe he'd actually got me ANOTHER present; after all the amazing things yesterday.

I pulled the lid off and gently unfolded the crisp white tissue paper inside. Neatly folded inside was a matching bra and underwear in mint green. It was silk and had delicate white lace finishing around the edges. I freed it from the box and admired it, turning it over in my hands. They were even my size.

"Wade…thank you" I smiled, kissing him. "You did want some last night didn't you?" I grinned, biting his lower lip gently as he let out a growl. "How did you know what size to get?" I asked, temporarily snapping him out of his lusty haze.

"Kelly helped me, I had no idea really, she raided your underwear" he laughed. I smiled and kissed him again, harder this time.

"How about I show you how much I appreciate all the amazing things you did for my birthday?" I whispered against his cheek.

He didn't answer, instead pushing the box off the bed and sitting down on it. I went into the bathroom to change into the lingerie and returned to find Wade awaiting me in just his boxers. I bit my lower lip, the sight of him laid out on the bed sending my pulse racing. I slowly climbed onto the bed, giving him a nice eyeful of cleavage showing over the sexy bra. I climbed over him, one knee either side of his torso and buried my face in his neck, kissing and licking the taught skin. I felt his hands caress my hips.

"Thank you baby" I whispered, moving over to nibble gently on his ear. "Yesterday was the most amazing day and I want to show you how much I appreciate all the effort you put in a how much I love you" I breathed seductively. I felt him shift underneath me in anticipation, his ragged breathing begging me to continue.

"Now I know you might not like this idea much at first…" I whispered, emphasising the final words of the statement. "…but I promise I'll make it worth it" I told him, retrieving the fluffy pink handcuffs from the bedside table. His eyes widened at the sight and his lips moved, as if to protest. I placed a finger over them. "Please baby…I want you so much…this would make it the best birthday ever" I argued.

"It's not even your birthday anymore…" he laughed through his uneven breathing. "But if that's what you want sweetie, I trust you" he said, urging me to continue even though his eyes suggested he was more scared than he was letting on. He was giving up all of his control, not something he did often, if ever. So I was excited about this. His body rolled under mine, tiny beads of sweat forming on his smooth skin as thoughts flew through his mind of what was to come. I gently took hold of his wrist, locking it comfortably to the bedpost and did the same with his other wrist. He shuffled nervously; I felt his heart beat rapidly in his strong chest underneath me.

I kissed him softly, calming him down. "I think you're going to enjoy this" I whispered as I slithered down his body. He groaned and writhed a little as I brushed over the tent in his boxers. I lay between his legs, pulling his boxers down and tossing them to the side. I grabbed the box of flavoured condoms and pulled out a banana flavoured one. I unwrapped the packaging, grinning up at him before rolling it on with my mouth. He growled at the sensation, fighting the urge to thrust his hips upwards. Understanding that he might find it hard to fight that urge as things progressed, I placed my forearm over his hip, holding him in place.

I started slowly, sucking softly on the head, enjoying the low groans escaping his lips and the clenching and unclenching of his fists as I teased him. Without warning, I engulfed all of him, bobbing my head fast and running my tongue over all of him. The condoms tasted pretty nice, but my main motivation was the look of ecstasy on his face. He moaned loudly, wrists straining against the cuffs.

His breathing was very deep and uneven as he begged for more. "Please Amber…oh God…feels so good…please" he groaned, arching his back. I increased my pace and the strength of my suction, using my hands too. I felt his thighs tense as his climax approached quickly.

"Amber…I'm gonna…I'm…" he began to moan, eyes shut tightly. "Uhhhh" he groaned as I stopped before he hit orgasm, his body screaming for release, his face contorted in pleasure and frustration. His wrists fought with the cuffs, desperate to touch himself but to no avail. I sat up, grinning mischievously. "Please Amber" he begged, bucking his hips.

I reached down and removed the condom, wanting to taste him this time. I licked the droplets from the head and returned to my work, humming gently as he cried out in pleasure. I was enjoying being dominant, it gave me a thrill I hadn't experienced before. Knowing I had all the control, it was sexy. The rattling of the cuffs, his clenched fists and the noises falling from his lips told me was teetering on the edge once more. Knowing it would kill him but unable to resist, I waited until the last minute before stopping dead and sitting away from him on the bed. It was probably the sexiest thing I had ever laid eyes on; his body rolling and writhing as he groaned loudly at the sensations. There was a definite layer of sweat across his body now as he struggled to catch his breath.

He whined lightly, unable to sit still, head moving from one side to the other. I knew it was only going to anger him, but I couldn't resist. I sat between his legs once more and blew gently against him. He cried out in frustration. "Please Amber for fuck's sake!" he yelled, still trying to free his hands, desperate for some contact, desperate for a release. I crawled back up to his face, kissing him.

"It's my turn now. You've enjoyed yourself, now me" I asserted. "Don't you dare give into it Wade, don't you dare cum before I've had my fun" I scolded him, knowing my words were driving him crazy. It would be interesting to see, I didn't really think there was any way he would last long enough, not after all of my teasing.

I climbed over him, removing my lingerie, putting on a show and lining myself up. I slowly sat down on him, throwing my head back at the amazing sensation as he filled me. I adjusted the angle so every thrust of my hips caused him to hit a bundle of nerves. Wade was moaning, trying not to move his own hips. Seeing him this way turned me on so much. I increased the pace, feeling my climax building. "Amber…I can't hold back…I'm…gonna…fuck!" he shouted as his body took charge.

I screamed out in surprise as his hips automatically bucked into mine hard, sending me over the edge. I saw stars as the most amazing orgasm rippled through me. I could see that mine was nothing compared to his though as he yelled loudly, coming hard. I felt spurts of liquid fill me to the brim as he moaned through a mind-blowing climax. "Oh fuck, fuck" he chanted, panting heavily. I milked everything he had to give before pulling myself off of him slowly. His cum ran down my thighs and onto his stomach. I didn't have the energy to get up and clean up so I collapsed next to him, snuggling into his chest and hoping he wasn't too angry at my teasing.

"You're such a bitch, you know that right?" he laughed gently, turning to kiss my head.

"Was it worth it though?" I answered his question with another question.

"Fuck yes" he breathed.

"Good" I grinned, kissing him properly.

* * *

><p>After we regained some awareness of our surroundings, we showered and dressed. Wade was tidying the bedroom as I contemplated the past. I was in a strangely reflective mood. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist, holding him as close to me as was physically possible. I inhaled his scent deeply, gently rubbing my cheek against the soft skin of his neck. I made no move to remove my hands, clinging onto him and refusing to let go. He kissed the side of my face through my hair, returning the hug. He laughed gently when I failed to release my hold.<p>

"What's gotten into you this morning, Mrs? You're not normally this cuddly" he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I was just thinking…and I'm just happy that you're here" I breathed, maintaining my firm grip.

"Thinking about what? And of course I'm here, where else would I possibly want to be?" he grinned, nuzzling my neck with his nose and proceeding to make the bed, even with me wrapped around him.

"Thinking about before…how it was…you know, there was a point when I wasn't sure we'd make it…when I put on a brave face but deep down…I doubted we'd make it through" I whispered into his neck sadly.

"When was this?" he asked, stopping and craning his neck to get a better look at my face.

"You know…after all the stuff that happened, when we weren't together for a while…that stuff…but I'm so happy that we got through it" I admitted, rubbing the nape of his neck in circular motions.

"Me too sweetie" he said as I finally released him enough to pull away and look at him properly.

"And I think we're stronger for it" I smiled, pressing my forehead to his and closing my eyes.

"I agree" he said, breathing deeply before bringing his lips to mine in a loving, slow and determined kiss.

"I'm still not letting go of you though" I grinned cheekily, biting my lower lip, tightening the grip of my legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>Two months on and I crouched on the top rope, Wade lying on the canvas beneath me. I took a deep breath, trying my best to focus and recall my days of trampolining. I bent my knees and jumped, flipping backwards to perform a moonsault. Everything slowed down until I felt my body connect with Wade's. I felt most of the air leave my lungs and moved away quickly; hoping it looked okay and I didn't have to do another one. I stood, rubbing my ribs a little. I reached out for Wade's right hand while John reached for his left, pulling him to his feet.<p>

"High five" he winked as I slapped his hand in victory. I did the same with both John and Beth who smiled proudly at me.

"Not doing too badly am I?" I laughed, stretching my torso some more, working out the stiffness.

"We don't have too much time left until Vince wants you to debut but you've come such a long way, you're nearly there" John smiled. I thanked them and walked up the ramp of the empty WWE arena to backstage with Wade. Today was an exciting day in more ways than one; I was finally getting my ring gear. I'd been fitted and everything, but today I actually got to pick it up.

As soon as it was in my hands, I pulled open the package excitedly. It was a short, black punk-style skirt with black shorts underneath. The t-shirt was bright pink with slashes across the bust and the back and a black vest underneath. I picked out some pink and black 'DC' sneakers to complete the look. I saw Wade mess anxiously with his phone, not the first time I'd noticed this last week and decided to say something.

"Wade, what's wrong?" I asked bluntly.

He looked up quickly. "Huh? Oh…nothing" he smiled, kissing my forehead before returning his gaze to his phone before reluctantly putting it in his pocket.

"No Wade really, what's up?" I asked, folding the gear and putting it in my bag.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about" he said defiantly. "Just waiting for a call" he told me.

"From?" I asked as he busied himself rearranging his bag. I couldn't help but feel there was a deeper reason for him being so shifty and avoiding my gaze.

"Vince, it's about a new storyline, important I think" he sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder before walking to the door. "You coming?" he asked. I sighed reluctantly and followed him out.

* * *

><p>That night it was the Hall of Fame ceremony. It was the after party and everyone was dressed up. I'd chosen a floor length black dress with a detachable skirt. I left the skirt on for the formal ceremony and took it off for the after-party. We all sat at tables for a while, chatting and having a few drinks, it was still early. I sat next to Heath, Wade and Justin, all dressed very smartly. They were deep in conversation about some band I'd never heard of so I decided to leave them to it. I saw Randy wave to John before leaving quickly through the back door. He looked like something was bothering him, I'd noticed it a lot lately.<p>

I talked to Kelly for while. She was perched on Phil's lap, his hands resting on her now-visible baby bump. She wore a beautiful pale pink gown, tight around the bust which flowed out.

"Phil, why don't you go chat with the guys for a bit? I'm fine here" she smiled.

"I'm okay, I'm happy here" he replied, chewing his lip ring thoughtfully.

"What happened to my party boy?" she laughed. "Not drinking is no excuse; you always liked a good party so go see the guys. Besides I want a girly chat with Amber" she told him, placing a hand on either side of his face and pulling him into a soft kiss. He reluctantly agreed and joined the boys animatedly when he discovered the topic of conversation. Kelly smiled at the scene. "Men" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it" I agreed. "How are you anyway? I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I wanted what with all the wrestling" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, hope the wrestling is going well, I'll have to come see how it's going soon" she winked. "I'm not too bad, exhausted to be honest, so is Phil, but not too bad" she sighed.

"You should be taking it easy, how come you're so tired? You look a bit pale" I said concerned.

"I haven't slept properly in a week or two" she admitted. I looked at her questioningly and put a reassuring hand on her arm. "I can't sleep at night…the cramps I'm getting…some nights they're so bad I can hardly breathe" she said quietly, clearly frustrated.

"Kelly…" I said not sure what to say as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's not just me it effects either though…" she continued. "It's Phil…he's not been sleeping either, you can see it in his face" she told me, a pained expression on her face.

"Have you spoken to your doctor?" I asked worriedly.

"We went straight there as soon as we could after the first night I had them. They did all the tests…you know because sometimes it can be a worrying sign? I was terrified…but the doctor said everything's progressing fine and that it's normal to have them, I just have them bad…but I don't know if I can deal with it. Me and Phil…we had a big argument this morning because of it…" she said, tears threatening to spill over. "In fact, we've been arguing a lot lately…" she whispered.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the bathrooms for some privacy. I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing her shoulder as she tried to compose herself. "It's not his fault; anyone would be irritable after not sleeping for so long…" she added sadly.

"Did he get mad at you?" I asked quietly.

"Not really…it was my fault…he fell asleep on the sofa and I knocked something over in the bathroom…he woke up and said I was depriving him of sleep on purpose now. I started shouting and then he shouted and I ended up crying as always. All I do at night is cry while he tries to make me feel better with hot water bottles. He'll lie and rub my tummy for hours…it's so unfair on him…he apologised so many times after this morning but he doesn't deserve this, what if it affects his work?" she said, looking at the floor.

"Kelly…this whole thing is gonna be hard on both of you…you'll get through it, you just have to remember what's important. The most important things right now are your relationship with Phil and the baby" I smiled, grabbing some tissue to wipe her eyes. "And if you need me to help out at all, however I can then I will okay? If you need me to stay with you one night while Phil has a break or whatever?" I offered. "We can have a girly sleepover" I winked, laughing.

"Thanks" she sniffed, pulling me into a hug as another lady we didn't know came into the bathroom. We giggled at the realisation that we were having a heart-to-heart in a public bathroom. We made sure we were looking presentable before returning to our table. I spotted Maryse, Nattie, Beth and Layla in the corner and told Kelly I'd be back in a second. They greeted me before I had a favour to ask them.

"Girls, we need to organise a baby shower for Kelly" I grinned. "Not now obviously, but I'm just looking for some of you guys to help me out when we decide" I smiled. They agreed excitedly. It was still fairly fresh news around the locker room but everyone was very happy for her none the less. I saw Nikki coming over, sneering at me. I took a deep breath, knowing she was only heading this way to cause trouble. Beth went to say something but I stopped her, wanting to deal with the problem alone.

"So it's true then?" Nikki asked mockingly. When I didn't respond, she continued. "That whore of a girl you call a friend? Knocked up? That made me laugh" she giggled. My fists clenched at my sides, trying not to react. "Is Phil sure it's even his? I mean she's probably slept with the whole roster! I heard she was with Wade a few nights ago! You could be a step-mommy!" she cackled.

"Shut the fuck up Nikki, you're a jealous bitch" I snarled.

"Jealous? I don't think so. Why would I want that kind of dysfunctional relationship huh? Think about it honey…Wade doesn't care about you, he cheated on you first chance he got…and Phil and Kelly, who in their right mind would be jealous of that? I mean, he's not even that good in bed and she's just a slut! They won't last five minutes! They'll end up on those programmes like Maury!" she laughed hysterically at her own joke.

As my body tensed, ready to fly at her I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turned to see Wade and Phil, fuming behind me. Nikki's face fell as she realised they had heard everything. She tried to escape but Phil wrapped his fingers around her arm, glaring at her. I didn't know what to do. My anger at Nikki changed to fear at the situation…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and leave any thoughts :) next chapter should be along soon :) especially if you like this one ;)<strong>


	38. Deadly Game

**Next instalment is here as promised ;) Let me know what you think, lots of plotlines crossing over here so I want to know if you likey or dislikey ;) Plenty of excitement and drama to come ;) This chapter is named after Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman.**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

The excruciatingly tense atmosphere made me surprised no one else in the room had noticed the altercation happening. I was stood facing Nikki with Nattie, Beth and Maryse either side of me. Brie hung back tentatively behind her twin, Wade and Phil poised angrily behind me, Phil still holding firm on Nikki's arm.

"Phil" Beth warned in a low voice. He ignored her, staring daggers at Nikki who was trying to free herself. Phil pushed through us, backing Nikki up against the wall. "Phil!" Beth shouted, louder this time. He still ignored her warnings, pushing Nikki down onto the nearest seat and standing over her, giving her no route to escape. Brie stayed rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Wade remained as he was, making no move to stop Phil, nor leave the confrontation.

I wasn't aware of much of what was going on around me but I saw Mike take Maryse's hand and pull her away from the group. He gestured to Nattie and Beth to follow him. They shook their heads, choosing to stay and intervene if necessary. I felt him take hold of my hand and try to pull me away too but I resisted. "Amber…come on" he asked again, hoping to get as many of us away as he could. I shook my head stubbornly. Maryse followed him as they moved to a table where Mike could help if he was needed but was a safe distance from what was happening. He put his arm around her, protecting his girlfriend.

Phil was visibly shaking with anger. I hoped he could control it, but I couldn't help thinking that Nikki was infuriating enough to push even the best of men to do something they would regret.

"Who the fuck…do you think you are?" he growled, leaning over her. No answer.

"What the fuck do you know about any of us? You can say what the fuck you want about me…I really don't give two shits…but don't you EVER fucking talk about Kelly like that again!" he yelled in her face as Beth tried to pull him back. He shook her grasp from his arm and continued. "I don't like bullies; never have, never will. You need to stay the fuck away from Amber and Wade…okay? You need to stop being such a bitch!" he shouted, breathing heavily. The fact that she just sat and smirked up at him only increased his anger.

"Phil" I said, trying to get his attention, hoping he was done. I hated Nikki, I hated her so much, but I didn't want anyone to get arrested over it. She wanted a reaction, and she was getting one. Finally, Nikki piped up with her response.

"What's wrong Phil? Don't like to hear the truth?" she asked in a mock-innocent voice, pouting. "Don't you agree? You can't hold down a relationship, you're not the kind of guy who settles down, you know as well as I do you'll get bored before you can say 'third trimester'. She's not the kind of girl you like anyway, thought you liked girls with brains" she giggled.

Phil clenched a fist and drew it back. Brie audibly whimpered, seeing the fire in his eyes and the danger her sister was in.

"Phil no!" Beth shouted at him as he braced himself, rage coursing through his body.

Nikki brought her hands up to protect her face as Phil's fist propelled itself forward with force, causing a thundering impact. My hands covered my eyes, unable to watch. I peered from behind them, seeing his fist against the wall, mere centimetres from her head, knuckles pouring with blood. A collective sigh of relief spread over us.

"Phil" a small voice emerged from behind us. He swung around, knowing who it was. "Leave her, she's not worth it" she said quietly.

"I meant it…stay the fuck away from us" he growled before reluctantly following Kelly away.

"Knew you wouldn't have the balls to do anything about it though, because you know it's true!" she shouted to him as he left. Brie walked over to her, scolding her before dragging her outside, embarrassed.

I looked over at Beth, then back at Phil and Kelly. They were at the table, Phil sitting with his head in his hands trying to calm down. I turned around, expecting to find Wade, he was gone. Beth's eyes followed mine.

"Where did Wade go?" she asked. I shook my head, clueless. All three of us made our way to the table where Kelly and Phil sat. I was still reeling from what Nikki had said. I thought I was over it, but her words rang in my ears. "Wade doesn't care about you, he cheated on you first chance he got…"

Mike came over with an ice pack, handing it to Kelly before sitting down next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I nodded, appreciative of his support. Kelly took a napkin and wiped away some of the blood from Phil's knuckles, he winced at the pain. He didn't lift his head or make eye contact as she held the ice pack over his hand. There was an uneasy silence at the table, everyone looking uncomfortably from Kelly to Phil and back to me, wondering what we were thinking. I broke it.

"Kelly…" I said quietly. She looked up upon hearing her name. "Have you seen Wade?" I asked, beginning to worry about where he'd gone and why.

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry" she replied, reaching across the table to squeeze my hand. Phil looked up.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked her, speaking finally.

"Enough" she replied. "I assume she said something before you decided to pin her against the wall though" she quipped.

"Are you pissed at me?" he asked, looking back down at the table.

She sighed. "No, she provoked you and I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid" she said, kissing his cheek. "But those things she said about you, I know they aren't true, so that's all that matters" she reassured him.

"But it's not what she said about me" he said, blood boiling at the memory. "It's how she runs her mouth about you, and about Wade and Amber…trying to upset people every fucking chance she gets" he growled.

Kelly sighed again, rubbing his neck. "She's just trying to provoke people" she squeezed my hand again.

"I'm gonna go find Wade" I said, squeezing past them to get out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "Be careful…don't leave the building okay?" he said, acting like an over-protective big brother.

"I'll be fine" I smiled at him, giving his arm a squeeze before wandering towards the bathrooms. I pushed the door of the males open and shouted. He wasn't in there. He wasn't at the bar or with Heath and Justin either. I was planning on giving up until I saw the fire exit. There were a few people coming in, having been outside smoking. I stepped out, the cold night air hitting my arms. I heard something so popped my head around the corner. I froze, doing a double-take, not believing my eyes.

Maryse, long hair flowing over her shoulders as she wrapped herself around a big man with dark hair. I breathed a little sigh of relief, at least it wasn't Wade. He sucked at her neck, running his hands all over her. My heart dropped into my stomach, realising what was going on. Maryse was cheating on Mike. I tore my eyes away, hearing another voice from the other side of the wall. I tried to push her infidelity to the back of my mind as I continued searching for Wade.

I found him, leaning against the wall on the phone. He didn't look like he'd calmed down much and it had been quite a while since he'd disappeared. He stopped the conversation when he saw me.

"Just a second" he said before putting his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"What's going on Wade? Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Just got a phone call that's all" he said, trying to act casual.

"From who?" I asked sceptically.

"Vince, it's important, I kinda need to get back to it" he said quickly. "Sorry sweetie, I'll be back in soon I promise" he said, giving me a small smile before pointing towards the door. I sighed and reluctantly left. I stopped dead on the other side of the wall when I heard him continue his conversation, thinking I was already inside.

"I'm not happy at all. Have you really tried? It's not right…No…I can't make her do that…not after everything…No…No…I won't talk to her about it…I'm telling you now that I don't want this to happen…there must be another way…it's too much to deal with right now…No way in hell…I'm sorry Sir but surely you can see where I'm coming from here…" he said angrily.

"I disagree; Amber doesn't need to know about it yet…it's not appropriate, surely they can see that? They must have other cases like this…I know…I know you talked to them…but is this really the only option? It was just getting better…I don't want to put this on her" he sighed, frustrated.

I panicked…he was talking about me. But why? What was he arguing about? What wasn't he telling me?

"Okay…yeah…we'll talk about it tomorrow…but I'm not changing my opinion on this" he said before hanging up. He walked around the corner and froze, seeing I was still outside.

"Shit…Amber…how long have you been there?" he asked, knowing he'd been rumbled.

"Wade…what the hell?" I asked, scared now.

He sighed deeply, pressing his forehead to the wall. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath.

Just then, Maryse rushed around the corner, flattening out her hair. She jumped in surprise upon seeing us out there too. "Hey" she smiled as she made her way inside as if nothing had happened. She clearly had no idea I knew what she was up to. I resisted the urge to shake her and ask her what the hell she was doing. I focussed my attention back on Wade who remained silent against the wall.

"Wade…are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked quietly, totally confused by it all. It felt like a mist had descended over my brain, where nothing made any sense; not what I'd seen with Maryse and certainly not the strange phone conversation. Seemingly making a decision in his head, he turned to face me.

"Its fine, I have it sorted. Forget it" he said, moving to lead me back inside. I pulled my arm away. He looked at me, frustrated. "Please Amber…just drop it" he asked.

"But you were talking about me…" I reasoned.

"It's fine…I told you, nothing for you to be concerned with" he sighed.

"Wade…if you're discussing me with Vince…and you said you didn't think I needed to know but Vince clearly does - if that was even Mr McMahon on the phone…I think I should know…" I said worriedly.

"Amber…you should trust me by now…if I don't tell you something…I have a good reason" he argued.

"But if it's about me, why do you get to make the decision about whether to tell me or not? Why isn't Vince talking to me about it?" I asked, annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Because it doesn't just concern you, it's me too…" he reluctantly admitted. "But as I said, I'm trying to sort it…I don't want you being concerned with it when I might be able to fix it okay?" he said, trying not to give anything away but only provoking more questions in my mind.

"Well I am concerned with it now! I heard you, now I'm worried so you might as well tell me" I argued as the cold air bit into my arms. I held back a shiver.

"Let me put it this way…once I've told you, I can't take it back…I really think it's better for you not to know right now okay? Why can't you trust me with that?" he asked, trying not to let this escalate into a shouting match.

"This is what all the edginess has been about all week…it must be something important…just put yourself in my shoes for a second…it's not nice being kept in the dark" I told him.

"That's what I am doing Amber! I know what's best for you right now! Putting myself in your shoes, I know that I'm doing the right thing!" he yelled, getting mad.

"How can you know what's best for me?" I asked, getting upset. I hate it when he shouts; tonight really had sucked. I bit back tears. His expression softened as he pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I fucking failed…you shouldn't have heard that…but I promise you Amber, everything I'm doing is to protect you…trust me…when you need to know…you will" he said, rubbing my back. The word 'protect' rang in my ears. Fear settled in my stomach. What was he protecting me from?

* * *

><p>He had managed to convince me to come back inside without further questioning and I sat down once more beside Mike. I struggled to hide the look of disgust on my face when Maryse began making out with him, practically eating his face. If only he knew where that mouth had just been. I shook the thoughts away, telling myself it was none of my business. I felt a pang of guilt seeing the look in his eyes when she pulled away and smiled at him. Fuck, he was falling for her.<p>

Phil was chatting away to Mike about a vacation they'd been on a few years ago, holding onto Kelly's hand by his side. I was starting to zone out.

"What's wrong Amber?" Mike asked, as I realised I was being stared at.

"Nothing, just sleepy" I said, flashing him a forced smile. He put his arm around me, sensing there was a problem but understanding I wasn't up for talking about it. I thought to myself, he's so lovely, he doesn't deserve this…who in their right mind would give up someone like Mike for a fling?

My blood boiled as she leaned in and started nibbling on his ear. He let go of me and laughed. "Hey you, stop it" he smiled, kissing her neck.

That pushed me over the edge. I stood up and made my way out to the back again, finding it harder and harder to keep up my pretence of being fine in front of my friends. I heard Wade and Mike shout after me to ask where I was going but I pretended not to hear. I really couldn't be bothered to make up an excuse in that moment.

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes for a second and breathing deeply. Damn had tonight been stressful. I heard someone join me and knew immediately who it would be. He waited a while before speaking.

"How come you're out here?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Just needed some air" I told him, running my hands through my hair.

He sat down on the bench next to him and pulled me onto his lap. I fought to get free of his grasp, not really in the mood for cuddling but he refused to let go, tickling me into submission. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What's getting you down?" he asked, knowing he was in danger of starting another argument. I stayed silent for a little while, thinking.

"…Wade…can I ask you something? …Like completely off topic?" I asked, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"…yeah" he answered, furrowing his brow.

"Maryse is cheating on Mike…" I started, not sure if I should continue. Saying it out loud made it real.

"…and you're gonna ask if you should tell him right?" he said after a pause. I nodded.

"Well firstly, you need to be sure something's going on" he said, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"What would you do?" I asked, biting my lower lip anxiously.

"I wouldn't say anything" he said honestly, as if it was the obvious answer.

"But why?" I asked, confused at his answer.

"Because he's a guy. Guys don't like their pride dented by being the last person to know. Secondly, there's a chance he won't believe you and say you're just stirring things. As a guy, I think he'd prefer to find out on his own. What if it was a one-time thing and she doesn't do it again? It's their relationship, you have to be careful getting involved in it" he reasoned.

"But surely it'll hurt his pride more if he finds out that it's been going on ages and he didn't know…it doesn't matter if it was a one-time thing, and I'm telling you, it didn't look like a one-time thing…he's one of my best friends Wade…" I sighed, torn.

"I think if you tell him, it's gonna cause everyone more problems, it's only my advice, but I think it makes things easier for everyone if you don't tell him" he said, playing with my hair.

"But the easy way isn't necessarily the right way…I'd want to know…" I said, voice trailing off.

"You honestly think he'd tell you if roles were reversed?" he asked quietly.

I thought about that for a while. "Yes. I do. I think he'd tell me" I nodded. "He looked after me Wade, when I didn't have anyone else…I think I have to do the same for him, even if it turns out to be the wrong decision, my conscience won't let me just watch him be played…" I whispered.

"If that's what you want to do, then you should do it but all I'm saying is, don't expect him to fall at your feet in gratitude" he advised.

"I wouldn't be doing it for gratitude Wade, I don't want thanks, I wish I hadn't seen it. I don't want to lose him as a friend though…" I said, worrying again. He pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head.

"I think you've made your mind up, just try not to stress over it" he said, taking off his black suit jacket and draping it over my shoulders. He lifted me up, placing me back down on my feet once we were both standing. "Come on now princess, you're getting foundation on my nice white shirt" he winked. I smiled a little at that. He kissed my cheek and led me back inside.

People were starting to leave; most of those left were canoodling couples. Nattie was dancing with Heath, Justin with Layla and Maryse was wrapped around Mike who wasn't protesting. Not much into public displays of affection, Phil and Kelly were chatting and laughing back at the table. Though I had enjoyed the night and seeing legends of the WWE, it was mostly a competition for best dressed among the wives and Divas. It seemed that gathering so many stars in one building increased tension, several drunken fights having broken out over the evening.

Wade and I sat back down at the table, joining in the conversation.

"Hey Phil, where do you get your tats done?" Wade asked, opening up a long conversation about body art. Kelly took the opportunity to enquire about my absence.

"You feeling okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, just trying to think about too many things at once" I smiled. She opened her mouth to answer and winced, recoiling.

"Are YOU okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah" she nodded, breathing deeply. "You know if you have anything bothering you I'm always here" she smiled, winking.

"Thank you, same for you" I smiled. It was drawing near to 2am now and Justin, Layla, Heath and Nattie had said goodbye and retired to their warm hotel beds. Beth waved to me as she left to meet her taxi.

Kelly whimpered slightly from behind me as I said goodbye to John. I swung around to see her clutching the side of her stomach. I shot to her side.

"Kelly seriously, you don't look okay" I said quickly.

"It's okay honestly…it's just the cramps again, it's every night, I'm used to it now" she told me. I told her to let me know immediately if they got too much and we joined the boys in conversation.

"I was telling Kelly last night, just lately I've been getting niggling little things, like pain in my elbows and stuff. I won't take painkillers, it's just annoying. I'm hoping I'm too young for arthritis at the moment" Phil laughed.

"With me it's my back, but it's not been bothering me much lately so I've been lucky there" Wade replied.

"Luck is for losers mate" Phil winked.

Kelly drew a sharp breath as another pain hit her. All three of us turned to look at her this time. "Are you alright Kelly?" Wade asked concerned. She nodded; embarrassed that she'd interrupted conversation.

"Are they bad?" Phil asked, forcing her to look at him.

"Yeah but its okay, no worse than normal, I'll be fine" she insisted. "Just popping to the bathroom" she said, leaving quickly. I shared a look with Wade and Phil and followed her.

I found her hunched over the sink, gritting her teeth. "Kelly, you need to go home and lie down" I told her, placing a hand on her lower back. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm not ruining another night" she insisted.

Phil pushed the door open a little and peered in.

"You do know this is the ladies right?" Kelly quipped from the sink.

"Come on Kel, you need to go back to the hotel" he said, grabbing onto her hand.

"I'm fine, I told you it's fine" she said angrily.

"You're not fine, we're going back, it's late and we both need to lie down after tonight" he smiled, supporting her as he led her out.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as they left.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault" he reassured her.

He winked at me as they said goodbye, grabbing a taxi home. I watched as Maryse grinned seductively at Mike, pulling him outside with intentions that were far from innocent. Wade checked his phone again. Yep, tonight was definitely not one of my best.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it means a lot. I love to hear what you think, love it or hate it :) <strong>


	39. Set Fire to the Rain

**Wow, what can I say after these past two weeks of RAW? Revolution is coming. CM Punk, Cena and McMahon, just wow. **

**Sorry this one took so long, been away on holiday for a week :) Hope it was worth the wait :) This chapter is named after Adele's Set Fire to the Rain - stunning song. Please review/leave your thoughts, negative or positive. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I whined a little as sleep faded into consciousness. I felt Wade's strong arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me to his chest, his face buried in my neck. I smiled, entwining my legs in his with a satisfied sigh. He held me tighter, kissing my neck gently. I turned over in his arms and looked up at his face. There was a flash of worry. So fast I nearly missed it, but I saw it. His expression changed quickly to a caring smile as he brushed my hair from my face.

"Morning angel" he whispered, his bright green eyes shining down at me, piercing deep into my core. Unable to resist, I leaned up and pulled him into me, locking him in a passionate kiss. He seemed reluctant to pull away, holding onto the moment. I moved to get out of bed and shower but he refused to release me, pulling me back into him.

"Hey" I giggled, running my hands over his thighs. "I have to go shower now, you do too, you smell" I laughed as he bit down on my collar bone playfully.

"Oi! Don't leave a mark! I don't want people interrogating me about it" I giggled, giving in and returning to the warm cocoon that was his embrace.

"I love you Amber" he breathed.

"I love you Wade" I grinned, failing to hide how much I enjoyed his affection.

We finally got out of bed and showered, heading down to the gym for a short practice session. I was happily settled into a work-out routine now. My in-ring training was coming along well and things were promising. I was reluctant to change my diet; chocolate was something I couldn't live without so I added an extra hour onto my exercise time to compensate.

It was now just after 1pm and we were sitting in a small café when Wade chose to drop another bombshell. He linked his fingers with mine and played with the piece of half-eaten fish that sat on his plate.

"Amber, I have to go to Connecticut for a meeting tonight…I only found out this morning…" he admitted.

"What? Why?" I asked, a sinking feeling in my chest.

"I'm sorry…I got a call, it's important…but I'll be back tomorrow morning" he tried to offer some comfort.

My mind was racing again. These 'calls' and 'meetings', all the secrecy was really getting to me. He saw the hurt and confusion in my eyes and leaned back on his chair sighing and running his fingers through his hair. Tired of asking questions and having arguments, I chose to avoid confrontation and walk away. I got up from my chair and left without saying anything else, various emotions battling with the voice in my head telling me something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room, there was a distinctly awkward silence between us, neither of us sure of what to say or do that could improve the situation. He reluctantly packed his bags for the last-minute flight the 'higher-ups' had booked for him. Before he left, he knelt down beside me as I sulked on the couch. He forced me to look at him.<p>

"Amber, I'm sorry I have to leave you but I'll be back soon. It's all business I'm seeing to. I love you to bits and I hate leaving you on your own but I told Heath to keep an eye on you. I'm back tomorrow, I promise" he said, kissing my forehead. He stood up and dragged his suitcase to the door opening it and glancing back one more time before closing it with a soft 'click'.

Missing him already, I snapped out of my mood and put my frustration to one side. I hurried to the door, flinging it open and rushing into the hallway. I called out to him before he disappeared around the corner. He turned around, surprised to hear my voice. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Wade" I sighed, memorising his touch; I had to be without him tonight. "Sorry I can be such a stroppy bitch…it's just…" I started to apologise.

"…frustrating…right?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I promise I'll be back soon, I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't necessary" he assured, kissing me one last time.

I retreated back to the room, feeling lost without him. I decided to call Heath.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Heathy? Are you busy?" I cooed.

"Naw I'm not, wanna watch a movie? Just you, me and Justin?" he asked laughing.

"Definitely" I answered excitedly.

The three of us sat around a bowl of popcorn on the floor of Heath and Justin's shared hotel room watching Kung Fu Panda 2. It felt nice to spend some time with the boys, I'd missed them so much and I enjoyed the light-hearted film. For a while, it took my mind off things.

"It's been too long since we've done something like this" Justin mused as the film drew to a close.

"Yeah, we've been missing you girl" Heath added, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you guys too; we have to do this more often from now on. It's all these distractions" I winked, hugging them.

"But we'll always make time for each other, regardless of who else is in the picture" Justin said firmly. "The new Corre" he winked.

"Forever" Heath and I agreed.

It was getting late now, it was nearly 2am. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head back to my room now. Thanks for an amazing night" I said as I kissed them on the cheek.

"Aw, you don't have to go, why don't you sleep here for the night?" Heath asked.

"All my stuff's in my room…I'll be okay, just need some sleep" I smiled, standing up.

"But we were kinda hoping for a threesome…" Heath joked as Justin burst into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up you" I laughed. "Maybe next time" I winked, giggling as I waved goodbye to them. I opened the door and made my way back along the hallway. I stopped dead, leaning against the wall and peering around the corner as I saw Maryse emerge from her room that she was sharing with Mike. She looked both ways down the corridor before setting off quickly, satisfied the coast was clear. I followed, keeping my distance.

Her phone rang and she growled angrily. She answered it in a whisper. I hid, worried she might see me. "I'm coming" she hissed down the line. "I had to find an excuse okay? You agreed to be discreet, I'm on the way" she sighed. My heart sank again. I was hoping I had it wrong, but she was seeing that guy again. I released an angered breath and threw caution to the wind, following her further. She reached a room at the furthest end of the hotel and knocked once. The door flew open and she was pulled inside. I pressed my ear to the door and heard muffled noise.

"Not here…in the bedroom" a man's voice vibrated through the wood of the door. It filled me with a sick feeling. Fury coursed through my veins. I couldn't hold it back any more. I stormed to Mike's room, pausing for a minute to compose myself and calm down a little before knocking on the door. He opened it in a pair of loose-fitting grey pyjama bottoms.

"Amber? Wha…what's up?" he asked, confused at my early visit.

"Mike…can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, the enormity of having to tell him hitting me suddenly.

"Y…yeah I guess…is everything okay?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Sorry…to bother you at this time of the morning, but I have to tell you something…" I said as he moved to let me inside.

"What's going on Amber?" he asked seriously. I stood nervously in the middle of his suite, he hadn't moved much from by the door aside from closing it and turning to face me.

"I…I'm really sorry…but I had to tell you…you're one of my closest friends Mike…you're like a brother to me…I couldn't not say anything…" I stuttered, heart racing.

"Tell me what? Say anything about what?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"I saw Maryse…with another man…" I said quietly.

His face fell for a second before he regained some composure. "Whu…what do you mean?" he asked quickly.

"I saw her cheating on you Mike…that's where she is now…I saw her go into a room with some guy…I heard them…" I said, looking into his eyes. They pleaded with me, devastation crossing the pools of blue.

Suddenly, he flipped. His expression changed completely.

"Get out…" he ordered.

"What…?" I asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed at me.

I failed to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. "Why?" I begged him.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU THINK YOU SAW SOMETHING! WELL YOU DIDN'T! JUST STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOURS ISN'T GREAT BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT, YOU'RE WRONG!" he screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was shaking as he yelled in my face. His words cut me like a knife. He flung the door open and I moved towards it as fast as my shaky legs would carry me. I looked at him as I passed; praying to see a glimmer of remorse for his harsh words but his eyes stared back at me, cold and emotionless.

He slammed the door behind me as I let out a choked whimper, tears pouring from my eyes now. I was devastated. Wade was right, I shouldn't have told him. He blamed me. I wanted to do the right thing, but it turned out to be the wrong choice. I stumbled along the corridor to my room, fumbling in my pocket for my room card. I couldn't find it. I sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall. On one hand, I was glad Wade was away, I couldn't deal with the 'I told you so' talk right now but on the other, I wished he was there to tell me everything would be okay. Little did I know, things were only going to get worse.

I sobbed gently into my hands, hiding my face. I got the feeling someone was watching me as a shadow passed over me. I glanced up to see Randy Orton. Without speaking a word, he sat down beside me on the floor. We sat in silence for a while, his company providing me with a small comfort. He was the first to break the silence.

"How come you're out here?" he asked quietly.

"Couldn't find my room card" I said quietly.

"I assume that's not why you're upset though…" he added.

I shook my head, sniffing a little, embarrassed.

"Do you want to share my room tonight? I mean…I'll take the sofa" he added quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly. "I'll take the sofa, it's your room" I insisted. I wondered why he was being so nice to me. I looked up at his face and noticed his eyes too were red, as if he'd been crying.

"Yeah I'm sure" he told me, standing up and helping me up.

"How come you're awake at this time?" I asked.

"I had to make a phone call outside" he mumbled, leading the way to his room. A few of the guys had noticed that he'd been acting unusually lately, and now this? It was strange to me.

I sat down on the sofa of his large suite. He joined me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what got you so upset?" he asked. His brashness surprised me but I couldn't help but open up to him when he'd been so kind.

"I had an argument with Mike" I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't probe further.

"About?" he asked.

I hesitated. "A problem shared is a problem halved…" he offered. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it though" he told me.

I spent the next hour pouring my heart out to him. I'd never been close with Randy, but he was a good listener. He listened to my account before offering his advice.

"You did what you thought was right, that's all you can do. If you hadn't told him and he found out and knew you'd known, you would never forgive yourself. You gave him the information; it's up to him what he does with it. He's angry right now, I'm sure he doesn't mean any of it. Still, he had no right to shout at you like that. Just try to forget about it for a while, he'll come around" he told me.

"Thanks Randy…you've been amazing" I told him honestly.

"No problem" he smiled. An awkward silence ensued which I decided to break by picking up a picture in a frame from the coffee table. The background was Disneyworld Orlando Florida; in the foreground was Randy, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife Sam and his little girl holding tightly onto his neck. The sun was shining brightly overhead as they beamed at the camera; the perfect little family.

"Aww, your daughter is so cute" I cooed. Instead of the pride I expected, pain flashed across his eyes. He took the picture from me and traced the outline of the photo.

"Are you okay?" I asked, seeing hurt on his face.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Problem shared is a problem halved?" I offered.

"Touché" he smiled a little. He sighed and rubbed his jaw. He looked down at the photo again. "Alannah, she's been ill…pretty bad…that's why I was on the phone…it hurts so bad to be away from home right now…" he said, swallowing back tears. That explained the red eyes earlier.

I didn't know what to say. After he'd been so amazing in listening to me, I felt stupid - my problems paled in comparison. "I'm so sorry Randy" I said, rubbing his arm. "Here I was, blubbering about a stupid little argument…is she okay?" I asked tentatively.

"It's okay, honestly…she's getting better now, I just wish I could be at home with her…" he said quietly. His head snapped up. "Can you please not say anything to anyone? I really don't want anyone to know, I don't know why I'm unloading my problems onto you…John's the only other person who knows" he trailed off.

"Of course I wouldn't…I just want to make sure you're okay…" I said, shuffling a little closer to him.

"It's been a while now…she's been in intensive care for a few months, she comes out in a few days…people are always asking why Sam never comes to events and stuff…they think we have marriage issues. It's easier for them to think that than for me to have to explain that my little girl has meningitis and my wife has to look after her while I'm off around the world" he said, gritting his teeth a tear threatened to spill over his eyelid.

I didn't know what to say to that. I was shocked. I felt for Randy, I couldn't imagine how hard it was on him and Sam. I gave him a hug, hoping he wouldn't mind the invasion of personal space. I would normally never be this comfortable with the viper. But his walls were down and he was clearly hurting. Even the toughest of guys need support sometimes.

"How bad was it?" I asked tentatively.

"She could have died…it's always life-threatening…but they caught it early. Good job Sam can be such a hypochondriac…I just wish I could be there more…it's killing me and God knows how much it must kill Sam…I hate myself for it" he whispered, a few tears managing to escape down his cheek.

"Randy, it's not your fault…you couldn't have helped the situation much if you were back home…it's your job, everyone knew that from day one…no one should ever resent you for that. You're providing for your family…don't you get any time off for a family emergency?" I asked carefully.

"I asked, Vince said he could only give me a week here and there at the most…so I had a week around when she was first admitted to hospital…and I hope I can get a week soon to help Sam settle her back home. It's not easy…I'd never have forgiven myself if she'd died…" he said, head in his hands, hiding the tears which flowed freely now.

"Hey…" I soothed, rubbing his back. "You can't think like that Randy…she's getting better…you can't think about what could have happened…she's on the mend, I can't imagine how hard it must be…but you're strong…you're the sweetest little family, you'll get through…and when she's better, you have to bring her to meet all of us" I smiled.

"I will…thanks Amber…you're a lovely girl" he smiled, getting up and grabbing a tissue from the bathroom. I said goodnight to him, even though it was nearly four am now and settled on the couch. "Are you sure you don't want the bed? I'm happy to take the couch?" he offered.

"No, this is your room, I'd feel terrible if I took your bed from you" I insisted. I fell asleep quickly, putting yet another emotional night behind me.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the persistent buzz of my phone on the coffee table. I missed the call. In fact, I had six missed calls now. Four were from Wade, two from Heath. I checked the time, it was nearly 1pm. Had I really slept this long? I looked around, Randy had clearly left. I checked my texts.<p>

_Hey Amber left you sleeping hope you don't mind just gone to gym feel free to stay in the room for the rest of the day if you still can't find your room card if not see you soon thanks for last night - R.K.O._

My phone buzzed again, it was Heath. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Amber! Where are you? Wade's going crazy!" Heath said in a panicked tone.

"Calm down, I couldn't find my room card so I crashed on Randy's couch" I said, pulling myself into a sitting position.

"If you lost your room card, how come you didn't come stay with us?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"It's a long story Heath, not one I really want to go into but let's just say I had an argument with a friend and Randy found me crying in the corridor at 2am. I wasn't going to bother you guys and he offered. He listened to me blub and gave me some advice. I didn't get to sleep until late so I've just woken up" I explained.

"Alright…well you oughta get back here, Wade got back and couldn't find you anywhere" Heath nagged. I hung up and gathered my things. I left Randy a quick text.

_Thank you so much Randy, just woken up and apparently I've been declared a missing person so I'm gonna have to head out. If you ever need to talk, I'm always around. Can't wait to meet your family :) A x_

As I took off my jacket, my room card fell out of it. I sighed; it had been there all along. I slotted it in and heard the 'beep' as the door unlocked. I came face to face with Wade immediately. He'd clearly been pacing in front of the door. However instead of the warm greeting I was expecting, he rubbed his hands over his face roughly, as if extremely stressed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you where I was…" I said tentatively.

"Its okay" he shrugged off, resuming his pacing.

"Wade, this may seem like a stupid question…but is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" He asked.

"No…" I said slowly.

"Sit down Amber" he instructed. I moved to do as he asked before hearing screaming from the corridor outside the room. I stopped, listening intently. "Ignore it" he told me.

"GET OUT, JUST GET OUT!" I heard a man scream.

"Please! Please don't do this!" a woman begged.

I walked over to the door, opening it to find Maryse sobbing helplessly on the floor. The man I'd seen her with was fleeing down the hallway in nothing but a towel. Mike furiously slammed the door behind him, the walls shaking with the force he used. I shut the door, retreating back into the room.

"Mike found out then?" Wade rolled his eyes.

"Clearly" I said quietly.

"You didn't even have to tell him" he mused.

"…but I did" I admitted gingerly.

"What?" he asked.

"I told him last night Wade…that's why I wasn't in the room this morning…you were right…he didn't believe me…" I said, embarrassed at the memory.

"…and he gave you shit over it?" he asked, seemingly forgetting what he was planning to say for a second.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"Did he put his hands on you?" he asked, anger rising.

"No! Definitely not, just yelled…a lot" I admitted. "I ought to go see if he's okay…" I said quietly.

"No. Leave him. He didn't believe you, he owes you an apology, just leave him" he ordered.

"But…" I tried to argue.

"Amber, I need to speak to you, after all this time of you wanting me to tell you things, you're making it awfully hard" he sighed.

"Wade…I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon, I can't just leave him" I said, leaving the room. I knew Wade would be furious when I got back, but Mike had just had his world ripped from underneath him. The door had broken with the force he'd slammed it and hung open slightly. I pushed it gently and edged inside nervously. I scanned the room, I couldn't find him. Then I heard noise coming from the bathroom. I stood outside a while, listening.

I heard a growl and a mirror smash among other things being thrown at the floor. I panicked. "Mike? It's Amber…are you okay?" I asked. Stupid question; but I really didn't know what else to say to him.

"Just leave me alone okay! I don't want any 'I was right all along' speeches! I get it! Now leave me alone!" he yelled back as I heard something else smash.

"Mike please…I'm not here to gloat…I care about you…I know you're upset…please just let me in" I begged him.

"I want to be on my own right now!" he screamed back at me.

"Please just open the door, I'm not leaving until you do…I promise you don't have to talk about it with me if you don't want to" I pleaded. After a few seconds of silence, I heard the 'click' as the door unlocked. I opened it gingerly and the sight that met my eyes broke my heart. He sat amongst broken glasses, mirrors and smashed belongings, crying angry tears - a broken man.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He sobbed into my shirt. He was never the kind of guy to break down like this, but his heart had been shattered into a million tiny pieces. No one deserved that, no one was immune to that pain. I held him until he calmed down a little, shedding a few tears of my own.

"I'm sorry…for…yelling…at you" he sobbed quietly.

"It's okay" I sighed.

"I just…didn't want to…believe that…it was…true" he sniffed.

"I know" I soothed.

"God…why the fuck does everything in my life screw up!" he yelled, getting angry again. "Do I not deserve happiness too? Am I so God damn unattractive and unpleasant to be around?" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Mike, it's not your fault…I have no idea why on earth any girl would give a guy like you up. But I guess it's because she isn't the right girl" I told him.

"I'm so sorry for the shit I said Amber, you have no idea…I'm such a fucking idiot, no wonder she didn't want me" he said looking up at me, more tears flowing.

"I told you, its okay" I said quietly.

"It's not okay…I was such a prick…I didn't mean any of it I swear, why the hell are you here comforting me? I don't deserve this" he sniffed, quivering slightly from the raw emotion he was feeling.

"I forgive you…I'm here because I love you Mike, you were always there for me, I'm doing the same for you" I whispered. He put his arm around me. After a while, I started tidying around him. I noticed a photo of Mike and Maryse smashed on the floor. He was standing behind her, looking down at her face. He worshipped her. She looked happy too, content in no make-up and a pair of sweatpants. I tossed it aside, clearing away the broken glass and china that was strewn about the floor.

My phone rang, it was Wade.

"Amber? I'm not fucking with you anymore; I need to speak to you now. You need to sort your priorities out" he growled down the line.

"Calm down, I'll be there in ten minutes" I sighed.

"No. Not ten minutes. Now. You know how important this is, you're the one who yelled at me for not telling you about the phone conversation. You complained about me keeping things quiet, you were unhappy about me leaving you yesterday. I can't believe you just left to go comfort Mike who chose to be an asshole to you. I told you I needed to speak to you" he argued.

"I'm sorry Wade. My friend needed me" I tried to explain.

"No. I don't care" he said angrily. "This is important. This matters so much more. But you don't seem to give a shit about that do you?" he growled.

"I'm sorry…but I have no idea what you're even talking about really. You say that as if you've given me a clue about what you want to talk about. You can't blame me for not knowing the enormity of this conversation if I've been kept in the dark anyway" I reasoned, annoyed at his sharpness with me.

"Just get over here okay?" he said before hanging up. I took a deep breath and told Mike I had to leave. I didn't want to leave him in this state, but Wade was really wound up.

"I'll be fine, honestly. I just need to sort my head out" he assured me. "Why is Wade so mad?" he asked.

"Beats me" I told him honestly.

"Call me if you need me" he offered.

"You too" I told him. "Maybe you could see if Phil's free?" I suggested. After all, he was his best friend, he needed support now.

I left the room, heading back to my own to face the music. Little did I know, Wade's news was to bring my world crashing down once more…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) The more reviews, the faster the updates and the more I know what you like and don't like. Negative or positive, feedback is much appreciated! Thanks to those of you who already have :)<strong>


	40. It's Not Over

**Landmark chapter 40! Woo :D Exciting stuff in store everyone ;) Hope you like. Really enjoying writing at the moment :) Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me so happy :) Special mentions to 'silverfoxxx', 'AngelsDestiny22' and 'SandraSmit19'. Thank you guys :) You have no idea how much your feedback spurs me on to write more and more :) This chapter is named after Daughtry's It's Not Over. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I crossed the hallway and started towards the room. I was exhausted and it was only 2pm. Before I made it there, I noticed Phil sitting against the door of his room, frustratedly banging the back of his head against it.

"Kelly, come on…just let me in…" he sighed.

"Phil?" I questioned.

"Amber! Would you please tell her to let me in, this is ridiculous" he groaned.

"What did you do?" I asked sceptically.

"I don't even know!" he argued.

I started to reply before hearing more yelling from behind me.

"Get the fuck off me!" Mike yelled as Maryse clung to his leg.

"Please Mike…please…please…please…I love you so much…please Mike…" she sobbed violently into his jeans as he tried to shake her off.

The stress I was feeling grew.

"Amber, please tell her to get out of my sight! She won't leave me alone!" Mike shouted to me.

"Mike…I love you…I can't live without you…don't leave me…I need you" she cried helplessly.

"Amber, will you ask Kelly what the hell I've done to upset her?" Phil yelled over the noise.

My head started to ache unbearably. I couldn't deal with everyone's problems at the same time. It hurt me to see the people that I care about with their lives in disarray but I was struggling to cope.

"Guys please, can you just stop for a second" I asked, trying not to have a breakdown.

Wade stormed out of the room towards me.

"Amber, I thought you were heading straight back?" he sighed impatiently, shaking his head at the chaos surrounding us.

I was too out of it to respond as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Are you gonna listen to me now?" he asked. I stared at him blankly; still no response. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. "Do you even want to know why I was away? What all the calls have been about?" he asked, his face giving away that he couldn't understand my lack of focus.

"Wade please…not right now, my head hurts…I need some water" I said, rubbing my face.

"Amber…I told you I'd tell you when I had to, when you needed to know…when I had no other option" he said, tone changing to reveal worry and disappointment. He forced me to look into his eyes, my weary brain about ready to explode.

"I'm sorry…I tried Amber, I promise you I tried everything I could…I didn't want to have to force you to make this decision…" he started. I struggled to focus on his words as they whirred around my head.

"It's about Ezekiel's court case…to put him behind bars, they need you to give evidence…if you don't…he probably won't be sentenced at all…" he said sadly. The words echoed around my head blurring the line between reality and nightmares. 'Need you to give evidence…won't be sentenced…behind bars…Ezekiel…Ezekiel…'

I felt the strength in my legs fail me. I was aware of Wade's hands around me as everything went black.

* * *

><p>A hallway.<p>

A long hallway.

Emptiness.

Footsteps echoing.

Mine.

I think.

Left turn.

Bigger room.

A courtroom.

I think.

No one but me.

No.

Someone else.

Behind me.

A hand.

Closing around my throat.

No air.

Need air.

Fear.

Pain.

Suffocating.

Evil eyes.

Laughter.

Screams.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, soaked in a cold sweat. Had it been a dream? It felt so real. No…it wasn't a dream…I still can't breathe. I gasped, trying desperately to draw more air into my lungs. It wasn't working. I could feel my airway closing, as if that hand was still wrapped around my throat. I tried to make a sound but all that came out was faint choking gasp. I was fully aware of my surroundings now but I was beginning to accept it. I was going to die. My lungs ached with the need for oxygen.<p>

I was suddenly aware of a voice. It quickly turned into two voices. I gasped again, the tiny amount of oxygen I managed to draw into my lungs barely worth the effort. I sat up, trying to move towards them.

I felt Wade sink onto the bed next to me and hold me still. I struggled, trying to ask for help. Mike grabbed my jaw and prised my lips open. I tried to scream, terrified but no sound escaped. Instead, a pill was forced down my throat. I swallowed it in another attempt to take a breath. I continued to try to fight them off, trying to get outside; maybe that air would fix me. They held me down to the bed. Wade started to talk to me.

"Amber…it's okay…calm down…take deep breaths" he soothed.

What was this man talking about? Deep breaths? Did he think I was choosing not to breathe on purpose?

Almost as if it was magic, my lungs seemed to relax and I could breathe more easily. Tears of pain stained my face, but my breathing returned to normal as I tried to sit up and figure out what the hell was going on. Once again, they held me down.

"Stay there, just lie down for a bit" Mike told me.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

Mike shared a glance with Wade who indicated his approval with a slight nod of his head.

"You had a panic attack Amber" Mike told me.

"Wait…what?" I asked, panicking again.

"Calm down…it's okay" Wade soothed as my chest tightened again.

"Don't work yourself up again" Mike instructed.

I reached out for Wade who told Mike to release his grip on my arm when he saw I was calm enough now. I buried my face in his chest, confused and disorientated.

"Hey Mike? …thanks man" Wade said quietly.

"It's fine honestly. Don't worry about calling again if you need to…I'll leave a few of these here…you know…just in case" he said, dropping a few of the little purple pills onto the dresser.

"Are you sure?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah…I haven't had one in years" he answered, getting up to leave. He kissed the top of my head before heading back to his room.

Wade sighed and held me tightly to him.

"Wade…what happened?" I asked quietly, still shaking.

He lowered me back into a lying position and leaned over me, brushing my cheek gently with his hand.

"I don't really know baby…you passed out…I left you in bed to rest but you started thrashing around and you kept saying you couldn't breathe. I went to fetch Mike because I don't know anything about how to deal with panic attacks and when I got back you were awake" he said quietly, stroking my hair calmingly. "Have you ever had one before?" he asked gently.

I thought for a moment. "I remember my mum telling me I had one when I was very young, three or four maybe. But it was only one, it never happened again…" I told him.

"Was…was it a nightmare again?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes; I could sense he wanted to say something.

"Wade…please say something" I begged, the atmosphere unbearable, the silence deafening.

"I don't think now is the time for discussing things…" he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Wade, I'm embarrassed enough about that last episode. Don't stop talking to me about things because you're scared I'm gonna have a meltdown or something…" I said.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, turning away.

"It's okay…" I started.

"No…I mean I'm sorry for letting you down" he clarified.

"What do you mean letting me down?" I asked.

"After all the crap, it didn't get anywhere" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"As soon as Vince told me about the hearing, I've been trying to fix it so this didn't happen. So you didn't have to worry about it and so the nightmares wouldn't come back bad like they were before. But nothing worked. Nothing fucking worked! I asked if I could give evidence for you, they said no. I asked if you could just give a written statement, they said no. I asked if you could give evidence separately, so you wouldn't be in the same room as him, they still said fucking no! Vince wouldn't listen either. It's fucking crazy! Whatever happened to witness protection? I told them what would happen! I told them it was too much! Now they want you to stand in the same room as him? How on earth are you expected to deal with that?" he yelled in anger.

"I'll be fine, I'll just have to deal with it won't I? It's not your fault…thank you for trying" I said, knowing deep down I was lying. I wasn't going to be fine, this was my worst nightmare. He sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He was clearly beating himself up about it horribly. I got up from the bed and walked around to him, crouching down by his side. I lifted his chin so his eyes met mine. There was so much disappointment in them.

"Wade, I love you. As long as I have you, I can get through anything" I said, kissing him gently.

"But what about the nightmares? And the panic attack? Amber I don't think I can handle seeing you suffer like that on a regular basis…if I could have convinced them…" he started.

I placed a finger over his lips. "No ifs, no buts. We'll figure it out. I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrified, but it's just standing in a box and speaking right? How hard can that be?" I asked rhetorically, not really believing my own words. He pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Distracting myself, I remembered what was going on before the darkness claimed me. "Wade? How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

He looked up and checked his watch. "Not long, about three hours" he said, snaking an arm around my waist and resting the other on my thigh.

"Was Mike okay? He was trying to get rid of Maryse, remember?" I asked.

"I assume so; I didn't really pay much attention to anyone else after you collapsed. He seemed fine just now" he answered.

"What about Phil?" I asked.

"I don't know Amber…you really need to stop worrying about other people so much. They're big boys, they'll be okay" he assured me.

"Will you at least let me call them?" I asked him.

"If you want to" he sighed, releasing his grip on me. I smiled a little and kissed him hard.

"I love you Wade" I smiled against his lips.

"I love you too, Mother Theresa" he laughed.

I dialled Phil's number first.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Kelly eventually came out to prise Maryse off of Mike" he said.

"Did she tell you why she was mad at you?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said hesitantly.

"Oh…" I said, not sure if it was my place to ask. "Did she forgive you?" I asked.

"I guess so" he said.

"That's good…as long as it wasn't anything major" I told him. "How is Kelly?" I asked.

"Better I think. Hormones are clearly raging but she's sleeping better" he said, sounding more upbeat.

"Aw that's really good" I smiled.

"It is, see you later yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely, we'll meet for dinner or something either tonight or soon" I told him before hanging up.

Next I called Mike.

"Amber, you okay?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thank you for earlier, I had no idea what the hell was going on to be honest" I admitted.

"It's fine, any time seriously. I know what it's like, I can't imagine many things worse…" he said.

"Thank you, always my saviour" I laughed. "I was calling to check on you actually…seeing as I disappeared on you earlier" I said gingerly.

He sighed. "I'm coping" he said sadly. "At some point, I'll have to talk to her, I just don't know if I can face it just now" he admitted.

"You'll get through this Mike, I promise" I told him.

"Thanks Amber" he said.

"Any time you need me I'm here" I told him. "Except when it's me who's needing you" I laughed. I heard a soft chuckle on the other side of the line.

"You don't need me Amber, you never have. You're stronger than you know" he said gently.

"I do need you Mike, that's obvious. You've saved my ass more times than I care to count" I insisted. He didn't respond to that so I carried on. "Do you want to get together for dinner tonight? Just a few of us?" I asked.

"Maybe…I'll see how I feel" he answered.

"Okay, look after yourself Mike" I told him.

"You too Amber. You're an amazing friend, thank you" he said before hanging up.

There was a tone to his voice that upset me. He was so down. I guess that's expected after what he's been through, but when I saw him, the spark had gone from his eyes too. He was devastated and I couldn't do anything to make that better again.

* * *

><p>After a quick gym session and a hot shower, Wade and I headed down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. We sat down at a table. I sat between Wade and Phil with Kelly on his other side and Heath, Nattie, Layla, Justin and Beth also eating with us. I looked at the empty seat; Phil had booked a table for ten.<p>

"How come Mike isn't here?" Beth asked.

"Guess he just decided he didn't feel up to it" I mused.

"He texted to say he was just gonna go to bed" Phil told everyone.

"Aw, that sucks" I said sadly. Maybe he'll feel better after some sleep.

We all laughed and chatted happily. I looked over at Kelly. She was glowing. She looked much better than I'd seen her before as Phil reached for her hand under the table. She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. Being around my friends and co-workers was a welcome distraction from the court case which was now constantly floating around in the back of my mind.

We ate and drank some more, enjoying the peaceful evening. Desserts were arriving. I ordered a slice of chocolate cake, sparking jealousy from everyone else.

"Amber, I can't sit here and eat fruit while you have that right there on the table" Layla complained, pouting.

"Well go order one then" I giggled.

"You know I can't eat chocolate on weekdays! I'm only allowed at weekends" she said sadly, mesmerised by its chocolaty invitingness.

"You look like you're about to jump the table and eat it, bowl and all" Phil laughed at Nattie who was salivating.

"I haven't had chocolate cake in like…two years" she mumbled, eyes wide. Phil took advantage of the distraction and snuck a spoonful of cake, shoving it into his mouth before I could protest. After everyone had finished eating, Phil stood up. Our eyes fell on him as he started to speak.

"Right…I wanted to say thank you to all of you guys for making this year bearable for me. There's been some pretty awful shit for all of us and if it wasn't for the people I'm closest to here, I'd probably have murdered half of the roster and been admitted to a mental asylum. So thanks" he said as we laughed and cheered in agreement.

"But the most important thing I wanted to talk about is someone incredibly special to me. Now I know this is out of character. I'm not great at expressing emotion or telling people how I feel. In fact I'm generally an insensitive ass…but everyday that passes makes me realise how easy it is to lose the people you love" he said very seriously. It was strange to see Phil talk so openly, it made it all the more dramatic. I felt Wade grip my hand under the table.

"I thought at once time that, of all people, this person should understand the way I am. She's known me long enough. We worked together from the start and got on like a house on fire. But I realised that though she understands it, she shouldn't have to put up with it all the time" he said. He took a deep breath and turned to Kelly.

"I know I don't tell you this enough Kelly, but I love you. You were the one constant in my life when stuff was happening back-stage, when other girls came and left and when things got bad. I don't show it like I should, but there's no one I've ever cared about like I care about you. The fact that you're having my baby is by far the scariest but most exciting thing that's ever happened to me. I promise you that I'll work hard to be the man that you need me to be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said from the heart as we all looked on. Kelly had tears in her eyes as she listened to his speech.

"I hope you know how crazy this is for me, I've never been into public displays of affection" he laughed nervously as he pushed his chair out from the table and crouched down next to her, pulling a small black velvet box out of his jacket. My breath caught in my throat as everyone gasped.

"Kelly…will you marry me?" he asked as the whole table held their breath.

Kelly broke down in floods of tears, shaking like a leaf. We waited for her answer, Phil shifting nervously.

"So…will you?" he asked again, Kelly seemingly unable to form words.

She nodded, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. The table breathed a collective sigh of relief as we cheered. She pulled back, hands around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I will" she said, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Now kiss me you fool" she grinned as they shared a heart-melting kiss. He pulled a stunning white gold diamond ring out of the box and held her hand as steadily as he could manage. He slipped it on and we applauded.

We congratulated them and the banter began. "Good luck Phil, just you wait…the life will be sucked out of you before you can say honeymoon" Heath joked.

"Can Heath be a bridesmaid? He'd look really pretty in pink" Wade asked, laughing.

"Oi, leave him alone now" I laughed, hugging Phil. "Congratulations" I winked.

Everyone raised their glasses in a celebratory toast. "To Kelly and Phil" we all cheered.

"And their growing little family" I added as we drank again.

* * *

><p>As we celebrated into the night, Phil told everyone that he was taking Kelly back to the room because she was tired. "I'll be back down in ten minutes though, can't miss my own party" he laughed.<p>

"Hey Phil, can I come with you? I'm gonna check on Mike quickly" I told him. He nodded and took Kelly's hand as we headed for the elevator. I told Wade where I was going and that I'd be back down with Phil soon. After Kelly and Phil reached their room, I walked on a little further; Mike's room was only a few doors down. I pressed my ear to the door, listening for sounds of a TV or the shower running. I couldn't hear anything. I knocked, a little louder than I'd planned. If he was asleep, that would have woken him up.

It was too late now; my plan of being stealthy if he was sleeping was out of the window.

I called his phone. Strange, he wasn't answering. Maybe he turned it off to stop Maryse from calling. But if he'd turned it off, it would have gone straight to answer-phone. He couldn't possibly have slept through that too.

What if he'd left? I needed to know where he was. I racked my brains for a solution.

Maryse. She would have another room card. But who was she staying with? I ran quickly down to reception to ask. I showed them my WWE I.D. card and they told me she had booked another room just down the hall.

I knocked and she answered quickly. Her eyes were puffy and red as she looked back at me. I got straight to the point.

"Do you still have a room card for the other room?" I asked.

"Did Mike send you?" she sniffed, tears threatening again.

"No he didn't…" I started, trying to think of a reason for her to give it to me without her rushing up there to visit him.

"…I just need to grab some of his things, he's gone to visit a friend tonight" I lied.

Her face fell as she grabbed it from her purse and handed it to me. She started crying again. "Amber please, please speak to him…tell him I love him…tell him I need to talk to him…that I can explain…I…I never meant to hurt him…it wasn't my fault" she begged.

"Maryse I can't deal with this now…it's none of my business anyway" I told her, leaving swiftly.

I walked back along the hallway and past Phil and Kelly's room. Phil was leaving.

"Hey, you ready to go back down yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, won't be long though" I assured him.

"Okay, I'll be in here, I'll leave the door open so give me a shout when you're ready" he smiled as I made my way to Mike's room. It was very quiet considering it was only 9.30pm. I knocked one last time but there was still no answer. I decided to sneak in and sneak out again if he was just sleeping deeply. I slotted the card in and heard the 'beep' that granted me access. It was dark inside, all the lights were out. I checked the couch first. He wasn't there.

I found my way to the bedroom door, not wanting to disturb him by turning on any lights. I turned the handle gently, wincing as it squeaked a little. I couldn't see anything, or hear any snoring. I walked over to the bed and switched on the bedside lamp to double check. The bed was made perfectly; he hadn't even slept in it. I frowned. He must have left, but where the hell was he staying? I decided to call his phone again, to leave a message and tell him I was worried.

I dialled the number. Ring…ring…

I ended the call, heart beating quickly.

I could hear it; his phone was here, it was ringing in the bathroom.

I walked to the door nervously and tried to open it, it was locked.

"Mike?" I yelled.

No answer. I peered through the lock. My heart stopped.

All I could see was his body, slumped on the floor.

I fought back tears. No, this wasn't happening. He fell asleep, that's all, maybe he was drinking…

I tried to open the door again, I couldn't, it was locked from the inside. Panic filled every pore of my body. I didn't know what to do.

"PHIL!" I screamed, desperate for someone to help. "PHIL…PLEASE!" I screamed as terrified tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Amber?" I heard him shout as he rushed down the hallway.

"Help…please…Phil" I shouted as loud as I could. He ran into the room, eyes falling on me, on my knees by the door.

"What's going on?" he asked panicked.

"He…he's in there! He…he isn't moving!" I shouted, scared out of my mind.

The colour drained from his face. "Shit…is it locked?" he asked, voice shaky.

I nodded, desperate to get inside.

"Is he away from the door?" he asked.

"I think so" I sobbed.

"Go stand over there" he instructed, clenching and unclenching his fists. I moved away from the door. He took a step back before slamming his foot into it full-force. A crack ran up the door before it swung open, smashing against the shower door, shattering the glass. I rushed in, ignoring the broken glass all over the floor. I froze when I saw him properly, horror flooding into me. My eyes fell on the empty bottles of pills. I screamed again, I could barely see through the tears as I fell to his side, clutching his body to mine.

"MIKE!" I screamed, sobbing into his chest. I looked up at Phil, eyes pleading with him to do something. His mouth hung open, his face a ghostly white. He knelt down beside him and reached out a trembling hand, taking hold of one of Mike's wrists. He felt for a pulse. I looked at him, waiting. He didn't say anything but reached for his phone and dialled 911.

I shook Mike, begging him to wake up. "Please Mike…please wake up…please…why?" I sobbed.

"Ambulance" Phil told the operator.

"Conrad Indianapolis hotel, room 503" he told them.

"One of my colleagues, we think he's taken an overdose…" he said, voice cracking.

"A pulse? I think so…it's really weak though" he said as he tried to keep his composure.

"No, he's not responding" he said as he pulled open one of Mike's eyelids.

"Okay" he said hanging up. "Ambulance is on its way, it'll be here in five minutes or so" he told me, brushing aside some of the glass with his bare hand. He grabbed his phone again.

"Wade? You need to get up here now, tell everyone else to stay where they are" he told him before hanging up. Within a few minutes, Wade was at the door, trying to comprehend the sight before him.

"Amber, you shouldn't stay, go back to the room…Wade's here" Phil told me.

"No!" I shouted angrily. "I'm staying with Mike" I cried, clutching his arm. Phil sighed.

"Wade, I need you to do this for me okay? Amber's coming in the ambulance with me then…I need you to go stay with Kelly…don't let her get upset…hopefully she's sleeping. Don't let her anywhere near the room" Phil told him.

Wade stood there, totally dumbstruck. "But…what about Amber?" he asked as if I wasn't in the room. I might as well have been somewhere else for all the sense I could make of the situation.

"She wants to stay with him Wade…" Phil's voice pleaded, threatening to fail. "I'll make sure she's okay" he told him.

Wade nodded and left, squeezing my shoulder as he went. Phil sat back on his heels, trying to breathe deeply. I could see the glass embedded in his hand. He ran a hand over his face and we sat in silence…waiting. I was never the overly religious sort, but now I prayed. Prayed that the ambulance would hurry, prayed that we could get to the hospital quickly…prayed that we found him in time…

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, good or bad, happy or sad…that wasn't supposed to rhyme but hey. <strong>


	41. We Cry

**Sorry this one took a little longer, it was hard to write and I wanted to make sure I was happy with it :) Hope you enjoy it. Oh and I changed my pen name from x-lwb-x to xPunkifiedx :) On twitter I'm Punkifiedx :) This chapter was named after We Cry by The Script.**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

The tension was almost unbearable. The only sounds were Phil's deep, laboured breaths and my quiet sobs, echoing around the cold, white tiles of the bathroom. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I held Mike's body to mine, trying to keep him warm as well as hoping the sensation might spark some kind of movement or reaction from him.

Neither of us said anything, no words were needed. All we could do was silently pray that everything would be okay.

It felt like hours, but minutes later the ambulance crew arrived. They asked us to move as they set their bags down on the ground. Everything was in slow motion. I felt Phil's hands on my shoulders as he gently pulled me away from Mike. I reluctantly let go of him as the paramedics cleared his airways and checked his vitals.

"What's his name and age?" the older of the two males asked.

"Mike Mizanin…he's 30" Phil told them as they worked quickly.

"Any heart conditions, mental problems, allergies or other issues we should know about?" he asked.

"Erm…not that I know of" Phil told them nervously.

I looked up at him. "Wh…what about…the panic…attacks?" I said quietly.

"Oh…yeah he used to suffer from panic attacks, he had medication for them but he's been okay for more than a year" Phil added, voice trembling slightly as we watched them strap him onto a stretcher.

"Okay…no diabetes?" they asked.

"Don't think so" Phil told them.

We followed as they carried him out and down to the back entrance of the hotel. Phil helped me into the ambulance and jumped in himself once Mike had been loaded on. They strapped an oxygen mask to his face and monitored his heart rate as the ambulance drove off, lights flashing and siren whirring, into the night. I heard the paramedics radioing through to the hospital, explaining his details and current condition. I failed to hide a loud sob as they reported on his dangerously slow heart rate. I felt Phil wrap an arm around me as we sped down the freeway.

It was chaotic as they wheeled him into the hospital; bleeping machines, chattering people, more sirens and staff rushing around. We followed them as they rushed him into a room and connected yet more machines to his motionless body. The swinging doors removed him from view as we were ushered into a private family and friend's waiting room. I sat with my head in my hands, barely able to sit still with anxiety. Phil paced nervously, stopping occasionally to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

We remained in the room. Time passed slowly. Five minutes faded into ten, ten fading into twenty.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Phil asked quietly. I looked up at him and shook my head. He looked back at me, as lost as I was. He nodded and attempted a small smile before leaving, closing the door behind him gently. It was a small room, only five or six seats. Typical hospital-style chairs; rigid and uncomfortable. A coffee table with old magazines sat in the centre and the usual health leaflets scattered over the walls. They offered little comfort; I was in no mood to read about the dangers of smoking or poor hand hygiene.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked in. My head shot up, praying for some news.

"Are you a family member?" he asked.

"No…a friend…a colleague" I sniffed.

"Okay, well just to update you on his condition, we've pumped his stomach. That went well; we just have to combat the levels of the drug that already made it into his system. His vitals are still low but they're improving bit by bit. If all goes well, we should be able to stabilise his condition within the hour. It's not going to be an easy night I'm afraid but it's an important one. Its fortunate you found him when you did, I'm afraid to say any longer and we'd be facing a much more dangerous night. We'll update you regularly if and when we know any more" he explained.

"Thank you" I managed to choke out before breaking down again. The doctor left, returning to his work. Phil returned with the drinks shortly after. I looked up at him, his outline blurred through tears.

"Hey, hey…" he said, putting the drinks on the table and wrapping his arms around me.

"The doctor…he said…he…" I choked out before falling silent once more.

"Shh" he soothed, rubbing my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "I know…I caught him on the way back" he said quietly. "At least he's improving, that's all we can ask for" he sighed.

I stopped sobbing for a moment and pulled away, looking into his eyes for answers. They were red and puffy like mine.

"Why? Why did he do it Phil?" I asked, tears spilling over my eyelids. His eyes mirrored my emotions.

"I don't know…but I've seen it too many times from people I care about" he said, welling up with raw emotion. "…and I'm telling you now, it doesn't get any easier…to see people you love hurting…to the point that they…" he couldn't finish. He put his head in his hands as tears spilled down his cheeks. Now it was my turn to comfort him. I rubbed his back, thankful that he was here too and I wasn't alone in my despair.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took a few deep breaths before answering. I listened, wondering who it was.

"Hello?" he answered quietly. "Wade…yeah…we're here now…yeah…is everything okay back there?" he asked. Phil switched the phone to speakerphone so I could hear his voice too.

"Everyone went back to their rooms afterwards but no one knows what's going on" Wade's voice echoed down the line. Hearing him made me long for him; I wished he was with me now.

"Well…I guess you better explain to them what happened, but tell them not to flood down here…it's gonna be hard enough as it is, they can't help any more here than staying there…" Phil trailed off.

"You okay though…?" Wade asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a shock" Phil sniffed.

"And Amber?" I heard him ask. Phil looked at me, indicating that I could speak to him. I shook my head, not wanting Wade to hear how upset I was and be worried.

"She's coping, she's a brave girl" Phil told him. "What about Kelly?" he asked, I knew he'd wanted to ask that since he answered the phone.

"She's okay, she wants to know what's going on though…I don't think she's entirely convinced that you're okay" Wade explained.

"Could you put her on?" Phil asked. I heard Wade call for her as Phil switched the speakerphone off and put it back to his ear. His eyes lit up a little when he heard her voice on the other side.

"Hey…no I'm fine…honest…are you okay?" he asked. I could hear her bombarding him with questions. "I know…I know…I just didn't want to upset you" he tried to explain. "No…Kelly I don't think that's a good idea…no…Kelly I'm serious" he argued. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If I say yes, you have to agree to let me take you home whenever I think you need to go" he reasoned. "Okay…okay…see you in a bit…I love you too" he sighed, ending the call.

"Kelly and Wade are coming down, I don't think it's a good idea but she won't hear no. At least I can keep an eye on her if she's here" he sighed.

"You worry about her a lot don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's probably too much isn't it? I don't want to smother her…I just don't think being around this kind of stress is any good for her…or the baby" he said gently.

"It's not too much, it's sweet" I smiled. "She would probably be just as stressed stuck at the hotel not knowing what's going on and having to spend the night without you" I told him.

"I guess so" he smiled. "Wade's on the way too, so that'll be some comfort to you" he said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad. But you've been a huge comfort too, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't come when I called…and it's been a big support just to not be alone" I told him.

He sighed and hugged me. "It's no problem…thank God you found him when you did…I'll always support you Amber, I've known you were a special person since I first saw you" he smiled. "When you blew me off in that restaurant" he said as I giggled a little. "I hope you enjoyed washing your hair that night, you missed out" he joked. "But I think you lied to me" he winked. "I think you rejected me and spent the night with a certain British fellow" he grinned.

I blushed a deep red, mind flashing back to that night. Phil was right, that was the night I was attacked in the club…and the night I first slept with Wade.

"Ohhhhh, busted!" he said as we laughed together. It felt nice to laugh for a second, a distraction from the pain we already felt and faced more of tonight.

"That hurt my feelings you know" he said, faking puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't play sensitive and self-conscious" I winked. "You know you're hot, why else would you be able to get someone like Kelly?" I giggled. "It's not your non-existent degree in astro-physics" I laughed.

"Oi, no need to be a bitch" he laughed, shoving me. "So you think I'm hot then?" he added cheekily. I pushed him playfully. He handed me a hot chocolate, though it wasn't really hot anymore. The tone became serious once more.

"Hey…sorry that your night was ruined, I mean, this was supposed to be one of the most exciting nights of your life…you just got engaged Phil!" I said, eyes wide with amazement.

"Its fine, I'm happy" he smiled. I noticed his face change as a sadness flashed across his weary eyes. "You don't think…maybe…Mike heard…and it was too soon, after what happened with Maryse?" he asked quietly.

"Phil don't you dare think that this is in any way down to you! He didn't know, he'd have been happy for you Phil!" I argued. "Oh God, the way I say that makes it sound like he's dead" I said, breaking down again. "He will be happy for you Phil" I said through the tears. "If anything, I should have stayed with him…he was clearly in pieces, I should have talked to him more…" I sobbed.

"Amber, this isn't your fault…if he's in that bad a place, I doubt anyone could have brought him out of it" he said sadly.

Suddenly, I had a thought. "Phil…you said you'd seen it before…he hasn't…he hasn't done it before has he?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"No…no, I never expected it from Mike" he said quietly. "It just happens too often…it's scary…mostly the guys…they feel like they don't have anyone to reach out to, because admitting their problems makes them weak" he said sadly, rubbing his face.

The door swung open and Kelly rushed in. She flung her arms around Phil, not used to seeing him break down.

"What's happened? Will someone please tell me?" she pleaded, eyes glancing from Phil to me and back. Phil looked up at Wade.

"I didn't tell her, I didn't know if you wanted me to or not" Wade admitted, standing nervously by the door.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Amber and me….we…we found Mike…in his bathroom…" Phil started, trying to explain. Kelly's hand came up to her mouth, tears swimming as she realised what he was trying to tell her. "…he wasn't moving…he took an overdose Kelly…" he said, holding her on his lap. She broke down in horror and disbelief. "This is why I didn't want you seeing him…why I didn't want you here" he explained to her.

She looked over at me and met my glance. She pulled away from Phil and wrapped her arms around me, making me cry harder.

"Is he okay?" she dared to ask.

"For now, they're watching him closely overnight" he told her, taking her back into his arms protectively. Wade stood by the door, still trying to come to terms with what was happening. I looked at him, failing to hide a strangled sob as I reached out for him. He pulled me into him, holding me tightly to his chest.

We settled down for the night, pushing the chairs together. Kelly lay across the chairs as best she could, sleeping quietly with her head on Phil's lap as he stroked her hair. I was nestled under Wade's arm, eyes closed but a world away from sleep. I could hear them talking quietly. Phil had trouble sleeping at the best of times so it didn't surprise me that he was awake. Wade suffered from insomnia now and then, I felt him shift into a more comfortable position and plant a kiss on the top of my head.

Hours passed with no news. I drifted in and out of consciousness. I woke up with a start upon hearing the door open. Kelly's eyes fluttered open too as the doctor walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good news, his condition is stable and he's doing fine" he smiled as a wave of relief flooded over us. "He'll be waking up very soon so I was wondering if you wanted to see him?" he asked. We nodded. "I'm afraid he can't have more than two visitors at a time though" he added.

"Thank you for everything" Phil told him.

"No problem" he smiled. "Who's going first then? And you need to be sensitive with him, for obvious reasons" he told us.

"I think Phil and Amber should go, they found him, they've been waiting here longest" Kelly suggested.

"But are you gonna be okay here?" Phil asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine" she assured him.

Phil and I stood up and followed the doctor out. I was shaking, terrified about his reaction. What if he hates us for bring him here? What if he's angry at me? What if he tries to do it again? Phil held the door open and followed me in. I looked at Mike, sleeping peacefully on the bed, various tubes in his arms and attached to his body. He had more colour in his skin now, I was just thankful that he was alive.

I took a seat next to his bed with Phil and reached for Mike's hand. He stirred a little.

"Mike?" Phil said gently.

His fingers twitched as his eyelids opened slowly. He blinked under the lights and looked at me. I withdrew my hand from his, scared again. He looked confused, unsure of where he was or why. Before we could speak, he lifted his head slightly.

"Shit" he said, running his hands over his face before realising he was wired up to several machines. I quickly wiped away a tear that escaped down my cheek. I didn't want him to see me crying. Phil sat silently, hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. I wished he would say something; anything to break the awful tension.

Seeing the hurt in Mike's eyes, I finally gave into it, releasing all of my unspoken worries and love for him. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him tightly, crying into his neck. I felt him return the hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against my head. I pulled away and sat back down, Phil waiting beside me for his turn. I watched as the two men locked gazes.

"I'm so sorry" Mike told him, eyes shining with emotion. Phil moved to his side, hugging him tightly in a brotherly embrace.

"You should be you fucking asshole" Phil laughed, patting his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to us again" he told him seriously. "I love you man, but tonight has been hell" he lectured.

"I'm so sorry, both of you, I never wanted to upset you" he said, taking our hands in each of his.

"Then why?" I asked, unable to hold back the question any more.

Mike looked down at his chest, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Let's not talk about it now, let's just be happy that we're all okay" Phil said, giving my hand a squeeze.

We took a few moments to compose ourselves and say a little prayer of thanks. Suddenly, Maryse burst through the doors, several staff members trying to catch her. She screamed on seeing Mike and flung herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably. I was up in a flash, pulling her off of him. Phil grabbed her other arm, afraid she was going to fight me. She didn't. She just sunk to the floor in a mess of mascara and fake lashes.

"Maryse, what the hell are you doing here?" Mike asked her, his heart rate on the machine clearly increasing.

"I nearly lost you…I can't believe it" she sobbed in her thick accent.

"Nearly? Maryse you lost me the second you started that affair" he spat.

"I had to come here Mike! You need to know the truth! I have proof Mike…" she sobbed as Phil tried to pick her up from the floor.

"Proof of what?" he asked angrily.

"Proof that it's not how you think…I love you Mike…I love you so much" she cried.

"Erm, do you want us to leave? Or to take her outside?" Phil asked awkwardly.

"I tried to tell this young lady, two visitors at a time" the nurse quipped angrily.

"Please Mike…just hear me out…" she whimpered.

"I'll go" Phil offered.

"Five minutes" Mike sighed.

"Are you okay here Amber?" Phil asked me. I nodded and kissed his cheek as he left the room after trying and failing one last time to pull Maryse into a standing position.

"What?" Mike asked bluntly.

"Here" she whispered, handing me an envelope to pass to Mike. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting it before opening it carefully. He pulled the contents out gently. It was a disk; a plain silver disk.

"What's this? A CD? What are you trying to do Maryse?" he asked her, sighing.

"It's a DVD Mike" she whispered, pulling herself to her feet. She blinked back more tears and moved closer to him. "I'm sorry, I should have said something…I thought I could handle it…I understand why you don't want me anymore…but I had to tell you…" she babbled.

"Tell me what? Will you just get to the point!" he exclaimed, agitated.

"About eight weeks ago, one of my ex-boyfriends contacted me…that's who the man was, that you caught me with…who you threw out…he blackmailed me Mike" she told him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Mike tried to interrupt but she stopped him, continuing her story. "He told me that he was coming to see me soon…and that if I didn't sleep with him…he would release the contents of that disk…" she sobbed into the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "It's a sex tape Mike…he made it secretly…when we were together years ago" she cried.

"But…" Mike tried to interrupt her again.

"I thought if I slept with him just the once, he would give me the disk and no one would ever know…but he told me he'd printed hundreds and I had to work to get all of them back" she whispered through her tears. "I'd already been unfaithful to you after the first time, I felt dirty and used anyway…so I carried on because I thought I might be able to get them all back" she admitted. "It was for nothing though, he already sold it on to some dirt sheet and I had to buy it back. It's done now. But I'm sorry Mike; I just wanted you to know why I did it. I'm leaving now, I won't bother you again, I just want you to know I love you…I'm sorry" she said, turning around to leave.

"Ryse…" he called out to her from the bed. "Why didn't you just tell me? We could have stopped him from releasing it anyway…" he said sadly.

She turned slowly to look at him. "This wasn't your problem Mike…I was involved with some pretty sick people and I didn't want you getting caught up in it…but I screwed up and look what I did to you…I don't deserve you Mike, but don't ever think I didn't love you" she told him before walking out of the door and out of the hospital.

I stood by the bed in utter disbelief. Mike looked just as astonished.

"You okay?" I asked him gently.

"Yeah" he said quietly, turning the disk over in his hands.

* * *

><p>A week later, we sat on the floor in a large circle around a table with shot glasses and lots of alcohol. There was an array of drinks, vodka, Jack Daniels, Southern Comfort, gin, whisky and more. Randy, John, Lizzie, Heath, Nattie, Beth, Justin, Layla, Wade, Maryse, Mike, Jack, Sheamus, Eve, Evan, Christian and Alberto sat in the circle with me, while Kelly and Phil looked on, amused. Maryse and Mike had worked things out in a chat, but decided to put their relationship on hold for a while. They still seemed to gravitate towards one another and locked glances across the room regularly. Phil and Mike had many brotherly chats about what happened and Mike agreed to have a couple of counselling sessions to avoid another incident.<p>

Tomorrow I would meet with the lawyer to discuss the upcoming court case. It filled me with dread so I focussed on drinking myself into a hazy oblivion in order to forget. Drinking games were always exciting, and with this many people joining in for Beth's birthday, it was only going to make it more fun. We played 'have you ever?' whereby every time someone asked the 'have you ever?' question and the answer was yes, you would take a shot. An added bonus was if the person could find something that every other person had done except them, more alcohol was added to a jug in the centre. By the end, the jug would contain a pint made up of a mix of the drinks. The thought was enough to turn your stomach. During the game of spin the bottle we planned for later, someone would have to down the entire pint.

I could tell Kelly was unhappy that she couldn't join in. To make her feel better, she was given the role of distributing the alcohol and pouring the 'deadly pint' as we named it. We were off. I got to go first.

"Have you ever…been inside a wrestling ring with Sheamus?" was my first question. There was a collective sigh as everyone took a shot except for me. Pure vodka was first. A few people winced as it burned their throats. I noticed Lizzie had taken a shot and asked her why.

"I used to have your job, so I was in the ring with him a few times" she laughed. "Didn't you know that?" she asked.

"No! Heath said her name was Lizzie, I never made the connection" I laughed.

Kelly added a big dose of Jack Daniels to the jug in the centre.

"My turn" Heath announced. "Have you ever botched an RKO?" he asked as the room erupted with laughter. That was clearly a joke but he earned a glare from Mike and Christian who took their shots. Phil coughed from the corner.

"Glad I'm not in this one and happy it's not take one for every one you botched hey Randal?" he quipped as everyone giggled.

"It is Phillip, you'd be off your face" Randy replied. We all laughed again.

"Have you ever had romantic relations with a female before?" Beth asked.

All of the guys took a shot along with Maryse and Layla who blushed. I wasn't entirely sure if my kiss with Kelly months ago counted so took a shot anyway. It was gin this time, not one of my favourites.

The game went on for a while, most people verging on tipsy now, poor Evan and Eve already drunk. The jug in the centre was ¾ full. We learned many interesting things during the game. Most interestingly that Randy had romantic relations with a man after John got his own back on the girls for Beth's question. Now it was time for spin the bottle.

We had a bowl containing commands in the centre. The bottle would select someone; they would then perform the command. Everyone was anxious but Phil made sure we all consented first. And that whatever we did, no one would hold it against each other, it was just a game. You could forfeit your command, but that meant chugging the 'deadly pint' and that was unappealing. Phil spun the bottle for the first time. I held my breath as it passed me each time. It finally slowed to a stop, on Justin. He sighed before moving into the centre and reaching into the bowl.

He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it gingerly. He read aloud.

"Take your shirt off" he announced to the room. Justin blushed as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. We wolf-whistled as he sat down again. The bottle was spun and this time it fell on Wade. I cringed, this could be painful. He sighed and picked out a command.

"No way" he said before anyone had a chance to read it. "I'm not doing that" he asserted. Nattie jumped up and snatched it from him, reading it to the group.

"Kiss someone of Beth's choice…with tongues!" she read, laughing. I wasn't too nervous, I trusted Beth to pick wisely.

"Come on Wade, it's a game…don't be a pussy!" Phil shouted at him as Wade shot him an angry glare.

"Glad you find this funny Phil, because I pick you!" Beth exclaimed as everyone squealed with laughter.

"I don't think so" Phil laughed.

"I thought it was just a game?" Nattie chimed in.

"I'd rather drink the pint!" Wade yelled over the noise.

"What if I said it would be seriously hot?" I said, winking suggestively at him.

"Yeah, it would be!" Kelly shouted.

Eve, Layla, Nattie and Beth agreed as we started chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS!" at them.

At this point, Wade had consumed a fair amount of alcohol. Probably enough to do something he wouldn't normally. Phil however had none, obviously, and wasn't keen at all.

"Don't be such a fuckin' wimp" Sheamus grinned through his Irish drawl.

"You do it then!" Wade snarled at him.

"Come on guys, it's just a game!" Beth mocked them. They glared at her but reluctantly edged closer. We cheered them on enthusiastically; Justin and Heath grimacing, Kelly and I laughing at the obvious pain on their faces.

Their eyes closed as their lips edged together slowly. It felt wrong that my pulse was racing but I didn't care.

At the last moment, Wade pulled back.

"I can't do it! Seriously, no way" he sighed.

"Just drink the pint man, please, spare us both" Phil laughed.

"I take the forfeit, sorry guys" Wade said, grabbing the jug.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" we chanted. He grimaced as he struggled to down the whole thing. The expression on his face was worth a thousand words. He sat down next to me and waited; waited for the undoubtedly awful after-effects of the alcohol to hit him.

The next spin selected Randy. He sauntered up to the bowl and picked out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it to the group.

"Tell an embarrassing story about someone in the room" he said. Everyone who had ever told Randy anything cringed.

"Hmm, I think I know" Randy laughed, winking at John.

"Randy" John warned.

"Don't get your panties in a twist" Randy chuckled. "You already told half the roster anyway" he said. "In a match a few years ago, John was pretty ill but he didn't want to call the match off. Food poisoning wasn't it champ?" Randy asked cheekily.

"Yes" John sighed as we laughed in anticipation.

"So mid-way through the match he feels the need to puke…" he announced as a collective 'eww' spread around the room.

"So being the inventive guy he is…he crawled under the ring, upchucked and crawled out again…" he continued as everyone started laughing.

As the night faded into the morning, everyone made their way back to their hotel rooms. I was getting quite concerned about Wade who had been singing loudly and was now passed out on the sofa. Dragging him back to our room would be difficult.

"Hey, you and Wade are welcome to sleep here for the night" Kelly offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Of course, it's no trouble" Phil added. I threw a blanket over the couch and settled down next to Wade. There wasn't much room but it was just about big enough for both of us. He snored and rubbed his cheek against my neck, too drunk to have a clue where he was. I laughed a little and kissed his forehead.

"Night Wade" I whispered, knowing I wasn't going to get a response.

Phil and Kelly were tidying up the kitchen. Or so I thought. I heard something hit the floor before the lights were switched off. I could hear them whispering and breathing loudly.

"Kelly…stop…we have guests" I heard Phil pant as the bedroom door opened.

"Phil please, I want you so bad…I need you" I heard Kelly beg him seductively. The rest was muffled as she dragged him to the bedroom. I cringed as I was kept awake for the next hour by the various noises coming from their bedroom. I turned over. At least one of us was sleeping; Wade was knocked out.

Though we all knew our hangovers would be horrendous, it was really nice to have a fun night with everyone after all the drama of the past few weeks. I was determined to enjoy it, because the drama would resume tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, cliff-hanger ;) Please review :P<strong>


	42. Always Be My Baby

**Sorry for the delay again :) been on holiday :) But I wrote a lot while I was away so chapters should be coming faster now :) Please review…I'm begging now :P This chapter is named after the song 'Always be my baby' originally by Mariah Carey but the David Cook version is my favourite :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

Chains jangling…wrists locked to the wall. I struggled against the bonds. No use. I heard more noise around me. It was Wade, Kelly, Phil, Mike, Maryse, Heath and Justin, all locked to the wall, panicked. I saw him, in the corner. He had the knife again. He moved around them, selecting his victim. Phil cried out when his eyes locked on Kelly. He moved towards her as she trembled with fear.

"Leave them alone!" I cried out. It was me who deserved to die. I was the one he wanted.

I heard voices…becoming more and more distant as I flitted between reality and dream.

I slowly regained consciousness, getting my bearings and realising I was on the floor. I blinked a few times and surveyed the main room. Wade was snoring softly on the couch behind me. I must have fallen off in the night. That would explain the pain in my back. Phil stood over me.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes and checking the time. It was only 6am.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, same as always" I told him. "Sorry if I woke you" I apologised.

"Nah you didn't, I've been up for a while" he told me.

As the sleepy morning haze lifted, I remembered what today entailed. I groaned. We had a meeting with Vince's expensive lawyer at ten. My head was also throbbing lightly, the after-effects of the alcohol last night no doubt. I pulled myself up and found my way into the kitchen area.

Phil sat down at the table and resumed reading.

"Hangover?" he enquired.

"Uh huh" I mumbled in response, finding a glass and filling it with water.

"Painkillers?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes please" I laughed a little. "Ow…laughing hurts" I grumbled.

"Here" he said, handing me a packet from a toiletry bag on the counter.

"Thanks" I told him, taking the pills and sinking down next to him.

"Disturbed night?" he asked, peering over the book.

"Just a bit" I laughed. "For more reasons than one" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh?" he asked, not getting the hint.

"Not only did I end up on the floor as well as the usual crazy dream visions, but I was also an unintentional guest to the Kelly and Phil symphony last night" I told him, giggling so much I could barely complete the sentence.

He blushed, coughing in surprise and embarrassment. "Yeah…sorry about that" he chuckled a little.

"It's okay, I understand" I winked, still laughing.

"Well…a guy can't deny his lady can he?" he joked, joining the laughter. "I might have to start though; I can't keep up with her anymore. I don't remember learning about this side of pregnancy in school" he laughed as I burst into another fit of giggles.

"That's enough…" I told him, getting my breath back. "This isn't helping my headache" I laughed.

I heard Wade turn over and whine from the main room.

"Sounds like prince charming has arisen" Phil grinned. "Better go attend to him, he drank his body weight in vodka last night" he laughed.

I sighed and wandered in. Wade looked up at me, bleary eyed.

"Shit Amber, what the fuck did I do last night?" he groaned, clutching his head.

"Drank…a lot" I told him, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad before, my head's killing me" he complained.

"Aww" I sympathised, wrapping my arms around him. I rubbed his back for a while. "Let me go get you some painkillers and a coffee" I told him.

I fetched the coffee and pills from the kitchen.

"No sympathy…it's self inflicted pain" Phil commented over his book as I left the kitchen. I laughed and sat down next to Wade, gently pushing him into a sitting position.

"Open" I told him, popping the pill on his tongue before handing him a glass of water. He swallowed it down before knocking back the coffee in one. "Better?" I asked, kissing him softly.

"Much better…thank you sweetie" he told me, pulling me onto his lap. "Did I make an ass of myself last night?" he asked.

"No more than usual" I grinned, trying but failing to escape as he grabbed my sides and tickled me. "No, you just passed out" I giggled through my gasps for breath.

* * *

><p>However light-hearted the morning was, it didn't detract from the prospect of what faced us at the meeting. We thanked Kelly and Phil for letting us stay and headed back to our room at 8am to get ready. I changed into a grey pencil skirt and lilac blouse with my trusty black work heels. I straightened my hair and applied a little make-up. I shuffled around nervously as Wade grabbed his tie and put it on. He chose a plain black suit and tie with a white shirt.<p>

"You look pretty" he said, trying to both reassure and distract me.

"Thank you, you look very smart" I smiled, grabbing his hand. He grabbed his keys and we headed out to the car. Once inside, he noticed I was yet to release his hand.

"Baby, I need both hands to drive" he smiled, kissing me gently. I reluctantly released my grip and clasped my hands nervously in my lap. "Hey, stop worrying, this part won't be too bad. This guy's on our side" he said, rubbing my arm. I nodded unconvincingly as we set off.

Upon arrival, we were buzzed into Vince's office by his secretary. He smiled at us and shook our hands with his trademark grin and booming voice. If I wasn't shaking with anxiety before, I definitely was now. A small man in a pinstriped suit stood behind him clutching a battered brown briefcase. His mousy-brown hair complemented his warm face. He shook our hands before everyone took their seats.

"I'd like to introduce one of my best lawyers, Derrick Davies" Vince told us.

"Hi, Wade and Amber isn't it?" he asked us in turn. "Do you mind if I address you with your first names?" he asked formally.

"Yes it is, and no of course not" Wade answered.

"Okay, well it's my understanding that you would like to provide evidence in Mr Ezekiel Jackson's trial. He is being charged with battery, false imprisonment and possession of a weapon with intent to harm" he explained.

I winced at the mention of his name as well as the scary legal language being used. I felt Wade place a reassuring hand on my thigh. Derrick noticed and took to calling him 'Mr Jackson' from then on.

"Are you both sure you're happy to continue? It will entail explaining to the jury, under oath, exactly what happened. I'll be asking you questions to prompt you and then you'll be cross-examined by Mr Jackson's lawyer" he told us.

I slowly nodded. I couldn't deny that I was extremely nervous about it, but I had to try.

"I will warn you, the cross-examination of the evidence you give could be unpleasant. Obviously his lawyer is going to try to dismiss your evidence and give the impression that what you're saying isn't true. I'll give you more information closer to the date of the case when I've read through all of the statements, then I can give you more information on how he plans to defend himself. You do know the date don't you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think we've been told" Wade told him, looking at me. I just sat there, counting down the minutes until I could leave.

Derrick flipped over a few pages of his papers. "It's scheduled for the 30th, which makes it three weeks away" he told us. Three weeks didn't seem very long at all. The knot in my stomach grew.

"I've read through the statements you both gave at the time of the crime. I just have a few things to go through with each of you. Did you want me to do that together or separately?" he asked us.

"Together" I said quietly.

"Separately" Wade answered at the same time, reluctant for me to hear everything that happened while I was unconcious. He looked over at me. He sighed and agreed.

"Okay we'll start with you Amber. I know this is difficult for you to relive, I'll try to be as sensitive as possible. What I will say is that the defence lawyer won't be sensitive, so you may have to put up with some difficult questioning" he told me. I nodded tentatively.

"You say you were alone in the corridor when he grabbed you from behind? Is that correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Did you know anyone else was there before he grabbed you?" he asked me.

"No…I heard some noises but when I looked there was no one there" I told him.

"So he snuck up on you then?" he asked.

"I guess so…because as I said, I didn't see anyone else there" I answered, trying not to get worked up or agitated.

"Okay, and when he grabbed you, how did he hold you?" he asked me.

Wade's grip tightened. "Is this really necessary right now?" he asked, a touch of hostility in his tone.

"Wade, we have to make sure we can all answer any questions they might throw at us" Vince chimed in from the corner.

"He had one hand around my neck and the other was at the bottom of my back" I told him quietly.

"Do you remember which hand it was on your neck?" he asked me.

My eyes widened. "Seriously? You expect me to remember that considering the situation? And I was facing the wall, how was I supposed to know that?" I asked incredulously.

"Okay, okay I understand, you just have to calmly tell the jury that you weren't facing him so you can't answer that" he explained, trying to ease the tension in the room. "So once he had a old of you, he pushed you into the wall yes? Which is what caused the cut you received above your eye?" he clarified.

"Yes" I told him, tears starting to form in my eyes. Reliving it was definitely not something I wanted to do.

"And you say he shouted things at you? Can you remember what he said exactly?" he asked me.

"Not exactly what he said…but I remember certain parts…" I told him, voice faltering.

"Do you mind me asking what you remember?" he asked delicately.

"I…I remember him calling me a…a slut…he said I was doing well in the company because I…because I was sleeping with Wade" I whispered, a few tears escaping. I tried to continue. "He said it was my fault he lost his job…and he wanted to get revenge on Wade because it was his fault too…" I explained. "Then he told me to call Wade…to tell him to come down and find me…because he wanted to kick his head in" I said, voice little more than a whimper now. Wade rubbed my arm, understanding that I had to do this both for the trial, and so I could move on and put it behind me.

"He said…he said he'll be lucky if he lives" I whispered, knowing I would never forget those words. "He tried to make me call Wade but I didn't want to, I didn't want him to come just to be attacked" I explained.

"Okay, you're doing really well so far" he assured me. "And you say that you blacked out before Wade arrived, why is that?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Not even Wade knew this part; I never told anyone how bad things could have been…

"He hung up after telling Wade where to come find us…and then he leaned down to my face and asked me what was so special about Wade…" I said quietly. "He said he was better in the ring…and on the mic…and in bed" I said, closing my eyes as more tears ran down my cheeks. "Then he kissed me…and I screamed…and that's why he got mad and threw me at the lockers" I whispered. Wade's eyes widened. I just sat there, sobbing quietly, wondering if Wade would even want me now he knew what Zeik had done.

"Okay…and that's why you blacked out, you hit your head off the lockers yes?" he asked. I nodded, desperately wanting to leave the room now.

"I think that's enough for today, I'm sorry you have to go through it all again" he told me, handing me a tissue.

"And Wade, you say Mr Jackson called you from Amber's phone?" Derrick resumed questioning.

"Yes" Wade told him, glancing worriedly back to me every few seconds.

"And you took along a Mr Slater and Mr Gabriel for back-up who waited in the next room?" he asked.

"Yes" Wade said again.

"They may need to be questioned too" he added.

"I'll get on it later today" Vince told him.

"Good. You say Mr Jackson had a knife, when did you first realise he had a weapon?" Derrick asked.

"He pulled it out of his belt as soon as he saw me arrive" Wade told him.

"Then you say there was a scuffle between the two of you where you were able to remove the knife from Mr Jackson's grasp?" he asked.

"Yes, that's what happened. But he hit me with the handle of the knife before I managed to get him to release it. It hit me in the cheek" he explained.

"This is when you called for Mr Slater and Mr Gabriel's assistance?" he asked.

"Not quite, before there was any physicality, I convinced him it was me he wanted, not Amber, so he let Heath come in and take Amber somewhere safe. I told Heath not to come back until I called but yes, I called them back once I had him down on the ground" Wade told him.

"Okay. So you called Vince once you had him restrained yes?" he asked.

"Yes I did" Wade told him.

"And what did you do then Vince?" he asked.

"I sent security down there to throw Mr Jackson out of the building and told them not to allow him near the premises again" he explained.

"Okay I think that's enough for today. I'll be in touch with you if I find out any more information. If not I'll see you in court on the 30th. You just need to tell the truth, what you've told me. I don't see many ways he can get out of it to be honest. I'll brief you before we go in but I think we're all sorted" he smiled and shook our hands again. He pulled me to one side before we left.

"Don't be afraid because he's standing in front of you in there…if the jury see how afraid you are, there's no harm in getting upset. I understand you'll be scared but don't worry, the jury can sympathise with that. Just be real" he advised me. I nodded, biting back more tears. I left quickly, needing to get outside for a while. Wade followed silently.

Even outside, I felt vulnerable and exposed. I got into the car quickly and shut the door, locking it, feeling excessively paranoid. Wade climbed into the drivers' seat.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Can we just go back to the hotel?" I asked quietly.

"Sure" he sighed, starting the car. I leaned against the window, staring blankly at the cars passing by. The silence was deafening.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Wade said quietly, breaking the silence.

"I have to do this Wade, for you and for me…I just want to get back and forget about it for a while" I told him.

He nodded and returned his focus to the road.

* * *

><p>Once in the hotel room, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. Wade walked in, a sad look on his face. He tugged at the knot of his tie, sighing frustratedly when he couldn't undo it. I stood up and walked over to him, taking hold of it and delicately picking at the knot. I prised it open and took it off. I smoothed his collar back down. He leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. He noticed my lack of response, as well as my need to stay close to him anyway.<p>

"You never told me…that last part" he said quietly. I knew he was referring to what Ezekiel had said and done before I was knocked out.

"That's because I didn't want you to know" I told him honestly.

"Why not?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Because it's embarrassing and I don't like talking about it" I told him.

He hugged me tighter. "It's all over now, we just have to get through the court part, then we can put it behind us" he whispered, stroking my hair. "Anything else you kept from me?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

I wanted to answer no, but there was something nagging me. I knew he meant anything I hadn't told him about the court case, but I couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that took over me at the thought of keeping things from him. The times I had kissed Mike were floating around my head. Well, he kissed me. But I kissed him back…or did I? I don't even remember. But if I said no to that question, I'd be lying. Should I tell him, for the sake of honesty? Or would that just be bringing up unnecessary drama? My conscience said I should tell him. But we were on a break the first time…but not the second…. My head started to spin again.

"Amber?" he asked, realising I'd fallen silent.

"I'm gonna call John, I wanna go practice some stuff in the ring…" I told him.

Three hours later and I felt much better after getting some of my aggression out in the ring. It also cheered me up to hear that John was scheduled to return to the ring soon. It wasn't long until I was due to make my debut as a wrestler. I wasn't too sure how a wrestling career was going to play out for me, but I was excited for the experience. After a call to Vince, I discovered my debut had been set for a few days after the court case, where I would finally tell The Corre to get lost and go on a nice baby face run with John. For now at house shows and on live TV, I was still being dragged around by Wade. It was fun to work with him though, so I had little to complain about.

* * *

><p>It was a normal Wednesday afternoon for us. Wade, Phil, Kelly, Justin, Heath and I were sitting around the TV watching re-runs of Two and a half Men and chatting. Heath and I had taken to comforting Justin after he and Layla decided to call it quits. He was taking it well though. We ate popcorn and drank way too much Pepsi. I missed spending time with my boys. A little while later, Mike and Maryse joined us hand-in-hand. I was happy that they'd managed to sort out their issues. They were meant to be together.<p>

What Kelly and Phil didn't know was that us girls had organised their baby shower for this afternoon. We all bought them lots of baby gifts ranging from toys and clothes to bottles and strollers. We'd hired the restaurant of the hotel for the bash and even secretly contacted Kelly's parents and Phil's friends from Chicago. It was going to be huge. The last piece of the plan was getting her downstairs on cue at 5pm. That was my job. It was now 4pm and we had to get ready. Mike was in charge of making sure Phil was there.

I pulled her to one side. "I'm surprising you tonight Kelly, so grab a nice dress and come get ready in my room" I winked.

"Amber!" she laughed. "You don't have to surprise me" she giggled.

"Too late, now go!" I told her as she rummaged through her wardrobe and found a pretty white dress and some gold ballerina pumps. She looked gorgeous, coming up to five and a half months pregnant now. I changed too, recycling the mint green dress Wade had bought me for my birthday. It was too expensive to only wear once. I led her downstairs, excited to see her reaction.

As we neared the restaurant, I saw that practically the entire WWE roster was there as well as lots of friends and family. A big banner with 'Congratulations' written on it hung across the entrance.

"Happy baby shower" I whispered to her before we walked in. She squealed with excitement and hugged me tight. I noticed Wade had already brought Phil down who was chatting happily with Kelly's parents.

"Mom!" Kelly yelled excitedly, racing over to them.

An hour or so into the celebration, Kelly grasped Phil's hand and stood up to address the room.

"Firstly we wanted to say thank you everyone for coming, it means a lot to us" Phil started as everyone turned to listen. "Special thanks to Wade, Amber, Maryse, Nattie, Beth, Layla and everyone else who organised this for us" he smiled and everyone applauded.

"What I wanted to announce to everyone was that we found out the sex of the baby" Kelly grinned as Phil wrapped his arm around her.

"We're having a little baby girl" Phil beamed as the room erupted in cheers. We ate, drank and watched as the soon-to-be-parents opened their gifts. They were thrilled with everything they received, especially the cute set of dungarees with 'daddy's little girl' and the bib with 'mommies princess' on it from me and Wade, who Kelly had already told about the sex of the baby.

Now it was time for some party tunes. The DJ had lots of requests. One of the best was 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. That was very baby shower appropriate. Another choice was 'Always be my baby' by Mariah Carey. A few hours in, Phil wandered over to me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could sing a song for me" he smiled. I agreed happily and made my way onto the stage.

"This one was requested by Phil" I smiled as the music started.

"_Take good care of my baby  
>Please don't ever make her blue<br>Just tell her that you love her  
>Make sure you're thinking of her<br>In everything you say and do_

_Aww, take good care of my baby  
>Now don't you ever make her cry<br>Just let your love surround her  
>Paint a rainbow all around her<br>Don't let her see a cloudy sky"_

My next choice was a little more fun. "This one I chose, I thought it was cute" I laughed.

"_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but what if I don't?_

_What happens in my head stays in my head, but what if it won't?_

_What if you knew what I was thinking? Would it make you like woah?_

_I don't wanna risk putting my foot in it so I keep my mouth closed._

_All you hear is mmm mm mm mm mm mm, gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip_

_Mmm mm mm mm mm mm, gotta beep out what I really wanna shout!_

_Whoops did I say it out loud did you find out? I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies, I see them springing up like daisies"_

Once finished, everyone applauded. I jumped off the stage to congratulate Phil and Kelly again. Then 'Don't Go' by Wretch 32 started playing and I grabbed Wade for a slow dance. We watched Kelly and Phil dancing together in the middle of the floor, lost in each other. Phil ran his hands over Kelly's abdomen, holding her closely. Wade noticed me watching.

"Kinda makes you want to have kids doesn't it?" he asked, kissing me gently.

"Yeah it does" I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review :)<strong>


	43. Come Back To Me

**This one's for AngelsDestiny22 for being the best reviewer ever :) Special thanks to wwediva31592 :) Please review people, they're dwindling even more now, I need your inspiration! This chapter is named after 'Come Back to Me' by David Cook. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I was now closing in on the date of my debut wrestling on RAW, so as well as the stress of the impending court case, Wade and I were arguing more often. I woke up at 5am as I had every day for the past two weeks. The lack of sleep alone was taking its toll on me. That added to the fact that Wade and I were hardly spending any time together made a bad situation worse. I grabbed my gym bag and headed to meet John again. I was really pushing myself as of late, desperate to be in the best shape possible and hone my in-ring techniques so I didn't feel like a fish out of water.

After another intense gym session and taking a beating in the ring yet again, I showered and headed back to the hotel. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I had bruises everywhere and I was struggling to come to terms with the huge mountains I had yet to climb. I said goodbye to John after he dropped me off at the hotel and slung my bag on the floor inside the room. I grabbed some ice from the freezer and iced my shoulders. Wade peered around the door, pausing upon seeing I was back. Things had become a little awkward between us lately. I was choosing to stay quiet for fear of starting a fight as well as out of guilt that I had never told him about Mike. It was hurting more now I knew our relationship was becoming even more serious. He was never sure what kind of mood I was in so walked on egg shells around me too.

"You feeling beat-up from the gym again?" he asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

He sat down next to me on the couch and rubbed my shoulders a little. I winced as he pushed on a particularly painful spot.

"Maybe you should stop pushing yourself so much" he said, moving to my lower back.

"How can I? There's so much to prepare for" I said, feeling my back knot up again with tension.

"You need to stop stressing so much and calm down" he told me.

I moved away from him. He withdrew, noticing the change in my body language. "How can you say that? How can you not be stressed Wade? That's what I don't understand. There's so much shit going on right now!" I growled, stress mounting.

He sighed. "Can we not have another fucking argument? I'm sorry I'm not stressing like you, is that what you want me to say?" he asked, becoming agitated.

"Can you not understand why I'm stressing? If I fuck this court thing up, I ruin it for everyone involved! I have no idea how I'm even going to get into the court room I'm that nervous about it! Then this debut, I'm starting to question if it's the right thing! I'm not a wrestler, I don't know if I can do it anymore…" I trailed off.

"You're not gonna fuck the court case up, its fine. And the amount of training you're doing and what I've seen, you're as good as most of the divas…so just calm down. I get that you're worried, but there's no need to take it out on me" he said quietly.

"You're so fucking perfect Wade. I can't be as confident about this court thing as you! And I'm not as good in the ring as you!" I yelled at him, ribs aching.

"I'm not perfect Amber! No one is! You know that! But you're pretty damn close most of the time!" he shouted back, sick of the pointless fights.

"I'm far from perfect Wade…and I don't know if I can take it anymore. I can't deal with the pressure" I said, voice shaking.

"I don't understand you Amber, what the hell is going on with you? I get that you're stressed, but you're not acting like you…" he trailed off. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. "I've known you long enough now…to know when something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is…what did I do? That's annoyed you?" he asked seriously. Looking into his eyes hurt more but he wouldn't let me tear my gaze from him. I felt it mounting again, the stress…

"It's not what you did Wade! It's what I did!" I said, knowing this wasn't a good idea but powerless to stop the words from spilling from my lips.

"What do you mean what you did?" he asked shocked.

"I didn't want to say anything…I didn't mean to keep it from you. Fuck, it looks so much worse now…" I breathed. "It's just…when you said about Kelly and Phil…it making you want kids…it scared me…I couldn't have a family with someone who I kept something from…" I said, turning away from him.

"What are you talking about…Amber?" he asked worriedly. "I didn't mean I wanted kids now…" he trailed off.

"I know. It's not about that. What I'm saying is, I can't carry on with this relationship without telling you what happened…" I whispered. "Please don't go off on one, at least not until I've told you the whole story" I continued. He sat silently, waiting.

"When we took a break, just after the whole…attack incident…when I went back to the room I was sharing with Mike…as far as he knew, there was nothing going on with us anymore…and he kissed me" I said, holding my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"He apologised immediately afterwards…after that I told him that we were back together and everything…but then the day when you went to see Vince…and you bought me those flowers…that afternoon I went to see how Mike was doing, because I felt bad for just ditching him…and he did it again…" I whispered.

"Please Wade…I told him to stop…and he did…and he said sorry, it's never happened since…he's happy with Maryse now" I begged him, seeing the anger on his face.

"So he took advantage of you then? When you were upset, after you were fucking attacked?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"He didn't mean anything by it, please don't blame him" I begged, knowing Mike would be upset that I'd told Wade.

"So whose fault was it? Yours? Did you lead him on then?" he asked frustratedly.

"No…I didn't Wade please! I don't like keeping things from you…that's why I told you…it's been eating away at me…why I couldn't talk to you…" I told him.

"So you're all better now huh? It's all off your chest!" he yelled.

"It was a while ago Wade, I just didn't want any secrets…nothing happened, nothing ever will, I stopped it before it started!" I reasoned.

"Well why tell me now?" he asked angrily.

"Because I want an honest relationship…and when you say serious stuff, like talking about children, I need to be sure that our relationship is strong enough…" I said, tears starting to well-up in my eyes. "Please don't say anything to Mike, he never meant anything by it…" I trailed off.

"I just need some time to think…and process this" he sighed, standing up and grabbing some things.

"You…you're leaving?" I asked, a small sob escaping my lips.

"For a while yeah, I just need to think about things for a while…on my own" he said, shutting the door behind him. I burst into tears, body aching. I reached for my phone, knowing exactly who to call.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Beth was on the couch, hugging me as she listened to me talking.<p>

"I can understand why you wanted to tell him, but you have to accept the consequences of it…and I think you should tell Mike…" she advised. I knew deep down that I would have to; I just didn't really want to face that. I took a deep breath and called him.

"S'up?" he answered.

"Mike…I'm just warning you, Wade knows…" I said quietly.

"Knows what?" he asked, confused.

"He knows about the times we kissed" I said, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"What?" he asked worriedly. "How?"

"I'm sorry Mike…but I had to be honest with him…I told him that you apologised and that me and him weren't together the first time…I told him nothing has ever happened…" I trailed off.

"And? He said what?" he asked.

"He was kinda mad…I think at me…and he left" I whispered.

"Shit Amber, I don't want my face kicked in!" he shouted down the line.

"I told him it wasn't your fault…I told him not to blame you" I reasoned.

"I don't think that's gonna stop him! I asked you not to say anything Amber…fuck…why?" he asked.

"He's not excessively violent Mike…he's not as bad as he used to be with anger issues" I tried to argue. "I had to tell him, he started talking about children Mike…I don't want any secrets…" I told him, trying to keep my composure.

"It just seems like you're asking for trouble, dragging it all up…when it didn't mean anything…we're both happy" he sighed.

"I know you don't agree with what I did Mike, but my conscience wouldn't let me keep this from him…" I whispered.

"Okay…" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Mike" I told him.

"It's okay" he said.

"I love you to bits Mike, I hope you know that" I told him honestly.

"I love you too Amber" he laughed.

"Tell Maryse to look after you" I smiled.

"I'll pass the message on" he chuckled.

I felt a little better after clearing the air with Mike. I just hoped to God Wade didn't do something stupid and drag Mike back into this. The man had been through enough lately; though so had all of us.

"What am I gonna do Beth? What if he doesn't come back?" I asked her.

"You took that risk by telling him Amber…but I think he will. It's fresh right now…but he'll see soon enough that it's no big deal. He'll come back when he's ready" she reassured me.

"I hope so" I whispered.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the 29th, and I still hadn't heard much from Wade. I was slowly dying inside, the thought of having to see Zeik again, and not having Wade by my side was unbearable. I saw him once or twice around the hotel, and though it had only been a few days, my heart broke every time our eyes met. I didn't leave the room much, spending most of my time with Beth and Kelly who supported me, trying to convince me I could get through giving evidence. The lawyer hadn't contacted us since the meeting, which meant he knew little to nothing about how Zeik planned to fight back. That made me more nervous if that was even possible.<p>

On a more positive note, I was no longer stressing about my debut on RAW. Feeling like I had lost Wade, none of that seemed important anymore. I sat on the couch, my knees pulled into my chest. I was sleeping in Beth's room, just so I didn't feel so alone. But I use the term 'sleeping' lightly, I barely slept at all. I checked my watch; it was coming up to 6am. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Hey kiddo, you awake? Phil x_

_Yeah I am, what's up? A x _

_I was wondering if you and Beth wanted to do something today, go see a film or whatever when the rest of these layabouts get up? ;) Phil x_

I thought about the proposition for a while. I knew Phil was trying to distract me, but in all honesty, I needed that.

_Yeah that sounds fun, I'll ask Beth when she gets up and then you can check what's on. A x_

I switched on the TV, absent-mindedly flicking through the channels. I turned it off; I didn't feel like watching some cooking show or QVC. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I resolved to jump in the shower and at least make myself look presentable if we were going out later.

As I felt the warm water hit me, I broke down again. Tired of tears, I allowed my back to slide along the wall as I sank into a sitting position. I sat there feeling sorry for myself for another half hour before resolving to do something with the stupid mess that was becoming my life. I washed my hair and sorted myself out. I changed into a pretty summer dress and straightened my hair. I put on some foundation, mascara, blush and lilac eyeshadow before selecting a pale pink lipstick. I sighed as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, spraying on some perfume. Sure I felt awful, but that doesn't give me an excuse to look awful. I had to push on with the day.

I heard Beth in the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled to her as she stood beside the counter, fixing some coffee.

"Morning" she said, hugging me. "You look lovely" she smiled.

"Thank you" I laughed. "Phil texted, he said he's organising for us to go see a film later. You in?" I asked her.

"Sounds good" she told me.

We ate breakfast and talked while Beth got ready. She chose a pair of jeans with boots and a cute top. There was a knock at the door.

Beth opened it, it was Phil.

"This afternoon's entertainment has arrived" he announced, stepping triumphantly into the room. We giggled.

"Well, aren't you two purrty ladies?" he teased. Beth raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come on then. What are we waiting for?" he asked, pushing us out of the room and into the hallway.

We made our way down to the lobby, meeting up with Kelly, Mike, Maryse, and Layla on the way down.

"What film are we seeing?" I asked Phil as we stood in the lobby, waiting for John.

"Horrible bosses…it looks funny so…" he started to tell me. He stopped when he noticed I wasn't paying attention, but rather staring over his shoulder. He turned to look and saw Wade sitting with Heath and Justin in the hotel restaurant. He lifted his eyes to meet mine for a split second, then he tore them away. I sighed, trying to hold it together. I panicked as I saw Mike storming over there.

Phil and I ran after him, Beth just behind me. As Mike reached the table, Wade stood, squaring up to him.

"Why the fuck Wade?" Mike asked angrily.

"Why the fuck what?" Wade asked, staying calm.

"Why the fuck are you over here ignoring her?" Mike growled.

"I would say that's none of your business, but in truth, that would be a lie" Wade snarled back.

"For fuck's sake! I think this is a bit of an overreaction don't you?" Mike asked loudly. The whole restaurant was now watching this scene play out. Beth had her arm around me as I wished I could sink into the floor and disappear.

"Why the fuck do you even care?" Wade asked.

"Because you've got this court thing tomorrow and she fucking needs you you asshole!" Mike shouted. I held my breath, this wasn't good.

"Mike, just butt the fuck out!" Wade yelled at him.

"Why did you make such a big deal of it though? I mean I could understand a bit of anger, maybe an argument even…but to fucking ignore her for days? Are you crazy? It's not like she fucked someone else! You of all people should appreciate second chances! She forgave you and you fucking chose to take someone else back to your fucking hotel room! She didn't even do anything wrong, it was me!" Mike screamed at him.

Wade grabbed a fistful of Mike's shirt and shoved him hard into the wall, breathing heavily in his face.

"What are you gonna do, hit me? Will that make you feel better? More like a man? Instead of the fucking idiot you're being now?" Mike yelled, unafraid.

As Phil and Heath moved to get in between them, Wade released Mike and stormed off outside. A million different thoughts and emotions ran through my head. I walked slowly over to Mike who was still standing with his back to the wall. I hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He returned the hug, rubbing my back.

"But don't do that again" I added, smiling at him a little.

"I think I made my point" he said quietly.

"I think the entire hotel heard your point" I told him seriously.

"Yeah…sorry about that" he said, rubbing his neck.

"It's okay" I told him. "But you really didn't have to do that for me".

John walked out of the elevator, oblivious to the confrontation he had missed. The room was still very quiet.

"Let's go huh?" Phil said, placing a hand on my back and leading me out to the cars. I held Beth's hand as all of us piled into the cars. Phil drove Kelly, Beth and I while Mike drove Maryse, Layla and John.

I tried to force him out of my mind as we watched the film. I felt something bounce off the back of my head and turned around, finding Phil grinning mischievously and Kelly looking guilty.

"Sorry Amber, I was aiming for John" she laughed. I was surprised we weren't kicked out with the amount of popcorn flying around.

On the way out, we stood in the lobby chatting. Phil laughed as he read a text. We all looked at him expectantly.

"Scott's sending me jokes" he laughed.

"Go on then…Colt Cabana jokes are the best" Kelly giggled.

"I like going into McDonald's and ordering an Egg McMuffin and a McChicken, just to see which one comes first" he laughed as we giggled.

"I looked at my son's lifeless body on the bed and with a heavy heart I pulled the plug. It's about time the little cunt got a life and turned his Xbox off" he read as we fell about laughing again.

"Not gonna lie Phil, I've missed your jokes" I smiled.

"Me too actually, never thought I'd say that" Mike laughed.

"Candles lit, food ready, background music - the scene was set perfectly. "My girlfriend walked in the door exhausted from work and I smiled at her. The time was so right. I got down on one knee and held the ring up in the air. "What the fuck is this?" she moaned. "I'm scared," I said. "Please watch it with me." He read. That was it for me, I was in fits now.

"That was good, but I got a better one" Mike laughed, pulling out his phone. Maryse rolled her eyes and giggled.

"A man walks into his bedroom with a sheep under his arm. His wife is laying in bed reading. The man "This is the pig I have sex with when you've got a headache." His wife replies, "I think you'll find that is a sheep." The man replies, "I think you'll find I was talking to the sheep." He read as we all laughed again.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you?" I smiled, pulling them in for a group hug.

"Not that I recall" Phil grinned.

"Well I do" I laughed as we decided to go for pizza.

* * *

><p>As we all sat around the table of the hotel bar, a wave of panic hit me. I'd managed to bury the feeling for most of the day, but now it hit me like a freight train. I had to be in court tomorrow. I had to stand in a witness box and look into his eyes. The nightmares whirred around my head. How on earth was I going to stand in the same room as him? To tell a whole room what happened? With him staring at me…<p>

I stood up quickly, making Phil who was sitting next to me jump. He laughed until he turned around and caught the look on my face.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just need some fresh air for a minute" I told him, making to leave.

"Hey, did you want me or Kelly to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay. You guys have fun, I won't be too long" I assured him, striding across the lobby and out into the chilly night air. I looked around and noticed a small oak tree on a verge of grass off to the left. I wandered over to it and sat down, looking up at the stars.

I heard someone breathing somewhere behind me and panicked, crawling away from the tree and grazing my knee on a tree root. My breath caught when I saw who it was.

Wade leaned around the other side of the tree.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About an hour" he said quietly. "Sorry for scaring you" he said, taking a seat next to me on the grass.

He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and placed it over my knee, wiping away the droplet of blood forming.

"Are you cold?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"No" I answered.

"How come you're shivering?" he asked me.

I breathed deeply and bit the inside of my cheek to stop any more tears. I was all cried out. I'd cried so much lately it was pathetic.

"Is it about tomorrow?" he asked, staring up at the sky.

I sat silently for a few minutes before giving in and letting my heart speak.

"I need you Wade…" I whispered. He stayed silent. "I can't do this on my own…" I said quietly.

He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it gently. That was all the encouragement I needed. I laid my head on his shoulder, seeking more comfort.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too" he sighed, putting his arm around me. I nestled in under his arm, relishing the feel of his warmth against me.

"I love you Wade" I told him.

"I love you too" he replied as we sat peacefully, watching the moon and the stars in the night sky.

Knowing Wade was with me, I felt a little better about the ordeal I would face tomorrow. But would it make any difference…?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) one or two per chapter isn't many at all :S<strong>


	44. I Hate This Part

**Thank you SandraSmit19 and AngelsDestiny22 :) This chapter is named after the song 'I hate this part' by the Pussycat Dolls :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I sat in the back seat of Wade's car, fumbling nervously with the bracelet on my wrist. I turned it over and over, running my fingers over each delicate heart. I chose to wear it today, my birthday gift from Wade along with the necklace bearing my name from Kelly and Phil. A smart black dress sat just above my knee and I matched it with some plain flat black pumps. I tied my hair back and wore only minimal make-up. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and closed my eyes, trying to suppress the massive knot in my stomach.

I heard the door open next to me as Wade held out a hand to help me out of the car. I took a deep breath before taking it, feeling the tension which told me he too was nervous. I stepped out of the car and into the fresh air outside the court. It was a huge building, just like the one's you see in movies. It had big marble steps and lots of people in suits wandering back and forth. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Mike. I hugged him tightly, breathing deeply.

"You'll be fine. We're all here for you" he whispered against my head. He gave me one last squeeze before stepping back and taking hold of Maryse's hand. However distressing the situation was, it was nice to see those two making amends. They were back to couple status now, even if they were taking it slowly. Maryse smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck" she said in her distinct accent. I nodded my thanks. Kelly stood to her left with a look of concern on her face. She wrapped her arms around me supportively. Her eyes conveyed all the words I needed, she didn't need to say a thing. Next it was Phil who pulled me into him. It was a huge comfort to me, having such amazing friends there to support me.

"Kill it" he winked as if I was about to perform at a rock concert. I took a step back and admired how smart everyone looked in their suits and ties. I saw Heath and Justin pull up with Beth and John. They hurried over and joined us as we started the long walk inside. I grasped Wade's hand as tightly as I could in my right hand, Kelly's in my left and Beth following closely behind me as we ascended the steps, into the waiting darkness.

* * *

><p>As the lawyer called Wade, Justin, Heath, Vince and I into a private room, we said a last goodbye to the others. Phil whispered a few encouraging words to Wade before they left for the audience section of the courtroom. The next time we would see them would be when it was time to give evidence.<p>

Everything about the place gave me chills; the corridors that echoed every sound, the dark wood panelling along all of the walls and the hundreds of doors leading from every hallway.

Once inside, we all sat down at a long table and waited while Derrick pulled several pieces of paper out of a file.

"Okay guys, I've talked to all of you, we're pretty much prepared. Just go out there and say it like it is. What I do know is they're planning on denying it all. We'll have to wait and see how exactly they plan to do that. I'll call you up one at a time. I expect I'll be calling you first Amber, then Wade, then Heath, Justin and finally yourself Vince. Stay strong and know that you have nothing to worry about; you're just recalling the events okay? I warn you, he's going to try to make you look like liars. Just tell the truth and show the jury that you're good, honest people okay? Ready to go?" he asked us after his pep-talk. A few of us nodded slowly.

We were led through a different door and out into the court room. It was fairly small. I glanced over at the others who smiled and winked encouragingly. We took our seats in the witness section and waited while more people filed in. Derrick sat with Vince at the desk, deep in discussion. On the other side of the audience section, a small group of people sat down. They must be his family, I thought to myself.

As I surveyed the room, my eyes locked on two people entering from the back. My heart stopped for a split second. He looked even bigger than I remembered. Ezekiel walked in, clad in a black suit, his lawyer just in front of him. Even his lawyer looked frightening compared to mousy-haired Derrick. He was tall and broad with dark hair and a sharp manner. I looked away and squeezed hard on Wade's hand. I felt him squeeze back before bringing my hand to his lips and planting a quick kiss on it.

Derrick walked over quickly before the hearing began. "Whatever you do, please don't call out or say anything while people are being questioned or cross-examined. I know you might disagree with some of the questions but you mustn't interrupt. Any of you" he insisted, eyeing us all up, including the others. He returned to the desk and we watched as the jury entered. It was to them that we had to prove what this man had done. There were three women and nine men ranging in age from around twenty up to the oldest who looked to be in his early sixties. Their eyes bore into us, first impressions already formed. We stood as the judge entered. He looked around sixty years of age, gazing across the room as we waited to be seated.

"You may be seated" the Bailiff stated. We sat once more, internally preparing ourselves for the ordeal that was about to begin. "Anyone having matters in the case of the State of North Carolina versus Mr Ezekiel Jackson may now be heard" his voice boomed around the room.

"I will now hear the opening statements. Mr Davies for the prosecution, please proceed" the judge nodded towards Derrick. He stood, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and read aloud to the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, we are here today to explain to you the events of a meeting at the RBC Centre whereby battery, a case of false imprisonment and threatening use of a weapon was carried out on several members of the World Wrestling Entertainment employment. I intend to prove to you through testimony of those involved that Mr Jackson did indeed commit these crimes and must therefore be duly reprimanded. I encourage each of you to listen carefully to these testimonies and seek the truth in their words and the need for this crime to be punished" he finished, returning to his seated position.

"Mr Griffin of the defence, you may now make your opening statement" the judge announced.

Mr Griffin stood and faced the jury, speaking clearly and confidently. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I am here to defend Mr Jackson against the untrue and completely false allegations made against him. I will demonstrate through testimony and through appropriate questioning, how the claims made by the prosecution are merely an elaborate attempt to cover their own intentions against Mr Jackson. Mr Jackson is the victim of a plot to remove him from employment without reasonable explanation" he explained to them before taking his seat and sipping smugly on his water.

"I will now hear the testimony. Mr Davies, you may call upon a witness" the judge told him. Derrick stood and nodded to me.

"I call Miss Amber Coles to the witness stand" he told the court. I stood, forcing myself to calm down and made my way over. I placed my hand on the bible and was sworn in before taking my seat.

"Okay Miss Coles, can you explain to us why you were at the RBC Centre on this particular day?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. "I, Mr Barrett, Mr Slater and Mr Gabriel were called to a meeting with Mr McMahon about work. We were asked in to discuss our current storyline with the company" I told him.

"Okay, and how did you get there, and what happened when you arrived?" he asked, building up an overview for the jury.

"Mr Barrett drove a rental car there, with all four of us. When we arrived, we went straight to the office Mr McMahon was working from and met with him" I explained.

"What happened during the meeting?" he asked.

"Mr McMahon told us that due to Mr Jackson incurring three strikes - the company's policy - he had been released. Prior to this, Mr Jackson had been involved in the same storyline as ourselves, so the remainder of the meeting involved a discussion about where it would go from there" I told him, refusing to look at Zeik. I could feel his eyes burning into me, but I knew if I glanced over, I would go to pieces.

"After you left the meeting, what happened then?" he asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom, so I told the boys where I was going and they waited by the exit for me. The arena was mostly empty and I found my way to the bathroom. It was a few corridors away. On my way back, I heard noises. I turned around but I couldn't see anyone there. I kept walking and then…then I felt someone grab me from behind" I accounted, my heart rate speeding up now the questions were getting harder.

"What did this person do?" he asked.

"He had a hand around my throat and his other hand was holding me into the wall. When he pushed me into it, I hit my head and it started bleeding…" I trailed off.

"Can you identify the person in this courtroom who carried out this attack?" he asked. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I pointed with a shaky hand in his direction. It was met with a glare from him. I struggled to keep my composure as he stared me down, the man who had featured in so many nightmares and visions since that day.

"Did he say anything to you when he grabbed you?" Derrick asked.

"Yes…he said he wanted to play a game…he said he wanted revenge" I said quietly. I looked over at Wade. He offered a small smile of support.

"What did he do then?" he asked.

He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and dragged me into the nearest locker room. He threw me down and I hit my head on the bench…" I tried to continue, choking up every few words. "I screamed for help…and then he started shouting things at me again. He said it was my fault he lost his job…and he called me things" I said quietly, not wanting to repeat it in front of this many people.

"I'm sorry Miss Coles, but I have to ask you what he called you" Derrick said.

"A…a little slut" I said, palms sweating.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I…I asked him not to hurt me, I begged him and I screamed again…because he was too big, I couldn't fight him. He told me to behave…or I'd regret it…" I told the jury.

"And then what?" he probed.

"My phone rang, and I tried to answer it…so I could get someone to help me…but he snatched it away and threw it. I crawled for it but he grabbed it again…it was Heath…I mean Mr Slater" I told them. "Then he asked about Mr Barrett. He asked where he was because he wanted to kick his head in…" I whimpered. I wiped the tears away quickly, forcing myself to be strong. "He told me to call him and make him come down to get me…alone" I continued.

"He said he cost him his job, he said we made him sick and that I was main-eventing because I was sleeping with Mr Barrett" I said, tears streaming down my face now. This was humiliating.

"Does the witness require a brief recess?" the judge asked. I shook my head, desperate to just get it over with. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take your time…" Derrick said gently. "Then what did he do?" he asked.

"He said Mr Barrett will be lucky if he lives…" I said quietly. "I told him no…because I didn't want to lure him there if Mr Jackson wanted to hurt him…and I was crying…and he took my phone and called him himself" I explained. "He wouldn't let me go…and he told Wade on the phone…sorry, Mr Barrett that if he didn't hurry, bad things would happen to me…" I said, another tear sliding down my cheek.

"I know this is upsetting for you…but can you explain to us how you were feeling?" he asked me.

"I was so scared…I didn't know why he was doing it, I'd travelled with him, worked with him…we'd never argued or anything before. I was terrified, for myself but more so for Mr Barrett, because I knew how much he meant it when he said he wanted to hurt him" I whimpered.

"What happened when Mr Jackson hung up?" he asked.

"He got really close to my face…and he asked me what was so special about Mr Barrett, and he said he was better than him on the mic and in the ring…and then he said he was better…in…in bed" I sniffed. "Then he kissed me, really hard…and I screamed and tried to push him away" I continued.

"He shouted at me, he said I would regret doing that…and then he picked me up off the floor and threw me at the lockers…and the back of my head hit it…and I blacked out" I said, tears sliding down my cheeks. The rest of the room was completely silent.

"Okay, thank you Miss Coles. I have some photos of the injuries Miss Coles sustained as a result" Derrick said, taking them out of his briefcase and handing them to the judge who inspected them and passed them across to the jury. Each person looked at them before they were passed back.

"Any questions for the witness Mr Griffin?" the judge asked the defence lawyer.

"Yes" he answered plainly, standing up and eyeing me. "So Miss Coles, you say Mr McMahon told you Mr Jackson had incurred three strikes with the company. Did he tell you what those were for?" he asked me.

Warily, I began to answer him. "He told us that Mr Jackson already had one strike from failing a company drugs test, the second was from a fight that happened the day before and the third was from that day when he called him into his office and he was aggressive…" I told him.

"This fight you say happened the day before, do you know much about that?" he asked me.

"Yes, it was between Mr Barrett and Mr Jackson…" I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Oh really? Why was that?" he asked with mock interest.

"Something happened in the ring, they got angry and started fighting backstage" I told him.

"It must have been big…to cause a fight" he mused.

"Out of storyline, Mr Jackson knocked me down while we were on live TV. It wasn't supposed to happen so when we got backstage, Mr Barrett was angry at him for hurting me" I told him.

"And who started this fight?" he asked.

"Well Mr Barrett was angry, and Mr Jackson was smirking at him when he asked why he knocked me down…so Mr Barrett grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall…but it was Mr Jackson who landed the first punch, he hit Mr Barrett in the face" I told him.

"So it was Mr Barrett who started the physicality?" he mused.

"I guess so" I told him.

"Objection!" Derrick called out. "Pointless questions, this is nothing to do with the case!" he argued.

"Over ruled, but get to the point Mr Griffin" the judge warned. He nodded.

"So I think we can see Mr Jackson and Mr Barrett have a history here, which would be enough reason for him to want him fired don't you think?" he asked generally.

"Objection! Speculation your honour" Derrick chimed in.

"Please stick to the facts Mr Griffin" the judge told him. Mr Griffin sighed; frustrated at the lack of material he had to turn against me. He released me, reserving the right to call me back for further questioning. I returned to the benches, Wade taking my hand and kissing my head.

"You did great sweetheart" he smiled. I relaxed a little, hoping the worst was over.

* * *

><p>"You may call your next witness" the judge told Derrick.<p>

"I call Mr Wade Barrett to the stand" he announced. Wade stood and walked over the box. He was sworn in and he sat down, awaiting his questions.

"As Miss Coles told the court, you were meeting Mr McMahon on that day, is that correct?" he asked.

"It is" Wade agreed, looking fairly calm.

"Did you have any idea of the content of the meeting before you arrived?" Derrick asked.

"Not really, we knew it was about the current storyline because Mr Jackson had expressed some reservations about continuing to work with us. The company was making a decision on how to tackle it" he explained.

"When you say reservations, why do you think this was?" he asked.

"In a previous meeting, Mr Jackson had expressed his desires for a solo career and eventual title push, so after the fight, the meeting was to discuss where we were going from there" he calmly told the jury.

"Okay, do you think Mr Jackson held resentment towards yourself or Miss Coles for your position within the company?" Derrick enquired.

"He never expressed any resentment to us directly before that day when he took Miss Coles, but I was the most exposed member of the group, I won a kind of talent scouting show called NXT and to some extent, I got a big push off the back of that. I think Mr Jackson was keen on getting his own spotlight which is fair enough, but the way he went about it was absolutely wrong" Wade told the jury.

"There was a new storyline planned, where Miss Coles would join the group and become involved in the storyline. He expressed some concerns about this, I think he was mad at having someone else come in and further steal attention" he finished.

"Objection your honour! This is opinion and speculation" Mr Griffin interrupted.

"Over ruled, the witness is providing evidence of their own experience of the defendant. They are not claiming it to be fact" the judge announced. "Please continue Mr Davies" he nodded to Derrick.

"Why do you think he blamed you for his firing?" he asked.

"I assume it was just because it was our fight that got him a second strike and the aftermath of that, him being angry, was the final straw for the company" Wade said coolly. I smiled at him; he was handling this so amazingly. I was incredibly proud of him.

"What happened when Miss Coles left the three of you?" Derrick continued the questions.

"We waited by the exit for her. Mr Slater asked if she wanted anyone to go with her but she said it was fine, it was signposted. A few minutes I heard something, it sounded like a scream. I alerted the others and then they heard it too. Mr Slater called Miss Coles but she didn't answer. Then I got a call and her name came up on caller I.D. but it was Mr Jackson. He told me the room number and said if I didn't get down there soon alone then he'd hate to think what would happen to her" he said quietly, shifting in his seat.

"What did you do then?" Derrick asked.

"I told Mr Slater and Mr Gabriel what was happening and all three of us went to the room. I told Mr Slater and Mr Gabriel to wait in the next room to avoid the danger of Mr Jackson being angered any more by all three of us. I walked in and saw Miss Coles lying unconscious in the corner. Obviously my first thought was to get her out but I quickly realised Mr Jackson's threats weren't as empty as I first hoped. He pulled a knife out and…" Wade paused, looking down as if mulling something over. Without looking up, he continued.

"He moved towards Amber…Miss Coles…and he looked at me…he said 'what about I slit that pretty little throat'. I…I didn't know what to do…I just flew at him" he swallowed hard as a gasp was heard all around the room. I froze as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked at him, but he didn't meet my gaze, he just studied the marks in the wood in front of him. I was filled with so many conflicted feelings. He never told me that…every time anyone spoke about it, what happened seemed to get more and more serious. I felt a fresh tear run down my cheek and Mike's hand on my shoulder as he handed me a tissue. I listened as Wade continued.

"I grabbed his left wrist…I guess I just needed to distract him…and he went for my face with the knife but I moved just in time…he caught my cheekbone with handle and that meant his face was unprotected…I landed a punch and it knocked him down…" he said softly. "When I knew he was on the floor I held him down and called for Mr Slater. He was pretty dazed. Mr Slater took Miss Coles out of the room and returned with Mr Gabriel to help me. Then we called Mr McMahon" Wade finished.

"Okay, thank you Mr Barrett" Derrick said, taking his seat.

"I'll call a brief recess before Mr Griffin's questioning" the judge announced. "We will resume in half an hour" he said as we filed out. Kelly grabbed my hand and Beth wrapped her arm around me. We left the court, finding a quiet area around the side of the court room.

"You were so brave" Kelly praised, hugging me. We talked for a little while, a welcome distraction before Wade emerged from the side door. Kelly moved to talk to Phil so he could sit next to me. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Okay I guess…what about you?" I asked.

"Kinda nervous for the whole cross-examination part…but I'm sure it'll be okay" he said, giving my arm a light squeeze. "You mad at me?" he asked, noticing the glazed look in my eyes. I shook my head and rested my head on his chest.

"I understand why you didn't tell me…you were protecting me" I sighed, running my finger over the buttons of his shirt. "I just want this to be over now" I told him.

"I know, and it will be soon" he said kissing the top of my head. Heath, Justin, Beth and John joined us for a little while and we chatted. I noticed Kelly leaning into Phil who was looking concerned. She was fine a minute ago. I left the others for a few minutes and wandered over.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, squeezing hard on Phil's hand. "Just some cramps again, they come and go" she smiled through gritted teeth.

"Kelly, you should go back to the hotel" I told her, noting the pain on her face.

"I said that" Phil said, rubbing circles on her lower back.

"I'm fine; I'm staying to see you and Wade. I'm used to it now, I want to be here" she insisted stubbornly.

After agreeing to go home if they got any worse, we sat with the others until it was time to head back inside. We filed back into the courtroom and Wade took his seat back in the witness box. Little did we know that Mr Griffin was about to kick it into another gear…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	45. All These Lives

**Warning - this chapter is pretty heavy. Thank you to those who make me so happy with your reviews :) those who don't, yes, I'm talking to you…review pretty please with a cherry on top :P Hope everyone is having an awesome week! This chapter is named after 'All These Lives' by Daughtry. In case i haven't said this before, i highly recommend listening to most of the songs i name my chapters after. Most of them have a message relating to the story somehow and they're pretty good songs :) **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

"You sure you're okay?" I heard Phil ask Kelly behind me.

"Yeah, they've gone now" she answered, rubbing his leg.

Soon, the trial was back under way.

"So Mr Barrett, you say you had a previous fight with Mr Jackson? Why did you punch him that day?" Mr Griffin asked.

"I guess I was mad, because he knocked Miss Coles down even though I insisted that everyone was careful and made sure she was clear of the area before any punches were thrown" he explained.

"Surely that's no reason to start a fight though? Why do you feel so protective of Miss Coles?" he asked, grinning.

"I was angry, and Mr Jackson was smirking at me, as if he did it on purpose. Miss Coles is someone I care about deeply, I don't like people hurting her without remorse for their actions" Wade answered, keeping his composure under the questioning.

"Is it fair to say that yourself and Miss Coles are more than just friends?" he asked, a patronising tone to his voice.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend" Wade shrugged.

"So it's fair to say that neither of you were too fond of Mr Jackson?" he probed.

"Well Amber…sorry…Miss Coles never had a problem with him. Even after he knocked her down she didn't blame him, she thought it was her fault for being in the way. After that she didn't see him until the incident so I wouldn't agree with that. Me? I would have considered us friends up until that fight. He just seemed different, resentful and angry. Before that we didn't have any run-ins. Obviously after that he wasn't on my best friends list but at WWE, it happens, people fight" Wade answered honestly.

I could see Mr Griffin getting angry at the way Wade could answer his questions without leaving room for scrutiny.

"Would you say you have a close relationship with Mr McMahon?" he asked.

"Not close, but I like to think that Mr McMahon knows I'm a hard worker who he can rely on" Wade told him.

"If you were so concerned for Miss Coles' safety, why did you handle it yourself rather than calling the police?" Mr Griffin asked.

Wade looked a little taken aback by that question. It threw him. "My first thought was getting down there and making sure she was okay, I wasn't going to stand around waiting for some police officer to arrive and anger Mr Jackson any more. That could have turned it into a full-scale hostage situation" Wade answered, looking tenser now.

"But surely if you knew the extent of the danger she was in, you should have made that your priority…rather than storming down there with Mr Gabriel and Mr Slater like an angry mob to target Mr Jackson who I believe wasn't even threatening Miss Coles' safety" Mr Griffin mused, staring Wade down.

"I didn't know the extent of the danger as you say, I only knew there was a weapon involved when I reached them…" he started to argue.

"Yes. But Mr Barrett, did you call the police once you had 'restrained' Mr Jackson as you so eloquently put it?" he asked.

"No…" Wade started to answer.

"Exactly. If there really was a knife involved, you would have called the police immediately. But you didn't. That's all the questions for Mr Barrett thank you. But I would like to recall Miss Coles for a moment please" Mr Griffin asserted. Wade looked like he'd been punched in the gut. He slowly got up and made his way back to the benches. Derrick was looking nervous.

"Request granted, Miss Coles please return to the stand" the judge instructed. I stood up nervously and took my seat.

"In your testimony, you failed to mention that Mr Jackson had a knife. Why is that?" Mr Griffin asked, smirking at me.

"I didn't see a knife, he only got it out when Mr Barrett arrived" I told him.

"If you didn't see a knife, you can't provide any evidence that he had a knife at all. Mr Barrett failed to call the police, and you saw no knife…interesting" he mused. "That will be all for now" he smiled, pleased with his progress. I left and took my seat next to Wade. He looked concerned now, realising that they weren't going down without a fight.

"Do you have any further witnesses Mr Davies?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honour, I call Mr Heath Slater to the stand" he announced as Heath stood and made his way over to the witness box. He was sworn in and took his seat. Derrick stood in front of him and began his questions.

"What first alerted you to the fact that Miss Coles could be in danger?" he asked.

"Wade heard something, so he told us to listen. After a few seconds I heard it too. It was definitely a scream. A scream of fear" Heath answered.

"How did you react?" he asked.

"We were worried, so I called her phone but she didn't pick up" he explained.

"What did you do when Wade got the call?" Derrick asked.

"Wade told us to follow him down but stay out of sight. Obviously we weren't happy for him to go in there on his own but he can handle himself and he didn't want to push Mr Jackson to doing anything more to Miss Coles. He asked him to go alone so we waited next door. Then I heard Mr Barrett shout for me and I took Miss Coles away before collecting Mr Gabriel to help Mr Barrett" he told the jury.

"How do you know Mr Jackson and Mr Barrett?" Derrick asked.

"We, along with Mr Gabriel are working together not only in the WWE but as a part of the stable The Corre. I had considered them both friends before the incident" Heath told him.

"Thank you Mr Slater, that's all" Derrick told him.

"Any questions Mr Griffin?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honour" he answered.

"Mr Slater, did you see the knife that Mr Barrett claims to have been threatened with?" Mr Griffin asked. He knew he was taking a risk with the question, but if the answer was as he hoped, it was a risk worth taking.

Heath looked around, unsure how to answer. "May I remind you Mr Slater…that you are under oath" Mr Griffin hissed.

"No…by the time I entered the room, Mr Barrett had Mr Jackson on the floor. I didn't see a weapon…" he admitted, his head down.

"That's all" Mr Griffin sneered.

Heath returned to his seat. Justin was called and repeated what Heath told them. He also was asked about a knife. He too admitted he saw nothing. And they were only just getting their foot in the door…

* * *

><p>"I call Mr Vincent McMahon to the stand" Derrick announced. Mr McMahon sat confidently in the witness box.<p>

"After the meeting, how were you informed of an altercation?" Derrick asked him.

"I got a call from Mr Barrett, he told me what had happened. I called security and had Mr Jackson removed from the building immediately with orders not to allow him back under any circumstances. I made sure everyone gave me written statements and any evidence before they left" Vince stated.

"Has Mr Jackson got a history of violence?" Derrick asked.

"Well, there have been a few incidents; namely the fight between Mr Barrett and himself. For which, I must add that both of them received warnings, not just Mr Jackson. Then in the meeting, he began making demands for title shots and more money. I'm not one to answer to demands and told him no. He got very angry and began smashing my possessions. This is when I told him he was fired" Vince explained.

"Thank you Mr McMahon" Derrick told him. Now it was Mr Griffin's turn.

"You say you collected evidence? Did you collect a knife from the scene?" he asked.

"Well…" Vince started.

"It was a simple question Mr McMahon. No buts. Do you have the knife, either here or in police custody?" he asked.

"No but…" Vince tried again.

"No buts. Yes or no" he interrupted.

"No" Vince sighed.

"Another question, why did you fail to call the police immediately? I have here that you waited almost three hours before calling them" Mr Griffin questioned.

"I was hoping we could settle the issue without the need for a police report and negative press for the company. When I was told about the knife and the severity of the situation by Mr Barrett, I realised it was a necessary step" argued.

"So you based the decision to call the police on Mr Barrett's claims? You clearly didn't think the situation was very serious before hearing his account. That's all" he chided, not giving Vince a chance to reply. I didn't like the way he was making Wade look like a liar. It upset me.

"Mr Griffin, you may call the defendant to the stand" the judge announced.

"I call Mr Ezekiel Jackson to the witness box" he said as Zeik stood and confidently strode over. He was sworn in before taking a seat. I clutched Wade's hand tightly.

"Mr Jackson, can you explain to the jury, the events of the day in question?" he asked.

"I can. I was told to meet with Mr McMahon early that morning so I made my way to the arena in my rental. When I arrived and spoke to Mr McMahon, it was clear that he was very angry with me. I assure you, I was not aggressive with him in any way. He then informed me that I was being released from the company. I asked him why, and he told me that my behaviour was unacceptable and that there was no longer a place for me there. I informed him that I would be contacting my lawyer, because I felt that I had been unfairly dismissed without reason. In breach of our contract" he explained. I saw Vince clench his fists.

"Do you feel Mr McMahon has treated you unfairly in the past?" he asked.

"Yes, he always seemed to harbour a dislike for me that I couldn't find a reason for. I suspected that very soon into the beginning of my contract he regretted signing me because he was unhappy with my personality. I have a great belief in my abilities. He didn't like me, I feel he was always itching to find an excuse to remove me from the roster" Zeik said. I looked around, everyone was looking worried.

"What did you do when you left Mr McMahon's office?" Mr Griffin asked.

"I went for a walk around the arena to calm down. I went to the bathroom before I left and I saw Miss Coles. I stopped to talk to her and she took me inside the locker room. I asked her what was going on, if she knew the real reason I was being fired. She told me it was because Mr McMahon and Mr Barrett had a strong dislike for me. Then she got a call from Mr Slater but she ignored it. She told me Mr Barrett was hurting her…" he said, looking at me with mock sympathy.

A gasp spread around the room. I fought the urge to stand up and yell at him. I couldn't believe he had fabricated an entire story to make it look like we were framing him. I felt Wade's fists clench. I stroked his arm, knowing this was only going to get worse.

"Then she kissed me…I told her she shouldn't because Mr Barrett would be angry. She told me how he beat her for talking to other men and how he would take other women back to his hotel room…" Zeik continued. This started the tears off again. I wiped them away quickly and leaned into Wade.

"I called Wade, horrified at what she had told me. I wanted to confront him about it, to tell him to leave her alone. But he found us. He was angry with Miss Coles. It was he who caused the cut you saw in those pictures, he pushed her into the wall. It was also Mr Barrett who threw her at the lockers knocking her unconscious. He fought me, the bruise on his cheek came from a punch from me in self-defence not a knife…then Mr Slater and Mr Gabriel joined him and held me down. They framed me, I did nothing wrong" he insisted.

"Can you just confirm to the jury why exactly Mr Barrett would assist Mr McMahon in firing you and framing you in this crime?" Mr Griffin asked.

"Well Mr Barrett was angry at me from the previous altercation. I didn't knock Miss Coles down on purpose. It was an accident, I didn't see her. But Mr Barrett hated me for it. For Mr McMahon, in framing me for this crime, it was a way for him to justify firing me" he stated.

"That's all" Mr Griffin told the court.

"Any questions Mr Davies?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honour" Derrick answered, standing.

"Why exactly would you be hanging around at the arena? Especially considering you were just fired?" Derrick asked.

"Well as I said, I wanted to calm down" he repeated.

"So you were angry then?" Derrick asked.

"Well yes…if you had just been fired, would you not be angry?" Zeik quipped.

"I'll ask the questions thank you Mr Jackson" Derrick retaliated. I could see him desperately searching for some way to expose Zeik's lies. He sighed "That's all".

"Mr Griffin, your closing statement please" the judge asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you have heard now the truth, that my client Mr Jackson is a victim of corporate greed. He was caught up in this mess when he failed to live up to the employee Mr McMahon had wanted. In offering help to a victim of domestic abuse in Miss Coles, he has also been accused of a crime he did not commit. I urge you to ensure justice prevails and that he is cleared of this ridiculous accusation" he told the jury, taking his seat.

"Mr Davies" the judge nodded to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, we have proven to you with evidence from several first-hand witnesses who would have nothing at all to gain from lying about this matter, that Mr Jackson did indeed attack Miss Coles, causing her the injuries you have viewed. Miss Coles herself has talked bravely about the incident whereby Mr Jackson falsely imprisoned her in that locker room and threatened her safety. A corporation such as the WWE would not take the risk of fabricating a story such as this; they would have nothing to gain. It is clear as day that Mr Barrett and Miss Coles were indeed attacked by Mr Jackson as a result of his anger at his dismissal. I urge you to make sure this man is punished for his crimes and that Miss Coles and Mr Barrett receive the justice they deserve after such a distressing attack" Derrick told them.

The jury retired to deliberate and we left the court room to wait for their decision.

"You did a good job" Derrick smiled, shaking hands with each of us.

"Thank you, you did all you could" Vince thanked him. "We just have to hope the jury saw through that pile of crap he concocted" he said.

I kissed Wade, sensing that he was still fuming. I felt Phil place a hand on my arm and turned to face him.

"Would you mind going to the bathrooms with Kelly? She's just gone and I'm a bit worried about her you know?" he asked me.

"Of course I will" I smiled at him letting the others know where I was going before leaving to find her. I opened the door a little and shouted in.

"Kelly? You in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, out in a second" I heard her reply.

"No worries, just come to check on you" I laughed, using the mirrors to wipe away the mascara that had run down my face with the crying.

"Amber…?" came a small whimper from the stall. I froze, scared by the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I heard the door unlock and she stood in front of me, tears streaming down her face and a tissue in her hand. There was blood on it.

I panicked, and I could tell she was too. She started sobbing as she sank down onto the seat, wrapping her arms around herself, unsure of what to do.

"Phil" she sobbed quietly. I quickly pulled out my phone, fumbling with it in shaky hands. I called Phil.

What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I don't mean to worry you, but you need to come here now" I said, voice trembling. In under a minute, he flew through the door. His eyes fell on Kelly, crying hysterically and the tissue in her left hand. He too froze, the colour draining from his face.

"Wh…what happened?" he asked, praying his first thoughts were wrong.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Phil" she cried. My eyes widened.

He crouched down next to her and examined the tissue. He saw the blood on the seat and panicked too.

"Kelly, what happened?" he asked her, more urgently this time, wondering why she was apologising.

"I'm bleeding Phil! The baby…the baby…I'm sorry" she chanted through her sobs. It was heartbreaking.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" he asked, trying to hold it together.

"I'm scared Phil…what if we lost the baby…I don't want to lose our baby Phil…I'm sorry" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Phil, we need to get her to the hospital" I told him quickly. "How much is she bleeding?" I asked, trying to think sensibly.

He checked. "Not that much" he answered. He picked her up and carried her out to the car as quickly as he could. I wanted to go with them but Derrick wouldn't allow it because of the trial. John and Beth went instead, John driving while Phil tried to calm Kelly down.

I clung tightly to Wade's chest as I watched the car speed away. Nothing was worse than watching the two of them scared out of their minds that their child would never even get a chance at life. I prayed that that their precious little girl would be okay and that our worst fears were wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…<strong>


	46. Numb

**Thank you to those people who are reviewing, I love you guys :P Just a heads up on a new story I'm working on. Not sure how long until I post the first chapter, still tweaking it here and there but I'll keep you updated and Author Alerts should let people know when I finally post it :) This chapter is named after Numb by Linkin Park :)**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

I sat on the steps of the court, completely oblivious to anything going on around me. I clutched my phone tightly in my palm, waiting for any news. It had only been about ten minutes, but it felt like ten hours. I was vaguely aware of Wade's arm around me and Mike pacing nervously. Vince was yelling at someone down the phone, stressing about the case and the possibility of Phil needing compassionate time off. The atmosphere was chaotic, and no one knew what to do about it.

I felt my phone buzz and I pushed frantically at the 'open message' button.

_Hey at the hospital now, try not 2 worry urselves 2 much. No news yet. Sending love. J x_

_Tell them we're praying for them. Sending even more love back. A x_

I quickly typed a response, seeing Mike and Wade also looking at their phones.

Then it was back to staring blankly at the floor, trapped in my own head with the horrible thoughts I didn't want to consider. At some point over the next stretch of immeasurable time, I felt Maryse sit down next to me and take hold of my hand. For some reason, this unusual gesture was comforting to me. I turned to her and smiled a little, seeing that she too was taking some kind of comfort from it. Wade went to get drinks and Mike joined him, leaving Maryse and I on the steps. In my hazy brain, putting thoughts together was becoming difficult, especially after the exhausting day.

"Why does everyone think a hot chocolate is the solution to everything?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Huh?" Maryse asked, turning her attention to me.

I sighed and turned to face her, chewing the inside of my cheek, tapping my foot anxiously. "I dunno, just seems like when things go wrong, it's always what people suggest, let's go get drinks" I mused.

"It's an excuse to keep busy I guess" she said quietly.

For some reason, making random conversation made it even harder to contain the mass of emotions whirring around in my head. No, it wasn't just my head, I could feel the tension and anxiety all over my body, in every muscle and limb. A lone tear made its way down my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe it away. Maryse saw and I was taken aback when she held out her arms, inviting me into a rare hug. I wrapped my arms around her, appreciating the friendly support. I felt her tears on my neck.

Wade and Mike returned, looking at our embrace sadly. When Maryse noticed their presence, her head snapped up.

"Can we pray for them?" she asked with pleading eyes. She noticed the confusion on our faces. We were all saying our own silent prayers. "I mean together…like this" she whispered, taking one of Wade's hands and one of Mike's in hers. I followed suit and did the same, forming a small circle. She bowed her head and began muttering in French. We too closed our eyes. Soon she repeated her words in English.

"Dear Lord, please watch over our friends and keep them safe. Please do all you can for Kelly and keep their little daughter healthy. Amen" she murmured. "Amen" we replied, breaking the circle. Mike gave my shoulder a squeeze before returning to sit down with Maryse. I was grateful that Wade was choosing to ignore my interactions with Mike and leave the discussion for another day. The drama was already unbearable. He handed me a cup of hot chocolate before taking his seat next to me. I sipped at it, beginning to associate the drink with bad news. The taste now reminded me of the waiting room with Phil when Mike was in hospital.

Another half hour passed with no news. I was already assuming the worst. Wade could tell I was getting frantic. "Calm down" he whispered, feeling my hand shake in his.

"I can't! If everything was okay they'd have called by now!" I told him, trying to decide whether to punch a wall or burst into tears.

"You can't change anything, it's not helping anyone for you to work yourself up so much" he said, holding me close to his chest. He felt my shoulders relax slightly and sighed.

A stressed-looking Vince McMahon exited the building and cleared his throat to get our attention. "Any news?" he asked Wade. He shook his head sadly. "I know we've all got other things on our minds now, but it's time to go back in for the verdict" Vince offered a small smile before leaving us in peace once more.

Eventually I broke the silence. "I don't want to go back in, I don't care any more" I stated, getting up and walking over to lean against a nearby tree. I saw Wade talking to Mike and Maryse.

"No, no it's fine. You two go in, I'll see you in a bit" he told them, making his way over to me. "Amber…after all of that, you can't miss the verdict…not after everything we've been through today…" he reasoned, placing a hand on my arm. I pulled it away, sinking down the trunk of the tree until I was in a sitting position.

"What if they call? This doesn't matter anymore Wade…nothing is as important as knowing they're okay…" I whispered.

"I'll keep my phone on silent…if we have a call then we'll know…" he continued. "I understand why you don't want to Amber…but with all the questioning, the hours of preparation for this, the sleepless nights…I think we need this closure" he said, holding out a hand. I sighed and took it, letting him pull me back to a standing position.

"I'm sorry I'm being such an uncooperative bitch" I told him, looking up at his face, creased with worry.

"Its okay" he laughed a little. "I get it" he winked. With that, I reluctantly followed him back into the courtroom to hear Zeke's fate.

As we resumed our seats in the cold and now seemingly emotionless courtroom, we stood as the judge re-entered and called back the jury. They didn't seem to have been in discussions for very long considering the charges they were ruling on. I shifted on the uncomfortable wooden bench as the head juror stood.

"Has the jury reached a decision on all charges?" the judge asked.

"It has" the juror announced.

"Does the jury find Mr Ezekiel Jackson guilty or not guilty of battery?" he asked loudly.

"The jury finds Mr Ezekiel Jackson guilty of this charge" the juror told the court.

I let out some of the breath I'd been holding.

"Does the jury find Mr Ezekiel Jackson guilty or not guilty of false imprisonment?" the judge asked.

"The jury finds Mr Jackson guilty of false imprisonment" the juror read.

I felt the wave of relief spread across our side of the room, Derrick and Vince smiled and Wade squeezed my shoulder. Looks like Mr Griffin's story hadn't fooled the jury. The final charge was announced.

"Does the jury find Mr Ezekiel Jackson guilty or not guilty of possession of a weapon with intent to harm?" the judge asked.

"The jury has found Mr Jackson not guilty of this charge" the juror announced.

Derrick and Vince shared a wary look as Zeke clapped hands with his lawyer in celebration. At this point, I was unsure of what this meant. Wade was looking angry.

"What does this mean?" I whispered to him. He leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"He'll get a significantly lesser sentence" he told me, his breath against my neck. I could feel the frustration in his hand which was incredibly tense against my own.

"Mr Ezekiel Jackson is sentenced to two years imprisonment with a six month probation which will commence at midnight tonight. He will have the possibility of parole after one year. Court adjourned" the judge announced, banging the gavel.

* * *

><p>We gathered in the small meeting room as Derrick debriefed us. "To be honest, with the lack of evidence we had for the weapon offence, we can be reasonably pleased with that result" he told us.<p>

"Why didn't we have any come back for that bull he spat? He had a knife, I don't have amnesia, surely we should have been prepared for that?" Wade asked, trying to control his temper.

"Now Wade I'm sorry I didn't anticipate that, but we were always going to struggle without any photographic evidence. There was nothing we could do about it" Derrick reasoned. "I think all in all, it was hard to predict the result because of the complexity of the evidence and the case but it came out pretty nicely in our favour" he smiled and shook hands with everyone.

"Well this six months probation is…I mean, he's just gonna be walking free for six damn months? Is that not crazy to anyone else?" Heath growled.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and my heart started racing in my chest. I pulled it out quickly and saw it was John.

"You're not supposed to answer calls in the courthouse" Derrick started. I ignored him, pressing the answer button.

"John?" I practically shouted down the line.

"Calm down…" he started.

"John, what's going on?" I asked, cutting him off.

"You guys should come down when you can…don't freak out, I can only pass on what I've been told. Kelly's okay…so is the baby at the moment, they're keeping them in overnight…I think she'll want to see you, especially considering her parents left a few days ago so they can't be with her" he told me. "Grab some things from the hotel just in case you're here a while yeah?" he said wearily.

"Okay, we won't be long, it's all finished now" I told him, anxious to get to them ASAP.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it when we get there, we're leaving now" I told him hurriedly.

I told the others what was going on and we headed out to the car, loading into it and speeding back to the hotel. Wade and I packed an overnight bag and Wade agreed to pick up Maryse, Mike, Heath and Justin in the morning so they could visit. I told them I'd call if there was any more news.

I chewed my lip nervously as we drove there. It was a small relief to know that both mother and baby were okay, but John did say 'at the moment' which was concerning to hear.

Once we arrived, we found the ward and wound our way through the many hallways. We saw John and Beth reading quietly outside the rooms. John looked up as we arrived.

"You wanna just go in? There's probably not much room in there, Kelly was sleeping last time I checked" he told me.

"I'll wait here" Wade said, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on my lips.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's fine sweetie" he reassured.

"And I want to know what happened at the trial" John added.

I nodded, not wanting to talk about the trial anymore. I gently pushed the door open to see Kelly curled up on the bed, sleeping softly. She had an IV drip in one arm and the bear Phil bought her when she told him she was pregnant under her other arm. It was the sweetest scene I'd ever laid eyes on. Phil was slouched in the chair next to the bed, his cap pulled down over his face and his phone resting on his lap. As I sat down, I thought for a second that he too was sleeping until I noticed him sit up a little more and readjust his cap, pulling it off, running his fingers through his hair then replacing it.

I saw him slide his fingers across the screen of his phone before holding it out to me. I took it gingerly and looked carefully at the image. It was a little fuzzy, but sure enough I made out what was an ultrasound picture of their baby.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. "…being able to see her…how tiny she is…she already has little arms and a nose" he smiled, rubbing his neck.

"How are they?" I asked nervously.

"Okay for now…they're keeping her in for observation" he said, brushing a strand of hair from Kelly's face as she slept soundly next to us. As if expecting my next question, he continued. "They said it's a placental abruption…" he sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "Basically means part of the placenta has come away from the uterus wall…that's why she was bleeding…and why she had the cramps" he said quietly. We sat in silence for another few minutes, unsure of what to say.

"What I don't understand…is why they couldn't have seen it…months ago when she got checked out…she's had these pains for ages" he said, staring off into space.

"What's going to happen now then?" I asked.

"In a lot of cases, they deliver the baby…but obviously she'd be too premature, so they're just keeping her in for a few days to monitor her. They don't think it's a severe break…in cases where a lot of blood is lost both the mother and the baby can be in danger…" he trailed off.

"Phil…" I started, reaching out to place a hand on his arm, seeing the glazed look in his eyes as hundreds of questions passed through his mind.

"They said the baby's heart rate is okay…they checked for signs of distress and they said she seems fine. You know I was thinking…thinking about how God must hate us…because of all the trouble we've had…all of us, you too…but then when I think about how it could have been…half an hour more Amber, I could have lost both of them…" he whispered, watching Kelly as her chest rose and fell gently.

"I know it's hard, but you can't be thinking about the 'what ifs' and the 'whys' I guess…we just have to be thankful that they're okay…and they stay that way" I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"They say tonight is the most dangerous time, by the morning, if all goes well then they think they'll be out of the danger zone" he said, squeezing back. "Thanks for coming down by the way, I know it's already been a God-awful day for you" he smiled a little.

"It's fine, this is the only place I want to be right now" I assured him. "We can do shifts, you get some sleep" I told him as the time drew close to 7pm. I noted the dark circles around his eyes and the tiredness in his voice.

"I'm grateful of the support" he told me. "But I wouldn't worry about shifts, I won't sleep tonight whether I want to or not" he smiled, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Anyway, what happened with the court stuff?" he asked, searching for something to keep his mind busy.

"Guilty of battery and false imprisonment, not guilty of possession of a weapon with intent to harm" I sighed.

"Shit" he commented simply.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Bet Wade's pissed huh?" he asked.

"Yep" I sighed, feeling pretty defeated after the day we'd had.

"You okay though? I know that whole thing was pretty hard on you" he asked, sympathy lacing his words.

"Phil, it's pretty crazy to say I'm having a hard time of it under the circumstances. I'm coping, it's over now. There are much more important things to be thinking about" I told him.

"I know, but you don't give yourself a break much. You were brave up there" he winked, smiling.

"Thanks" I laughed a little.

"God, that's a sound I miss" he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Laughter" he smiled.

"Well soon enough, you'll be hearing more of it I promise. Once all of this is over" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>I sleepily opened one eye and scanned the room, forgetting where I was for a second. It didn't take long for it to come back to me when I saw Kelly still snoozing lightly and Phil in the chair next to me reading. He noticed me shift and looked at me.<p>

"Morning" he laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked, one eye still closed.

"Three" he said, checking his phone.

"Yay" I answered.

"You don't have to stay you know, I can call you when she wakes up if you like" he offered.

"No it's okay, I'm just gonna check on Wade" I smiled, standing up and working the stiffness out of my limbs. Sleeping on a chair was definitely not comfortable. I pushed open the door and blinked in the bright lights of the corridor. John was sleeping against the wall and I found Wade reading a newspaper.

"You okay?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to be up at this time" he smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay" I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I moved closer, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Is Kelly awake yet?" he asked.

"No, she's slept through so far" I told him.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, they said both her and the baby are doing okay at the moment, they're watching them closely for a while though" I explained.

"That's good news" he smiled.

"You can go home if you like, I'm staying to see Kelly when she wakes up but you should go sleep" I told him.

"Its fine, I'd rather stay here with you. Beth's coming back in the morning with the others" he explained. I nodded and kissed him lightly before returning to the room. As I pushed the door open, I saw Kelly was waking up. She looked groggy and a little weak as she lay on her side with Phil leaning into her, whispering to her.

I watched as her eyes sought out his and her hand reached out to him. I could see how hard she was finding it, to understand why this was happening. He ran a hand along her cheek and kissed her forehead before turning to greet me.

"Look who came to visit" he smiled as she noticed there was someone at the door. I approached her and tentatively pulled my chair closer. I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to upset her again when Phil was doing such a good job of keeping her calm.

We just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until a tear ran down her cheek. That set me off too and we hugged, her arms holding me tightly. As we pulled away, she looked at my face and smiled. It ignited something in me, to see her smile even with all that she was going through.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I looked at her amazed that she was asking me if I was okay. "I'm fine, what about you?" I smiled.

She looked down at her hands. For a second I thought she was getting upset again but sure enough she looked back up. "Tired, but okay" she said with a small smile.

"Good" I replied, relieved that the worst of the day was over. A new day, a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please please review! :)<strong>


	47. Hanging By A Moment

**Hey everyone, read the one-shot I wrote for a request! It's called 'Promise This' :) Anyways, back to this story, this isn't the last chapter, but there's only a few left to come, building to the finale now so get reviewing! This chapter is named after 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

Three days later and Kelly was allowed to go home. The doctors told her that both she and the baby would be fine as long as she rested. They did warn her that when she went into labour, she may have to have a caesarean section instead of a natural birth but both Kelly and Phil were happy as long as their baby would be okay.

It was today that I would debut in my first wrestling match. I would be forced to tag with Wade against John and Beth. We spent a day working the match; I didn't have to do too much other than getting glam-slammed which terrified me. It was John's first match back, his recovery was much faster than anticipated and he was itching to get back in the ring. I was incredibly nervous about my first ever match in front of a crowd being broadcast live on TV. Wade could tell how scared I was by the way I was pacing up and down in the hotel room that morning.

"Calm down Amber, you're making me dizzy" he laughed as I walked in circles.

I looked at him, forehead creased with nerves. My eyes pleaded with him to say something to make me feel better. He held his arms out to me and I went to him, sitting in his lap as his strong arms encircled me.

"I'm scared" I whispered, leaning into him.

"I know, it's a big night tonight but you're ready to do this, I know you can" he smiled, kissing my cheek. I nodded, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I closed my eyes for a moment, pressing my forehead to his. As I felt his lips on mine, I forgot the worry. When we broke for air, I pressed my face into his neck and held onto him, feeling safe in his arms.

Then something hit me.

"Wade? I don't remember having a nightmare last night…or at all in the past few days" I said, furrowing my brow in thought.

"No, I haven't noticed you waking up or anything" he smiled.

"Do you think they're gone now?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know…we can't say for definite yet but it's looking good" he winked, pulling me in for another kiss.

"I love you" I whispered, caressing his jaw with my fingertips.

"I love you too" he told me, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I can do anything as long as you're with me" I said, biting my lower lip and fighting a grin.

"And I'll always be here" he smiled, moving a hand to rest on my thigh. I tilted my head a little as he ran a hand down my bare leg and back. "Mmm your legs are soft" he said, making me burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? It's true" he laughed.

* * *

><p>I stood at the gorilla position with Wade, John and Beth by my side. My legs were shaking and I was having a hard time standing in one place. I pulled my skirt straight and adjusted my top, desperate for everything to be perfect.<p>

"You look gorgeous" Wade said, brushing one of the loose strands from my ponytail away from my face. I hugged him tightly, noticing Phil approaching from the corner of my eye. He winked at me.

"I would say good luck but you know I don't do luck…and I know you won't need it" he smiled, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Thanks" I breathed, shaking out my arms.

"However I will say may the force be with you" he said as everyone laughed. I glared at him before giving in and hugging him. "Use the force Amber, use the force" he added as I giggled.

"You're such a nerd" I smiled, poking him in the chest.

"Oi" he said, looking upset and clutching his chest.

"Aw, you know I don't mean it Philly" I laughed. "Thank you for cheering me up" I said.

"No problem chicken" he grinned, giving my shoulder a squeeze before leaving to get ready for his own match.

"Amber! Just who I was looking for" Shane smiled as he made his way over. "Sorry to do this just before you go out there but can I speak to you in my office for a sec?" he asked.

I looked at Wade, my brain unable to cope with thinking about more things. He smiled and nodded reassuringly.

I nodded, following him to the room. "Don't worry, I won't keep you long. You're due out in five" he muttered as he walked. Once inside he pulled the door shut. "I would have told you out there but it's not my nature to discuss contracts in the open" he added. "Basically, I just wanted to let you know that, as you may have noticed, we're interested in keeping you for a much longer-term deal than we originally agreed. You've already worked way over what we planned when we first interviewed you but I just needed to run this past you. Would you be interested in signing a long-term deal to wrestle as well as perform?" he asked.

My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't even wrestled my first match yet and I had to answer this question. It didn't take me long to get my brain into action as I realised the enormity of what he just asked. Of course I wanted to sign another contract. Sure I wasn't sure about the wrestling side of things just yet, but the thought of going back to life without the WWE, away from Wade, away from Kelly, Phil, Beth, John, Mike and everyone else was unbearable.

"Definitely, I adore the WWE, it's my home now" I told him.

"That's a good start" he smiled. "We'll see if we can draw up a contract for you" he winked. "Good luck for your match, it's about to start" he added, showing me out of his office. I made it back to the gorilla in time to see Beth walking out of the curtain. I put talk of contracts out of my head to focus on the match. I was so terrified of missing a cue or forgetting something. What if something went wrong?

"Just breathe, you've trained, you know what you're doing" Wade reassured, rubbing my arm as John made his entrance and climbed into the ring.

"I love you" I whispered to Wade.

"I love you too, see you out there" he winked as his entrance music struck.

Now I was alone, stewing in my nerves as I waited for the music. It felt like forever as Wade made his way down the ramp, taking in the boos of the crowd. I watched on the monitor as Wade took to the mic.

"I'd like to introduce my tag partner for tonight…she might be familiar to a few of you, but she's one of us now" he smirked evilly. I barely had time to appreciate how great he was on the mic before the Corre's entrance music struck for a second time. I wouldn't get my own music until I broke away from the group and became an individual competitor. I got into character and timidly emerged from the curtain, looking around as if I was being forced to join him.

The crowd popped for me, but booed when they realised I had to tag with Wade. I climbed onto the ring apron as Wade growled orders at me. He started off the match with John as the bell rang. They locked up and John used all of his strength to push Wade who stumbled backwards. Snarling, he put John in a headlock and forced him down to the mat, stomping on his face for good measure. I winced at the rough treatment, showing the crowd I wasn't on Wade's side in heart.

The match went back and forth between them for a while, each gaining some momentum before losing it again. Beth was itching to get the tag, but Wade kept John as far away from his corner as possible. Wade wanted to finish this job on his own. As they ran at each other with the same idea, they collided in a double clothesline. They lay on the canvas before John crawled to his corner. Wade tried to grab his foot but failed as the crowd cheered for Beth and the tag was made.

I looked nervously at the ref who signalled that I had to get into the ring now.

Beth ran at me, knocking me down with a powerful shoulder block. She picked me up, dropping me onto her knee in a backbreaker. I cried out, clutching my back. I rolled back to my corner, searching for Wade to make the tag, knowing I wasn't a match for Beth in strength or skill. I noticed him gone, holding the back of his neck as he walked backwards up the ramp, smirking.

I saw John and Beth look at him, shaking their heads in disgust at his cowardly move. Beth picked me up, lined me up for the glam slam and dropped me face first into the mat. It hurt. She pinned me for the three count and celebrated with John for a while. I groaned as I started to move, rolling out of the ring. The crowd cheered me a little as I limped up the ramp into the backstage area. Wade was waiting for me.

"You did amazing" he whispered, pulling me into a hug. He ran his hands down my sides, letting them rest on my hips.

"Thank you" I smiled. "Glad it's over" I laughed. "It was nice to see you in action, up close" I winked, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

"Eugh, get a room" I heard Phil complain from behind us.

"Fuck off" Wade laughed, swatting him away.

"I'll ignore the incredibly rude manner in which you spoke to me…" Phil huffed, turning to me as Wade and I broke apart. "Nice match, even if you did get your ass handed to you" he winked, giving my shoulder a congratulatory squeeze.

"Thanks" I laughed as John and Beth came back through the curtain.

"You're up next Punk" a stage hand shouted across.

"Hey guys, I got another joke" he motioned as we listened. "What did CM Punk say to Adam Copeland when he tried to feel him up?" he asked.

I was already giggling, especially at his use of the phrase 'feel him up'. "What?" John asked, looking bemused.

"I'm straight, Edge" he answered. I burst into fits of laughter along with Beth who was impressed too. Wade chuckled at the play on words as John shook his head.

"Clever, clever man, but I gotta get going. Have a good match" he grinned, saying goodbye to the rest of us before loping off to his locker room.

CM Punk's music hit as he headed out onto the stage with a mic. Rey joined us in the gorilla, waiting for his cue. We watched Phil for a while; his mic work was the best in the WWE, then left for the locker room I shared with The Corre. Wade and I chatted as we showered and changed.

"So what did Shane want?" he asked, folding his ring gear and packing it away.

"To talk about a contract" I said, biting my lip as I rubbed my hair with a towel.

"Oh, that's good right?" he said, pulling a fresh t shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't mind giving me time…you know on the whole wrestling thing? It's not something you can master in the space of a few months" I mused, pulling my jeans on.

"I'm sure they know that, you were great tonight" he smiled, zipping up his suitcase.

"Thanks" I blushed. "They want me to keep doing the singing thing, so I feel less like it all rests on the in-ring stuff now" I reassured myself.

"Well done sweetie, you should be really pleased" he smiled, leaning down to kiss me as I pulled on my sandals. "In fact, we should celebrate tonight, any excuse for a get-together hey?" he grinned, taking my hand as we left to load up the car.

"I haven't even signed yet" I laughed. "But what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well…I was thinking something a bit different. Maybe just a few of us go down to the beach tonight and have dinner down there, go for a midnight swim, few glasses of wine" he smiled.

"That sounds beyond amazing" I grinned, kissing him.

"Well I'll let Phil, Kelly, Beth, Maryse, Mike, John, Heath and Justin know, and just us ten can head down to the beach next to the hotel at about 11pm okay? We can sort it so Maryse, Mike, Beth and John are in charge of wine and then me, you, Phil, Kelly, Justin and Heath can sort the food" he suggested.

"Sounds awesome" I beamed as he sent out the texts. I was pretty excited, for me, there was no better way to spend a night that on the road with the people I love.

* * *

><p>As the clock struck 11pm, Wade and I walked along Cape Hatteras Beach, North Carolina as the moon shone brightly overhead and the waves lapped gently at the shore. The RAW taping in North Carolina had gone without a hitch, leaving us to enjoy the evening. Wade carried a basket of various fruit, potato chips, snack foods and chocolate. I had some blankets and our swimsuits. We found a nice spot sheltered by a bank and laid the blankets down. We sat and chatted for a while, waiting for the others to arrive.<p>

Soon we heard Heath and Justin approaching. We could definitely hear Heath before we even saw him. He ran up to us, kicking sand everywhere and giving me a hug. I laughed returning the hug and seeing he'd brought along a beach ball for us to play with. Justin sat down next to us on the sand and showed us the food they got. They'd bought some sandwiches and bottles of water for everyone to share. I could already tell this would be an amazing night.

Mike and Maryse were the next to arrive, Maryse wearing her usual Dior sunglasses. They were carrying a bottle of red wine each. We all greeted each other with hugs and handshakes before settling on the sand once more.

Beth joined us next, shortly followed by John who was carrying another three bottles of wine, one white and two bottles of rosé. We chatted casually, lying back on the sand to look at the stars for a while.

"Man those chips are looking good right now" Heath commented, motioning to the basket.

"You can have someone when everyone gets here" Wade laughed.

"Hey, nice match" Beth smiled, shuffling up next to me.

"Thanks, you too" I laughed. "Hoping next time I might actually be able to do something on the offence though" I grinned.

"In time, young one" Beth joked in a teacher voice.

I looked over to see Wade and Mike laughing at something. It made me smile to see them getting along, even if there was still some bad blood between them.

It was 11.30 now and there was no sign of Phil or Kelly so Wade left them a text and we finally let Heath at the food. He was in the basket like a shot, rifling through the chips and chocolate. We opened the wine, Wade and I sharing a bottle of rosé. We ate for a little while, leaving plenty for when…or if the others arrived. Then the girls sat back and watched the boys play some soccer with the beach ball.

Eventually we spotted the outlines of Kelly and Phil approaching along the beach. It was dark but the lighthouse and few houses nearby lit up this stretch. As they got closer, I could tell they weren't in a good mood. Deciding to pretend I hadn't noticed, I walked up to meet Kelly and gave her a hug.

"Sorry for being late" she told me.

"Hey no it's fine, there's tonnes of food left and the boys are having fun playing soccer" I laughed, linking my arm with hers. She handed me some bags of popcorn to add to the food and we settled down on the beach with Beth and Maryse. Phil sat a little further away against a bank and began reading.

"How's the baby doing?" Maryse asked Kelly, taking off her sunglasses. I couldn't really understand why she even had them when it was night.

"Good thanks" Kelly smiled a little, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Aw that's good" Maryse smiled.

As I glanced over at Phil, I could see his jaw tensing, his eyes not really focussed on the book.

"Come on Frenchie, I think we can kick these guys' asses" Beth said, standing up and motioning Maryse to follow her.

"But I don't even know how to play" Maryse laughed, following her.

"It's easy, just get the ball away from them and pass it to me" Beth grinned. "Two more!" she announced as the guys stopped playing to let them join.

Kelly and I remained on the blanket, staring up at the sky.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Not much, you?" she answered.

"No Kelly, I mean what's wrong" I corrected. "How come Phil's over there?" I asked.

She sighed. "He gets like that sometimes…." She started. "Well…he does when we fight I guess" she added.

"What about?" I asked gently.

"After the show, he got back to the hotel and he was fine…but then we were talking and he wants me to go home…to stop travelling now until the baby is born" she said, staring down at her hands.

I wrapped an arm around her. "And what do you think then?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want to go home just yet…the doctor said as long as I take it easy, then I can stay with Phil until I have the baby…I don't want to be on my own without all of you" she said sadly.

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"He got mad, and said I should do what's right for the baby and that taking any unnecessary risks is just reckless" she whispered. "Do you think that's what I'm doing? Being reckless?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"No…I think you both want what's best for the baby, of course you do…but you don't want to be without Phil, which is completely understandable. It's a hectic routine, but as long as you're resting and you feel fine, your doctor doesn't seem to think there's any problem with you continuing to travel…" I mused.

"He's just so stubborn, he won't even listen to me sometimes" she said quietly. "He's so mad right now…look at him" she said, noting the obvious tension in his face as he sat a few yards away.

She leaned back, lying down on the blanket. She yelped and sat up a little, holding her side.

Phil's head shot up, watching her. He pushed his book into his back pocket and stood, walking over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered, rubbing her back. "There's a rock under the blanket" she said, moving it out of the way before lying down again. I watched the way his facial expression flipped between worry and frustration.

Feeling like I was interrupting something that needed to happen, I stood. "I'm gonna go play with the others, there's some blanket I've kept warm here" I winked, motioning to Phil. I heard him sigh and sit down where I was as I walked away. I hoped they would figure it out and join in the fun before the night was up.

I joined the soccer game. It was Maryse, Beth, Heath and Wade against Mike, Justin, myself and John. Now admittedly, I wasn't great at soccer, it was never a sport I could play but I gave it my best shot, determined not to let Wade push me around. Heath had the ball and was dribbling it in my direction, ready to pass to Wade. I sensed Wade behind me and blocked him, stealing the ball from Heath and running around him towards the opposite end. We managed to make some goals from the baskets and bags everyone bought. I saw an opening and passed to Mike, getting into a better position to score. He managed to avoid losing the ball to Maryse who was starting to get the hang of it now and passed it to John. I was in front of the goal now, only Beth standing in my way. I motioned to John who feigned a shot and passed to me. I kicked it hard, past Beth and into the makeshift goal. I celebrated, pumping my fist in the air as John picked me up and spun me around. I high-fived Justin and Mike; our team was 3-1 up now.

I glanced over to Kelly and Phil quickly, wanting to see if they were talking it out. What I saw didn't fill me with hope. Phil had his head in his hands and Kelly looked like she was going to cry. I sighed, hating it when they fought. We carried on playing, switching the teams up. Justin and Maryse swapped teams, and Beth and Mike swapped leaving all three girls on one team with John. Surprisingly for everyone, we worked well, running faster on the sand that the boys and dodging their bigger frames with ease. The score was 5-2 before they knew what was happening.

I looked back over at Kelly and Phil, seeing a much happier scene now. Kelly's head was on Phil's chest and he was stroking her hair gently. They were still talking quietly.

"Hey guys, I think Phil should get in on the action" Mike said. I walked over to them, hoping they were done discussing things. I caught the end of their conversation as I approached.

"…you know I only do it because I care Kel, I know I lecture you and I get that it makes you feel like shit…I'm sorry, I am…I love you, but I do it because I care so fucking much…" he said, kissing her head.

"I know…I love you too" she sniffed. I knelt down beside them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Phil…Mike wants you to go join their team cause the boys are getting their ass kicked by us blondes" I laughed.

"Go on" Kelly grinned; nudging Phil. "I'll be cheering the blondes on though" she giggled.

"I feel betrayed" Phil motioned dramatically.

"You'll get over it" I winked, dragging him into the game.

"Hey but the teams are uneven now!" Maryse noted.

"I'll swap for Phil, I'm shattered" Justin added in his accent, joining Kelly to watch.

Phil, Mike, Wade and Heath huddled together, formulating a game plan. When they finished, they stood in a line, trying to look menacing.

John gathered us for a team talk too. "So we're already winning, it shouldn't be hard, Phil isn't much bigger than Justin, just more aggressive I expect. I'll defend with Beth because we can block best as we're the strongest. If either of us get it, we'll pass to Maryse, she's the fastest. Maryse you need to get it to Amber, she's the best shot. Got it?" he asked.

"Got it" we replied in unison.

The ball started in the middle and Maryse ran for it. She was too late though, and Mike was there faster, stealing it from her and passing to Wade who ran with it towards John who was goalkeeping. John blocked the shot, passing to Beth. She flicked the ball up and over Mike to Maryse. I was ready, positioned near the opposing goal. Maryse moved like lightning and kicked the ball hard in my direction. Before I could intercept it, I felt Phil grab me from behind, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed at him to put me down, seeing Mike do the same to Beth and Heath also hauling Maryse over his shoulder. Seeing the ambush, John tried to escape but failed as Wade threw his full body weight at him, taking him down with a spear.

That rendered us all helpless. Heath dumped Maryse down on the sand, pinning her down so she couldn't escape. I screamed as Phil did the same, grinning. They were clearly very pleased with themselves. Phil used a hand to hold my wrists and the other to push my hips into the sand, leaving me completely stuck.

"You fucking assholes!" Beth screamed from her position on the floor. Mike held her down while grabbing the ball and kicking it into the goal. Heath grabbed it next, still keeping Maryse in place and scoring. Phil had the audacity to pick me up again, securing me on his shoulder and running for the ball, scoring again. In his celebration, his hold on me loosened. I slipped off his shoulder and caught him off guard, shoving him in to the water. He stumbled into the waves, in up to his knees. Without looking back, I grabbed the ball and scored before the boys knew what was happening.

"6-5 end of match!" Kelly shouted from the position on the sand. "Girls win!" she laughed.

"Ahem" John feigned a cough.

"The girls…and John win!" she corrected herself.

"Hey? Who made you the ref?" Mike laughed.

"I did. And you guys cheated anyway" she giggled.

"Hey, we were strategic, and it worked" Heath grinned.

"Until Amber here decided to play hard to get" Phil wiggled his eyebrows, taking off his shoes which were soaked with seawater.

"I warned you she was feisty man, you said you could handle it" Wade chuckled.

"Phil always talks a big game" Kelly grinned. "Just never backs it up" she added, putting her arms over her head as Phil grabbed her picked her up too.

"Stop it" she squealed. "I must weigh a tonne, I look like a whale" she giggled.

"Nah you don't" Phil laughed, gently putting her back on her feet.

"Don't be nice, I know it's true" she grinned.

"Well…" Phil joked as Kelly punched his arm lightly. "…a very sexy whale though" he said, scrunching his nose up.

"If you weren't so God Damn cute Phil Brooks, I'd have punched that smug face of yours long ago" she smiled, kissing him softly.

"Now who needs to get a room?" Wade commented.

"Fuck you" Phil mumbled against Kelly's lips.

* * *

><p>"It's midnight!" Wade yelled as we all stripped down to our swimsuits. The boys all wore board shorts, Phil in black and yellow, Mike in red, Wade in blue, John in purple, Heath in green and Justin in white. Maryse wore a gold bikini with straps crossing over her toned stomach while Beth chose a pink halter-neck bikini. Kelly had a gorgeous white bikini, showing off her bump which was pretty massive now. I wore a plain red string bikini. We all ran to the sea, the boys and Beth diving in head first. It was freezing! Kelly braved it, slowly going deeper inch by inch until she joined Phil, paddling up to his chest. Maryse and I stopped at the edge, shivering.<p>

"Come on! Don't be such girls!" Mike laughed. We edged in a little further.

"I'm not getting my hair wet! Salt water gives me such awful split ends" Maryse warned. Mike swam up to her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He carried her deeper, making sure her hair stayed dry. As Wade came closer, I assumed he was going to be gentlemanly and do the same. However I was mistaken. He grabbed my ankles, pulling me in and soaking me from head to toe. I splashed him in revenge as I joined everyone deeper in the sea. It was beautiful at this time of night, the moon and lighthouse casting a glow across the water.

Heath, Justin, John and Beth started swimming and splashing one another, playing games. Mike and Maryse were kissing passionately, almost to the point I was concerned they'd forgotten where they were and that they weren't back in the hotel room. Phil held Kelly as she floated on her back, staring up at the stars.

I felt Wade's chest against my back and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I ran my fingers through his damp hair as he pressed his lips to mine. I had goose bumps all over my arms but I didn't care, this was a special moment. After everything we'd all been through, it felt like everything was finally perfect. Work, friends, relationships…it was perfect. As the moon lit up his face, I knew I'd be lost without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	48. New Divide

**Closing in on the end now guys. I'm talking to you, yes you! People who I know are reading and subscribing who aren't reviewing! I know you're there ;) Do a girl a favour and leave a review pretty please? I'll love you forever :P Super special thanks to AngelsDestiny22 who is awesomely awesome :) And my absolute life saver wwediva31592 who I love very much xD If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be a chapter right now :) This chapter is named after Linkin Parks New Divide. Enjoy!**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

Only two months later and I lay in the centre of the ring after my first ever title shot at my first ever pay per view. Sure I lost, but just the fact that I was given the chance to compete for the Divas title made me so proud. I was a face now, after telling Wade and the Corre where to stick it. I had a reasonable amount of fan support and the higher-ups were happy with my progress. Yes, I think it's fair to say life was good.

I rolled out of the ring and hobbled up the ramp, meeting Wade backstage. He pulled me into a small corridor running off the main hallway. He kissed me long and hard, his hands in my hair. I melted into it, forgetting the aches I still felt from the match. He picked me up and pushed me into the wall, lips against mine throughout. Eventually I remembered that were in a pretty public area and pulled away, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What's gotten into you today?" I smiled.

"What? A man can't show his lady how much he loves her?" he whispered.

"Of course he can, and she loves it when he does…but other people they work with might not be so accepting of them getting all hot in the middle of the workplace" I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You make me smile…among other things" he grinned.

"I love you Wade Barrett" I sighed into his shoulder.

"I love you too, even if you do always manage to turn sexy situations into cuddly ones" he laughed.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a naughty boy I wouldn't have to control your libido so much" I raised my eyebrows.

"You love it though" he winked.

"That's true" I smiled. "But you need to save it…tonight" I winked, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and wriggling free, heading to the locker room to change. When I was out of my ring gear, showered and changed, I settled down by the monitors to watch the rest of the show. I watched Mike and R-Truth defeat John Morrison and Rey Mysterio before seeing Phil face Alberto Del Rio. Next was Wade's match where he defeated Mark Henry with the help of Justin and Heath.

As Wade hopped in the shower, I got a call, it was Kelly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amber, nothing's wrong before you panic" she giggled down the line.

"Oh good" I laughed.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to spend the night with me at the hotel, gossip and watch some films and stuff and force the guys to go out. In all honestly, Phil hasn't been out in ages and I feel bad that it's because of me so I thought we could send the boys to this rock bar down the road. What do you think?" she asked.

I paused for a moment. I knew Wade was looking forward to a night with just the two of us, but Kelly had a point. Wade hadn't been on a proper boy's night out in a long time and Phil needed a break too. Plus, Kelly and I needed a catch-up, she wasn't coming along to the arena nowadays and was stuck in the hotel room resting.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, I'll tell Wade and be around later" I told her.

"Yay, thank you so much Amber, I love our girly chats and I think it'll be good for them to let loose" she said excitedly.

"Good idea, I'll see you in a bit, bye!" I hung up.

"Who was that?" Wade asked, drying himself off from his shower.

"Kelly…" I started.

"What have you done?" he asked, noting my guilty expression.

"You and Phil are going out tonight" I told him, hoping he wouldn't put up a fight.

"What?" he asked.

"Kelly wants us to have a girl's night in while you two go out. Come on, you haven't been out in ages and you both need to have a fun night just to chill" I said, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Amber…I thought me and you were gonna have a nice night in just us" he complained.

"We've had a few nights just us lately, but you haven't had a guys night in too long. We can spend time together whenever we want, why don't you do it for Phil? Give him one last night out before he's stuck with constant crying and sleepless nights?" I begged him, knowing Kelly was due in just over three weeks.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay okay, whatever you want" he agreed.

"Yay, thank you" I grinned, jumping up to give him a hug.

* * *

><p>I giggled as Wade made a mess of his hair again. He grunted frustratedly and combed it back, starting again. I moved to stand behind him, standing on my tip toes to look over his shoulder into the mirror. I laughed at the concentration on his face. I slowly kissed my way up his neck, stopping just behind his ear.<p>

"If you don't stop that, there's no way I'll be going anywhere tonight other than that bed with you" he warned. I giggled, giving his earlobe a little nip.

"Okay, I give up" he sighed, slumping down onto the bed in defeat.

"Give it here fool" I laughed, taking the comb from him. I pushed his hair back, tousling the ends with my fingers before sweeping it across the front, keeping it a little messier than he chose to have it for shows. "Voila" I smiled, moving so he could take a look in the mirror.

"Wow, a girl of many talents huh?" he smiled, pulling me into his lap.

"You know it" I quipped, playing with the collar of his shirt. He wore sexy dark denim jeans with a fitted black shirt. "You look hot, you two better not be planning to pull any sexy ladies tonight" I said, squeezing his cheek.

"And why would we be doing that? I for one already have a very sexy lady right here…one who clearly missed her calling as a hair stylist" he winked, kissing me.

I smiled, kissing him back. I felt underdressed next to him, in my sweatpants and a vest top but I wasn't going out tonight so it didn't matter.

"Let's get going then handsome" I winked as we headed out. I grabbed my rucksack, throwing in the popcorn and some films as well as a hoody.

We knocked on the door of Kelly and Phil's hotel room, Phil answered it looking smart in a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt. He invited us in and we sat around the couch for a few minutes. Kelly wandered in from the bedroom, still in her pyjamas.

"Were you sleeping? We don't have to do this tonight" I told her as she took a seat next to Phil.

"No, no I want a movie night with you" she grinned. "Plus all I ever do nowadays is sleep, I'm all snoozed out" she laughed.

"It's true…lazy bitch" Phil quipped as Kelly laughed and hit his arm.

"You're such an asshole" she scolded him.

"That too is true" he laughed. "But you're the idiot who agreed to marry me" he winked.

"If that makes me an idiot then so be it" she smiled.

"We best get going if we want to be back at a sociable hour" Wade told Phil, standing and grabbing his jacket.

"Keys, wallet, money, room card, phone?" I asked him, making sure he was organised.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and yup" he laughed.

"You can both crash in here if you like, not a lot of point in going back to yours if we get back late and I don't really like the idea of Kelly being on her own if that's okay with you guys" Phil offered.

"Yeah that sounds good" I smiled.

"I'm not a child Phil" Kelly scolded him. "I don't need a babysitter" she lectured.

"I know you don't but it makes me feel better" he told her.

"Got everything?" she asked him.

"Yep, I've got a card for us and you've got a card for you two if you need it" he answered.

"Be careful" she told him, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"You too, I've got my phone, call me if you need anything" he smiled, giving her bump a little rub before grabbing his things.

"Love you Wade, you two have a good night, I know we will" I smiled, kissing Wade before the two of them left.

We sank down onto the sofa, glad of the peace. We put our feet up and snacked on some popcorn, enjoying some girl time.

"So when's Wade gonna propose?" Kelly asked. I was taken aback by her directness and paused for a moment.

"Wow…that was out of the blue" I laughed.

"Just curious" she smiled.

"Well obviously, I have no idea; we never talked about it…" I told her.

"But you'd say yes right?" she asked.

"Where did all this come from?" I laughed. "I guess so, but it's still early days really, we have plenty of time for all that stuff when we're old like you two" I grinned.

"Oi" she laughed. "We're like two years apart" she grinned.

"Exactly" I giggled. Then I panicked. "Oh my God, he didn't ask you did he? He didn't ask if I'd say yes?" I asked quickly.

"Oh God no" she laughed. "I like to think he'd have the guts to just ask you. I haven't got your hopes up now have I?" she asked.

"Phew…no honestly, I'm totally happy with where we are right now" I told her genuinely. "You two had any more arguments?" I asked.

"Not really. He's been pretty great. Just getting under my feet now, it's annoying" she laughed. "Every time I move around in the night or get up for a drink, he's ready to call an ambulance" she giggled.

"Aw, but you can't blame him for worrying" I smiled.

"No, I guess not" she agreed.

We put in a DVD - Blades of Glory - and settled down with the lights out. An hour or so in and Kelly got a call. She put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, you two okay?" Phil's voice could be heard over the loud music in the background.

"We're having a lovely time. What about you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is a pretty cool place, you guys will have to come down sometime" he told her.

"Tell Wade I said hi!" I shouted to him.

"Haha will do Amber" he chuckled. "We shouldn't be much more than a couple of hours, my phone's on vibrate so I'll pick up if you call" he told us.

"Stop worrying and have fun" Kelly laughed. "Love you" she added.

"Love you too, see you girls later" he said, hanging up.

Kelly glanced over at me. We looked at each other for a second before bursting into fits of giggles. "See what I mean?" she laughed.

"Aww, I think it's cute. You'd be the first to complain if he never bothered to call or check on you" I smiled.

"I know I know" she grinned.

I heard a knock at the door and furrowed my brow. "Who's that?" I asked Kelly.

"Beats me" she shrugged.

"I'll get it" I told her, standing up and walking over to the door. I had a quick glance through the peep hole, but no one was there. I opened it and looked left and right before hearing a giggle. I looked down to see a little girl grinning mischievously up at me. She had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair framing her face. Her expression told me she was up to no good.

"Alanna? If you don't get back here, then no TV for a week!" Randy's voice echoed down the corridor. I smiled as she looked around for somewhere to hide.

"You wanna hide in here?" I asked her, wanting to make sure she didn't run off and get lost in the hotel.

She nodded enthusiastically and ran inside, taking a sweeping glance around before hiding in the bathroom. I laughed at the confused expression on Kelly's face. I watched as Randy rounded the corner, looking concerned.

"Randy" I hissed in a whisper. He looked in my direction. I put my finger over my lips to signal that he should be quiet. "She's in the bathroom hiding" I whispered, pointing to the door. He laughed and relaxed, happy she was safe. He crept over to the door, peering around it. The room looked empty, he was about to accuse me of tricking him when the shower curtain moved.

He silently moved up to it, pausing before throwing the curtain back and surprising the little girl. She screamed as he grabbed her and tickled her, lifting her over his shoulder.

"I assume this is Alanna then huh?" I laughed.

"Nope, this terror is in no way related to me at all" he smiled as the little girl pulled a face at him.

"No daddy, mommy says not to tell lies!" she scolded him.

"Mommy also tells you not to run away from daddy" he retaliated.

"I won't tell mommy you lied if you don't tell her I ran away then" she grinned.

"Chip off the old block isn't she?" he laughed.

"Absolutely" I agreed.

"She's into everything, I can't keep track of her" he sighed, exhausted. "I just can't say no to that pretty little face and she knows it" he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I can't blame her for wanting to run wild a bit after being stuck in that hospital for so long" he smiled sadly.

"Well she looks the picture of health right now" I grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks for tracking her down for me" he said, carrying her out.

"No problem, it's awesome to finally meet her" I smiled. I walked to the door and watched them leave.

"Daddy, can I walk now?" I heard her ask.

"Only if you promise not to run off again" he told her.

"I promise" she told him as he put her down. They disappeared around the corner and I shut the door, returning to the couch.

"That was cute" Kelly smiled.

"It was wasn't it" I laughed.

From our position on the couch, we could look out onto the whole city. A huge window stretched from one side of the room to the other and from the floor to the ceiling revealing a breathtaking view out into the nightlife of New York. From the tenth floor, we could make out the tiny cars and the flashing lights of the various clubs and bars. The city was heaving with people.

"It's kinda eerie isn't it?" I commented, staring off into the darkness.

"What? The window?" she asked.

"I don't know, just something about it, maybe the darkness, being so high up and the room feeling so open" I laughed, shaking off the feeling.

"It's such a big city…" she said, lost in thought like I was.

Then there was another knock at the door.

"Must be Alanna again" I said, amused. I got up and walked to the door, opening it slowly. The person at the door wasn't Alanna; it couldn't have been further from it…

I opened my mouth to scream but I was too late as his hand covered my lips, stifling any sound. Kelly swung around on the couch, hearing a scuffle and made to shout for help. Before she could, he pulled a gun from his pocket and from the corner of my eye, I watched in horror and disbelief as he raised it to my temple.

"Make a sound blondie, and you'll fucking regret it" he sneered as her eyes widened and her lips closed. "Actually, that goes for both of you" he added, wrapping his arm around my upper body and manoeuvring me away from the door. My mind shut down, struggling to process what the hell was happening. A million and one thoughts flew through my mind. Was I awake? Was this real? Because it felt like something from a horror movie. Actually, it felt more like something from my nightmares. This kind of thing didn't happen in real life did it? Surely someone being attacked by a co-worker was something found only in books or films?

But the cold steel against my head told me I wasn't dreaming; this was real. And the danger was real too. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the feeling of pure terror spreading over my body. Tears of desperation formed behind my eyelids as I fought to hold them back.

"So here's the deal, I saw Wade leave this room earlier, so you were pretty fucking easy to find…you might wanna work on that in future" he chuckled. He had a crazed tone to his voice; it scared me more than anything to see the maniacal look on his face. He'd snapped, he wasn't right in the head.

In my head, I was beginning, praying and pleading but I managed to stop any sound escaping my lips, terrified of the consequences.

"Anyway, you might be interested to know that I followed him…and Phil actually, unfortunate for him to have to be involved but it is what it is…" he mused, arm still tight across my chest, holding me in place.

Kelly audibly whimpered at the mention of Phil's name, catching herself too late and tears spilling over her eyelids as she watched him press the gun harder to my temple.

"I'd try to be quiet if I was you, it might be in her best interest" he growled, motioning towards me.

"Anyway, as I was saying…I followed them to the bar and waited for them to split up. Luckily for me, Wadey came outside all alone. Before he knew it he was out cold in the back of my van…but don't worry, he's fine…for now" he laughed. "As for Philly, unluckily for him he happened to come outside shortly afterwards…shame because I would have left him behind if not…" he continued his sick story.

"So that brings me to now, where once again you have unintentionally dragged someone else into your shit" he growled at me. "Blondie here is gonna have to come along too, don't want her running off and telling anyone do we? I really don't feel like going back to court" he laughed.

I fought with every fibre of my being not to scream at him. If he didn't want to go back to court, why the hell would he do something crazy like this again? He was clearly out of his mind…I could see it in his eyes, they were vacant, I wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing.

"So what you're both gonna do now, is calmly leave the room, make your way down to the lobby and out into my car which is just outside…and you're gonna be good little girls for me okay? And don't you even think about running off or alerting anyone, because if you do, not only will I put a bullet through your skulls, but anyone else I come across…and most definitely Wade's" he smirked.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair with his free hand. "Answer me, you can speak now" he spat. I nodded, gulping back tears.

"How…how do we know you really have them?" Kelly asked in a tiny voice.

"Good question…I thought you might ask that, which is why I took pictures for your viewing pleasure" he laughed, shoving his phone in my face. I saw a dark image of what was definitely Wade propped up against the side of a van, his wrists bound behind his back. I collapsed onto my knees, wishing desperately that this wasn't real.

Our assailant Ezekiel merely laughed and switched the photo, showing Kelly her fiancé in a similar position.

"Why?" was all she could manage, hands clasped over her face.

Zeke just laughed, amused. "I need to have a little chat with these two, sort some things out…unfinished business you might say. And you and the guy with the tattoos are just gonna have to sit tight while I do what I came here to do…I wouldn't try to get involved if I was you. If you behave, then you can just sit tight and you'll be fine" he grinned. "Now enough of the small talk. Firstly, give me your phones, I don't want you making any calls" he sneered.

I slowly reached for mine, pulling it out of my pocket. He snatched it from my hands before I even had the chance to get it all the way out. Kelly shook her head.

"What, blondie doesn't want to play ball?" he asked.

"I don't have it, it must be in the bedroom" she whispered.

"We'll see about that" he said, clearly not believing her. He pushed me down onto the sofa, telling me to 'stay' before commanding Kelly to stand. She did so slowly, her eyes fixed on his hand and the weapon he was clutching.

It was as she stood that he realised how heavily pregnant she was and I was sure I saw a glint of regret or even fear flash across his eyes before the crazed anger returned.

"Empty your pockets" he commanded her as she shakily did as he asked. "Show me your hands" he continued. She did so until he was satisfied she really didn't have her phone.

'This isn't real…This can't be real…This isn't real' I found myself chanting over and over in my head.

"Time to go, I'm going out the back…wait by the car" he commanded, describing the car before opening the door and leading us out. Kelly was still in her pyjamas, concerned about raising suspicions. "If anyone asks, you're going to pick up your boyfriends and you'll be back late" he sneered, opening the door and watching us take a deep breath and leave the room. He knew we wouldn't disobey him; we had too much to lose.

I held her hand as we made our way to the elevators, she was shaking already. "What are we gonna do?" she asked in a tone akin to a whimper.

"What he says until we have any better option" I whispered.

"I have my phone" she whispered. "Just in case…" she said, pulling it out of her bra. I smiled a little. She gasped a little when she saw the text, showing it to me. It was from Phil.

'_lock door dnt open 4 re' _it read.

"He tried to warn us…" she said, breaking down in tears. "He even hit send before he finished what he was typing" she sobbed.

"Shhh" I tried to calm her. "He's not gonna hurt you or Phil, he has no reason to" I said, rubbing her back as a tear slid down my cheek, knowing that while my words were of comfort to Kelly, they made me realise how Zeke truly hated Wade and the potential harm he could do to him…

"What about you…?" she asked, looking at me with tear-stained cheeks.

I merely shrugged, genuinely uncertain about what was going to happen but praying this was all some practical joke…deep down knowing that wasn't the case and that I couldn't begin to comprehend the danger we were in.

As we met him by the car, I felt him grab my wrists and bind them with what felt like rope. Kelly's wrists were bound too as we were forced into the back of his van. It was night…no one would see us…no one there to help…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! It's more important now than ever, I need to know that you like or don't like the direction it's going. Not too many chapters left now. <strong>


	49. You & I

**NEW STORY ALERT ;) It's called 'What Lies Beneath' and it's heavily centred around CM Punk, mostly because my Punk muse is being awfully selfish and demanding his own story so go read! And review it, because then I'll post more chapters! Hope you're enjoying the drama of this one, it's all coming to a boil now. But this isn't the last chapter. Please review the chapter, this one nearly killed me. I'm genuinely exhausted xD This one is named after You and I by who other than Lady Gaga?**

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

It was total darkness in the back of the van and I sat with my back to the divider between the drivers' seat and the empty hold. I could hear Kelly crying next to me, clearly scared out of her mind. I wondered why I wasn't crying yet and assumed it was because the reality was yet to hit me. I felt numb as well as confused. I didn't fear for my own life at all. I was definitely scared for Wade, and the way Kelly sobbed next to me worried me too, but my own safety felt unimportant.

I heard him start the engine and I moved closer to Kelly, steadying her as he pulled away quickly. We couldn't see anything, but it felt like we were moving at high speed. I tried to memorise the route we took but the speed and number of times we turned made it impossible. After what I made to be about twenty to thirty minutes, we stopped moving and the engine was shut off. When he flung the doors open and pulled us out, it wasn't much brighter than the back of the van. There were no street lights, all I could see was that we were around the back of a building, and he led us to some steps down into a room…

It was all I could do to stop my heart breaking when I saw Wade's jaw drop and his eyes fill with sadness as Zeke led us down. It was a square room, four walls and one tiny window set high up the wall. The floor was stone, the walls breeze block and there was a padlock on the heavy steel door. I had no idea where we were, but the situation was getting worse by the minute. Not only were we trapped here with an armed man who held a vendetta against us, but we had no idea where we were or any means to defend ourselves. Wade and Phil were sat against the wall, their hands tied behind their backs as ours were. The only difference was that their feet were bound, leaving them unable to move much at all. Zeke clearly had this planned out. Even with our feet free, Kelly was too heavily pregnant to do anything, fight him off or escape and I wasn't nearly strong enough to do that alone.

He instructed Kelly to sit against the wall on the opposite side of the room while telling me to join her but stay standing. Wade was staring holes into my back, looking defeated. His lip was split and a trickle of blood was making its way down his chin. Phil hadn't looked up from the floor once and remained that way as Zeke moved over them.

"Now girls, I want you to know that there's no point in you trying to run off or fight back okay? The door is padlocked. And these two are hooked to this…" he informed us, giving a chain behind the guys a little tug to emphasise his point. The chain ran from a ring on the floor up to the ropes binding their hands. "Now I won't have to be quite as thorough with you, you two can be a little more comfortable as long as you do as you're told okay?

Hearing Kelly sob a little, failing to hold it in, Phil raised his eyes from the floor. My breath caught in my throat, seeing his right eye was nearly completely closed and already blackening.

"You said you weren't going to hurt them" I said quietly, more to myself than anyone else.

"I know I did…and that still stands as long as he doesn't try anything again. It's much easier if you just give up now" he laughed nastily.

Phil swallowed down any insult he was desperate to hurl back and returned his gaze to the floor.

"Phil…" Kelly whispered through her tears.

"Shut up" Zeke barked at her, making her recoil in fear. Phil looked up at her and nodded his head slightly, signalling to her that she should do as she was told.

"Anyway, let's forget about blondie and Punk for a while, they're not important. You are the reason we're here" he said, turning to Wade who locked gazes with him immediately.

"I have something to ask of you, a favour if you will" he said casually, as if we were sat around a dinner table and not locked in a basement.

"Yes?" Wade replied through gritted teeth.

"I want my job back" Zeke said simply. A part of me relaxed a little at that, he was clearly still upset about losing his job, that was rational right? But then I remembered the crazed look in his eyes, the fact that he'd kidnapped four of us, how he'd messed up Phil's face and how there was no way Wade could get him his job back even if he wanted to.

"What about it?" Wade replied.

"I need you to get me my job back" he clarified. "I have an order against me which says I can't go near the arenas or headquarters…so I need you to talk to McMahon" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Zeke…you know I don't have that kind of power" he reasoned.

There was a sharp sound of flesh on flesh, Zeke's palm snapping Wade's head to the side.

"What the fuck!" Wade groaned, flexing his jaw to get the feeling back. "You're supposed to be going to jail! There is physically no way in hell I can do that for you! I didn't say I wouldn't, I said I fucking can't!" he yelled, losing it.

"I thought you might say something like that" Zeke laughed at Wade's anger, making his way towards me. "That's why I had to bring her" he spat at me.

* * *

><p>I tried not to flinch as he tried to scare me, circling. I watched as he moved over to the corner of the room. It seemed he had a stash of equipment. I could only see extra rope, but I was sure there was more. My fears were confirmed as he picked up what looked to be an everyday chopping knife and a blindfold. I blinked back tears but refused to show any fear as he tied the black cloth over my eyes.<p>

I shivered as I felt him run the tip of the blade very gently up my arm, doing little more than leaving a tiny scratch.

"Zeke please, this is crazy…" I heard the strain in Wade's words as he begged Zeke to stop.

"You know what I want. I can't fucking live without that job man, I loved it so much…you don't even understand. It's your fucking fault you bastard!" he screamed, starting to lose it.

Wade fell silent, afraid of getting him angry. I tried not to let my legs shake too much, knowing the reason he blindfolded me in the first place was to scare me, make me plead with him. I failed to hold in a whimper as he made a swift movement with the blade across my thigh. It didn't break the skin, but I felt the material rip a little.

"What do you want me to do?" Wade asked, defeat in his voice.

"I told you, you wouldn't listen. I think I should torture you now. You know what I'm capable of…" he laughed maniacally. Before I had time to take a breath, I felt the tip of the knife travel quickly from the curve of my hip to under my arm. I gasped as my tank top was ripped. He pulled it off easily. If I didn't feel exposed enough with my arms behind my back and blindfolded, knowing I was now in front of all of them in just my bra was terrifying. I felt a cut where the knife had gone too deep on my ribs and tried to back off, ending up against the wall.

"Leave her alone" Phil warned.

"Stop it or I'll make you fucking stop" Wade growled.

"Oh, you gonna threaten ME now huh?" Zeke teased, getting in Wade's face.

"You won't do anything? Rough us up maybe, make you feel like a man does it? Hmm, but you're full of empty threats" Wade spat.

"Won't I? You wanna test that theory?" Zeke laughed.

"Wade, be careful…" Phil warned, sounding desperate.

"You're angry that you lost your job, I get that but this is so unbelievably nuts! Why would you do this? What are you trying to achieve? You're out of your mind!" Wade screamed, ignoring Phil.

"I am out of my mind! Without WWE I have NOTHING to live for! I don't give a fuck if I go to jail trying to get my job back! It's your fault! From the start you had run-ins with me! Riled me up! Just waiting for me to be fired! And she was in on it too! Like some big fucking plot!" Zeke yelled back. "There's no empty threats here!" he shouted, moving over to me, pulling me away from the wall and ripping the blindfold from my face. He stood behind me, the knife dangerously close to my throat.

I closed my eyes, not believing that this was really happening. I was inches away from death…something I never thought I would say with a knife to my neck.

"I'll fucking do it! I've got nothing to lose! I lost everything! You wanna challenge me?" Zeke screamed.

"Please, please Zeke just let her go!" Phil yelled, hands shaking in rage and fear about what was going to happen.

"Alright" he laughed; a crazy tone to his voice. He let go of me and I dropped to the floor, scrambling to sit against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. He crouched down next to Kelly and ran a finger down her cheek. She let out a strangled sob and was visibly shaking. Phil lost it, pulling hard on the ropes that bound his hands.

"Get the fuck away from her you sick bastard!" he yelled. "You come here and I'll give you something to whine about!" he challenged, struggling against his bonds. It had the desired effect as Zeke turned his attention away from Kelly. He stared around the room, his eyes glazed over. The expression on his face told me it was over, he was ill. He had completely lost his mind. I wasn't even sure that he knew where he was. I watched him cross the room, stopping beside Phil who was breathing heavily, shaking with rage. Time almost seemed to slow down for a second, but the tension was broken when I heard Kelly start to breathe really quickly.

* * *

><p>"Amber…" she whispered, turning to me with a look of horror on her face. "Amber…" she whimpered as she looked down. My eyes followed hers and I saw what was scaring her. The stone floor underneath her was soaked, and there was nothing leaking from the roof. I crawled closer to her, grabbing her hand and trying to calm her down. She groaned as a contraction hit her, squeezing my hand with a vice grip. I could see her fear had gone into overdrive now, I knew I had to find a way to calm her down.<p>

"Kelly, you're gonna be fine okay…you just need to focus on the baby okay? Just try to relax, nothing else matters now, we're gonna get you out of here…just sit tight" I told her, hoping it offered her even the slightest comfort.

"Phil…" she whined, trembling next to me. Both Zeke and Phil's eyes fell on us, and Phil realised what was happening in a split second. Zeke stared on, confused. "The baby…the baby's coming" she whimpered, clutching her stomach as another contraction hit.

Pure terror crossed Phil's face as Wade's mouth dropped open. Zeik's eyes widened, completely thrown off guard by the turn of events.

"Zeke, fucking hell, you've got to let them go man, she's in labour" Wade exclaimed. Zeke examined us more closely and panicked when he realised it wasn't a stunt, this was really happening. I could see he was freaking out too; this wasn't part of the plan.

"I…I can't, you'll go to the police…I need time…to get my job back" he stuttered.

"For fucks sake they're not gonna go to the police, she needs to get to the hospital" Wade argued.

Phil was desperately trying to free his hands from the ropes while I stroked Kelly's arm soothingly, reminding her to block everything out and just keep breathing deeply. It seemed to be doing some good because she hadn't passed out yet, and lord knows in her position I would have.

"No…I'm not going to jail yet…no way" he said, frantically rummaging through his things and finding whatever he was looking for. "I'm going, this is nuts…but I can't let you go to the police" he said, unlocking the door, leaving and locking it behind him.

"Shit!" Wade yelled angrily, fighting his bonds too.

"Just calm down, Kelly has to stay calm okay" I tried to reason with them. "You two work on getting out of the ropes, tell me what to do and I'll do it. As fast as possible" I added.

"Phil, please…" Kelly begged, crying out as another contraction hit. I could see her pleading was killing him as he pulled at the ropes, burning his arms. He grunted as he freed his right hand and began picking at the rope around his left arm.

"My phone" Kelly whined, reminding me that she had it.

Phil had moved onto the bonds on his ankles and was nearly free of them now. And they say a woman in labour has unbelievable strength.

"Phil, Kelly has her phone" I told him. He nodded, quickly freeing himself totally and rushing to crouch next to her. He untied her arms as quickly as his shaky hands could manage and reached under her top. He clearly knew where she kept her phone. He found one of Zeke's knives and carefully sliced through the rope binding my hands too. He gave it to me and I crawled to Wade, helping him finish freeing himself.

We joined them on the other side of the room as Phil clasped one of Kelly's hands in his and dialled 911 with the other.

"Fuck" he said; desperation in his tone. "No signal" he said, starting at Wade, praying he would have a solution.

"Here" Wade said, taking the phone and moving towards the window. He tried every spot in the room to no avail. Kelly whined in pain, contractions getting more and more frequent.

"Wade…we have to do something…we've gotta try and knock the door down…anything" Phil said, shuffling anxiously.

"Come on, we'll give it a go" Wade said, moving to the door.

"Don't leave me" Kelly begged Phil, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay, we're gonna get you out of here…Amber's here with you, I'm only over here okay?" he said, kissing her forehead, sighing and joining Wade as they surveyed the door.

Without warning, Wade threw his weight against it, shoulder first. It didn't budge. "I don't think there's any way that's coming off with a kick" he admitted.

Phil ran a hand over his face. "Let's try it, together okay?" he suggested. Wade nodded. He counted to three and they lunged at it, slamming their feet full-force into the centre of the structure. It dented with the impact, but the hinges stayed strong.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Wade asked frustratedly.

"The knife…if we can get the padlock off…" Phil started. They set about trying to cut through the padlock. It was a lengthy job; it was going to take a while to slice through the metal. They took it in turns, swapping places when their arms started to cramp. I sat with Kelly, soothing her as best I could.

"Its okay, Zeke's gone, the boys are gonna get us out and then we can get you to the hospital…you're doing so well…you just need to hang on" I whispered, stroking her hair. She nodded, sweat forming on her forehead.

Fifteen or twenty minutes in and I was starting to panic. "Amber…I can't hold on…the baby's coming" she cried out in agony, doubled over. I heard a snap and a shout as the padlock clanged against the floor. A rush of cold air flooded in as Wade pulled the door open. Wade grabbed the phone and hurried outside. Phil came over, making to help Kelly to her feet. I searched out his eyes.

"I think it's too late Phil…I don't think she should be moving anywhere" I said, biting my lip and swallowing back tears. His expression was grave as he ran a hand over her forehead.

"Do you think you can make it out Kel? How long do you think we've got?" he asked her worriedly.

"I don't know…" she whimpered. "I don't think so…I think the baby's coming now" she whispered, crushing my hand as another contraction hit her. Wade stood by the door, talking to the emergency services. I could hear him trying to explain where we were, we didn't have a clue. Hopefully they could trace the call to an area. He popped his head around the door.

"They've despatched an ambulance now…but they're gonna tell us what to do until it gets here…" he explained. "They want to know how far dilated she is…" he told us. I looked at Phil, hoping to God he learned enough in ante-natal classes to pull this off. We helped Kelly out of her underclothes and laid down some clothes for her to lie on.

"Maybe eight or nine centimetres, I don't have a fucking ruler" Phil yelled back, a line which would be funny in any other situation.

"They said don't let her start pushing until she's ten" Wade relayed.

"Phil…they said…I might not be able to do it naturally" Kelly whimpered as I sat by her side, holding her hand and Phil checking that things were progressing as they should be.

"I know…but she's early…so this would have happened regardless okay? It's gonna be fine, we can do this" he tried to reassure her. "You're so brave" he assured her, trying not to think about what he was expected to do.

"Tell them she had a placental abruption" Phil yelled to Wade, staying as calm as he could manage.

"It hurts so much Phil" she cried out again, holding off pushing as long as she could.

"I know Kel, you're doing so well" he soothed as Wade took instructions from the paramedic on the phone.

"He said just hold on as long as you can" Wade told us as I wiped Kelly's face with my ripped tank top.

"I can't hold on much longer" Kelly whined, distressed. "I can feel it, the baby's coming" she cried.

"Just a bit longer" Phil whispered, trying to calm her down.

"I can't" she cried out.

"Shit" Phil pressed his palm to his forehead. "Tell them she's got to start pushing now, I can see the head!" he shouted to Wade.

"Oh fuck" Wade breathed, relaying the information to the person on the line.

"Okay, you know what to do Kel, we're gonna have to go for it okay? You can do this" he told her as she prepared to start pushing. As her next contraction hit, she groaned, squeezing my hand with incredible force as she pushed as hard as she could.

"That's it, not far to go" he told her, taking a few deep breaths himself.

"Phil, as soon as you can you need to help out, put a hand either side of the head and pull as she pushes" Wade explained. Phil was so pale I was worried he was going to pass out.

In a few more contractions, Phil was holding either side of the baby's head. Kelly pushed one last time, collapsing back onto the floor as their daughter was born. Phil took off his jacket and wrapped the baby in it.

The silence was deafening, and realising something was wrong, Kelly started to cry.

"Phil! What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" she cried frantically. Phil didn't answer, rubbing her gently with the jacket, hoping she would cry and let them know she was okay.

Wade looked on in horror, trying to tell the paramedic what was happening.

"Cut the chord, then clear her airway" he said quickly, handing Phil the knife. He nervously broke the bond between Kelly and their daughter before opening her mouth and making sure her throat was clear.

"Gentle chest compressions, four at a time and alternate it with mouth to mouth…pinch her nose gently, form a seal with your lips and breathe gently into her mouth…" Wade told him, voice unsteady. Tears were streaming down my face as well as Kelly's as we watched on, the baby unmoving.

Phil laid her down with shaky hands and pushed on her chest four times before holding her nose and breathing into her tiny mouth. That was the most striking thing, how tiny she was. He tried again, his chest starting to heave with the effort of not breaking down. Kelly was in hysterics and Wade waited in silence, the phone still pressed to his ear but no sounds leaving his lips. It was the most heartbreaking sight I've ever witnessed.

Suddenly, I heard a tiny cough and a breath as loud cries erupted around the room. I burst into tears again along with Kelly. Tears were streaming down Phil's face as he picked up their baby, still wrapped in the jacket, he smiled at her, almost too good to be true before showing her to Kelly. I stepped back, taking Wade's hand as we watched the complete elation on their faces as they met their baby girl for the first time.

I heard sirens as the ambulance finally arrive, paramedics rushing in. One checked on Kelly while the other took the baby, examining her. Kelly looked upset that she wasn't allowed to hold her daughter but complied while they checked that she wasn't still bleeding. They cleaned her up before wrapping the little girl in a clean blanket and handing her back to her parents.

"A healthy little girl, six pounds and two ounces" they told her, helping her out to the ambulance. I watched as Kelly cradled her daughter in her arms, looking down at her like nothing else in the world mattered. She was still crying, tears of joy this time. Phil had just about managed to pull himself together and remained by her side, watching with amazement as the tiny baby wrapped her hand around his finger.

Kelly looked concerned as the crying stopped but the paramedic placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she's fallen asleep…you're clearly a natural" he told her as they loaded her into an ambulance. Phil and Kelly shared a soft kiss before Phil quickly rushed over to us.

"Thank you so much, you really don't understand…" he started, hugging both of us.

"We'll meet you at the hospital" Wade told him as he rushed back to the ambulance, climbing in. He turned to me, a serious expression. "We have to call the police first" he said, lifting my arm to check the cut down my side. He took off his shirt, handing it to me to wear. I burst into tears again, holding onto him tighter than ever before. His warm chest against mine, and his strong arms around me were more of a comfort than any other physical entity.

"I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you too" he said, kissing my head and tightening his grip around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I'll love you if you do ;)<strong>


	50. Halo

**Special thanks to wadeswife, AngelsDestiny 22, SandraSmit19, wwediva31592, Mrs Barrett, silverfoxx, JenniferRayne and everyone else who reviewed and supported the story, I hope you like this chapter. This is named after Halo by Beyoncé. **

**Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of its employees. I only own Amber. I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true - except maybe the snuggle parts :) It's just a made-up story. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story at any point, I just like them. Thank you for reading.**

We sat in the private room in the furthest wing of the hospital, under police protection. I'm sure this wasn't how Kelly and Phil pictured sharing their daughter's first hours of life, but this was preferable to the alternative we had suffered through mere hours ago. Kelly's parents stood outside the window, looking on proudly. No one was allowed in or out until orders were sent to the officers guarding both the door and several other points around the hospital.

My hang clung to Wade's as a nurse cleaned and bandaged the gash on my side. I was relieved when I could put Wade's shirt back on and sit upright, exhausted from the day.

"I have to admit, I feel a bit indecent sat here shirtless in a hospital" Wade chuckled a little, pulling me onto his lap. I hugged him tightly, savouring the feeling of his soft skin and his breath against my neck.

"Well I quite like it, if it was up to me you'd never wear a shirt" I giggled as he angled his face up to mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

We heard a bang outside and all four of us startled, the baby starting to cry loudly. We relaxed as we saw it was just some baby baths falling off a trolley pushed by a nurse. I imagined we would be sensitive for a while after the ordeal we suffered. Kelly rocked the baby gently, trying to soothe her.

"You know, I thought the sound of a crying baby would be the bane of my life…but right now it's the best sound in the world" she smiled, adjusting the blanket around her. We all smiled at that, knowing how precious she was and how her crying a few hours ago was the most amazing sound that ever met our ears. "Do you want to try to get her to sleep?" Kelly asked Phil as he carefully picked up their baby.

"I don't think this is gonna go very well but I'll try" he chuckled softly. We watched, intrigued as the tiny little girl stopped crying and stared up at Phil's face, studying him. Kelly was about to congratulate him when she decided she wasn't finished being upset and resumed crying. We laughed, watching as Phil pressed a kiss to her nose and held her close to his chest.

"Wade…?" I turned to him.

"Oh God, I know that face, what?" he asked, chuckling.

"I want one" I giggled, pressing my forehead to his. Phil and Kelly laughed.

"Oh please Wade, pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top" Phil joked in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up Brooks" Wade laughed, shooting him a glare. "We'll see" he winked, kissing me gently.

"Okay, we didn't think you meant you wanted to start trying for a baby right here" Phil winked.

Kelly looked up at him and seemed to tell him something without words. He nodded and she turned to us. "We wanted to ask you to be her Godparents" she said excitedly chewing her lower lip.

I covered my mouth with my hand in surprise, tearing up. I hugged them each in turn, honoured that they would ask us. Wade kissed Kelly's cheek and shook Phil's hand, smiling at their offer.

"Absolutely, we'd be honoured, thank you" I told them, lacing Wade's fingers with mine.

"And we wanted you to know that we've chosen a name…we were going to wait until Kelly's parents and my friends could meet her but we can tell them after" Phil smiled.

"Lily Achindra Brooks" Kelly smiled proudly as she watched her fiancé with their sleeping baby. "Lily was my grandma's name" she whispered, getting emotional again.

"Achindra means 'perfect' in Sanskrit, we chose it this morning" Phil added, passing Lily back to her mother.

"That's beautiful" I smiled, reaching over to watch her tiny chest rise and fall.

"I'm gonna see if they'll let me out to see our visitors" Phil told Kelly, stroking her arm and kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Be careful" she whispered, still on edge and understandably so.

Phil knocked on the inside of the door, causing the police office to turn around. "Any way I can see the visitors?" he asked hopefully.

"We've just had orders through that you can leave the room under supervision but no one is allowed in. And the mother and baby are still not allowed to leave" he added. Phil nodded, stepping out into the corridor. We laughed as we heard him exclaim "who's the daddy?" and the resulting cheers from friends and family. We watched through the window as Kelly's parents embraced him and his friends jumped around excitedly.

"You can have visitors now" the officer told us, letting Phil back in along with Kelly's mum and dad.

"She's absolutely beautiful" her mum cooed, running a finger over Lily's tiny cheek. "Looks like her dad" she laughed as the baby looked up at her with her olive green eyes, tufts of dark hair sprouting from her head. "And by the sound of her crying, she takes after both of you when it comes to volume" she chuckled as Phil feigned offence.

They took turns holding her before letting the other guests visit too. Among them were Justin, John, Beth, Heath, Natalya, Mike, Maryse and Vince McMahon himself who was incredibly shocked by what had happened. A few hours later and Kelly's parents were in the corner, bonding with their new granddaughter. Kelly was sleeping softly in Phil's arms on the hospital bed, Phil lying beside her, drifting in and out of sleep. I was resting against Wade's chest, waiting to be allowed out without supervision. All four of us had given our statements, backed up by CCTV footage from the hotel. The police had taken photos of the cut down my side; Wade's split lip and Phil's black eye to further add to the evidence against him. Hearing the slow bleeping of the machine monitoring Kelly's heart rate, I reflected on how much we'd been hanging around hospitals in such a short space of time. At least this time it had a good outcome.

The police officer on guard pushed the door open gently. "I have some news" he said quietly, unsure of whether to wake the others. "You should probably all hear this" he told us. I yawned and shuffled off of Wade's lap, moving over to the bed. I gently touched Kelly's hand. She slowly opened one eye and startled when she saw me hovering over her. The sudden jolt of the bed snapped Phil awake. It seemed that all of us would be jumpy for a while.

"The police have news" I told them as they regained awareness of where they were.

"Sorry for waking you, you must be exhausted…but I think you'll want to know this" the uniformed man began.

"No, it's no problem…thanks for looking after us" Phil told him, rubbing his weary face.

"You'll be relieved to hear that they have Mr Jackson in custody. My colleagues caught him at the nearest airport trying to fly out to Brazil with a fake passport" he told us. "And with the statements, photos and video footage, he's going to jail for a very lengthy period of time" he added. I looked at him in disbelief. I wasn't sure whether it was appropriate to jump around in joy. Relief flooded over me as I started crying again. I couldn't hold it back. It had been such a long and rough journey, and he caused us so much pain that I was emotional beyond belief that we could finally say we were free. Wade pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair understandingly. Phil and Kelly looked on, having seen enough of the ordeal, and been a part of the worst run-in to be sympathetic.

"You're all free to move in and out of the hospital as you please without supervision now. We'll be leaving. Obviously the hospital still holds your release papers so it's up to them now" he said, nodding his head to us as he left. We breathed a sigh of relief as we were signed off. Kelly and Lily were allowed home shortly after. What stuck with us was how lucky we were. Things could have been so much worse. Kelly's difficult pregnancy could have caused her untold complications including extensive loss of blood, but she was perfectly healthy. Phil's bravery and ability to hold it together saved their baby, and their determination to get the door open so Wade could call an ambulance meant that Wade could relay instructions to Phil. So many factors could have made today one of the worst of our lives. But instead it was one of the best, and it was a miracle. Achindra was the perfect middle name for the perfect little miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Epilogue ~ <strong>

…**Years later**

Wade smiled as he held on tightly to the little girl's hand. She grinned up at him with her bright eyes as her dark hair fell about her shoulders in soft waves. She pulled at his arm and giggled, twirling around in her sparkly purple dress. She danced around him as he crouched over to move with her more easily. It was her favourite song, California Gurls by Katy Perry. I stood on the opposite side, clutching her other little hand in mine. She squealed with joy as Wade picked her up and spun her around. He carefully placed her back down on her feet. She beamed up at him, cheeks turning a rosy pink colour from over-excitement.

"Again, again Uncle Wade, please!" she yelled, jumping up and down on the spot. I smiled at the scene, side-stepping as several more young children chased each other around the dance floor.

Phil walked up behind us, smiling proudly. He scooped the little girl up into his arms and tickled her into submission as she screamed in surprise and clung to his shirt.

"Come on princess, I think we've danced enough for one night" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, please can I have ice cream?" she asked him politely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked down at her, switching to his responsible parent face. "You'll have to ask mommy sweetie" he told her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I think it's a bit late for sugar angel" he stroked her hair gently. He watched as her head dropped lower and lower, her eyelids starting to close. "Someone's sleepy" he chuckled lightly.

"No daddy, I'm not sleepy. I want ice cream" she mumbled into his neck.

He smiled at her persistence and sat down at the table next to Kelly, his three year old daughter still draped over his shoulder. She had drifted off to sleep completely now and was breathing lightly against his dress shirt. Kelly stroked her head soothingly, taking care not to wake her. She collected a little pink toy rabbit from the table as well as a soft blanket. She tucked the rabbit safely away in the bag over her shoulder before taking the blanket and wrapping it around the little girl, tucking it under her husbands arm as he rocked her gently.

Once she was satisfied she was secure, she leaned over and kissed Phil softly. Wade and I watched the scene from the dance floor, smiling at the little family. Wade tilted my chin towards his face and kissed me, resting his free hand on my growing baby bump.

"I'm so excited" he whispered as he led me in a slow dance.

Me too" I sighed contentedly, twisting the wedding band around my finger.

"Watching them with her…Phil's such an amazing dad to Lily…who'd have though it?" he chuckled lightly.

"They're incredibly cute…and it'll be our turn soon" I smiled up at him. "And Wade…" I said, getting his attention. "…Phil's a brilliant dad, just like you're going to be" I told him, meaning every word.

He planted another soft kiss on my lips before leading me back to the table. We sat down next to Phil and Kelly who were trying to negotiate putting Lily's shoes back on without waking her up.

"Daddy's little princess" Kelly giggled as Phil finally secured the last shoe.

"She is isn't she" I smiled.

"He can't tell her no, that's his problem" she laughed, nudging Phil.

"You'll have to be careful, no discipline and she'll end up a juvenile delinquent" Wade joked.

"Hey! It might be true that I don't like telling her no but she knows her manners. She's well aware that if she misbehaves then I'll tell her off" he defended.

"He does, he's great with her, teaches her how to behave like a proper little lady" Kelly said as we laughed. "She's a good little girl" Kelly beamed proudly at her little girl sleeping softly on her dad's shoulder.

"She is" Phil agreed.

At that, Lily slowly opened her eyes, seemingly disorientated from her nap. "Where's Percy?" she asked, her big green eyes filling with moisture. She burst into tears, clearly from tiredness.

"Hey, hey…shush sweetie" Phil soothed her, rocking her on his knee. "Kel have you got Percy?" he turned to his wife.

Wade and I laughed a little as Kelly pulled the soft pink rabbit out of the bag before handing it to the little girl. She cuddled it closely, her other arm securely around her daddy's neck. Kelly moved closer and helped to soothe the little girl back to sleep.

"You two are so good at this parenting thing" I told them, admiring how well they worked as a team.

"You two are going to be brilliant too! You're such amazing Godparents to Lily" Kelly beamed.

"…and if you think we're good, you should see us trying to get her to sleep in her own bed, we're light-years away from mastering that part yet" Phil laughed.

"Oh God yeah, that's a nightmare" Kelly giggled. "I don't think we've slept a night alone together since she was born" she sighed.

"Hey, if you need any help or want a weekend for just the two of you, me and Wade are happy to help out, we need the practice!" I grinned, gripping Wade's hand.

"Aww that would be lovely" she smiled, turning to Phil and rubbing his arm.

Lily's head flopped off of his shoulder as she fell into an even deeper sleep. Phil gently pulled her back into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I think this one's ready for bed" he smiled.

"She's not the only one" Kelly yawned.

"I'll let Mike know you're leaving" I told her, spotting Mike and Maryse across the room. I called them over, Mike loosening his tie and undoing a few buttons on his shirt as he made his way through the crowd.

Kelly stood and kissed his cheek. "We're gonna head out now, Lily's sleeping" she told him. "Thank you for a lovely evening and have a fantastic honeymoon" she grinned. She kissed Maryse on the cheek before collecting the bags. "You look stunning Maryse" Kelly told her. "It was a beautiful wedding, congratulations both of you" she smiled as Maryse and Mike grinned happily.

Phil stood too, taking care not to disturb Lily. "Congrats man, have a safe trip" Phil told Mike as they clasped hands. He kissed Maryse's cheek before saying goodbye to us. We watched them leave, knowing that before long we too would have another life to care for.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wrote this before Punk became obsessed with ice cream bars, so the fact that his daughter is into it worked out pretty nice xD As Bugs Bunny would say, 'that's all folks' :) Thank you to everyone who supported the story, it was my first and I'm very grateful to you all :) Please leave your thoughts; I'd love to hear them :) In the mean time, don't go forgetting my new story 'What Lies Beneath' which you should definitely go read :P Peace and love xoxo<strong>


End file.
